Dulce Frenesí
by NovaleeS
Summary: Draco Malfoy haría cualquier cosa por la mujer que más ama, incluso corromper el alma más pura para salvar su vida. Pero todo cambia cuando la pasión lo consume y Hermione se ve envuelta en sus planes. "Algunas veces el deseo puede ser cruel"
1. Lechuzas y noticias

**Hola que tal! Soy nueva en Fanfiction... debo decir que no había escrito nada antes y eso me tiene algo asustada. Pero mi loca e inexperta imaginación me ha hecho crear algunos personajes extra de Harry Potter y modificar la historia al grado de sentir la necesidad de escribir un fanfic.**

**Espero que les guste la historia que les he traído y cualquier comentario que quieran dejar será bienvenido siempre!**

**Que nervios! **

**Sin más que decir (y para no aburrir)**

**A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

Lechuzas y noticias

El sonido se fue. El sonido de docenas de centauros galopando se había detenido bruscamente dejando a ambos chicos temblando espasmódicamente en espera de algún indicio de peligro.

Draco se mantenía de espaldas a la castaña apretando su varita bajo su túnica y mirando con detenimiento a su alrededor.

– Malf…

El rubio hizo un gesto para que la chica se mantuviera en silencio.

¡_Por Merlín! ¿Es que acaso esta chica cargaba tan mala suerte?_

Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, el rubio se situó entre dos enormes árboles. Por su parte la castaña lo siguió de cerca, tomándolo por el brazo y pegándose a su cuerpo bien torneado. Se hubiera enfrentado mil veces a su loca tía Bellatrix antes que quedarse sola en aquel lugar. El Slytherin al sentir el cálido contacto de la chica agitó el brazo con brusquedad.

– Maldita sea Granger. Quita tus asquerosas manos muggles de mí –dijo en susurro

Hermione lejos de hacerle caso se aferró más al rubio esperando que le sirviera de escudo humano.

_Con que el valor es una virtud de un Gryffindor, maldita sea. De todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts tenía que venir con la más cobarde y cabezota de todas. _

– Está bien Granger. Quédate detrás de mí, pero si te atreves a tocarme de nuevo te saldrán chispas rojas por las orejas.

La castaña frunció el entrecejo, no estaba en condiciones de replicar, tenía tanto miedo que le era imposible insultar y negarse a la opción que él le daba.

– Eres despreciable –dijo Hermione sacando todo el veneno que podía

– No soy yo el que tiembla como elfo asustado

No había nada. Habían pasado cerca de diez minutos inmóviles y a la espera de que los sonidos de galope regresaran. Aparentemente las bestias no volverían a molestarlos, al menos no esa noche.

Draco miró por primera vez a Hermione. Ésta se encontraba temblando y con cara de haber visto al mismísimo Voldemort.

– ¡Vaya Granger! Te asustan sonidos de galope pero no te asusta ver la cara rajada de tu amigo Potter

La castaña soltó rápidamente al rubio y lanzó un manotazo para que se callara. Draco hábilmente detuvo el golpe tomándola por la muñeca y manteniéndola estática en el aire. Lentamente ejerció fuerza sobre ella por lo que la castaña hizo una mueca de dolor y con la otra mano intentó abrir la del rubio para que la soltara.

– No Granger, se mas gentil. ¿Qué diría el viejo Dumbledore si te viera manoteando como una vulgar sangre sucia?

El rubio había expulsado todo su odio en aquella frase y complacido esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

– Perdona. Olvidaba que eso eres. ¡Una despreciable y vulgar sangre sucia!

La castaña aún continuaba forcejeando con el rubio pero al oír el nuevo insulto se detuvo bruscamente y lo miró con todo el odio con el que era capaz de mirar.

– ¡Maldito elitista! ¡Suéltame asquerosa serpiente! O te juro por Merlín que…

– ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Vas a llamar a San Potter para que te salve? ¿O irás a lloriquearle a McGonagall? –se burló el rubio

La Gryffindor comenzó a temblar de ira y mirando fijamente a Malfoy le escupió en la cara.

Draco cerró los ojos y apretó más fuerte la muñeca de Hermione. Lentamente e intentando contener su ira se limpió el rostro con la manga de su túnica y cuando hubo terminado abrió sus ojos grises.

– Escúchame bien niña tonta. No pienso soportar ninguna de tus estupideces otra vez.

Hermione rogaba a Merlín que sus piernas le respondieran como si fuera corredora profesional de maratón. Sabía que si lograba huir, el condenado hurón la atraparía rápidamente.

El rubio notó su expresión y bajó la guardia de inmediato. Aun no lograba identificar cada una de sus expresiones por lo que extrañamente pensó que las palabras que había lanzado la habían logrado intimidar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la castaña reunió fuerzas y logró darle un rodillazo en su zona baja. El Slytherin aulló de dolor y soltó la muñeca de la chica.

Hermione aun sintiendo que sus piernas le temblaban comenzó a correr en dirección al castillo, dejando al indefenso hurón arrodillado en la hojarasca.

_Vamos Hermione, vamos, vamos. ¡Estúpidas ramas! _

Las ramas de algunos árboles bajos la habían sorprendido de repente dejándole enormes arañazos en el rostro y desorientándola por unos escasos segundos. En esos momentos la castaña se lamentaba de no ser precisamente una chica deportista y que tuviera tan mala condición física.

Poco a poco las fuerzas de sus piernas se fueron esfumando hasta que por fin se detuvo cerca de un árbol. Su respiración era exageradamente agitada y sus piernas parecían más débiles que el pudín de manzana de la señora Weasley.

_Anda Hermione, no falta mucho para llegar al castillo._

¿A quién engañaba? Faltaban casi cuatro kilómetros para llegar y la amenaza de que el maldito hurón la atrapara se hacía inminente.

La oscuridad de la noche hacía que los nervios de la chica ejercieran total control sobre ella, jamás en su vida había tenido que correr y enfrentar sola a alguien. Siempre había contado con sus fieles amigos y siempre se habían mantenido juntos hasta el final. La chica comenzó a controlar sus temblores corporales agitando sus manos y frotándolas contra sus muslos.

El silencio de la noche no hacía más que hacerla preguntarse qué estaría tramando el chico o si tendría que temer al hecho de que no hubiera indicios de que Malfoy la siguiera. Entonces escuchó un chasquido de una rama rota. La castaña giró la cabeza y al notar a una silueta emerger entre las sombras reanudó su carrera hasta el castillo.

A unos escasos metros una sombra se aparecía entre los arbustos crecidos del bosque. Seguramente tardaría menos de un minuto en lograr atraparla y la haría pagar por siquiera albergar la idea de enfrentarse y golpear a un sangre pura como él.

_¡Te tengo maldita zorra! _El Slytherin había corrido hasta ahí aun con el dolor entre las piernas, pero con la placentera idea de venganza rondando sus pensamientos. Rápidamente la localizó, aún corría y esquivaba las ramas y raíces de los árboles. Pobrecilla, realmente creía que podría escapar de él.

Fue entonces cuando el pequeño cuerpo de la chica sintió una enorme masa derribándola dolorosamente. Draco Malfoy se encontraba a un lado de la castaña y sin esfuerzo logró hacerla girar sobre el suelo para posarse sobre ella.

Hermione se retorcía en el suelo pero él la sostuvo para que no pudiese continuar, sin perder tiempo su adversario aprisionó su cadera con sus piernas y sostuvo sus muñecas por encima de su enorme melena castaña.

– Buen intento Granger –murmuró el chico. Al parecer no había ninguna señal de encontrarse cansado por la larga carrera

– Su… suéltame –intentaba decir entre suspiros en busca de que el oxígeno regresara a sus pulmones

El chico esbozó una sonrisa cínica y contempló a su presa antes de decidir qué hacer con ella. Por su cabeza pasaron mil formas de tortura, tanto física como psicológica. Pero se detuvo a mirarla para decidir cuál era más cruel y satisfactoria.

– Termina de una vez maldito hurón –dijo la chica recuperándose – ¿Qué será esta vez? ¿Aceite hirviendo o el potro?

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír más. Era perfecto. Tenía a Granger bajo su control y esta vez no habría nadie que la salvara.

– No me sorprende que solo conozcas las formas de tortura muggle.

En el cielo las nubes avanzaban lentamente, liberando la luz de la luna y haciendo que el bosque pudiese ser apreciado por ambos. Fue en ese momento cuando Draco apreció a la leona a la que había logrado someter, dejándolo con una enorme sensación de poder y satisfacción al verla tan indefensa bajo él.

La castaña estaba recostada en la tierra, con su salvaje melena esparcida y llena de hojas secas. Sus ojos brillantes lo miraban con una templanza sorprendente (sin duda no sabía lo que le esperaba) mientras su lengua humedecía sus labios. Al mirarla Draco borró rápidamente la sonrisa de su rostro y descendió la mirada hasta el pecho de la castaña. La agitación de la joven hacía que éste se elevara y descendiera rápidamente dejando entre cada movimiento una ligera abertura entre los botones de la prenda que aprisionaba su pecho.

Lentamente Draco Malfoy juntó las muñecas de la castaña con una sola mano pero al notar como su presa comenzaba a moverse de nuevo llevó uno de sus dedos sobre los suaves labios de la chica.

– Shhhh…shhh...shhh…shh – dijo la serpiente acercándose al oído de Hermione – No Granger, no queremos ser descorteses ¿Verdad?

Después de unos segundos de contemplar como los ojos de la chica comenzaban a cambiar de expresión, el hermoso rostro del mago comenzó a descender por su cuello aspirando su aroma fresco y disfrutando la suavidad de su piel. En todos sus años en Hogwarts jamás se había fijado que la insignificante sabelotodo de Granger tenía la piel tan suave. Había llegado hasta su rostro y sin perder mucho tiempo acercó sus labios a los suyos, rozándolos y sintiendo su cálido aliento.

Hermione se había mantenido callada, tensando cada uno de sus músculos hasta convertirse en una estatua viviente que contemplaba con horror a Draco Malfoy.

Por su parte la serpiente reanudó su camino por el cuello de la chica pasando la lengua por él.

– ¡Suéltame asqueroso depravado!–la castaña había reaccionado ante aquel estímulo –¡Maldita sanguijuela no te me acerques!

Draco hacía caso omiso a sus reproches y miró por primera vez como la falda de la chica revelaba sus suaves piernas. Durante aquel forcejeo se había elevado por sus muslos dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Con mucho cuidado de no soltarla dirigió una de sus fuertes manos hasta ahí, saboreando las sensaciones que la piel de la chica le otorgaba.

Al notar que las caricias de su oponente se elevaban de tono, Hermione comenzó a moverse con violencia.

– ¡No me toques! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! ¡Me das asco maldito pervertido!

– ¡Vaya Granger! ¿Quién lo diría? no estás tan mal después de todo. Quién diría que debajo de ese uniforme de monja y esa cara de mojigata hay algo... –dijo arqueando una ceja y esbozando una sonrisa llena de sorpresa –aceptable.

– ¡Malfoy suéltame! –la cara de la chica comenzaba a dar muestras de miedo – por favor déjame ir

– Qué bien, que bien. Ya comenzamos a ser más corteses. Pero aun tenemos un problema… ¡Nadie insulta y mucho menos golpea a un Malfoy sin ser castigado!

El hecho de que Draco la hubiese tocado de aquel modo hacía que Hermione sintiera pánico ante la idea de estar sola, a cuatro kilómetros del castillo con ÉL.

– Malfoy suéltame –dijo en un esfuerzo porque no se le quebrara la voz

– No lo creo Granger –contestó el chico con cinismo –veamos… ¿qué crees que pasara ahora?

El esfuerzo del chico por hacerla sentir pánico comenzaba a rendir frutos. Hermione había comenzado a temblar debajo de él. Pero su rostro demostró aun mas temor cuando el rubio sin dejar de mirarla con sus penetrantes ojos grises comenzaba a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su blusa, dejando al descubierto la piel de su pecho.

Cuando su mano no encontró más botones, dirigió la mirada hacia su pecho descubierto y comenzó a descubrir un poco uno de sus senos.

– ¿Sabes Granger? Nunca me he acostado con una sangre sucia –comentó elevando la vista hacia la chica –Es momento de saber que se siente ¿no crees?

Los temblores del cuerpo de Hermione comenzaron a ser aun más violentos al ver como el chico comenzaba a despojarla de su ropa íntima. Fue entonces cuando el rubio soltó una carcajada que resonó por todo el bosque.

– ¡Enserio creíste que iba a acostarme contigo Granger! –dijo entre carcajadas –¡Vamos Granger! Sé que me acuesto con cientos de chicas pero no eres tan afortunada… además dudo mucho que entres en esa categoría

Hermione aun sin recuperarse del terror que sentía volvió a mostrarse agresiva y a retorcerse con fuerza en busca de liberarse.

– ¡Maldito seas Malfoy! ¡Te odio! ¡Me das asco! ¡Preferiría tener que acostarme con Filch antes de siquiera tocarte!

– Auch… Granger has herido mi orgullo –contestó intentando sonar dramático

– ¡Suéltame! ¡He dicho que me sueltes! ¡Nefasta sanguijuela!

– Escúchame bien Granger. Te voy a enseñar a respetar a los sangre pura y aun más a los Malfoy. Y te juro por Merlín y toda su orden que no habrá día en el que no te mires al espejo y recuerdes que me debes respeto.

Hermione comenzó a sentir un dolor agudo en el pecho y pronto todo se volvió negro.

Unos meses antes…

1

Como era habitual durante muchos años, Harry Potter pasaba parte de las vacaciones con la familia Weasley. Era obvio, con unos tíos muggles como los que el chico tenía cualquiera hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Aquel año era igual, la Madriguera, como todos la llamaba tenía el mismo aspecto que había tenido durante casi seis años. Los cacharros y trastos oxidados en el césped reflejaban la luz del sol de verano y el viento cálido movían las hojas secas del jardín.

– ¡Ronald Weasley!

La voz de la señora Weasley se alzaba entre la tranquilidad de la casa. Ahora una mujer un tanto regordeta se paseaba por el jardín trasero en busca de su hijo para reprenderlo.

Al otro lado de la casa una cabeza color zanahoria se movía entre los árboles, trepado en la saeta de fuego. Minutos antes Ronald había chocado con un cesto de ropa recién lavada que su madre había dejado en el pórtico, ahora toda la ropa yacía entre el pasto envuelta en hojarasca.

– ¡Ron! –dijo Harry desde abajo –baja, tu madre está furiosa

En el campo se encontraban los gemelos Fred y George montados en viejas barredoras intentando atrapar a su hermano.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo era bastante perceptible a pesar de estar a varios metros de distancia, él chico disfrutaba cada segundo montado en la escoba de su mejor amigo.

– ¡Te tengo! –dijo Fred extendiendo la mano

Ron se alejó de su hermano con una habilidad poco característica en él. Sin duda la escoba le hacía sentirse más cómodo y seguro.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Fred no lo dejes ir!

Ron miró a sus hermanos con picardía dejándolos muy atrás como para que lo atraparan, sin notarlo el pelirrojo se dirigía a un frondoso árbol en el centro del jardín. Al darse cuenta el chico dio un movimiento brusco que le hizo perder la estabilidad de inmediato.

Asombrado desde el suelo Harry se llevó la mano a la frente y se limitó a cerrar los ojos en espera de un sonido que le anunciara la caída de su mejor amigo.

Así fue. Ron se estrelló con el suelo haciendo un ruido seco.

Desde el cielo los gemelos reían escandalosamente al percatarse de la suerte de su hermano y de cómo a lo lejos la señora Weasley lo miraba atónita y corría hacia donde se encontraba su hijo.

– ¡Ronald Bilius Weasley!

El chico comenzaba a reaccionar lentamente llevándose la mano hacia su brazo adolorido por el golpe.

– ¿En qué crees que estas pensando? –dijo la señora Weasley agitada por correr hacia su hijo

– Ron ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry llegando al sitio del accidente

– Creo que me rompí el brazo –se quejó el pelirrojo

– Tendrás más huesos rotos desde ahora jovencito

Fred y George habían descendido y llegado con su madre. Aun con una sonrisa en el rostro Fred le extendió una mano a su hermano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

– Vamos Ron… no fue tan malo

– ¿No fue tan malo? ¡Casi me rompo la cara!

– Aun así Ron, no habría mucho que perder –comentó George conteniendo una risita

– ¡Cállate George! Y ayuda a Fred a llevarlo adentro

Ya adentro todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas en la pequeña cocina al ver a Ron aun lleno de tierra y hojas secas arribar a la cocina con cara de molestia. Harry miró a su alrededor y vio que la cocina estaba repleta de rostros conocidos. Lupin y Tonks reían desde una esquina de la cocina; Arthur y Ginny Weasley hacían espacio entre el pasillo para que los gemelos ayudaran a Ron a entrar. En la parte de atrás Ojoloco había escupido el trago de whisky de fuego que acababa de llevarse a la boca mojando ligeramente la túnica de Kingsley.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado Ron? –preguntó Ginny acercándose a su hermano

– El tonto se cayó de la escoba –dijo Fred conteniendo la risa

– Cállate Fred –susurró Ron muy enfadado –no ha sido nada. Simplemente me distraje un segundo y perdí el equilibrio

– Sólo espero que durante los partidos no resultes distraído, o acabarás en el ático de Filch con enormes pústulas en la cara

– ¡George! ¡No amenaces a tu hermano!

– No lo amenazo mamá, sólo aclaro posibilidades –contestó George mirando con complicidad a su gemelo

Todos los que estaban en la cocina rieron sonoramente al ver las caras de los gemelos. Incluso Ron sonrió al notar como sus hermanos jugaban con la tragedia que acababa de ocurrirle.

– Hola Harry –dijo Tonks desde el fondo

– Hola –contestó el moreno mirando a Tonks y Lupin

– No esperaba verte hasta dentro de dos semanas –comentó de nuevo la chica dirigiéndole a Harry una sonrisa –¿Pero en dónde está Hermione?

– Ella llegará después –contestó Harry aclarándose la garganta –dentro de dos semanas para ser precisos

– ¿No solía pasar las vacaciones con ustedes? –preguntó Ojoloco interviniendo por primera vez

– Bueno… –comentó Harry con lentitud

– Lo que ocurre es que Herms no quiere dejar a sus padres solos por mucho tiempo y menos en estos tiempos. Hace unos días mataron a una docena de muggles cerca de su vecindario –intervino Ginny

La respuesta de Ginny causó un enorme silencio entre los presentes. La mayoría no tenía claras las razones de Hermione para no pasar todas las vacaciones con sus amigos, como solía hacer en otros años.

Tenía razón, Hermione había decidido pasar hasta el último segundo en casa para cuidar de sus padres. Aunque no era aun mayor de edad, conocía las reglas del mundo mágico y sabía que podría usar magia en caso de encontrarse en peligro. Sin embargo eso afectaba considerablemente la comunicación con sus amigos, pues como ella les había pedido a inicios de las vacaciones, no recibiría lechuzas del mundo mágico para que sus padres no se alertaran de la situación antes de que ella se las comentara.

– No solo ahí han pasado cosas extrañas –comentó Kingsley

Sus enormes manos pusieron sobre la gastada mesa de la cocina un trozo del diario El Profeta.

**Fuga masiva en Azkaban**

Todos miraron atónitos a Kingsley y Ojoloco. El mundo mágico había cambiado, las noticias llegaban con lentitud y no siempre llegaban al sitio correcto. Por eso en la Madriguera no recibían el Diario desde casi un mes.

Harry se acercó rápidamente a la mesa y tomó salvajemente el trozo de periódico.

– Rufus Scrimgeour, antiguo jefe de la Oficina de Aurores del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y ahora Ministro de Magia ha informado del reciente ataque a la prisión mágica. Según el informe dado por el Ministro el día de ayer a las 20:03 hrs. Se ha registrado una fuga de casi cincuenta reos de los cuales la mayoría sirvieron al Que–no–debe–ser–nombrado. El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica ha dado una alerta y se ha designado a un escuadrón de Aurores para la pronta detención de los reos.

"Por razones obvias el Ministerio no puede dar detalles de la investigación que se lleva a cabo. Por el momento solo debo pedir a la población mágica que se mantenga alerta e identifique a cada persona cercana" Citó ayer el Ministro de Magia.

Cuando Harry termino de leer el fragmento. Todos en la cocina se encontraban enmudecidos por la impresión de la noticia.

Harry dirigió la mirada al fondo y vio a Ojoloco hacerle una seña con la mano. El chico miró el trozo de periódico y lo giró. La nota continuaba.

– Entre los prófugos se encuentran siete de los magos más peligrosos de Azkaban. Se sugiere un extremo cuidado y se le pide cordialmente que si identifica a uno de los magos aquí mencionados llame inmediatamente al Departamento de Aurores.

Augustus Rookwood, Lucius Malfoy…

– ¡Asquerosa sanguijuela! –Ron se había parado de la silla –pero si acaba de entrar a Azkaban…

Todos miraron a Ron reprendiendo su comportamiento. La señora Weasley miró a Harry para que continuara leyendo.

– … Deborah Beckwood, Theophilus Beckwood, Christopher Macnair, Pyxis Vance y Lyra Walden

La señora Weasley miraba a todos los que se encontraban en la cocina. Su rostro reflejaba tristeza y preocupación al haber oído los nombres de los mortífagos más peligrosos que habían sido liberados en el ataque.

– Pues ahí lo tienen –dijo Kingsley aclarándose la voz –ahora hay más asesinos en las calles. El ataque del que Ginny hablaba hace unos minutos fue causado por la locura de Deborah y Theophilus Beckwood. Y eso no es todo, hace unos días encontraron a cuatro niños muggles con señales de tortura cerca de Abergavenny

Kingsley guardó silencio al notar la expresión de todos. Sin embargo fue Ojoloco el que continúo hablando.

– El ministerio no ha hablado de los múltiples ataques registrados en Londres. Pero se estima que al menos veinticinco muggles han muerto desde la fuga de Azkaban. También ha habido ataques a hijos de muggles, a mestizos…

Harry dejó de prestar atención a las palabras de Ojoloco y rápidamente miró a Ron. El pelirrojo supo de inmediato a que se debía la reacción del moreno.

Pronto las palabras de Ojoloco dejaron de tener sentido para ambos y se volvieron parte de un sonido de fondo.

– Hermione… –susurró Harry

2

Iban caminando por un pequeño sendero a orillas de una montaña bajo la fría y azulada luz del crepúsculo. Las gotas de lluvia aun caían de las hojas de los árboles y la carente luz del sol iluminaba tenuemente su entorno. A lo lejos ambas figuras encapuchadas distinguieron una casa bastante alejada de la ciudad de Aberdeen. ¿Acaso Narcisa les había mentido? Habría que averiguarlo y saldar cuentas con ella de haber sido innecesario su viaje hasta ahí.

Poco a poco la silueta de la casa de granito se fue haciendo más y más clara, hasta el grado de poder distinguir la figura de una anciana sentada en un tibio comedor. La mujer encapuchada no tuvo dudas al mirar su rostro y se apresuró hasta el límite de la casa.

Rápidamente la segunda figura la tomó por el brazo susurrándole algo casi inaudible, a lo que la mujer asintió con una cabezada rápida y se dirigió velozmente hacia la parte posterior en busca de otra entrada.

Dentro, la anciana miraba una taza de chocolate caliente que envolvía entre sus manos. Dando pequeños sorbos de vez en cuando para mitigar el frío que sentía.

Se encontraba sentada en un viejo comedor que parecía haber sido hermoso en algún momento del pasado. Ahora la madera partida se encontraba gris y maltratada, tanto como las manos de la anciana.

"_Tiiin tooon_"El reloj de la estancia hacía un esfuerzo por sonar, hacía muchos años que la hora no era exacta en aquella casa. A veces funcionaba y otras veces dejaba de hacerlo por largos periodos. "_Tiiin tooon_"La anciana bebía un sorbo más de su bebida. La calidez del líquido en su garganta la hizo sentir mejor, relajándola al grado de cerrar los ojos por unos leves segundos. "_Tiiin tooon_"La puerta trasera comenzaba a abrirse lentamente, mientras una silueta femenina se introducía en la paz de la estancia. "_Tiiin tooon_"La anciana sonríe lentamente al notar los chasquidos de la madera vieja.

– Tu estancia en Azkaban te ha hecho un poco torpe –dijo la anciana con firmeza

"_Tiiin tooon_"La mujer encapuchada comienza a caminar por la habitación hasta quedar frente a frente con la anciana.

– Y aún así, no he visto que hayas hecho el menor esfuerzo por salir–dijo acomodándose la capucha –¿O no madre?

"_Tiiin tooon_"Una silueta comienza a emerger de la oscuridad. Un hombre de ojos negros y un rostro cadavérico se asomaba de entre los pliegues de la capucha. A los lados de su rostro caía en cascada un cabello negro, lacio y grasiento que llegaba hasta sus hombros.

– Clémence ¡Cuánto tiempo! –la voz del hombre no hacía el menor esfuerzo por sonar convincente –¿Cuánto hace que no nos vemos?

– Desde el juicio en el ministerio ¿No es así madre? –comentó la mujer anticipándose a la respuesta de la anciana

"_Tiiin tooon_"La anciana abre sus ojos azules inyectados en odio y mira fijamente a los de su hija, azules también. Esta vez la mujer se quita la capucha y deja salir de ella un rostro orgulloso de una belleza claramente marchita por el trato de Azkaban. Sus rizos rubios y alborotados serpenteaban en busca de un lugar en su espalda y sus labios carnosos se mueven rápidamente como si maldijera por lo bajo.

– ¿Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya? –continuó la mujer evidenciando su ira en cada palabra

– Se a quien buscan –exclamó la mujer sonriendo –pero debo decirles que ella no está aquí

"_Tiiin tooon_"El reloj continuaba luchando por funcionar correctamente.

– ¡Maldita vieja!

El hombre se había abalanzado sobre la anciana, haciéndola caer al suelo de granito. Sin duda el impacto le había costado varios huesos rotos a la frágil anciana, pues al caer ésta soltó un grito agudo que se escuchó en toda la casa.

– ¿Dónde está mi hija? –dijo el hombre perdiendo la paciencia y tomando a la anciana por el cuello –dímelo o te juro que…

– ¿Me vas a matar? –contestó la bruja haciendo gestos de dolor – Adelante, es lo único que sabes hacer

– ¡En donde la tienes!

"_Tiiin tooon_"La anciana hacía un esfuerzo por no gritar. El dolor que había experimentado durante la caída no se comparaba en absoluto con las sensaciones que ahora invadían su cuerpo.

– ¿Y para que la quieres? ¿La venderás a ese maldito? ¿La harás servir a una causa que ni siquiera es tuya Theophilus?

– ¡Hará lo que yo le ordene!

– ¡Ni siquiera la quisiste! –dijo la mujer desde el suelo –nunca estuviste con ella. ¡Preferiste estar en Azkaban y servir a ese bastardo!

Tras las palabras de la anciana los ojos del hombre que aun la sostenía se volvieron aún más negros. Lentamente fue hincando las uñas en la piel de la anciana, quien al sentir el dolor sobre su piel de pergamino cerró los ojos y contuvo un grito en su garganta.

– ¡Cómo te atreves! –chilló Deborah buscando entre su túnica su varita

– Puedes matarme si así lo deseas –dijo mirando la varita que su hija sostenía a centímetros de su nariz –pero no diré nada. Me equivoqué contigo y no cometeré la misma estupidez dos veces.

"_Tiiin tooon_" Una luz roja salió de la varita de Deborah, al instante la anciana que yacía en el piso comenzó a retorcerse y a dar de gritos. En su interior las costillas rotas no eran absolutamente nada comparadas con el dolor que le propinaba el crucio que su hija acababa de lanzarle. El hombre dejó de sostenerla, sin embargo permaneció en el suelo disfrutando del dolor de su víctima.

Tras varios segundos de tortura el hechizo cedió, dejándola temblando en el suelo sin poder reconocer aun la realidad que la rodeaba. El hombre se levantó del suelo de granito, dejando a la débil anciana temblando.

"_Tiiin tooon_"La rubia se inclinó hasta la cabeza de su madre y la miró con un destelló de locura en los ojos. Lentamente fue descendiendo hasta su mejilla donde depositó un beso.

– Ya que no pretendes hablar Clémence… ¿Tú entiendes no? Tenemos cosas que hacer para el bastardo al que servimos –comentó el moreno imitando su tono de voz –Así que no perderemos más el tiempo

– Jamás lo entenderán, están muertos por dentro –dijo la anciana conteniendo de nuevo un grito –pero ella es astuta y…

– No te preocupes por Dysnomia, ella estará muy bien con nosotros –interrumpió la rubia sonriendo y dejando ver sus dientes amarillentos

Los ojos de la rubia inyectados en sangre miraron por última vez a su madre, quien a pesar del dolor se mantenía firme y en los ojos reflejaba una fuerte ira.

– Adiós madre

"_Tiiin tooon_"Fue entonces que el reloj se calló.

3

– ¡Hermione baja a desayunar!

Una melena castaña y salvaje se asomaba entre las sabanas sin percatarse que los llamados de su madre habían sido persistentes desde quince minutos atrás. La chica se movió entre las sábanas, buscando una mejor postura de descanso y abrazando una almohada con una fuerza descomunal.

A su lado, Crookshanks ronroneaba y jugueteaba con sus rizos alborotados. El gato había preferido durante muchos años la salvaje melena de su ama que una bola de estambre y eso sin duda producía risas a la castaña y a sus amigos.

– ¡Hermione!

Los gritos de la señora Granger se escuchaban fácilmente por todo el vecindario. Pero de algún modo la castaña se había acostumbrado al constante ruido en su hogar sin mencionar que había puesto una cortina anti–ruido cortesía de _Sortilegios Weasley_.

_Jessie is a friend, Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine…_

– ¡Por Dios Peter! ¡Apaga ese aparato!

Los vecinos comenzaban a molestarse del ruido que los señores Granger hacían cada mañana. ¿Es que acaso su hija sería sorda o algo así?

Hermione sintió cosquillas en la cabeza cuando su gato comenzó a oler y jalar un mechón de cabello enmarañado. Sin embargo el sueño lograba vencerla y en un intento por continuar descansando empujó a Crookshanks accidentalmente, haciéndolo caer.

– ¡Hermione Jane Granger! ¡Voy a subir si tú no bajas en este momento! –dijo la señora Granger al ver que su hija no se dignaba a bajar –¡Por todo lo sagrado Peter baja el volumen!

_And she's watching him with those eyes. And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it…_

– ¡Es todo! ¡Voy a subir jovencita!

Un horrible sonido invadió la paz en la habitación de la castaña cuando la señora Granger abrió de un golpe la puerta.

La Gryffindor dio un brinco al oír tanto ruido. Cayendo de un sentón en donde segundos antes había caído su inocente gato mostaza.

– ¿Mamá que es todo ese ruido?

– ¡Hemione! Llevo horas llamándote para desayunar ¿Cómo es posible que ni ese infernal ruido de tu padre te haya hecho despertar?

La castaña se levantó del suelo lentamente._ ¡Vaya forma de despertar!_

– Lo siento mamá. Debió ser por la cortina nueva

– ¿Cortina? ¿Qué cortina?

La chica se dirigió hacia la puerta y mostró un trozo de tela casi transparente que se hallaba en el suelo. Seguramente su madre la había tirado en su ruidosa y violenta aparición.

– Esta es una cortina anti–ruido mamá, está hechizada apartar los molestos sonidos de papá, supongo que eso incluye también la música que pone por las mañanas. Me la regalaron los hermanos de Ron antes de venir a casa –contestó sonrojándose débilmente –porque los ronquidos de papá no me dejan dormir

La señora Granger cambió el semblante de madre molesta y regañona para poner una cara de alivio y risa contenida. Hermione sabía que aquella cortina sólo podría dejarla oír todos los sonidos de la casa en caso de peligro, pero eso era algo que su madre no tenía porque saber.

– Bueno … ejem… supongo que después de casi veinte años de casada me he hecho inmune a sus ruidos

Pasados unos minutos Hermione había bajado junto con su madre al pequeño comedor y su padre después de varios gritos de su esposa había hecho caso de apagar el reproductor de música.

No recordaba lo agradable que era estar en casa, a pesar de los gritos y constantes regaños a su padre. La señora Granger era una mujer muy divertida y sociable. De algún modo Hermione había heredado de ella sólo su carácter mandón y su fanatismo por el orden pero aquello no le resultaba nada desagradable.

– ¿Te sirvo más corazón?

– No gracias papá, estoy bien

– No lo creo mi cielo, estas en los huesos. Seguramente no comes nada en la escuela. Deberías pasar menos tiempo en la biblioteca y más en el comedor.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de su padre. Se habría sentido ofendida de no ser porque en ese preciso momento se había acordado que en segundo año Crabbe y Goyle pasaban más tiempo en las cocinas de Hogwarts que en las mazmorras tomando clases con Snape. Aquella idea le había producido imágenes de Harry y Ron comiendo como cerdos salvajes (aunque eso parecía Ron cuando comía).

– De verdad corazón, deberías alimentarte mejor. –dijo la señora Granger con tono maternal –Cuando entraste a Hogwarts te veías más sana y un poco más llenita. Ahora pareces de esas chicas flacuchas que salen en las revistas adolescentes, no pensarás eliminar tus hábitos alimenticios para parecerte a ellas ¿verdad?

El comentario hecho por su madre la había dejado boquiabierta. ¿En verdad pensaba que parecía una chica de portada? Para ser honestos Hermione distaba mucho de ser una chica de revista, era más bien una representación de la adolescente común que suele vivir en bibliotecas y que sólo necesita gafas para completar el look.

Era una jovencita de cabello enmarañado, delgada con unas pequeñas y apenas perceptibles curvas que la naturaleza le había dado apenas un año atrás. Su piel era blanca debido a las muchas horas de estudio en la biblioteca y en su rostro solían aparecer unas ojeras bien marcadas por las horas de desvelo en el colegio. Sin embargo sus enormes ojos marrones la hacían lucir muy bella e inteligente y de cierto modo lograban compensar sus múltiples carencias genéticas.

– No tengo intención de parecerme a ellas

Cualquier chica hubiera deseado parecerse a cualquier modelo de revista muggle o mágica, pero el caso de Hermione era diferente. Ella hacía todo lo opuesto a ellas y por lo tanto solía diferenciarse del resto de las chicas del colegio, sobretodo en el aspecto de seguir estereotipos y eso incluía el asunto de la belleza.

– Claro que no mi cielo, tu eres más bonita

Al oír el comentario no pudo evitar sonreír ante el esfuerzo que la señora Granger por hacerla sentir especial, ella pensó que seguramente su amor de madre llegaba a cegarla al grado de pensar que era toda una belleza de pasarela.

– Gracias mamá

– Lo digo enserio mi vida, eres hermosa –comentó su madre tomando su rostro entre sus manos –simplemente podrías usar un poco de maquillaje para que los demás lo notaran

Ahí estaba de nuevo el tema del maquillaje. Con mucho esfuerzo logró sonreírle a su madre de una forma sincera y que la convenciera de abandonar el tema de su arreglo personal. Pero su suerte no iba a mejorar aquella mañana ya que en ese momento sus padres y ella habían notado que una lechuza blanca se encontraba posada sobre el marco de la ventana. Hedwig.

Hermione sintió que el mundo se le venía encima cuando vio el diario El Profeta en las patas del animal. ¿Acaso no les había pedido que no mandaran cartas en su estancia en el mundo muggle? ¿Cómo se les ocurrió mandar un periódico con las constantes malas noticias del mundo mágico? Rápidamente dirigió una mirada a sus padres y corrió hasta donde se encontraba Hedwig.

– Puedes irte Hedwig –le dijo al animal mientras desataba su correspondencia

– ¿No vas a mandar tu respuesta solecito? –preguntó su padre mirando a la lechuza

No pudo evitar sorprenderse. En años anteriores su hija apenas había recibido una carta, corría a su habitación a leerla y escribir una respuesta a sus amigos.

– No… bueno sí. Pero voy a mandar a Crookshanks con ella

Cielos. Que mentira tan más torpe les había dado a sus padres, su gato era más perezoso que Harry y Ron juntos. Si su gato llevara su correspondencia, seguramente tardaría más de tres años en llegar a su destino.

– ¿Crookshanks?

Hedwig había captado el mensaje de no ser grata en ese momento. Era un ave bastante inteligente y obedeció a lo que Hermione le había pedido, extendió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo de vuelta a la Madriguera.

La castaña se mantuvo estática por un momento pero luego de pensarlo unos segundos, decidió fingir tranquilidad y sentarse de nuevo para terminar su desayuno. Con los nervios de punta y rogando a Merlín que sus padres no miraran el periódico lo puso a su lado, sobre la mesa y cubrió con la carta de Harry un encabezado que no había logrado leer.

– ¿Hija, no vas a leer tu carta?

– Al rato la leo papá –respondió intentando controlar el nerviosismo de su voz

– ¿Te peleaste con Harry por algo?

– No, es sólo que quiero terminar de desayunar antes de escribirle una larga carta a Harry

Eso era más que cierto. Le escribiría una larga carta a Harry James Potter en donde le reprendería por no respetar sus deseos de tratar lo menor posible el tema de la inseguridad y ataque muggle. Sabía que no era buena idea dejar de recibir noticias del mundo mágico pero eso implicaba el peligro de que sus padres pudieran descubrir la situación y hasta que grado su niña se encontraba involucrada.

Después de algunos minutos ambos padres decidieron olvidar el asunto de la carta y reanudar su tranquilo desayuno con su hija. Después de todo no la veían muy seguido y preferían aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible con ella.

– ¿Te conté que el pequeño Christopher Hook casi golpea a tu padre la otra vez?

– ¡¿Qué?

Hermione había dejado el trozo de hot cake que tenía entre sus cubiertos y miró con asombro a su padre. Éste se ruborizó y miró a su esposa con reproche.

La señora Granger comenzó la historia de cómo el tal Christopher había sido obligado a ir a una revisión dental por sus padres y de cómo enloqueció cuando su padre había intentado poner resina sobre las muelas careadas del niño.

– No puedo creer que ese pequeño te haya golpeado

– La pelea fue pareja –dijo el señor Granger poniéndose rojo como tomate

– Sí que lo fue –comentó su esposa –sobre todo cuando el pequeño Christopher tomó el banquito de la sala de espera y se lo arrojó a Peter. O cuando le lanzó una mordida al momento en que tu padre intentó meter la fresa a su boca

– Jane por favor, no fue tan grave como tú lo describes

La Gryffindor no pudo contener mas la risa y lanzó una enorme carcajada al imaginarse a su padre siendo atacado por un pequeño de siete años.

– ¿Ves lo que provocas Jane? Ahora mi hija cree que son un debilucho

– No exageres… además cualquiera reiría si se lo contara

– ¡Por eso no debería contarlo a nadie! Ya bastante tengo con las burlas del asistente que vio como ese demonio de Tasmania me atacaba, como para que encima mi propia hija se ría de mí

Los señores Granger eran todo un estuche de sorpresas. A veces peleaban por tonterías como aquellas, sorprendentemente siempre terminaban riéndose de cómo perdían los estribos y se comportaban como dos adolescentes molestándose.

Aquella mañana Hermione disfrutó de su desayuno entre comentarios y bromas. No recordaba una mañana tan divertida y agradable como aquella, lo cual la hacía cuestionarse una y otra vez cuánto tiempo más tendría a sus padres con ella antes de regresar al peligro habitual al lado de Harry y Ron.

– ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo antes de la merienda? –preguntó su madre a una Hermione totalmente distraída –Escuché que la biblioteca de Londres abrirá una exposición de literatura inglesa ¿quieres ir?

– Claro que sí

La sola idea de tener libros a su alrededor la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones y sonreírle a su madre por la idea que le acababa de dar. Quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con sus padres antes de volver a su mundo de muerte y caos.

4

La habitación vacía de Draco Malfoy se encontraba en silencio, nunca antes había estado tan tranquila como aquella noche.

Las figuras de varios retratos se movían alegremente. Retratos que él y sus amigos en Hogwarts. De él abrazando fríamente a una chica morena que sonreía plácidamente, de una mujer rubia de belleza sorprendente que sostenía a un pequeño niño en brazos, de un hombre rubio mirando hacia la cámara mágica y evitando todo tipo de contacto con el mismo niño de la foto anterior, de unos chicos de apariencia de Troll sentados con él en la sala común de Slytherin. En fin, a eso se limitaban los buenos recuerdos del joven. A un par de fotografías.

Al final de todos aquellos marcos se encontraba un retrato en donde se le veía al rubio sonreír y abrazar con cariño a una joven que no era Pansy Parkinson.

Cualquiera que no hubiera conocido la cara de bulldog enojado de Pansy hubiera pensado que la joven que era abrazada por el rubio era ella. Una cálida sonrisa adornaba el rostro de una joven de apariencia amable y brillo en la mirada. Sus ojos oscuros miraban al rubio sin dejar de sonreírle mientras sus labios rosados se movían con habilidad dirigiéndole algunas palabras al hombre que la abrazaba. Había gentileza en la forma en la que el Slytherin la abrazaba, sus brazos la acunaban y eran bañados por la larga melena de la chica.

Aquella foto había sido tomada apenas un año atrás. Cuando los ojos del rubio aún guardaban gentileza y aprecio para aquellos que lo hicieran sentir humano.

Una sombra se movió en la habitación. De no haber sido por eso, el chico rubio fácilmente hubiera pasado por una estatua en la habitación. Un joven de aspecto aristócrata se había acomodado en el marco de la ventana y ahora volvía a sumergirse en su mente.

En pensamientos que se arremolinaban alrededor de la joven de la foto. Estúpida, no iba a poder sobrevivir sin su ayuda. Ahora tendría que preocuparse por su madre, la misión que planeaba darle El Señor Tenebroso y por la bruta de Dysnomia. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación adaptando sus ojos grises a la oscuridad, debía planear algo y debía hacerlo antes de que pudieran saber que había ayudado a la chica a escapar de sus padres.

Malfoy Manor había sido descartada, ahora El Señor Oscuro se alojaba en ella por petición de su padre y Bellatrix. La Mansión de los Black había pasado a manos de su tía y Hogwarts al menos podría alojarla una temporada hasta que sus padres decidieran hacerle una visita inesperada.

El chico tomó sus cabellos platinados entre sus manos y tiró de ellos con fuerza. Volvía a maldecir a la chica por hacerle pasar por un apuro cuando él se enfrentaba a las pruebas del Señor Tenebroso. No dudaba ni un segundo que si fallaba, se enfrentaría a una noche de torturas cuando menos. Además sería marcado al igual que un animal y aquello le producía nauseas.

Un ligero ruido de aleteo lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones y posar rápidamente sus ojos hacia la ventana que unos minutos antes había estado mirando.

– Sabía que vendrías

Una pequeña lechuza negra se había posado en el marco de la ventana, extendiendo sus alas lentamente y acurrucándose en la madera. Los ojos grises del rubio se hundieron profundamente en los oscuros de la lechuza y lentamente se fue acercando a ella extendiendo uno de sus brazos fuertes como el mármol.

La lechuza no hizo el menor esfuerzo por alejarse de él, por el contrario se acercó suavemente hacia el brazo que el joven le ofrecía mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

– No tengo mucho tiempo, mi padre subirá pronto –dijo acariciando suavemente el pico de la lechuza–tengo algo para ti

El joven sacó de entre su túnica un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel marrón y comenzó a atarlo en una de las patas del ave. La lechuza lo miró con reproche al notar el peso del objeto mientras Draco esbozaba una sonrisa rápida al ver su expresión.

– Eres una lechuza ¿no? –dijo levantando la ceja y adquiriendo una expresión seria, casi lúgubre– debo pedirte que no regreses

La lechuza lo miró moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como si intentara comprender el significado de sus palabras. El rubio simplemente se dedico a rozar sus dedos sobre las alas del animal como si intentase disculparse con él.

– Nos veremos en el callejón Diagon y por favor trata de no llamar la atención

Dicho esto extendió el brazo que sostenía a la lechuza dirigiéndolo a la ventana. El ave extendió las alas y le dirigió una última mirada al rubio antes de emprender el vuelo entre la oscuridad de la noche.

– Draco, El Señor Tenebroso te está esperando

La voz de Lucius Malfoy hizo que Draco sintiera un hoyo en el pecho. Su padre había entrado a su habitación segundos después que la lechuza negra se hubiese marchado, por suerte no la había visto.

El rubio se levanto tranquilamente del marco de la ventana y se dirigió hacia la puerta en donde su padre le esperaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les ha parecido? Bueno, malo, promete o pésimo?<strong>

**Como dije antes sus opiniones cuentan muchísimo para mi! Así que pinchen el fabuloso botoncito de review para hacerme saber su opinión :D**

**Los quiere**

**Novalee!**


	2. Cita en el Callejón Diagon

**Hola!**

**Lo sé me he tardado mucho. Pero he estado ocupada con los preparativos para la universidad! Lamento mucho no haber pordido actualizar pero ya me tienen de regreso! No saben lo feliz que me siento cuando veo las visitas que tiene el fic y sobre todo quiero dar las gracias a Mama Shmi por darme mi primer review (tranquila, ten paciencia ... lo que hice fue dar una visión muy general del asunto pero pronto se enteraran que pasa y porque) También quiero darle las gracias a wonderraven... enserio! me levantaste los animos con tu review ;) espero que te siga gustando el fic.**

**Sin más por ahora**

**Les dejo el fruto de mis desvelos ;)**

Capitulo 2

Cita en el Callejón Diagon

1

Una tenue luz caía en diagonal por la ventana y las siluetas se formaban entre las sombras de la noche. Un hombre de aspecto cadavérico se encontraba parado frente a la chimenea dando la espalda a un pequeño público que aguardaba. La enorme serpiente colgaba de su cuello y jugueteaba con la cola, burlándose de los presentes e incitándolos a perder la cordura.

– Permítame servirle esta vez mi señor –decía una mujer de cabellos negros y mirada enloquecida

El silencio del hombre fue una negativa rotunda y había hecho a la mujer temblar ligeramente.

El débil viento que lograba colarse por la ventana hizo mover ligeramente la túnica del hombre, sin embargo el no parecía inmutarse; su vista permanecía estática en algún punto indefinido de la chimenea. Hubiese pasado fácilmente por una estatua de no ser porque giró la cabeza al momento en que un muchacho de cabellos rubios arribó a la habitación seguido de su padre.

– Me han dicho que deseaba verme, mi señor –el joven lo miraba con la barbilla en alto

– Justo a tiempo Draco, comenzaba a pensar que no deseabas conocer mis deseos

– Sabe bien, mi señor, que sus deseos son más valiosos que los propios

El hombre caminó hasta el centro de la habitación, para ver mejor el rostro pálido del joven.

– Veremos si Lucius ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo –dijo mostrando sus dientes amarillos y evaluando al chico con la mirada

Una fina risita salió de los labios de Bellatrix Lestrange mientras miraba de arriba abajo a su cuñado, como si se tratara de un saco sucio en medio del salón. Por suerte para todos, ella había tomado cartas en el asunto durante los últimos meses. Había enseñado al muchacho artes oscuras y Legeremancia, que evitarían que tirara por el caño la poca credibilidad que le quedaba al apellido Malfoy frente a los ojos del señor tenebroso.

– Le aseguro mi señor, que haré lo que sea para complacerlo

Durante toda la noche el chico había pensado que aquella noche sería su iniciación. A pesar de todo lo que había vivido los últimos meses, aun era demasiado ingenuo. El señor Tenebroso jamás le daría el "honor" de ser un mortífago sin antes comprobar que era digno de permanecer en sus filas. La pregunta era: ¿Qué tendría que hacer para conseguirlo? Y no es que lo deseara, simplemente se trataba de instinto. Había una razón para permanecer a expensas de los deseos de Lord Voldemort. Y esa razón tenía nombre y apellido. Narcisa Malfoy.

– Me hubiese gustado tener más voluntarios para tener entre mis filas –dijo dirigiéndose a una mujer de cabello ensortijado y rubio –pero me parece que la lealtad se ha ido perdiendo con el tiempo. ¿No es así Deborah?

La aludida lo miró orgullosa y le sostuvo la mirada durante varios minutos hundidos en el silencio.

– Perdóneme mi Lord –la mujer lo miraba directamente a los enrojecidos ojos de serpiente –pero le pido que me dé la oportunidad de buscarla. Puedo asegurar que será su más fiel servidora si se lo permite. Ella tiene más talento que muchos de los mortífagos de sus filas; sólo le pido tiempo.

– Yo no quiero mortífagos sin lealtad –contestó con una gélida voz cargada de ira –si ha escapado, me queda claro que no merece tal honor.

– Ha sido un error por parte mía permitirle ver a Clémence. Ella le ha metido ideas en la cabeza pero le pido que me permita traerla de regreso para que lo recompense por su estupidez.

– ¿Te atreves a contradecirme?

– ¡No mi señor! no pretendía ofenderlo

El señor oscuro se acercó a la mujer y acarició con uno de sus largos dedos su mejilla izquierda. El corazón de la rubia se aceleró ante el frío tacto de su piel y acto seguido una línea rojiza se dibujó por el camino delineado por el dedo índice de Lord Voldemort.

– ¿Sabes lo que pasa con la fruta podrida?

Un hilo de sangre comenzó a brotar de la línea sobre su mejilla y unas finas gotas de sangre fueron manchando su pálida piel.

– Debe des-tru-ir-se

Satisfecho por haber cortado la mejilla de la dama, el Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se acercó más a ella para causarle miedo. Sin embargo la mujer lo miraba tranquilamente mientras prestaba atención a sus palabras.

– La traición es castigada con sangre, así que asegúrate de eliminar a las sanguijuelas que contaminan tu linaje.

Lentamente dio la espalda a Deborah y se dirigió al muchacho de cabello platinado.

– Por otro lado –continuó –hay jovencitos que darían la vida por tener la lealtad de Lord Voldemort. ¿Verdad Draco?

El joven simplemente dio una fuerte cabezada, llena de determinación. Lo que basto para ganarse una mueca de aprobación por parte del hombre.

– Perfecto. Veremos de que estas hecho muchacho y si tienes las agallas que le faltaron a tu padre.

Por unos breves instantes la mirada de Lucius Malfoy se tornó más fría y calculadora que de costumbre. Su hijo no debía fallar, sabía que no lo haría. Recuperaría a toda costa el orgullo de los Malfoy y con Draco era una buena forma de lograrlo.

– Comencemos con algo sencillo. ¡Colagusano! Trae a la chica

Por primera vez desde el inicio de la noche, una silueta distorsionada por las sombras se movió ante las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso, trayendo consigo el cuerpo inerte de una chica de cabellos castaños.

Cuando el cuerpo llegó a los pies de Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange agitó su varita para que este cobrara vida frente a él.

– Esto es sencillo Draco –dijo su tía moviéndose emocionada – esta chica sabe demasiado acerca de los planes de varios mortífagos. Tu trabajo es averiguar que tanto sabe ¡Y después desecharla como la basura que es!

Una fuerte carcajada resonó en la habitación.

– No…no…por favor –decía la chica acurrucándose en el suelo

El joven rostro de la chica parecía haber sido sano en algún momento del pasado. Parecía haber anidado un hermoso rubor en sus mejillas y sus labios parecían haber sido muy suaves. Quizás hubiera tenido unas suaves y delicadas curvas acentuadas por su ropa. Su cabello probablemente hubiera tenido un aspecto más arreglado y sus grandes ojos verdes no hubiesen tenido lágrimas tan horribles como las que poseía ahora.

Pero no había rastro de aquella chica frente a Draco Malfoy. Simplemente se encontraba una figura esquelética, sucia y sin encanto alguno.

– No… por favor... –susurraba la chica

El rubio se acercó a ella y extendió firmemente su varita. No la conocía en lo absoluto. No sabía que crimen había cometido para encontrarse prisionera en su casa y bajo su poder. Pero así sería más sencillo.

– Quizás esto llegue a doler un poco –dijo el chico sonando más frío que nunca

Las carcajadas de Bellatrix resonaban en el salón.

– Crucio

2

Durante la adolescencia los jóvenes suelen pensar en trivialidades como las que son publicadas por ridículas revistas muggles. Pero el caso de cierta castaña era diferente.

Aquella tarde había ido a la Biblioteca Central de Londres a una exposición con sus padres y había arribado a casa apenas una hora atrás. La oscuridad ahora se había apoderado de la habitación y se encontraba demasiado cansada como para dar un paso más; se había emocionado tanto que había olvidado por completo que permanecer parada y caminar en exceso había sido una estupidez considerando que su calzado se limitaba a unas delgadas y finas sandalias muggles.

– Rayos… –dijo mirando una fina marca que la correa le había dejado en el tobillo derecho

Lentamente se quitó el calzado y se puso cómoda con unas enormes y peludas pantuflas que Harry le había regalado por navidad hacía unos meses.

¡Harry! ¡Por los calzones rancios de Merlín! ¡La carta de Harry! Por instantes Hermione detestaba la manía que solía tener por dejar las cosas en desorden cuando estaba en casa.

Durante la mañana había tenido la carta y el trozo del diario el profeta bajo su poder, pero apenas su madre mencionó la biblioteca lo olvidó por completo. Sin perder mucho tiempo y caminando de forma graciosa por el enorme tamaño de las pantuflas bajó hasta la estancia en donde había dejado su correspondencia en la mañana.

Ahí estaba y como lo había temido antes de bajar a la estancia, su padre se encontraba sentado en el sofá, justo enfrente de su carta. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando vio que el trozo estaba desdoblado y había sido removido del lugar en donde lo había dejado.

¡Maldita privacidad! Nunca la tenía cuando la necesitaba.

– Solecito, justo estaba por llamarte

La castaña miró a su padre con temor y con mucho cuidado se acercó a la mesita para tomar su carta.

– ¿Aaa…ssi?

– En realidad quería que bajaras a cenar con nosotros –intervino su madre saliendo de la cocina mientras se secaba las manos con un pequeño delantal

– Eh… gracias mamá, pero no tengo hambre

– Insisto –replicó su madre antes de que pudiera hacer una rápida retirada hacia su cuarto

La chica miró a sus padres y de ladeando la cabeza agregó.

– Estoy muy cansada mamá, discúlpame por favor –Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírle a sus padres –que te parece si mañana te ayudo a preparar la comida, así podríamos conversar un rato antes de comer y…

– Conversar… –añadió su padre entrecerrando los ojos– ¡Conversar!

Su padre se había puesto de pie de un brinco y caminaba peligrosamente por la estancia, parecía un león enjaulado. Nunca antes lo había visto de aquella forma. El hombre cariñoso y amable con el que había conversado por la mañana se había esfumado y ahora tenía delante a un hombre enloquecido.

– ¡Eso es lo que hacen las familias! ¡Conversar! ¡Hablar sus problemas!

– Peter por favor… si ella no lo había comentado supongo que no tiene importancia

– ¡Que no tiene importancia! ¡Maldita sea Jane no la justifiques!

– Papá no se a que te… –dijo la castaña acercándose a su padre, sin embargo éste se había alejado de su hija como si su cercanía le produjera dolor

– ¡Eres parte de esta familia así que no me quieras ver la cara de imbécil!

– Papá no entiendo que es lo que dices

– ¿Ah no? –Peter Granger se acercó a su hija y la tomó por el antebrazo con muy poca delicadeza dirigiéndola la mesita en donde todavía se encontraba el trozo de periódico – ¡Mira esto! ¡O acaso me vas a decir que no sabías de esas muertes ni de que tu amiguito Harry Potter está envuelto en esto!

Hermione miró el trozo de periódico por primera vez. "¿Harry Potter el elegido?" recitaba el titular. Una foto de tres chicos se apoderaban de gran parte de la plana, la castaña pronto reconoció cada una de las caras involucradas en la noticia.

– Yo no la he leído papá, no sé de qué diantres hablas

– ¿A no? ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! –jaló de nuevo el brazo de la chica y la obligó a mirarle – ¡Dime que no sabías que el tal Voldemort no había vuelto y que no pretenderá matar a Harry Potter!

– ¡Basta Peter por favor!

– ¡Nos crees tan idiotas como para no contarnos! ¡Creíste que por no ser magos no lo entenderíamos!

– Eso no tiene que ver conmigo papá –mintió la chica tratando de evitar los ojos de su padre

– ¡Tu cara está en plena portada! ¡Crees que esos hombres no intentarán también matarte! ¡En que estabas pensando Jane!

– No me quieren a mi papá y si no te lo dije fue precisamente por esto –respondió la chica señalando su adolorido brazo

– Escúchame bien jovencita –los ojos de su padre se habían ennegrecido hasta un punto en el que ambas mujeres no pudieron reconocer –no quiero que vuelvas a Hogwarts y mucho menos quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Harry ni a Ron

La castaña había dejado escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos marrones. Se esforzaba por mantenerse firme ante la mirada y los gritos de su padre. No lo soportaba, él no sabía lo que pasaba y hablaba sin pensar.

– ¡¿Entendiste eso Jane?

– ¡No!

El hombre se había quedado estático ante la réplica de su hija. Hermione Jane Granger había gritado por primera vez a su padre. Durante toda su vida la castaña había obedecido a sus padres porque sabía que ellos tenían razones para pedirle que hiciera ciertas cosas o impedírselas. Pero aquel día la leona de Gryffindor había sacado todo el valor para contradecir a sus progenitores.

– No voy a hacerlo –dijo bajando el timbre de voz – Hogwarts es mi mundo y no puedes pedirme que me aleje de él. Mi vida está ahí papá y si ahora hay problemas en el mundo mágico mi deber es…

– ¡Tu deber es con esta familia! ¡No voy a dejar que juegues a policías y ladrones allá afuera! ¡No quiero despertarme y ver a mi hija tirada en la acera! ¡Así que no me hables de deber Hermione, porque ese deber del que tú hablas me lo paso por…!

– ¡Peter basta! –Jane Granger había caminado hasta donde se encontraban e intentaba liberar a su hija del agarre de su esposo –Hermione ya es mayor y ya es tiempo que tome sus decisiones sola

– ¡Es una niña!

– ¡Basta papá! No soy tan estúpida como tú crees, se cuidarme sola –exclamó la castaña liberándose por fin de las manos de su padre –ya lo he hecho antes

– ¿Qué diablos dices?

– ¡Sí! ¡Cuando tenía once años me enfrente a Voldemort por primera vez! ¡Me petrificaron en segundo año por ser hija de muggles! ¡Tuve que escapar de un hombre lobo cuando tenía trece! ¡Me sumergieron en el fondo de un lago por un estúpido torneo! –la chica daba pasos hacia atrás a cada frase – ¡Y escapamos de mortífagos el año pasado! ¡Y aun estoy viva así que no me vengas con tonterías de que no se cuidarme sola!

– ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? –los ojos de la señora Granger estaban a punto de salir de sus cuencas – ¡Y todo eso que nos dices ahora no pudiste comentarlo algunos años atrás!

La castaña había hablado sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras; durante seis años Hermione había omitido las situaciones peligrosas a las que se había enfrentado junto con Harry y Ron. Sabía que cada una de aquellas frases habían lastimado enormemente a sus padres pero sobretodo habían destrozado los lazos de confianza en la familia Granger.

Su madre había comenzado a sollozar y hacía enormes esfuerzos por respirar normalmente y controlar sus temblores corporales. Su padre se había acercado a su esposa para acogerla en sus brazos.

– Lo… lo siento

Con pasos lentos, Hermione se había acercado a donde se encontraban sus padres y en un intento por tomar la mano de su madre, recibió un enorme golpe al corazón. La señora Granger se apartaba al menor contacto con su piel y la miraba sus enormes ojos marrones llenos en lágrimas y dolor.

– Vete Hermione –susurró su padre –déjame a solas con tu madre

– Mamá yo no les dije esto antes para no preocuparlos, yo…yo no quise lastimarlos nunca… lo juro

– Vete –volvió a susurrar su padre evitando su mirada

Hermione miró a sus padres abrazados una última vez antes de darse la vuelta. Tomó el trozo de diario y salió en silencio de la estancia no sin antes escuchar los sollozos de su madre al hablar y decir unas palabras que acabaron por destruir el poco valor que le quedaba a la Gryffindor.

– Ella no es mi hija

Entonces se derrumbó y no hubo más que lágrimas que nublaron su visión.

3

Hermione arribó a su habitación envuelta en un mar de lágrimas. Sus padres habían descubierto todo lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico en una sola noche.

No los culpaba de sentirse decepcionados de que su hija les hubiese ocultado cosas tan importantes acerca de su seguridad personal. Pero para ser honestos, si ellos lo hubiesen sabido probablemente ella nunca hubiese regresado a Hogwarts.

Después de varios minutos de sollozos. La castaña tomó el sobre con la carta de Harry y comenzó a leerla.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Sé que vas a enojarte porque he desobedecido a tus deseos de no recibir cartas del mundo mágico. Pero la verdad, hemos estado muy preocupados por ti y tus padres._

_Ron dice: Y me parece una reverenda estupidez que no quieras recibir noticias de lo que está sucediendo._

_Lo cierto es que han ocurrido varios ataques cerca de la casa de tus padres y eso nos deja muy preocupados acerca de tu seguridad. Por favor Hermione, comunícate lo antes posible con nosotros porque nos tienes con el alma pendiendo de un hilo. _

_Ron dice: Sabes perfectamente que mi madre no tiene ningún inconveniente con que vengas a pasar lo que resta de las vacaciones con tus padres a la madriguera._

_Concuerdo con Ron. Deberías venir a la madriguera, aquí estarías más segura con tus padres._

_Te anexo el Profeta. Viene una nota acerca de las fugas de Azkaban, pero no dice mucho. De cualquier forma, hay que seguir los consejos de Ojoloco y saber de quienes debemos cuidarnos. Ya sabes lo que dice: "Alerta permanente"._

_Ron dice: Podrá sonar paranoico pero concuerdo con él._

_Por favor Hermione mándanos una lechuza al menos. Hedwig esperará hasta el anochecer, sólo silba y ella llegará a ti. _

_Cuídate mucho Herms_

_P.D. Queremos verte ¿Podrías venir al callejón Diagon mañana por la mañana? Es urgente._

Aun con lágrimas en los ojos, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen de Harry y Ron escribiendo una carta juntos. Tomó lápiz y papel, y escribió rápidamente sólo una frase en un trozo de pergamino.

_Nos vemos en el callejón Diagon a las nueve en punto. _

Enrolló el pergamino y abrió la ventana. Un pequeño y débil silbido salió de sus labios y a continuación una lechuza blanca apareció en su ventana. Ató rápidamente el trozo de pergamino a su pata y con una seña le indicó que fuera a entregar la respuesta. La lechuza obedeció.

Luego tomó el trozo de diario y lo extendió. Harry tenía razón, había una nota al reverso del diario acerca de la reciente fuga de Azkaban justo detrás de la nota con la fotografía del trío de oro.

Leyó rápidamente la nota. Pero solo un nombre quedo grabado en su retina.

Malfoy.

4

Parado con la espalda contra un muro de piedra, Draco Malfoy miraba pasar a magos y brujas haciendo algunas compras en el callejón Diagon. Varias miradas se habían posado en su rostro de facciones perfectas. Mientras que el chico los miraba con un gesto de desprecio que habitualmente iba acompañado de una mueca en los labios.

Eran las nueve menos cinco y como todo un caballero inglés; la puntualidad pasaba a formar parte de sus hábitos diarios.

Una joven Hufflepuff de cabello ensortijado y negro lo miraba coquetamente del otro lado del callejón. Habían pasado casi seis meses desde que Draco Malfoy la había conquistado, pero aburrido de su pésima compañía y poco ingenio de conversación había decidido botarla a los pocos días.

Aburrido de la espera el joven rubio miró con desprecio a la Hufflepuff y se giró para darle la espalda y recargarse cómodamente de nuevo en el muro de piedra. Ante aquel gesto la chica hizo un puchero antes de salir corriendo entre la gente que compraba.

– Disculpe señor

Un hombre pequeño y regordete había rozado sin querer el hombro adolorido del chico.

– ¡Fíjate por donde caminas idiota!

– Se… señor Malfoy lo siento

Tras varias reverencias el mago desapareció de la vista del chico.

Sí, el brazo continuaba doliéndole tras ser marcado la noche anterior por el que ahora sería su amo. Su dolor se extendía desde el pálido antebrazo del chico hasta parte de su hombro y espalda; por lo que no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo y apretar la mandíbula cuando de nuevo alguien pasó rozando cerca de él.

_Malditas compras. _El chico maldecía una y otra vez el hecho de que el callejón estuviera abarrotado de magos y brujas que podían rozar con su hombro en cualquier momento.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza e intentando recuperar la calma se llevó una mano a la cabeza para masajearse ligeramente la sien. Lentamente y a pesar de varias miradas curiosas, se fue tranquilizando.

Cuando por fin los pensamientos con lógica fueron tomando lugar en su mente. Sintió de nuevo un roce en la túnica y maldiciendo de nuevo volvió a cerrar con fuerza los ojos.

Suavemente una pálida mano se posó en su hombro adolorido, a lo que el chico reaccionó hábilmente aprisionando la muñeca de quien se había atrevido a tocarlo.

Una joven pelirroja lo miraba con indiferencia. Su rostro era delgado y bien definido por facciones perfectamente alineadas. Mientras que su cabello rojo caía en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda.

El rubio al no reconocer a la chica, apretó aun más su mano alrededor de la muñeca.

– Supongo que es tarde y por eso estás molesto –dijo arqueando la ceja

El Slytherin bajó la guardia y recuperando su mirada fría e insensible de siempre tomó a la chica del brazo y la llevó a la zona más apartada del callejón Diagon.

– Si tuviera que morir ahora yo diría…

– … que la muerte es el principio de la inmortalidad, aunque sabes que creo que es estúpido pensarlo –contestó la chica levantando el rostro orgullosa

– ¿Estúpido? ¿Y lo dice alguien que espera despistar a los demás usando poción multijugos y jugando a las escondidillas en casas muggles?

– Y a pesar de que crees que es estúpido no has podido notarme entre la gente que estaba a tu alrededor ¿O si mi querido Draco?

– Creo que deberíamos ir al callejón Knockturn para poder hablar

– Tengo hambre ¿Por qué no me invitas a comer? –dijo la pelirroja mirándolo divertida

– ¿Y de paso no quieres tomar té y galletas con el ministerio? No seas tonta, hay muchos que podrían oírnos

– Posiblemente, pero mientras más te esfuerces por ser discreto –contestó acercándose más al rubio –más llamarás la atención… ¿no crees?

Debía reconocer que la chica era astuta. Posiblemente podrían comer en un cómodo sitio en el callejón Diagon sin que nadie les prestara atención.

– Un Malfoy siempre tiene miradas encima –exclamó el chico formando una sonrisa torcida y un toque sensual

– Sí, pero no será extraño mirarle con una chica ¿O acaso has cambiado esa faceta de Don Juan?

La pelirroja tuvo razón. El lugar estaba casi lleno por lo que entre murmullos y risas sería fácil que sus voces pasaran desapercibidas. Y sólo llamaron la atención cuando entraron al pequeño restaurant, pero después de un minuto de mirar al rubio (con la que pensaron muchos sería una nueva conquista) todos volvieron a sus asuntos.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me pediste que viniera? –pregunto la chica mirando directamente a los ojos grises del chico

– Tienes que dejarte de estupideces Dysnomia, sabes que tus padres te encontrarán antes de que digas Quidditch

– ¿Y qué pretendes que haga? ¿Qué me entregue a ese infeliz para que me marque como a una bestia?

– Deberías –contestó el joven mirando a la mesera que se aproximaba a la mesa

– ¡Buenos días! Bienvenidos al Canto de la Sirena ¿Qué les sirvo?

– Quiero un jugo de calabaza y unas arepas con jamón

– ¿Y para usted señor?

– Lo mismo –dijo en un intento porque la bruja se largara cuanto antes.

La bruja captó la señal de no ser grata y unos segundos más tarde había desaparecido de la presencia de ambos.

– Draco escúchame…

– ¡No! Tu escúchame –dijo mirándola con toda la dureza con que fue capaz –hasta el necio de Nott se ha unido, el otro bando está acabado…

– No pienso unirme al otro bando, simplemente no quiero luchar

– Sabes lo que pasará si te encuentran

– Lo sé. Pero estoy harta de no pensar por mí misma, quiero tomar mis propias decisiones y si muero por ellas no me importa

– ¿Y acaso yo no pienso por mi mismo? –susurró mirándola fríamente

– Tu caso es distinto Draco y lo sabes. Tú estás metido en esa mierda porque quieres y porque crees en esas idioteces de la sangre

– Creo en el buen linaje –contestó intensificando su mirada –Tu sangre es limpia, deberías respetar el apellido que llevas y no consentir esas aberraciones a las que se les atreve a llamar magos

– Sabes lo que pienso y no quiero volver a discutir contigo por eso

Con un movimiento de varita la mesera levitó el desayuno de los chicos y lo dirigió a su mesa para no interrumpirlos de nuevo.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos, esperando que la conversación anterior hubiese muerto por completo para no iniciar una pelea en medio del restaurant.

– Anoche… –Draco masticaba lentamente un trozo de arepa –me he iniciado

La pelirroja lo miró fríamente y continuó comiendo.

– ¿Acaso quieres un obsequio? ¿O una felicitación por tu excelente decisión?

– Me gustarían ambas cosas, aunque sé que ninguna me querrás dar –replicó el rubio con una mueca sarcástica

– ¿Y qué tengo que ver con eso?

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes que ver en ello?

– Bueno… me has citado aquí y dudo que sea para hablar del clima o de que las Arpías de Holyhead le ganaron a los Halcones de Falmouth

El chico sonrió levemente y cogió el tenedor para tomar otro bocado.

– Creí que eras más lista

– Déjate de misterios y habla de una buena vez Draco. ¿O acaso quieres que rompa mi promesa de usar Oclumancia contigo?

– Soy un mortífago. Lo que significa que en cualquier momento podría entregarte si así lo quisiera –dijo ignorando el comentario de la chica

– ¿Y lo harás? –preguntó la chica alzando la ceja

– Aun no. Tengo planes para ti y será mejor esperar pero por lo pronto quiero que regreses a Hogwarts

– No lo haré –contestó la pelirroja frunciendo el entrecejo

– No se trata de lo que quieras o no Dysnomia. Te ordeno que vayas a Hogwarts y que dejes esta estúpida idea de huir de Deborah y Theophilus

– ¿Deborah y Theophilus? ¿Desde cuándo hay tanta familiaridad entre ustedes?

– Las cosas han cambiado y ahora la querida Deborah está furiosa porque tu abuela te haya acogido durante el año y medio que estuvo en Azkaban, incluso…

– … la ha matado –el rubio se sorprendió de la naturalidad con la que la chica lo había dicho. Normalmente Dysnomia solía ser más sensible –lo he leído en el profeta

– ¿Entonces porque te empeñas en ser tan cabezota?

– ¿Acaso el insensible y déspota Draco Malfoy se preocupa por mi seguridad? –preguntó alzando las perfectas y definidas cejas

– No deseo que sangre como la tuya sea derramada

Ahí estaba de nuevo el fanatismo que Draco solía tener con la sangre pura. Seguramente había ideado un plan detallado sobre lo que le pediría a la chica, o mejor dicho le ordenaría.

– Además el ministerio caerá de un momento a otro y no dudes que tu madre encontrará. Sin mencionar lo que tiene planeado para ti.

– Vale, he entendido tu punto. Tú quieres que haga algo, lo que no entiendo es que

El chico rubio suspiró y tomó un ligero sorbo de jugo de calabaza antes de mirar por la ventana y añadir con tono casual.

– Me ayudarás a matar a Dumbledore

**Chan chan chan chan!**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Comenten y cuentenme que les parece el fic**

**Ya saben que lo que más me importa son sus opiniones**

**Los quiere**

**Novalee **


	3. El Veneno de una Serpiente

**Hola que tal!**

**No saben lo feliz que me hace ver las visitas y el numero de personas que le dan favoritos a esta historia!**

**Gracias... de no ser por ustedes creo que esta historia seguiría metida en un baúl y bajo cinco llaves xD **

**Bueno los dejo leer... y los veo abajo :D**

**Disfrútenlo**

* * *

><p>1<p>

La pelirroja se había quedado estática ante la petición del chico. Su corazón bombeaba sangre a una velocidad increíble. Sus manos se enfriaron mientras que sus ojos se abrían como platos para mirar a su acompañante.

Durante su escasa vida estudiantil en Hogwarts había cruzado unas cuantas palabras con el anciano profesor pero nunca pensó que años después, le pedirían que lo matara.

– ¿Por qué yo? –preguntó con la garganta seca

El chico de ojos grises la miró por unos breves instantes, como si intentara encontrar las palabras exactas para describir sus razones.

– Tú eres la única en la que puedo confiar

– ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de que no te traicionaré?

La chica intentaba mantenerse reacia ante la seductora voz que Draco Malfoy solía poner cuando necesitaba convencer a alguien.

– Porque una parte de mí me dice que aun me quieres –respondió con una voz sensual

La chica sonrió de lado y mirando traviesa al rubio, tomó su vaso para beber un poco de jugo de calabaza.

– A eso se le llama narcisismo, Draco

El chico deshizo la ligera sonrisa de su rostro para adoptar un gesto más serio. Lentamente se fue enderezando sobre su asiento y se acercó más a la pelirroja para que pudiera oír los leves susurros de su voz.

– Solamente tú puedes entrar y salir del castillo sin que nadie note algo raro. Por eso te necesito

Dysnomia se quedó mirándolo como si no hubiese escuchado esas palabras y continuó comiendo lentamente unos pequeños trozos que quedaban sobre su plato.

Draco Malfoy había movido sus piezas. Era momento de esperar la decisión de su… ¿amiga?

– ¿Lo harás? –preguntó alzando la ceja

– ¿Y de paso no quieres que viva en la lechucería también? –respondió la chica meneando la cabeza, como si sus oídos no dieran crédito a lo que el rubio le pedía.

– Eres una animaga, sabes Oclumancia y magia oscura –dijo intentando alagarla –Y lo de la lechucería lo tengo solucionado

– ¿Vas a buscarme una suite en medio de excremento y plumas de ave?

– No, algo mucho mejor –dijo guiñándole el ojo –simplemente tienes que tener un poco de paciencia

La pelirroja se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el respaldo de la silla y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

¿Por qué ella no podía tener un poco de paz? ¿Por qué ella no podía sonreír de la forma en la que sonreían los demás? ¿Por qué no podía sentarse a hablar con Draco de estupideces como lo hacían antes? ¿Por qué le había tocado vivir la guerra de aquel modo?

Ya había sufrido lo suficiente. Con cada inocente al que tuvo que matar. Con cada tortura que había hecho a hijos de muggles. Con cada tortura que había recibido por parte de sus padres, mortífagos e incluso del señor tenebroso. Con cada lágrima derramada por el abandono de Draco. Con cada vez que tuvo que compartir la cama con Blaise.

Una lágrima rebelde cayó por su mejilla, rodando lentamente hasta su barbilla. Pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, eran lágrimas de rabia. De dolor.

Con un sobresalto salió de sus cavilaciones. Sintió como los labios del rubio se habían posado sobre su barbilla para beber la única lágrima que humedecía su piel.

– Sé que esto es muy difícil para ti –dijo intentando sonar convincente

La chica lo miró mientras se formaba una sonrisa llena de ironía sobre sus labios. Ella no creía que en verdad le importara tanto como decía.

– No tienes ni puta idea

Dysnomia se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, dejando al rubio frente a la mesa.

Ya no había gente en el callejón, al menos podría salir rápidamente de ahí.

Por fin se había librado de los mortífagos y sus órdenes. ¿Qué le hacía pensar a Draco que querría regresar con ellos después de todo lo que le obligaron a hacer? Su estómago se contraía y sus ojos se tornaban oscuros, muy oscuros. Recordaba cada rostro de sus víctimas, sus gritos antes de morir.

Estaba a punto de llegar al final del Callejón Diagon cuando sintió una mano sobre su cintura que la hizo girar bruscamente para toparse con unos gélidos ojos grises.

– No vuelvas a hacer eso ¿entendiste? –dijo sacudiéndola por los hombros con rudeza

– ¡Y que querías que hiciera, eh! Subirme a la silla y brincar de gusto por el "favorcito" que me pides. Tú no eres quien para imponerme algo así. Sí tú quieres hacer esos favores a tu nuevo amo, no es mi problema. Haz con tu vida lo que quieras. Cuida tu apellido, tu sangre y tu linaje; pero a mí no me metas.

– Llevarás el apellido Malfoy durante toda tu vida. Así que comienza a comportarte como tal

El comentario del rubio desubicó a Dysnomia por unos segundos. Segundos en los que sus palabras resonaban por su mente.

– Los favores entre tú y yo se acabaron desde hace mucho, Draco

Un leve chasquido de madera rompiéndose se escuchó a espaldas del rubio y los ojos de ambos se posaron rápidamente hacia un viejo y abandonado edificio.

Draco caminó lentamente hacia el viejo edificio donde el señor Ollivander solía vender sus varitas, abrió la puerta (o lo que quedaba de ella) para encontrarse con tres chicos que lo miraban desafiantes y empuñando la varita con firmeza.

Pero su atención se centró especialmente en un par de ojos marrones que lo miraban interrogantes.

2

Una chica castaña se dirigía hacía dos siluetas entre la multitud. Los había reconocido desde el otro lado del callejón y habría podido hacerlo desde un kilómetro de distancia.

Los miraba como si en cualquier momento ambos chicos fueran a desvanecerse en el aire mientras avanzaba apresuradamente entre la gente. Ellos no la habían visto, eran distraídos. Siempre lo eran. Pero aun con sus errores y defectos, ella los amaba como si fueran parte de su ser.

La distancia se iba acortando y los rasgos de ambos se veían más detallados para los ojos de Hermione. Veía sus rostros y los rasgos infantiles que aun se marcaban en sus gestos.

El más alto de los chicos la miró y comenzó a agitar el brazo con fuerza en señal de saludo. Mientras que el otro la recibía con una cálida sonrisa que dejaba sus dientes blancos al descubierto.

Ella sintió de repente como si todos esos años en Hogwarts no hubiesen pasado. Como si frente a ella se encontraran de nuevo esos tiernos niños que de once años que conoció en el tren.

Harry y Ron caminaron hacia ella con los brazos extendidos en busca de un abrazo y como tres niños pequeños se estrecharon durante un largo rato, sin importarles las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes.

– No vuelvas a irte así Hermione –dijo el chico de cabello zanahoria

La castaña sonrió ante las palabras de su pecoso amigo y en respuesta le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

– Los extrañe mucho –dijo mirando alternadamente a sus dos amigos

– ¿No estás molesta con nosotros? –preguntó Ron tímidamente

La sonrisa de la chica se evaporó como agua en verano, mientras que le daba un zape a su amigo. Harry soltó una larga carcajada al ver la escena, había extrañado sus discusiones.

– ¡Eh! ¿Por qué ha sido eso?

– Por tu falta de sentido común, Ronald. ¡Y tú! ¡Harry James Potter! –dijo amenazándolo con el dedo –No te atrevas a reírte

Harry deshizo su enorme sonrisa y bajo la cabeza, como perro regañado.

– Pensé que te alegrabas de vernos –dijo Ron en susurro

– Claro que me alegro de verlos. Pero me parece que mi ausencia hace que ambos pierdan el poco sentido común que la naturaleza les dio. ¿Cómo se les ocurrió mandar una nota de El Profeta?

– Pensamos que sería bueno que supieras quienes son los nuevos mortífagos entre las calles –contestó Harry rescatando a su amigo de una Hermione furiosa

– Me mandaron un periódico con nuestros rostros estampados en primera plana.

– ¡Aaaah! ¿Te molestó lo que decía la nota o que no salieras bien en la foto? –dijo Ron conteniendo una sonrisa

– ¡Me molestó que mis padres leyeran la nota!

Miles de preguntas cayeron a los oídos de la chica, era hora de hablar. Así que los tres amigos se dirigieron a una pequeña banca cerca del viejo y polvoriento edificio del señor Ollivander.

Hermione hubiese preferido no relatar el incidente con sus padres, sobre todo después de ver las reacciones de sus amigos. Pero era obvio que notarían su preocupación y en su experiencia, así se evitaría preguntas en el futuro sobre su estado de ánimo.

– No teníamos idea Herms. De verdad lo sentimos mucho –se disculpó el pelirrojo mirando de soslayo a su amigo

– Nunca quisimos causarte problemas

– No importa chicos, de algún modo debían enterarse –la chica suspiró –aunque para ser honesta, creo que no se los hubiera dicho nunca de no ser por el incidente de ayer

– De cualquier modo, siento haber mandado esa carta –dijo el moreno –No quería causarte problemas

– Ya no importa Harry. La verdad me siento mucho mejor, ya no hay más secretos que guardar –respondió fingiendo una ligera sonrisa

Naturalmente ella no podía reprocharles el hecho de que se preocuparan por su seguridad. Y a pesar de que se sentía incómoda con el tema, era mejor no mostrarles lo difícil que era para ella que sus padres ni siquiera le hablaran.

– Lo importante es que estés enterada de lo que ha estado ocurriendo. No puedes estar aislada del mundo mágico de ese modo y mucho menos en momentos como este

– ¿Lo dices por la nota que me enviaste?

– No Hermione

– ¿Entonces?

Harry y Ron se miraron por una fracción de segundo antes de responder a la pregunta de su amiga. Ambos abrían y cerraban la boca en busca de las palabras adecuadas, pero el silencio continuó.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

El moreno se levantó de la banca y les indicó a sus amigos con un leve movimiento de cabeza, que lo siguieran.

Harry abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta que llevaba hasta la antigua tienda de varitas de Ollivander.

Los muebles polvorosos por el abandono, las varitas tiradas en pedazos, sonidos de vidrio roto bajo sus zapatos; hacían que los tres chicos sintieran una profunda tristeza al recordar la primera vez que estuvieron ahí. Su antiguo esplendor.

Antes de hablar, Harry se dirigió hasta cada ventana y puerta para conjurar un muffliato.

– Perdón por tanto misterio pero ni siquiera los miembros de la orden saben esto

– Entonces ¿cómo…

– Hace unos días Ojoloco y Kingsley hablaron conmigo –dijo interrumpiendo a su amiga –Ambos están preocupados porque hay una amenaza en Hogwarts

– ¿Qué tipo de amenaza Harry? –preguntó la castaña impaciente

– Al parecer ese es el nuevo blanco de los mortífagos, si controlan el colegio. Controlan todo

– Ahí hay hijos de muggles, hijos de Aurores, de miembros del ministerio y también de la Orden del Fénix –intervino Ron

– Pero con Dumbledore…

– Eso es lo preocupante Hermione, ni siquiera eso los detiene. Se han estado haciendo más y más fuertes; han estado reclutando. Ahora hay cientos de mortífagos jóvenes y desconocidos –dijo Harry mirando a su amiga a los ojos

– Y aunque Dumbledore peleara, habría muchas pérdidas –admitió la chica mirando al suelo

– Mi padre me ha dicho que el ministerio planea llevar Aurores a Hogwarts por ordenes directas del mismo Dumbledore

La chica levantó la vista rápidamente. ¿Cuánto había pasado en su ausencia?

Las cosas en el mundo mágico habían empeorado enormemente desde que partió hacía apenas unas semanas.

– Propongo que mantengamos los ojos abiertos –dijo Ron –debemos reunir al ED y continuar nuestras prácticas

– Y aun más importante –continuó el moreno –debemos encontrar a un sospechoso

– ¡Por Merlín! ¡Harry! ¡No de nuevo!

– ¿Es qué no lo ves Ron?

– ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Hermione molesta por no entender nada

Ron se pasó la mano por la cara, en señal de cansancio.

– Harry piensa que Snape esté detrás de esto –murmuró

– ¡No lo pienso! ¡Seguro que está detrás de esto!

– ¡Harry! No podemos descartar posibilidades –dijo Hermione tomándolo por los hombros

– Él fue un mortífago. Y nadie deja de ser un mor-tí-fa-go

Estaba dicho y no habría poder mágico o humano que hiciera que Harry Potter cambiara de parecer. Si se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, no descansaría hasta probar que era cierto.

El silencio devoraba cada fibra de madera del sitio, no había más gritos ni palabras. Simplemente respiraciones.

– ¿Escucharon algo? –preguntó Ron girándose hacia la ventana

Los tres amigos de miraron durante un segundo hasta que todos escucharon más claro un sonido de pasos hasta la parte más apartada del callejón. Casualmente frente a su ventana.

Instintivamente, los chicos se pegaron contra el muro más cercano para evitar que fueran vistos. Podía ser cualquiera y la mata de cabello rojizo de una mujer no era señal de encontrarse a salvo.

– No vuelvas a hacer eso ¿entendiste? –dijo una voz masculina muy familiar para los tres

Hermione giró el rostro hacia sus dos amigos, ellos también lo habían reconocido. El prepotente de Draco Malfoy.

– ¡Y que querías que hiciera, eh! Subirme a la silla y brincar de gusto por el "favorcito" que me pides –dijo una segunda voz. Una femenina, llena de armonía. Siendo bella a pesar de la dureza de sus palabras –Tú no eres quien para imponerme algo así. Sí tú quieres hacer esos favores a tu nuevo amo, no es mi problema. Haz con tu vida lo que quieras. Cuida tu apellido, tu sangre y tu linaje; pero a mí no me metas.

Harry echó un paso hacia atrás al escuchar las palabras de la chica. "Tu nuevo amo" había dicho. La sangre le hervía por completo, aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. No entendía absolutamente nada, y eso no le gustaba nada.

– Llevarás el apellido Malfoy durante toda tu vida. Así que comienza a comportarte como tal

¿Una Malfoy? ¿Así que era una pariente con la que hablaba? Podría ser cualquiera. Necesitaba saber más.

– Los favores entre tú y yo se acabaron desde hace mucho, Draco

Unas gotas de sudor resbalaron por su piel, estaba nervioso. Se recargó levemente en la pared de madera y respiró. Respiró una y otra vez.

Tendría que preocuparse no solo por la amenaza en Hogwarts sino que también por el hijo de puta de Malfoy.

Pero él era un cobarde, un convenenciero. Lo conocía y seguramente no se cruzaría en su camino más que para insultar, como era su costumbre.

Sin saber cómo, un chasquido resonó por toda la estancia.

Madera rota. ¡Había roto un trozo de la frágil estructura de madera!

Rápidamente y por puro instinto, se dirigió empuñando la varita, hasta la zona más apartada de la estancia; poniendo a Hermione detrás de él, protegiéndola. Esperando que los dos que estaban fuera, no lo hubiesen escuchado.

Se equivocó.

3

Unos dedos pálidos se asomaron por la frágil puerta de madera y vidrio roto. Seguido de un rostro de facciones perfectas, casi angelicales. La sonrisa torcida que acostumbraba llevar. El negro de su ropa, la palidez de su piel y la elegancia de su andar; eran inconfundibles.

Draco Malfoy entró a la habitación seguido de una chica pelirroja y flacucha.

– Parece que hay ratas en este lugar –dijo mirando directamente a Hermione

– Cállate Malfoy –respondió Harry empuñando su varita aun más

– ¿No te enseñó tu mami que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Potter? –preguntó la chica adoptando una expresión intimidante

Conocía su mirada. De algún lugar, la conocía.

– Nena –respondió Malfoy –no olvides que la hicieron pedazos antes de que pudiera limpiarse la baba él solo

Un rayo de luz roja salió de la varita de acebo directo al pecho del rubio. Sin embargo, éste lo esquivó con un ágil movimiento de defensa, haciendo que el hechizo se impactara contra un muro.

– ¡Harry!

Las cosas empeoraron.

– Baja tu varita –amenazó la pelirroja

Una varita delgada que era enrollada por una fina rama de hojas secas, apuntaba con firmeza justo en el pecho del moreno. No había temblor ni miedo en la forma en que la chica empuñaba su varita.

– ¿Además de estúpido, eres sordo Potter? Dije que bajaras tu varita

– Déjalos, son Gryffindor –susurró el rubio sensualmente a su oído, sin dejar de mirar a los tres amigos –son estúpidos por naturaleza

Esta vez fue Ron el que lanzó un hechizo al rubio, pero antes de que llegara a su destino el Slytherin lo desvió hábilmente.

– ¿Qué es lo que planeas Malfoy? –dijo la castaña por primera vez

– No es asunto tuyo, asquerosa sangre sucia

– ¡Cuida tus palabras Malfoy! –dijo Harry acercándose

La pelirroja acortó la distancia entre ambos haciendo que su varita se hundiera dolorosamente en la piel de Harry.

– Dile a tus amiguitos que bajen sus varitas o juro por tu madre que se arrepentirán

Dysnomia miró profundamente a Harry, en señal de advertencia.

– Y tu Draco, será mejor que te calles –continuó la chica

– Pero si yo sólo he dicho la verdad, ella es una sangre sucia y lo sabes –respondió Malfoy

Ron se encontraba temblando y su rostro se había enrojecido por la ira. Mientras que Hermione intentaba sostenerlo, para evitar que se lanzara a golpes contra el rubio.

– Ron, déjalo. No tiene caso

– ¡Claro que no tiene caso! ¿Ves Weasley? Ella sabe perfectamente lo que es

– ¡Vuelve a decir eso maldito hurón!

– Sangre su-cia –respondió el rubio enfatizando cada letra

– Traga caraco…

El pelirrojo se tensó de repente, sus labios formaron una mueca desagradable y sus ojos perdieron dirección. Cayó de rodillas sobre el polvoroso y desgastado suelo mientras que un grito desgarrador salía de su garganta. Con las manos sobre la cabeza comenzó a revolcarse desesperadamente.

– ¡Ron!

Harry se arrodilló rápidamente frente a su amigo para sostenerlo por las muñecas. Y Hermione se acercaba a Draco con la varita empuñada.

– ¡Déjalo!

Malfoy no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa llena de cinismo.

– ¡Basta!

Ron comenzaba a convulsionarse mientras que Harry intentaba sin éxito alguno, hacer que reaccionara.

– ¡Por Merlín vas a matarlo!

– No habría mucho que perder Granger

La chica miraba alternadamente la escena desgarradora de su amigo siendo torturado y los ojos gélidos de Malfoy.

– ¡Hago lo que quieras pero déjalo en paz!

– Yo no he hecho nada Granger

Por primera vez la castaña posó sus ojos marrones en la acompañante de Draco. Era ella.

La chica miraba casi sin parpadear a su amiga mientras emitía susurros en una lengua desconocida.

Hermione se acercó rápidamente a ella y la agitó con fuerza para hacerla perder la concentración. Sin embargo cuando su piel chocó con la suya, los gritos de Ron se hicieron más fuertes.

– ¡Quema! ¡Me quema! –gritaba Ron con la voz más potente que jamás habían oído

– ¡Basta por favor! –gritaba Hermione alejándose de la chica

– No te atrevas a tocarme niña –contestó sin dejar de torturar a su amigo

Ron se retorcía con tanta fuerza que parecía que se rompería los huesos en cualquier momento.

– ¡Ron! ¡Vamos Ron! ¡Reacciona! –gritaba Harry intentando sujetar al chico

– Por favor… –la voz de Hermione se quebró con la última palabra

Totalmente desesperada Hermione se colocó frente a Dysnomia y lentamente se fue arrodillando.

– Por favor –suplicó con los ojos llenos en lágrimas

Al fin, pelirroja posó los ojos en los marrones de Hermione mientras la veía arrodillarse frente a ella. Y sintió asco.

La mirada de la chica volvió a su estado normal, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de lo que había acabado de hacer. La sonrisa sádica que llevaba en el rostro se fue desvaneciendo y dirigió la mirada hacia el chico al que había estado torturando.

Los gritos cesaron y ligeros espasmos continuaron en el cuerpo de Ron quien aun no identificaba la realidad que lo rodeaba. Harry continuó sujetándolo.

– Maldita –susurró Harry en un tono de voz bastante frío para él

– Cierra el maldito hocico –respondió Draco

El rubio se acercó a la pelirroja y la tomó por la cintura. Parecía una muñeca de trapo así que la sostuvo con más fuerza de la necesaria para sacarla del lugar.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida. Uno envuelto en satisfacción por ver derrotado al fantástico trío de oro de Hogwarts. Mientras que la otra se encontraba inmersa en recuerdos; llena de miedo y asco de sí misma.

Justo antes de salir el chico miró por última vez a la castaña, aun arrodillada, disfrutando de ver a una leona humillada para salvar a una comadreja.

– Una cosa más –agregó mirándola directamente a los ojos –no metan las narices en donde no les interesa

Dicho esto, salieron del edificio. Sin notar que un pequeño colgante que Dysnomia cargaba en el cuello se había caído frente a Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Huy! Si que me ha costado parir este capítulo<strong>

**que dicen? ****les ha gustado?**

**Ya saben que lo que más me importa son sus opiniones**

**así que dejen review, mensaje, like o lo que gusten :D**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Novalee**


	4. Falsas sensaciones

**Hola que tal! Mil disculpas de verdad soy una torpe! :'( juro que casi lloro del coraje… pero como ustedes saben NO soy una escritora profesional asi que haré mi mayor esfuerzo para no decepcionarlos. **

**Como notaran algunos hice un ajuste total a este capitulo… quizás notaron el mega error que cometi.**

**De verdad lo siento! Espero no haberlos perdido por mi torpeza.**

**Ya saben que cualquier duda… pueden mandarme un review (además esto me haría muy feliz)**

**Bueno… A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

Falsas sensaciones

1

El chico de cabello rojizo se encontraba tumbado en el viejo piso de madera, con los ojos cerrados y un pequeño paso hacia la inconsciencia.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que las dos serpientes habían salido del lugar. Desde entonces Harry y Hermione habían intentado todo tipo de hechizos para hacer que su amigo reaccionara. Pero nada funcionaba, Ron simplemente emitía sonidos o abría los ojos sin mantenerlos en un punto fijo pero no daba señal alguna de encontrarse consiente de la realidad o al menos de quien era.

– Será mejor llevarlo a San Mungo para que lo revisen –dijo Harry con voz firme

La castaña simplemente dio una fuerte cabezada. Tomó a Harry de una mano y a Ron de la otra, esperando a que su amigo los guiara hasta el hospital mágico.

Harry sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño dedal, que Ojoloco le había dado para que le sirviera de transporte personal durante el verano.

De pronto Hermione tuvo la sensación de una ola revolcando su cuerpo, de sus pies abandonando el suelo y se de precipitarse al vacío. Pero nada más pasó; la chica abrió los ojos justo en el mismo lugar en donde los había cerrado con la esperanza de abrirlos en San Mungo.

– No creo poder llevarlos al mismo tiempo Herms –dijo Harry

– Lleva a Ron, yo esperaré aquí –respondió la chica haciendo un esfuerzo por contener las nauseas que comenzaba a sentir

El moreno no hizo más preguntas y se limitó a obedecer las palabras de su amiga, no había tiempo que perder.

Hermione contempló cómo sus dos amigos desaparecían frente a sus ojos mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca para evitar el vómito.

Aun no podía creer que Ron estuviera tan mal. Su mejor amigo no podía encontrarse tan grave, debían hacer algo en San Mungo.

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras dejaba escapar unas lágrimas amargas. No podía evitar sentir un nudo en el pecho, no podía evitar la sensación de la sangre corriendo por su cabeza y su corazón palpitando dentro de su cráneo.

Seguramente todo aquello quedaría en la memoria de los tres como un mal recuerdo, como siempre. Seguramente pasarían las vacaciones juntos o quizá la próxima navidad. Seguramente los gemelos harían bromas sobre su hermano. Seguramente Ron la seguiría molestando en el colegio como era su costumbre. Seguramente pronto todo quedaría en el pasado.

Las lágrimas continuaron su recorrido. La castaña ya no notaba la emergente humedad de sus ojos, su rostro estaba inundado. Lentamente se fue acurrucando entre la madera rota, continuando su agonía y dejando las lágrimas fluir. Debía calmarse antes de llegar a San Mungo; no quería que los Weasley la vieran en ese estado. Quería estar bien y ser fuerte para ellos, pero su voluntad se había roto.

El tierno amor que sentía por Ronald Weasley la hacía sentir morir cuando recordaba sus gritos. Sentía que una parte de ella había muerto cuando no pudo hacer nada para evitar que lo torturaran frente a sus ojos.

Abrazó sus rodillas y se acurrucó como cachorrillo sintiendo un piquete en el costado que daba al suelo de madera.

Se sentó lentamente y miró hacia el suelo buscando la punta filosa que la había tocado. No encontró lo que se esperaba, aunque a decir verdad ella nunca pensó encontrar algo en particular.

Una fina cadena de oro blanco se asomaba por las rendijas de la madera rota. La castaña acercó sus finos y temblorosos dedos hacia la misteriosa joya. Pero al tocarla una descarga eléctrica llegó le arrancó un fino grito de los labios.

Tenía magia. Podía sentirlo, había una extraña aura alrededor suyo.

Hermione sintió una extraña tentación. Era como si la joya la sedujera, era un deseo hacia algo prohibido. No sabía por qué; ni siquiera había visto por completo la pieza como para suponer que su belleza era lo que surtía un efecto extraño en ella.

De nuevo trató de tomarla entre sus dedos obteniendo la misma respuesta que había obtenido unos minutos antes. Una descarga aun más fuerte que la anterior recorrió su piel, haciéndola gritar de nuevo.

Hermione Jane Granger no era curiosa. Siempre reprimía sus deseos y no hacía lo que sus sentidos ordenaban; pero esta vez fue totalmente diferente. Deseaba aquella joya, la deseaba en verdad. Y no digamos que la castaña era la persona más materialista del planeta.

Tomó un pequeño pañuelo de su bolsillo y con cuidado de no tocar la cadenilla de oro blanco directamente con su piel, logró sostenerla entre los dedos.

Era preciosa. Era como si la cadena estuviera hecha con finos cabellos entretejidos, decorada al final con un colgante precioso enmarcado en pequeños diamantes que rodeaban un zafiro que se hallaba en el centro.

Los ojos color chocolate de la castaña miraron fijamente el espectáculo de pequeñas luces de colores que emitían las piedras a causa del reflejo de luz. No había visto nada más bello, nada tan prohibido y mucho menos tan valioso como aquello.

Lo giró lentamente, examinándolo y encontrándose con un pequeño símbolo hecho con pulcra caligrafía y estampado en la superficie de la pieza, pero a pesar de haberlo mirado varias veces y en diferentes posiciones, no lo pudo descifrar.

Un chasquido la hizo girar el rostro hacia la parte de atrás de la estancia. Era Harry.

– ¿Qué haces ahí Herms? –pregunto mirándola sentada en el piso

La chica miró a su amigo y rápidamente ocultó el colgante, antes de que su amigo notara su presencia.

– Lo siento Harry, pero sentí nauseas –mintió Hermione intentando sonar convincente

– Sera mejor que vengas Hermione –dijo extendiéndole la mano – el ministerio no tardará en llegar

2

Muchos kilómetros lejos de la castaña, se alzaba entre varios árboles un pequeño refugio sobre enramada de varias hierbas silvestres. La fachada de la vieja casa tenía un aspecto descuidado y corroído por el tiempo, como si la mano del hombre no hubiera penetrado sus muros en muchos años. Quizás esa era la razón por la que debajo de sus tejas y fríos muros nunca nadie hubiese sospechado que alguien habitara.

Pero sólo su exterior enmarcaba la agonía del lugar. Pues debajo de esa fea y descuidada máscara se encontraba, protegido por innumerables hechizos de magia blanca y oscura, un lugar cálido y acogedor.

La pelirroja miraba un punto indefinido del muro, había comenzado a temblar y se sujetaba los dedos con firmeza para evitar que éstos delataran su estado de nerviosismo.

Llevaba varios meses alejada de la magia negra, y haber probado una pizca de ella le provocaba una ansiedad de poder y sadismo. Una vez que comenzaba sus torturas, no paraba hasta haberse saciado. Por ello, su trabajo en las líneas del Señor Tenebroso fue famoso, habiéndose convertido en una de las predilectas de su antiguo amo. Se había ganado el respeto y odio de muchos mortífagos, lo que causó mayor conmoción al abandonar la causa de los sangre pura. Aquello era de lo único de lo que podía sentirse orgullosa; de haber abandonado a los mortífagos y de nunca haber sido marcada.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, no notaba como unos fríos ojos grises la miraban evaluando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, recordando su textura y aroma. Intentando descifrar sus pensamientos, intentando descifrarla a ella. No la había visto actuar nunca de aquel modo, nunca la había visto en aquel estado, sabía que había cambiado; lo sabía por los comentarios sarcásticos de Blaise y por la forma en la que ella le respondía en cada carta. Pero jamás pensó que el cambio fuese tan radical.

¿Cuánto pudo haber cambiado desde que los mortífagos la tomaron bajo su custodia? Después de que él regresara a Hogwarts; no había hablado con ella como lo hacía antes.

– ¿Qué tanto me miras? –dijo la pelirroja sacándolo de sus pensamientos

El rubio tenía que ser honesto si realmente quería ganarse de nuevo su confianza. No sabía que clase de mujer se encontraba frente a él ahora, no sabía si podría confiar en ella.

– Pensaba en ti –contestó con su habitual tono seductor

– ¿En mí? –comentó arqueando las cejas – ¿O en cuanto he cambiado desde que tuve que vivir con mortífagos?

– Vaya, vaya. Veo que alguien ha roto su promesa

El rubio se acercó hacia la pelirroja, tomándola por las mejillas y acercándola hacia su rostro para examinar más de cerca su mirada.

– ¿No te enseñaron que meterte en cabezas ajenas es de mala educación?

– ¿No te enseñaron otro modo de intimidar a la gente?

El chico comenzó a delinear los labios de Dysnomia con su dedo índice.

– No sabes cuánto te extrañaba

– ¿Enserio? Es una lástima que yo no sintiera lo mismo por ti

Draco ignoró su comentario para acercarse a sus labios y acariciarlos con los suyos. Después de tanto tiempo aun no sabía lo que ella causaba en él, era como si un sentimiento de poder y satisfacción inundara su cuerpo. En cada caricia y beso que él le había ofrecido desde que la hizo su primer amante, nunca lo había defraudado en su sentir.

Ni siquiera con Pansy se había sentido tan satisfecho como lo hacía sentir Dysnomia. Debía reconocer que el cuerpo de la chica era de los mejores que había probado, lo que le hacía pensar que eso era lo que despertaba tanta pasión en él.

La chica comenzó a ver las intenciones del rubio y se deslizó hábilmente, alejándose de él. No tenía intenciones de acercarse a Draco, simplemente quería estar sola para calmarse y digerir lo que había hecho unos minutos antes en las ruinas de Ollivander's.

Lentamente se acercó hacia la chimenea de la habitación y apuntando con su varita, la hizo encender en pocos segundos. Realmente no hacía frío, simplemente necesitaba algo que hacer para no caer en las redes del rubio, o al menos no tan fácilmente.

– ¿Qué me decías de ir a Hogwarts?

La pelirroja se levantó manteniendo la mirada fija en el fuego y dando la espalda por completo a su acompañante.

– ¿Podríamos hablar de eso luego?

Las manos del chico tomaron con maestría la pequeña cintura de la chica, deslizándolas suavemente hacia su zona más sensible y acariciándola sobre la ropa.

– Espera

Draco la ignoró por completo, levantando su túnica y dejando la suave piel de la chica al descubierto. Mientras introducía una de sus manos hasta el sexo de la chica para masajearlo suavemente.

– ¿Aun quieres hablar de Hogwarts?

Dysnomia dejó salir un gemido de sus labios, el chico conocía cada punto débil de su cuerpo; sería imposible para ella rechazar una proposición tan seductora como la que él le ofrecía.

Dirigiendo su otra mano hasta el cuello de la pelirroja, comenzó un camino de caricias desde su cuello hasta su clavícula. Depositando al final un pequeño beso sobre su piel.

Poco a poco las caricias aumentaban de nivel. Draco Malfoy utilizaba su boca para acabar con la fría barrera de su amante, introduciendo su lengua para profundizar sus besos y deslizando sus manos por su piel.

Las suaves líneas del cuerpo de una extraña, se fueron convirtiendo en las provocativas y ya conocidas curvas de Dysnomia. Excitando aun más a Draco, reconocer la textura de cada rincón que la tela de su túnica le permitía explorar.

– Me encanta verte así –decía el rubio notando cómo la poción multijugos comenzaba a dejar de surtir efecto en el cuerpo de la chica

El rostro de la pelirroja fue tornándose aun más bello y definido, como si un artista moldeara en mármol su más grande obra.

Los ojos se tornaban de nuevo oscuros; un tono marrón oscuro, casi negro. Lo miraban desafiándolo, tentándolo.

Draco respondió ante aquella mirada introduciendo uno de sus dedos dentro de su amante para explorar su humedad, para saborear de nuevo aquella dulce sensación de poseer un cuerpo tan bello y codiciado como aquel.

La respuesta fue inmediata, la chica lo recibió en sus labios con mayor pasión, utilizando una de sus manos para acercar su rostro al suyo y la otra para guiarlo en su recorrido de placer y lujuria que anidaba entre sus piernas.

No había nada más, simplemente suaves gemidos que emergían de las profundidades de Dysnomia.

Y Draco al notar como su acompañante disfrutaba de las caricias que le brindaba, comenzó a mover aun más sus dedos dentro la chica, frotando su pulgar sobre su clítoris y dándole una nueva ola de placer.

– Te quiero dentro

La chica giró para quedar frente a Draco, liberando su interior de los fríos dedos del rubio.

Él la tomó de sus muslos impulsándola para que rodeara su cintura con ellas. Obligándola a sentir su miembro erecto sobre su pelvis. Dirigiéndola a un pequeño sillón cercano a la chimenea.

La ropa comenzaba a sentirse incómoda e innecesaria. Por lo que no perdió tiempo para despojarla de ella, para liberar su cuerpo de las envidiosas telas que cubrían su belleza.

Lentamente el cabello rojizo de la chica se fue tornando oscuro. Primero las raíces, suavemente hasta llegar a las puntas, dejando una fina cortina de cabello negro cubriendo su pecho desnudo.

La poción multijugos por fin había terminado su efecto.

Draco se quitó la túnica y la camisa con habilidad, dejando su torso perfecto al descubierto. Luego dirigió sus labios hasta uno de sus pechos, lamiendo su contorno y haciendo gemir a la chica al sentir el contacto de su lengua húmeda sobre su piel.

Una de las hábiles manos de la ahora morena, se escabulleron llegando hasta la cremallera del chico para explorar por debajo de la ropa el miembro de su amante.

Draco gimió al sentir las suaves y expertas manos de la chica estimular su miembro, no podría resistirlo más. Ella lo volvería loco.

Antes de que ella lo pudiera prever, el rubio acercó su pelvis a la suya y en un rápido movimiento; se liberó de la incomodidad de la fina capa de tela que los dividía y la penetró con fuerza.

Aun con los pantalones puestos, una y otra vez fue introduciéndose en la cálida humedad de la joven, liberando gemidos de ambos.

La uñas de la chica se fueron introduciendo en la piel desnuda de su espalda, intentando aprisionar los gemidos que le producía sus movimientos dentro de ella y encorvando la espalda con cada descarga eléctrica que sentía sobre su vientre, extendiéndose hasta su abdomen y piernas.

Rápidamente ella llegó al clímax, mientras que Draco aun se mantenía envuelto en las paredes de suave y tierna carne. Mientras aun se movía en su interior sintiendo las suaves contracciones debido al orgasmo de su compañera.

Un minuto más tarde una cálida sensación inundó el interior de la joven, mientras que una melena rubia descansaba sobre su pecho recuperándose de la fuerte ola de placer que aun lo recorría.

– Acepto –dijo ella con la voz entrecortada

– ¿Qué?

La morena giró para quedar suavemente sobre su cálida pelvis, aprisionando su cadera con sus piernas y su rostro con sus manos.

– Dije que acepto ir contigo a Hogwarts, sólo necesitamos poner las cosas en claro antes de…

El rubio la calló con un beso, atrayéndola de nuevo a su lado y posándola de nuevo sobre su miembro para continuar aquella mañana sumergidos en la humedad de ambos.

Draco Malfoy lo había conseguido.

3

Era casi de noche y la castaña tenía que volver a casa. Después de haber visitado a Ron en el hospital y de haber dado la declaración correspondiente al Ministerio de Magia; decidió regresar con sus padres.

Fred decidió llevarla en la escoba de Harry, para que éste se quedara con su hermano un rato más.

– Deberías dormir mejor Hermione –dijo al notar las crecientes ojeras de su amiga –se supone que eso es lo que la gente normal hace en vacaciones

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su pelirrojo amigo. Fred sabía que decirle y en qué momento hacerlo.

– Y tú deberías bromear menos, eso es lo que la gente normal hace

Fred no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante la pésima broma de la castaña, sin duda le caerían bien unas clasecillas de humor.

– Anda, sube a la escoba que tu casa no está muy cerca que digamos

La chica obedeció, y con mucha dificultad logró mantener el equilibrio una vez que la escoba levitó breves segundos en el aire.

– Ahora sujétate fuerte

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, sintió una ráfaga de aire recorrer violentamente sus mejillas. Detestaba volar, aunque a decir verdad no era volar lo que odiaba, sino las alturas. Odiaba mirar hacia abajo y tener esa sensación de vértigo sobre su estómago.

Aquella tarde había sido un conjunto de experiencias y sensaciones nuevas para la chica. La curiosidad por la extraña joya que ahora se encontraba entre su bolsillo, el terror de perder a su casi hermano, la angustia de no tener noticias del estado de salud de Ron y la tranquilidad de saber que al final todo saldría como ella lo deseaba.

Volvería a ver a su amigo Ron después de un tiempo, regresaría al colegio (probablemente una semana o dos después del inicio de clases), hablaría con él en cuanto recuperara la conciencia y podría sentirse tranquila de nuevo.

Había sido un potente hechizo de magia negra, pero gracias a que la pelirroja se había detenido a tiempo; no hubo daños mayores en Ron. Sólo perdería la consciencia un par de días y debería reposar para lograr de nuevo su estabilidad mental y motriz.

Un giro brusco hizo que la castaña se deslizara levemente de su posición, enterrando sus dedos en la cintura de Fred para recuperar el equilibrio. Por lo que el pelirrojo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que resonó fuertemente en los oídos de la castaña a pesar del ruido del viento chocando contra su piel.

Cuando por fin llegaron a casa de los Granger, Fred se despidió de Hermione dándole un pequeño beso en la coronilla, montó la escoba y se alejó.

Hermione respiró. Era hora de enfrentar a los leones, después de todo sus padres le habían heredado aquel carácter tan explosivo e intolerante que solía tener, así que no era extraño esperar una respuesta por su tardanza al puro estilo "Hermione".

Abrió la puerta lentamente, lista para enfrentar reclamos y disgustos por parte de sus padres. Sin embargo ellos permanecieron en silencio, ignorándola por completo a pesar de haber notado su llegada.

Después de anunciar su regreso en voz alta, Hermione se dirigió a su alcoba dispuesta a caer dormida en cuanto su cabeza tocara la almohada. O al menos eso esperaba.

4

El cabello negro cubría pudorosamente los senos de la chica. Se había quedado dormida varias horas sobre el sofá en el que había estado con Draco Malfoy, mientras que éste la miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Con cuanta paz dormía. Y para un artista no hay nada más placentero que mirar su obra; lo mismo ocurría con el chico.

Con cada amante era exactamente lo mismo, mirarlas dormir. Disfrutaba mirar su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por las sabanas o en este caso, cubierto por alguno que otro mechón de cabello.

– Aun lo haces

El chico miró instantáneamente a la mujer que comenzaba a abrir los ojos después de varias horas.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Nunca te quedas conmigo, nunca me abrazas siquiera

Era cierto, Draco Malfoy. Simplemente tomaba lo que deseaba, pero nunca había sentimientos dentro. Siempre una pasión desenfrenada, pero solo eso. Pasión, lujuria y ya.

– ¿Vas a reprochármelo?

Dysnomia se levantó y se colocó la túnica con lentitud.

– No tendría porque hacerlo

– Entonces no lo menciones ¿quieres?

La morena se acercó hacia donde se encontraba Draco y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

– Como quieras… tengo hambre ¿quieres comer algo?

No hubo respuesta, por lo que ella caminó con gracia hasta la cocina para lanzar un par de hechizos que se encargarían de preparar la comida.

– Creí que tenías un elfo

– Sí, pero está haciéndome un favor y no ha llegado aun de su viaje

Draco se acercó hasta la puerta y recorrió la pequeña cocina con la mirada.

– ¿Ahora si es momento de hablar de Hogwarts? –preguntó con picardía la morena

– Si no es que me vuelves a provocar –respondió Draco con una mueca seductora en los labios

– Hablo enserio

– De acuerdo. Quiero que vayas a Hogwarts porque tengo una misión y te necesito conmigo

– Tienes que matar a Dumbledore –respondió como si fuese obvio

– No sólo es eso. El señor Tenebroso planea ponerme a prueba, quiere saber si soy digno de estar en sus filas

– Por eso quieres mi ayuda

– Tú fuiste… digamos que una de sus preferidas junto con mi tía Bellatrix. Así que no podría tener mejor aliada que tú (Draco detestaba la palabra ayuda)

– ¿Y cómo piensas que entre al castillo?

El rubio se acerco de nuevo a los labios de la chica, pasando su lengua por ellos para sellarlos con luego un beso.

– Debes entender que tengo mis secretos. Si no quieres verme molesto será mejor que no preguntes ni te metas en aquello que no es de tu incumbencia

Los gélidos ojos del rubio recorrieron su rostro en busca de algún indicio de miedo. Sin embargo no hubo nada, por lo que bajo la mirada de nuevo hasta el pecho de la chica, encontrándolo vacío.

Una sensación de angustia recorrió a Draco Malfoy. Una sensación de hielo recorriendo su espalda.

– Sabía que no te gustaba esa joya, sino la querías pudiste habérmela devuelto cuando te la di –dijo fingiendo tranquilidad

– ¿De qué me hablas?

– Del zafiro –dijo señalando su cuello vacío por la joya

Las manos de la chica se dirigieron hasta su cuello en busca de la fina cadenilla de oro blanco, pero sus dedos no la hallaron.

– Debió caerse –se dijo, dirigiéndose hacia el sofá para buscarla por debajo de los cojines

– Eso pasa por ser tan agresiva en la cama

– Draco es enserio, no tengo el colgante

La mirada de Draco se tornó oscura. Dysnomia lo miró nerviosa, él le había dicho que aquella joya había pertenecido a los Malfoy durante generaciones.

– ¿Estás segura de haberla usado hoy? –preguntó apretando los dientes por la ira

– Nunca me la quito

El silencio regresó. Draco examinaba rápidamente los lugares en los que habían estado con el fin de conocer el posible paradero de la pieza.

– Sabes que esa joya es mágica ¡Cómo se te pudo haber caído!

– No lo sé –respondió enojada por los comentarios de Malfoy – yo recuerdo haberla sentido en el callejón. También en Ollivander's…

Draco tomó su capa rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

– Draco ¿A dónde vas?

– A buscar el colgante que por estúpida perdiste

Dicho esto el rubio salió de la casa. Dejando a Dysnomia boquiabierta por su reacción. ¿Desde cuándo a Draco Malfoy le importaba tanto una simple joya?

* * *

><p><strong>Enserio RUEGO que me perdonen :( <strong>

**Dejen review si gustan USTEDES SABEN que me harán feliz**

**Los veo pronto **

**Novalee**


	5. La misión de un Mortífago

**Hola que tal! Les debía un capítulo a causa de la corrección del anterior. Espero que les guste mucho :D Por favor no me odien por haber cometido semejante barbaridad la vez pasada.**

**Dejen reviews o pinchen el fabuloso botoncito de favoritos.**

**Nos vemos abajo**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

La misión de un mortífago

El corazón de Draco Malfoy palpitaba rápidamente. Mientras una de sus venas comenzaba a marcarse fuertemente sobre su frente.

No había rastro alguno del colgante de su madre. Había registrado cada uno de los lugares que había recorrido con Dysnomia aquella mañana pero su búsqueda no había rendido frutos.

Sentía deseos de estrangular a la morena, no podía concebir que algo tan valioso cayera en manos equivocadas. Simplemente la idea hacía retorcer su hígado.

Lentamente iba bajando uno a uno los escalones que llevaban a la parte sur del Callejón Diagon; el rechinar de la madera al contacto con el viento era lo único que lo acompañaba. Su soledad hacía presencia justo en aquel momento, simplemente para atormentarlo y estremecer cada fibra de su cuerpo.

La mente de Draco Malfoy ya no encontraba las respuestas. Estaba seco y la constante desesperación emergente de su alma lo atosigaba aun más. Como si se empeñara en enloquecer y destrozar los pocos sentidos que le quedaban a un hombre marchito.

El único ser que lo había hecho feliz se veía consumido por una maldición y la única vía de escape se encontraba en algún lugar y lejos de su alcance. Tenía que ir donde su madre; necesitaba verla y asegurarse de que ella se encontrara bien o al menos mejor de lo que había estado los últimos meses.

Sin importarle mucho que se encontrara en medio del callejón, transformó su cuerpo en un montón de humo negro para luego salir volando con mayor rapidez.

El constante roce del viento se sentía como bofetadas sobre su bello y perfecto rostro. Sin embargo poco le importaba su dolor, lo único en lo que se concentraba su atención aun se encontraba a varios kilómetros de distancia. Lejos de él y su protección.

Cientos de luces aparecían en ráfagas ante sus ojos mientras esquivaba con agilidad uno a uno los edificios que emergían frente a él. Tendría que atravesar todo Londres antes de llegar a la casa que perteneció a Cygnus y Druella Black. Antes de llegar a Narcissa.

La velocidad con la que se transportaba era realmente increíble; incluso para un mortífago experimentado. Pero los reflejos del joven mago eran incluso más agudos cuando se veía en situaciones de peligro e incertidumbre como aquella.

Los tortuosos minutos en los que tuvo que cruzar la ciudad empeoraron aún más cuando aterrizó en el jardín delantero de una enorme mansión de estilo gótico que se alzaba entre la creciente maleza de terrenos cercanos a la propiedad. Su corazón latía salvajemente mientras sus latidos eran escuchados con fuerza en su cráneo; necesitaba saber que su madre se encontraba sana y salva. Necesitaba ver sus cálidos ojos.

Con los dedos entumidos a causa del frío abrió rápidamente la puerta delantera. El olor a cedro y pergamino inundó sus fosas nasales justo en el momento en el que posó sus pies en la primera estancia.

La decoración era iluminada por unos bellos candelabros de plata que flotaban suavemente en el aire. Mientras varios retratos se despertaban a causa de la sonora entrada del chico de cabellos rubios.

– ¡Pero que demonios!

Unos ojos azules se dirigieron hasta Draco para reprocharle el escándalo.

– ¡Draco! Muchacho que gusto verte por aquí –decía un hombre delgado y de finas facciones que lo miraba aun adormilado

– Buenas noches –respondió haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza a su abuelo

– ¡Vaya! Narcissa no mintió cuando dijo que habías crecido tanto. Mírate eres idéntico a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad, es una lástima que no heredaras los bellos ojos de tu madre

La mirada de Draco se endureció cuando su abuelo tocó el tema de sus ojos. Durante su infancia lo había jodido demasiado con ese mismo comentario. Le quedaba claro que los ojos grises de los Malfoy eran conocidos por ser fríos como el hielo y porque su mirada solía ser dura e intimidante pero detestaba que se lo recordaran a cada minuto.

– Sí que lo es –dijo mientras se dirigía hasta las escaleras

– Espera Draco. No nos visitas mucho y me gustaría conversar contigo un poco. Cuéntame ¿Cómo están tu padre y Bella? ¿Es cierto que te comprometiste? Tu madre me contó un poco del asunto con la chica Beckwood y la verdad debo felicitarte por eso. Me agrada que hayas elegido a una chica de un apellido tan importante y conocido por su pureza.

Es bueno saber que aún hay decencia en esta casa…

– Disculpa. Debo ver a mi madre

– Si lo imagino. Es bueno que la visite alguien con cordura

– ¿Alguien con cordura? –replicó el chico alzando la ceja

– Bueno, aunque me agrade tu compromiso. Debo decir que los padres de la chica están algo zafados

– ¿Deborah y Theophilus?

– Si bueno… vinieron la otra noche bastante agresivos a ver a tu madre

Draco giró rápidamente para dirigirse hasta donde se hallaba Narcissa, dejando a Cygnus Black solo.

– ¡Eh Draco! Espera ¡No me dejes hablando solo jovencito!

La sangre de Draco Malfoy hervía en sus entrañas. ¿Cómo se habían atrevido a visitar a su madre cuando él había dicho claramente que no deseaba que la metieran en asuntos de mortífagos? Si Deborah y Theophilus se habían atrevido a hacerle algo a su madre, les arrancaría los ojos a ambos por su descaro.

Con el estómago hecho nudo llegó hasta la planta alta de la mansión y rápidamente buscó la habitación principal.

– Madre –dijo al abrir la puerta

Una mujer rubia lo miraba del otro lado de la estancia. Recostada en una enorme cama con sabanas de seda, estaba acompañada de Temperance, su dama de compañía y enfermera personal.

– Draco, hijo –dijo con una voz débil y tranquila extendiéndole los brazos al recién llegado

Draco se acercó rápidamente hasta la cama de su madre, para mirarla de cerca. Estaba realmente delgada, los pómulos de su rostro resaltaban en su pálida piel. Mientras que los huesos de su clavícula se veían claramente a pasar de la túnica esmeralda que la cubría. Su cabello había encanecido enormemente y su piel se había hecho de varias arrugas debido al cansancio. Sin embargo sus ojos, esos bellos ojos oscuros se mantenían cálidos demostrando a su hijo, que bajo esa coraza de decadente belleza aun se encontraba la mujer firme que le dio la vida.

Sintiendo un profundo dolor al ver a su madre en tales condiciones Draco se acercó hasta sus ella para abrazarla delicadamente, con temor de romperle los huesos.

– Puedes retirarte Temperance –dijo Narcissa a su dama –estoy en buenas manos ahora

La muchacha de cabello rojo hizo una pequeña reverencia y los dejó a solas por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

– ¿Cómo has estado mi vida?

– Bien –respondió su hijo acariciándole la mejilla con ternura

– ¿Y tu padre?

– No te preocupes por él, está bien

– Sabes que siempre me preocupare por ambos Draco, en especial por ti

Narcissa miró el rostro de su hijo, como si intentara memorizarlo por completo.

– Sabes que esta vieja no descansará hasta verte feliz y a salvo

– Madre…

– Es cierto Draco, sólo entonces podré morir en paz

– No vas a morir

– Cielo, no trates de mentirme. Sé cuando mientes aunque eres tan bueno como tu padre al decir mentiras, reconozco cuando me ocultas las cosas –Narcissa estiró el brazo para alcanzar la mano de su hijo –siempre tensas los labios cuando lo haces

– ¿A sí?

– Sí, aunque no lo notan los demás yo puedo verlo. Te conozco Draco, y no tienes que mentirme para hacerme sentir mejor

Rápidamente se deshizo del agarre de su madre para dirigirse a la ventana. No quería verla a los ojos porque seguramente terminaría por revelarle la gravedad de su salud. No podía permitirse ser débil ante la única persona que dependía de él.

– Me ha dicho Cygnus que los Beckwood vinieron a visitarte

– Sí, hace varios días vinieron a preguntarme por Dysnomia y su abuela ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había escapado?

– Ella sabe lo que hace madre, no tienes que preocuparte por sus problemas

– Draco, será tu compañera, por supuesto que me preocupo. ¿Acaso tú sabes dónde está?

– Sí –respondió sinceramente – ¿Se portaron mal contigo cuando te visitaron?

– Draco por favor trata de no verte envuelto en problemas

– ¿Se portaron mal contigo cuando te visitaron?

– Hijo… prométeme que no te meterás en líos por esa muchacha

– Responde –dijo acercando su rostro al de su madre –¿Fueron agresivos?

La mirada de Narcissa Malfoy se entristeció. Su hijo era muy obstinado, no había poder sobre la Tierra que hiciera que cambiara de decisión, ni siquiera ella lo había logrado.

– Sí

Draco apretó los puños. No permitiría que lastimaran ni agredieran a su madre. Primero muerto.

– Agredieron a Temperance pero a mí no me hicieron nada

El rubio comenzó a caminar como fiera en la habitación. Estaba realmente furioso.

– ¡Hijos de puta!

– Por Merlín. Tranquilízate, sólo gritaron pero nada más. Yo estoy bien

– No voy a permitir que te hagan daño

– Draco…

– Desde ahora te trasladarás a Edimburgo

Narcissa se petrificó ante la repentina decisión de su hijo. No quería alejarse de él y menos ahora que él llevaba un peso tan grande como su apellido, en sus hombros.

– Hijo no… no quiero irme de aquí

– Mandaré a un par de magos a resguardar el lugar

– Por Morgana. Ni siquiera tenemos una propiedad ahí

– La tendremos

– ¡Lucius! No me obligues a irme. Apenas y te veo, no soportaría estar lejos de ti

– Es por tu bien. Las cosas con el Señor Tenebroso empeorarán, no estarás segura aquí

– Ven conmigo. Hijo, no tienes porque unirte a él. Tú eres mucho más importante que el honor familiar

– Madre, soy un mortífago ahora. No puedo dejar la causa así como así, debo obedecerle

– No…

Los ojos de su madre se llenaron de lágrimas al darse cuenta que su hijo ya no era libre. Lucius Malfoy se había salido con la suya, lo había hecho unirse a los mortífagos. Jamás le perdonaría que hubiese obligado a Draco a unirse a una causa absurda.

Su familia estaba destrozada. Y su salud no le permitió estar con su hijo antes de convertirse en un hombre con deseos de poder como lo era su marido. Se odió a sí misma por ser tan débil; ella debía cuidar de Draco y no al revés.

– No puede ser… mi Draco

Pero no pudo continuar pues las lágrimas la inundaron quitándole la voz por completo.

– Lo que hago, lo hago por tu seguridad

Con bastante pesadez se dirigió hasta la puerta, dejando a su madre cubriéndose el rostro a causa del llanto.

– Pediré a San Mungo que envíen a un medimago que se encargue de tu salud por completo y haré los arreglos para trasladarte lo más pronto posible a Edimburgo.

Te quiero madre

Dicho esto, el rubio salió de la habitación de su madre. Mientras que las últimas palabras del chico resonaban en los oídos de Narcissa.

"Te quiero Madre"

2

Draco se apresuró a salir de la propiedad de los Black. Tenía muchos asuntos que resolver ahora y ver a su madre le había hecho recuperar la calma.

A pesar de encontrarse débil, la maldición había sido controlada por la magia pura que el zafiro había logrado absorber. Ahora debía encontrarlo a toda costa antes de que el alma de su madre sintiera la ausencia de su alimento.

De pronto un dolor agudo comenzó a molestar sobre su antebrazo. El fuego atacó su piel de forma violenta y el picor del napalm comenzó a consumir lentamente la piel fresca y suave de un ángel corrompido por el deseo de sangre y poder.

La serpiente había cobrado vida sobre su piel, enrollándolo con su cuerpo para ejercer presión y aumentar su dolor.

Consumiendo unas cuantas gotas de agonía, el dolor logró doblegar un alma firme y orgullosa. Draco Malfoy se hallaba hincado sobre el piso; recuperándose lentamente del dolor que le había causado la marca tenebrosa.

Era Lord Voldemort, lo estaba llamando. En un momento en el que se encontraba realmente ajeno a su realidad, en donde su única prioridad era su madre. Sólo ella.

Enfadado por los deseos de su nuevo amo y sobre todo por su interrupción en momentos como esos. Apuntó su varita hacía la calavera tatuada sobre su piel.

En pocos segundos se hallaba en la estancia de Malfoy Manor, que se encontraba abarrotada por varios mortífagos que se preguntaban a que se debía un llamado tan urgente como aquel.

– Está molesto –escuchó decir a una voz bastante conocida

– Pansy… ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿No es obvio Draco? Yo también pertenezco a este bando

La sonrisa coqueta de Pansy taladró con furia los ojos de Draco. En realidad no deseaba hablar con nadie, pero las constantes miradas de la morena lo incomodaban demasiado. Así que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al despacho de su padre.

– Espera… ¿Draco a dónde vas?

– Buscaré a mi padre –dijo alejándose de ella

– No está ahí si me lo preguntas. Salió con Theophilus, mi padre, Lestrange y el amo

– ¿Hace cuanto? –preguntó con impaciencia

– Hace una o dos horas ¿Por qué?

– No es de tu incumbencia

– No me trates así –la chica comenzaba a hacer pucheros

– Entonces no te metas en mis asuntos

Una figura encapuchada se dirigía hacia ellos con túnicas y máscaras doradas en mano.

– Esto no es una visita social Parkinson –le reprochó Bellatrix –pónganse esto. El Señor Tenebroso no está de humor para jueguitos

Draco tomó en sus manos por primera vez la fría tela de la túnica de mortio.

Aquel era el punto de no retorno, aquel que Dysnomia le había mencionado varios meses atrás. En donde el sabor de la muerte inunda tu paladar, en donde la adrenalina tensa tus músculos y el poder corrompe hasta el alma más pura.

La prueba que todo mortífago tiene que pasar para ser nombrado totalmente bajo ese título. Aquel en el que se llega a ganar la confianza del Señor Tenebroso.

Algo en su interior le hacía preguntarse qué pensaría cuando llegara el momento de sentir todo aquello, como respondería ante todo. Las respuestas no se hicieron esperar pues en aquel momento Lord Voldemort arribaba a la habitación seguida de su fiel serpiente.

El salón entero se había quedado sin habla. Todos aguardaban a que el hombre de negro hablara.

– ¡Avada Kedavra!

Un rayo de luz verde se impactó directamente en el pecho de uno de sus mortífagos. El silencio de nuevo reinó en la habitación. Mientras cientos de ojos eran dirigidos a un solo hombre.

– Mi señor… no debería alterarse. Después de esta noche nadie más se atreverá a revelarse

– Cierra la boca Lestrange

Definitivamente el Señor Tenebroso estaba furioso. Por eso el dolor en la marca de Draco había sido insoportable.

– Amo… los hombres están listos –dijo Bellatrix con timidez

– Ya veo Bella –respondió dirigiendo su penetrante mirada hasta los ojos de su más fiel seguidora –nunca me decepcionas

En ese momento Bellatrix sintió sus piernas hechas polvo. Aquellas palabras eran más de lo que una mujer podría soportar, agradecida lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Amo

– Bien… no hay tiempo que perder. Esta noche atacaremos a aquellos ingenuos que aun creen que podrán contra nosotros. Les demostraremos que Lord Voldemort no juega ni perdona.

Se dividirán en grupos para atacar zonas cercanas a los hogares de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, les daremos un susto a los amiguitos de Potter

Todos los mortífagos rieron al unísono al oír el plan de su amo.

– Lestrange, Theophilus, Deborah, Parkinson, Rookwood, Snape, Yaxley, Lucius y Macnair atacarán el ministerio conmigo

Bellatrix y Greyback atacarán a las afueras de la casa Weasley

Alecto y Amycus Carrow atacaran la casa de Kingsley

Rabastan y Dolohov atacarán la casa de Moody

Theodore Nott, Travers y Mulciber se encargarán de San Mungo

En cuanto a los nuevos podrán divertirse a las afueras de Londres, no dejen muggles con vida y si lo hacen, asegúrense de que algún miembro de la orden los vea. Draco tu estarás a cargo de ellos

Una sonrisa de satisfacción llenó el rostro de Lucius. Si su hijo hacía bien su trabajo pronto se convertiría en un mortífago de importancia. Por su parte Draco miró al Lord a los ojos y con una cabezada accedió al cargo que le otorgaba.

En pocos minutos los mortífagos se colocaron las túnicas y máscaras para salir. Sin embargo Draco se esforzaba por encontrar a Nott, pero no fue hasta varios minutos después que lo encontró junto con Travers y Mulciber dispuesto a ir a San Mungo.

– Theo –dijo con voz grave –necesito hablar contigo

– Será después de la misión Malfoy –dijo Travers

– Es urgente

El chico notó la seriedad en la voz de su amigo, así que ignorando a sus compañeros se acercó al blondo.

– ¿Qué quieres Draco?

– Necesito un favor

– No puedes decírmelo después

– No

– ¿De qué se trata?

Nott era de las pocas personas en las que Draco podía confiar. A diferencia de Blaise, Theodore era más sensato y sincero. Lo que resultaba perfecto en su amistad con él.

– Necesito que captures a un medimago de San Mungo y lo lleves a la mansión Black

– ¿A un medimago para qué?

– Te lo digo luego. ¿Cuento contigo?

El castaño se detuvo unos segundos antes de aceptar el favor que su amigo le pedía, mirándolo a los ojos Theo le estrecho la mano con fuerza.

– Siempre

Una sonrisa de ladeada se formó en los labios de Draco para posteriormente dirigirse hasta el grupo de magos que debía dirigir aquella noche.

Dividió el grupo en unos más pequeños para abarcar más terreno. Dejando a Parkinson, Zabini, Greengrass y a él al mando.

– Parkinson irá al norte, Zabini al este, Greengrass al oeste y yo al sur. Atacarán unidades habitacionales, bares, hospitales o cualquier lugar en donde haya una importante concentración de muggles. ¿Entendido?

Todos los miembros de cada grupo miraban con asombro la determinación de Draco. Era la primera vez que actuaba como líder en una misión y no debía defraudar a su nuevo amo.

– Nos veremos aquí en dos horas

3

Draco apareció en una zona habitacional junto con otros seis chicos de los que desconocía su nombre. O si los sabía no le importaba recordarlos.

– Traten de no llamar tanto la atención

– ¿Qué haremos con los muggles?

– Tortúrenlos, quémenlos, mátenlos. A mí me da igual, simplemente asegúrense de tirarlos sobre la acera para que los otros muggles los vean al amanecer

Cada chico tomó una casa al azar. Sin embargo Draco caminó hasta el final de una pequeña privada por pura curiosidad.

Una a una fue leyendo los nombres de cada casa intentando elegir una.

_"Familia Butler, Familia Rossum, Familia McGuire, Familia Fleet, Familia Richardson"_

No había nada especial, todas las casas eran iguales. Suponía que los muggles eran así. Todos igual de insignificantes.

_"Familia Granger"_

Una sensación de satisfacción se apoderó de su piel. ¿Sería aquella la casa de la sangre sucia? Pero al pensar eso, se sintió estúpido ¿Cuántos Granger podía haber en todo Londres?

Suponía que el apellido Granger era demasiado común, era demasiado insignificante como su portadora. Pero la curiosidad lo hizo acercarse a la verja que rodeaba la casa.

Se planteó mentalmente que de no ser la casa, llevaría a cabo la misión que su amo le había ordenado y si lo era; podría llevar a la sangre sucia hasta él para ganarse su confianza. De cualquier modo no había nada que perder.

Con agilidad brincó la pequeña verja de metal quedando frente a la puerta principal. Se colocó la capucha y la máscara dorada.

Entonces acercó la mano a la manija y conjuró un Alohomora. Sin embargo la puerta no se abrió, rebotando el hechizo con una pequeña chispa azul.

Draco Malfoy sonrió, la había encontrado.

4

Una chica dormía plácidamente. Sus rizos extendidos sobre su cara se movían a causa de su respiración mientras que las sábanas envolvían suavemente su cuerpo.

Un gato mostaza movió las orejas de pronto, notando un cambio en el ambiente. Un ruido casi imperceptible en la parte baja de la casa.

De un brinco Crookshanks llegó hasta la cama de su ama y comenzó la tarea de despertarla. Primero jalando sus rizos y después arañándola con violencia.

Los ojos marrones de Hermione se abrieron rápidamente al sentir las uñas de su gato actuando sobre su piel.

– Crookshanks –lo regaño acariciando su piel dañada

El gato se lanzó directo a la puerta, mirando a su ama.

– ¿Qué te pasa gato tonto? –dijo aun adolorida

Pero el regaño se quedo a medias cuando oyó una puerta cerrarse. Con horror dirigió sus ojos marrones hasta su puerta y vio la cortina anti-ruido puesta.

_"¿Funciona George?"_

_" Puedes apostar tu vida si quieres… esta preciosidad funciona muy bien. No escucharás los ronquidos de tu papá. __Pero te dejará oír todos los sonidos de la casa en caso de peligro"_

– En caso de peligro –susurró Hermione

Se puso los zapatos rápidamente y tomó con fuerza su varita. Tenía que llegar al cuarto de sus padres y enviar un patronus a la Orden lo antes posible.

Lentamente abrió la puerta de su habitación. Asomando su cabeza para ver si alguien se encontraba en el pasillo; pero no vio nada.

– Homenum Revelio –susurró dirigiendo su varita hasta el pasillo

_"Hay alguien ahí"_

Se apresuró a recitar todos los conjuros de protección que conocía a la habitación de sus padres. Si algo salía mal, al menos le daría tiempo a la Orden de llegar hasta su casa.

– Protego Totalum, Salvio Hexia, Fianto Duri, Repello Inimigotum, Cave Inimicum…

Varias luces blancas salieron de la varita de Hermione. Recitaba claramente el nombre de cada hechizo mientras dirigía su varita a la puerta de sus padres.

Sin embargo un chirrido a sus espaldas la hizo salir de su tarea para girarse rápidamente hasta el mago que la apuntaba con su varita.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan chan chan chan!<strong>

**que pasará con Hermione?**

**y con la madre de Draco!**

**Espero que les haya gustado muchoooooo**

**La verdad disfruté mucho escribiéndolo... siempre es agradable meterse en la mente de Draco**

**Díganme que les pareció para saber como puedo mejorar**

**Los quiere**

**Novalee**


	6. Rizos en la oscuridad

**Hola a todos. Perdón por el retraso pero no me llegaba la inspiración :(**

**Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo con este cap**

**Disfrútenlo y nos vemos abajo**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

Rizos en la oscuridad

Los vellos se le erizaron. Una punta presionaba la parte media de su espalda, por mucho que lo hubiera negado; fue demasiado estúpida. Demasiado fácil de atrapar.

Una mano fría se posó sobre su hombro justo en el momento en el que la chica intentó hacer un movimiento de varita. Deslizándola lentamente por su cuello para tomarlo con fuerza.

– Suelta la varita –dijo una voz distorsionada por la máscara

La mente de Hermione se petrificó por completo. No sabía qué hacer ni como debía actuar en situaciones como aquella. Así que por puro instinto obedeció la orden del mortífago que la amenazaba.

Draco la tomó por el cuello del pijama y la dirigió hasta el inicio del pasillo para comenzar a bajar las escaleras. Crookshanks gruñía al hombre de negro, para posteriormente lanzarse con todas sus fuerzas a los pies del atacante.

Con un ágil movimiento el mortífago lo hizo a un lado con una fuerte patada, detestaba a los gatos. Le daban tanto asco como la chica a la que sostenía por el hilo del cuello.

Entre empujones el mortífago logró hacer bajar a la castaña por las escaleras. Planteándose mentalmente la idea de encargarle a los demás acabar con los habitantes de la casa Granger, era demasiado tentador. La mujer que lo había humillado durante varios años de colegio estaba a su merced y la vida de sus padres dependía de una simple decisión suya.

Sin embargo se negó. Draco Malfoy no era un ser tan cruel a pesar de todo, simplemente se dedicaba a hacerle creer eso a todos. Se decía así mismo que era lo más conveniente aunque sabía en el fondo que detestaba esa barrera de desprecio.

– Camina

La mujer se había detenido en el umbral de la puerta. Con todo el valor que le quedaba tenía que lograr resistir, debía escapar.

– He dicho que camines imbécil

Hermione le hizo caso de nuevo. Caminó con pesadez, como una condenada hasta llegar a la parte frontal de la casa.

Mirando el torso de su captor Hermione lo vio descubrir su antebrazo. Viendo por primera vez ese horrible tatuaje, mirando las cuencas vacías de una calavera que parecía moverse al contacto con la luz.

Vio las venas marcadas sobre el pálido antebrazo seguidas de unas manos grandes y fuertemente enmarcadas en un puño. Recordaría aquella noche, sin duda lo haría.

– Morsmon…

La castaña sin esperar más corrió directo a la casa cerrando de un portazo el acceso al mortífago.

Corriendo y saltando de dos en dos los escalones llegó con rapidez hasta el pasillo en donde saltaba a la vista una varita. Pero antes de que lograra rozarla con los dedos una mano la sujetó con fuerza haciéndola girar violentamente contra la pared.

– Muy astuta jovencita

La leona liberando una de sus manos de la presión del cuerpo de aquel mortífago, la dirigió hábilmente hasta su rostro para descubrirlo.

Mano y máscara fusionándose, logrando arrancar la única barrera que le impedía ver el rostro de su agresor. Un ruido hueco sonando contra el piso le indicó a Hermione que lo había conseguido; y en el momento en el que el mortífago se dirigía a recuperar la máscara dorada, Hermione se lanzó al suelo en busca de su varita.

Ambos apuntándose, dirigiéndose venenosas miradas cargadas de odio e inexperiencia.

Draco se había colocado la máscara antes de que Hermione lo pudiese ver. Después de todo, aquello de quitársela fue meramente una distracción.

– ¡Desmaius!

El rubio rápidamente lo esquivó poniéndose contra el muro que daba a la habitación de la chica.

Por breves segundos cruzó una idea en su mente. Dirigió la mirada alrededor de la estancia buscando un lugar en el que su figura no fuera tan visible y lo encontró. Justo detrás de la puerta.

Quedándose quieto y muy callado aguardó a que su presa bajara la guardia.

– ¿Qué es todo ese ruido Hermione? –dijo una suave voz adormilada

– Mamá, por favor quédense en la habitación

– ¿De que hablas hija?

Draco supo que era el momento apropiado, la sangre sucia se encontraba descuidada. Cuidando que sus padres hallaran refugio.

– ¡Incarcerous!

Varias cuerdas salieron despedidas en dirección de la chica, intentándola sujetarla.

– ¡Impedimenta! ¡Mamá haz lo que te digo!

– ¡Pero hija!

– ¡Incendio!

Una bola de fuego pasó rozando la cabeza de Hermione. Haciendo evidente el miedo de la señora Granger por la seguridad de su hija.

– ¡Por dios Peter haz algo!

– ¡Quédense en donde están!

La castaña en un momento de valor se echó a correr en dirección a las escaleras. Pasando peligrosamente cerca del refugio del mortífago.

– ¡Hermione!

El mortífago reaccionó rápidamente siguiéndola con mayor velocidad. La túnica le estorbaba, no dejaba que avanzara de forma libre. Así que se detuvo.

Se detuvo no por un gesto de compasión hacia la chica, sino para tomar la punta de la túnica en sus manos y quitársela de un tirón. Necesitaba moverse y hacerlo de una forma ágil.

Sabía que la chica era buena en hechizos así que no se arriesgaría a perder un duelo con ella por culpa de una estúpida túnica. Sabía que era una bruja excelente, aunque le pesara admitir que una sangre sucia lo pudiera superar en nivel de magia.

Humedeciendo los labios continuó su camino dejando la túnica deslizarse por sus dedos, dejando la túnica extendida en el suelo.

Sus sentidos estaban concentrados en una cosa, eliminarla.

– ¡Desmaius!

El potente hechizo golpeó la pared, pasando cercano a la cabeza del rubio. Pero eso no le importó, su atención se centró en la voz y de donde provenía.

Era cerca de la cocina, lo sabía. Ese ratoncillo se encontraba escondido entre la mesa o quizás la barra del desayunador.

– ¡Petrificus totalus!

Esta vez el haz de luz fue detenido por la varita del chico. Por fin la había encontrado, estaba escondida detrás de la barra, entre dos bancos altos.

Su salvaje melena resaltaba considerablemente de la armonía del azulejo, fue difícil al principio verla entre la oscuridad de la casa. Pero después se convirtió en un blanco muy obvio para el chico.

Extendiendo su varita, pulsándola bien sobre sus fríos dedos la apuntó a la maraña de pelo. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

_"Cuando matas, cuando cruzas ese umbral no hay marcha atrás" _ Recordaba una voz femenina.

_"Ya no esperas que la vida decida, sino que tú tomas el poder sobre tus enemigos"_

Al diablo con todos, al diablo con ella. No era una persona realmente, eso que se encontraba frente suyo era una aberración a la magia. Debía eliminarla.

– ¡Avada Kedra…!

Un dolor muy agudo se apoderó de su cabeza, seguido de un fuerte "crac".

– ¡Hermione corre!

Peter Granger había golpeado a Draco con una llave inglesa.

– ¡Corre!

El chico se había arrodillado del dolor mientras que una considerable cantidad de sangre manchaba su cabello rubio.

– ¡Vámonos!

Tres sombras pasaron frente a los ojos del joven mortífago con dirección a la parte trasera de la casa.

¡No! Eso no lo permitiría. No se escaparían de él. ¡La sangre sucia no le ganaría!

– ¡Expecto Patronum!

Dando traspiés y con dificultad se levantó para dirigirse hacia el pequeño jardín. ¡Pobre ilusa! No recibiría ayuda de nadie. Sus amiguitos se encontraban en igual situación, de nada le serviría enviar un mensaje.

Llegó. Empapado en sangre y con los ojos envueltos en ira hasta donde los Granger se encontraban.

– ¡Incarcerous!

Varias cuerdas se dirigieron hasta el cuerpo de Peter Granger. Draco Malfoy haría pagar al muggle que lo había agredido.

– ¡Peter!

Las cuerdas aprisionaron sus manos y pies mientras que con una gruesa punta era arrastrado hasta el misterioso enmascarado.

– ¡Desmaius!

– ¡Peter!

– ¡Petrificus Totalus!

Los hechizos de Hermione salían en todas direcciones. Le temblaban las manos de miedo.

– ¡Peter!

Draco por fin tuvo a su alcance al hombrecillo. Mirando por primera vez de cerca la regordeta cara del hombre.

Descubriendo que el padre de la sangre sucia no estaba luchando por zafarse.

Con curiosidad por primera vez miró sus ojos, miró su cara. Era como si no le importara que se encontrara al filo de la muerte, como si gustoso se hubiera entregado a sus manos. Como si deseara que lo matara a él, como si eso le diera tiempo a su esposa e hija de correr. Draco Malfoy vio en sus ojos por primera vez lo que era el amor.

Grave error. Al menos para él, porque en ese preciso momento tuvo piedad.

– ¡Desmaius!

Pero el hechizo de Hermione de nuevo volvió a fallar. Porque justo en ese momento el cuerpo del mortífago se desvaneció en una tela de humo negro con dirección a Malfoy's Manor.

2

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que el ataque de los mortífagos había sido ejecutado hacia los miembros de la Orden. Aquella noche había sido manchada con sangre muggle.

Decenas de personas fueron asesinadas por una misma razón, la única que gobernaba durante aquellos días. La pureza.

Tan solo en el vecindario de los Granger se habían asesinado veintidós muggles en una sola noche. Los cuerpos fueron encontrados al amanecer en el centro de la unidad habitacional.

El mismo modo de operar, en cada rincón de Londres. Los diarios muggles publicaron una enorme nota acerca de sospechas terroristas, acerca de la forma tan sádica que los asesinos tuvieron de eliminar a todas sus víctimas.

Por su parte los diarios del mundo mágico, en especial el Profeta. Publicaron los ataques y las investigaciones que se llevarían a cabo. Pero nada más.

Cada uno de los diarios habían sido comprados por las familias más ricas de Inglaterra; "la desinformación es un punto clave" había dicho el Lord. Y obedientes a su mandato; cientos de galeones fueron a dar a bolsillos de periodistas corruptos para evitar la llegada de información a manos mágicas.

La boda de Madame Malkin y el viaje por las islas Canarias de Rita Skeeter fueron las dos noticias que abarcaron los diarios durante esas dos semanas.

El Ministerio sabía que había sido un ataque de Lord Voldemort pero no había pruebas para encarcelar a aquellos jóvenes mortios que ejecutaron tan macabra tarea. Eran desconocidos, eran nombres extraños y jamás escuchados. Simplemente no había rastro.

Por su parte la Orden había sido sorprendida por completo. Todos habían pedido ayuda lanzando sus respectivos patronus pero nadie había acudido. Cada uno se encontraba en apuros, intentando sobrevivir.

No había habido bajas. Por suerte cada uno salió sano y salvo del ataque, aunque por supuesto hubo lesiones. Harry había recibido una fuerte fractura en la pierna derecha, Fred se había roto dos costillas y Ojoloco se había quedado más calvo por una bola de fuego que pasó por su cabeza.

Pero todos estaban bien, todos. Incluido Ron que se encontraba en San Mungo cuando mataron y secuestraron a los sanadores.

Era un caos. No había médicos, por lo que Harry, Ron, Fred y Ojoloco se tuvieron que conformar con los pocos hechizos de enfermería que conocía la señora Weasley. Cosa que no resultó del todo bien, pues la pierna de Harry no tendría arreglo hasta que consiguieran una poción calcificadora; por eso el moreno se encontraba con un enorme yeso en la pierna. Tendría que curarse a lo muggle.

Por otro lado Hermione, después de una larga discusión con Harry, accedió a mudarse a Grimmauld Place con sus padres y aunque no era placentero para los Granger escuchar a la madre de Sirius gritarles "asquerosos muggles"; se trataba de su seguridad.

Y al menos los Granger habían entendido la situación y la responsabilidad de Hermione dentro de la Orden del Fénix y Ejército de Dumbledore. Les tranquilizaba saber que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro y que el Ministerio había designado Aurores para su protección.

El tiempo voló y entre el caos que se vivía llegó la fecha de regresar al colegio. Los Weasley y Granger se habían reunido en la estación de King Cross para decirles adiós a sus hijos.

– Prométanme que se quedarán en la casa de Harry, por favor –suplicaba Hermione a sus padres

– Ya sabes que la vieja esa no nos deja dormir –replicaba su padre

– Por favor papá… es por su seguridad

Jane Granger miró a su hija sonriéndole ante su preocupación.

– Nos quedaremos ahí, no te preocupes. ¿Cierto Peter?

– Está bien –decía haciendo pucheros como niño pequeño

Los Weasley habían accedido a vigilar de vez en cuando Grimmauld Place pero aun así Hermione se sentía preocupada de dejar a sus padres.

Le remordía la conciencia el recordar la noche en la que su padre casi fue asesinado por un mortífago. No soportaba recordar que ella no pudo hacer nada cuando el hombre de máscara lo aprisionó.

Había pasado varias noches pensando en lo que hizo que el mortífago dejara a su padre. ¿Había sido piedad? Eso le resultaba difícil de creer, un seguidor de Voldemort que se arrepiente de matar a un muggle. Un mortífago desobedeciendo órdenes, arriesgando su pellejo por no matar a un hombre. Simplemente era asombroso.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos eran atormentados por más preguntas. ¿Qué tal si ella se inventaba aquella historia? ¿Qué tal si el mortífago se había ido porque su amo se lo había ordenado? Aquello era peor. Significaba que era sólo suerte que su padre estuviera con vida, significaba que no estaba lo suficientemente preparada para enfrentar la guerra.

– Mi vida tienes que subir al tren

La voz de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

– Los quiero –se apresuró a decir mientras los tomaba de la nuca y los acercaba a ella para abrazarlos

Se juraba a si misma que no sería suerte que sus padres se encontraran con vida. Se juraba que ella los protegería aunque le costara la vida. Tendría que aprender a defenderse, a ser fuerte.

3

Con la estación abarrotada era fácil perderse de vista. Draco Malfoy cargaba una amplia jaula dorada en la que se posaba una lechuza oscura que hacía gestos de inconformidad.

– Permítame señor –dijo el encargado del equipaje haciendo un gesto de tomar la lechuza

El rubio simplemente lo ignoró y se dirigió hasta las puertas del tren para comenzar a abordar.

Mirando entre varias cabezas encontró a Nott acompañado de Pansy. Quien le saludo muy coqueta con un beso en los labios. En un momento la lechuza comenzó a chillar frente a todos, evidentemente enojada con la actitud de la morena.

– Draco… ¿Por qué traes ese animal al vagón?

– ¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo? –dijo Draco alzando la ceja

– No te enojes… es que yo…

– Tú no deberías cuestionar lo que hago. Si traigo mi lechuza al vagón es asunto mío

Caminaron en silencio hasta encontrar el vagón de prefectos en donde se reunieron con Blaise quien los esperaba sentado en un pequeño compartimento. Los tres se sentaron y Draco colocó la jaula sobre la mesa, bloqueando el contacto visual con Pansy.

Durante los últimos días las frecuentes preguntas de su padre acerca de cuantos muggles había matado durante la noche del ataque, lo hacían desesperar.

Le recordaba su cobardía al ver al padre de la sangre sucia bajo su poder. Aun no entendía por qué no lo había podido matar, ni siquiera torturar.

– ¿Qué tal tus últimos días en Malfoy's Manor? –preguntó Blaise a Draco

– Si te refieres a las reuniones del Señor Tenebroso… será mejor que no preguntes

– Venga Draco, cuéntanos que ha dicho estos últimos días. Nadie lo ha visto

– Si nadie lo ha visto es porque así lo desea ¿no crees?

– ¡Vaya! Quién diría que el orgulloso Draco Malfoy ha terminado siendo el perro sabueso del Lord

En un ágil movimiento Draco tomó a Blaise por la corbata, apretando el nudo y dejando al moreno con el cuello torcido.

– Que quede claro que lo que hago, lo hago porque quiero. YO-NO-SOY-SABUESO-DE-NADIE. ¿Entiendes?

El chico hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento mientras luchaba por soltarse del agarre del rubio.

– ¿Entiendes?

Dijo mientras volvía a apretar su cuello.

– Si –respondió en susurro

– Mas te vale

– Draco, tranquilo hermano. Ya sabes cómo es de bocón Blaise –dijo Nott por primera vez tomando a Draco por los hombros

El rubio soltó por fin a Blaise dejándolo pálido y tosiendo a causa de la asfixia.

– Qué bonito animal –comentó Pansy en un intento por suavizar el ambiente – ¿es nueva verdad?

– Me la regaló mi padre

– ¿Y donde la ha comprado? Sus plumas son bellísimas, seguro que la ha mandado traer del extranjero. Estas lechuzas no se consiguen fácilmente en Inglaterra

Draco ignoró el comentario de Pansy. En realidad no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie, simplemente deseaba llegar a Hogwarts para poder dormir.

– ¿Es mansa?

El rubio entornó los ojos. Pero continuó en silencio, por lo que Pansy tomó aquello como un sí e introdujo uno de sus largos y finos dedos dentro de la jaula para acariciar el pico de la lechuza.

Dysnomia harta de su cercanía y necedad por querer acariciarla, lanzó un mordisco al suave dedo de la morena.

– ¡Haaaaa! ¡Me ha mordido Draco!

Seguramente gritaría aun más si se enterara de quien era en realidad la lechuza que intentaba acariciar.

– ¡Basta Pansy! ¡Me tienes harto! ¡Por qué no te largas!

La chica hizo un puchero y salió corriendo fuera del vagón, cubriéndose con las manos las emergentes lágrimas que se arremolinaban en sus ojos verdes.

– No tienes porque tratarla así –dijo Nott en susurro –es solo que a ella le gustas

– Pero yo no la tolero. Es berrinchuda y malcriada

– Además Draco ya tiene novia. ¿No ves Nott? –Blaise había vuelto a hablar – una chica que lo que tiene de belleza lo tiene de traidora

– Cállate Blaise –respondió Nott

– Vamos. Acaso no te enteraste de que Draco cambió a una zorra por otra, y cuando hablo de zorras me refiero a Dysnomia y Pansy

– Cállate

– Aunque muy hermosas las dos, nunca dejarán de ser unas rameras. Por muy sangre pura que sean

Esta vez fue Blaise quien recibió un mordisco de la lechuza, dejando rastros de sangre sobre su pico.

– ¡Qué diablos…!

– Vas midiendo tus palabras –dijo Draco al notar que la lechuza se encontraba inquieta por los comentarios del chico

– Ambos sabemos que es verdad

– Cierra la boca –dijo Theodore

– Mira Blaise, yo sé muy bien que lo haces porque ambas se te negaron y me han preferido a mí. Así que dime ¿qué se siente saber que todas las mujeres en Hogwarts me prefieren a mí? ¿Qué se siente que cada vez que se acuestan contigo estén pensando en tu amigo? Todo lo que dices, lo haces por despecho. Porque eres tan poco hombre como para decir las cosas de frente

– Draco, tranquilízate por Merlín

– ¿Enserio crees que lo hago por eso? No Draco, eres tú el que debería mirar bien lo que hace… y lo que digo en realidad es para hacerte un favor. Pero algún día lo entenderás

– ¡Yo voy a entender tu puta madre! ¡Y tú no me dices que hacer!

– Yo no lo hago… pero tu papito si ¿no es cierto?

– ¡Cierra el maldito hocico si no quieres que…!

– ¡Basta! Ambos sólo buscan pretextos para pelear. Empezando por ti Blaise

– No me regañes papá Nott –dijo Blaise haciendo un puchero sarcástico

– Será mejor que me largue –escupió Draco mirando con furia a Zabini y saliendo enfurecido al corredor del vagón

– ¡Se te olvida tu lechuza! –gritó divertido el moreno

Ya pensaría en algo para devolverle el mal rato a Zabini por ahora necesitaba aire, sino quería convertirse en un asesino ahí mismo.

4

No lo toleraba, simplemente no lo hacía. Durante los últimos días Blaise Zabini había tenido la manía de meterse en asuntos ajenos y eso ponía aun peor el desequilibrado ánimo de Draco.

Sabía que aquello se debía a su misión, aquella que el Señor Tenebroso le había encargado a él y sólo a él. A Blaise le molestaba profundamente que Draco hubiese sido elegido para una misión del Lord, le molestaba que fuese secreto y que fuese de gran importancia. Habían pasado unos cuantos días y el chico sólo había encontrado una forma de descargar su ira; molestar a Draco con sus comentarios. Molestarlo hasta que le escupiera en la cara de que se trataba el encargo del Lord.

Las conversaciones entre serpientes se habían convertido en un campo de batalla, en donde el único que impedía que se agarraran a golpes era Nott. El único cuerdo en los últimos días.

El tren había comenzado a aumentar la velocidad. Y aun había alumnos en los pasillos; sabía qué hacer para desquitarse del mal rato que su "amigo" le había hecho pasar. Abusaría un poco de su autoridad de prefecto e iría a molestar a los alumnos más pequeños.

La simple idea le elevó el ánimo y dibujo una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro.

Lentamente caminó hasta un niño pequeño y flacucho que intentaba atrapar una rana de chocolate. Era pecoso, con el cabello rubio y ligeramente rizado.

– ¿No sabes que está prohibido caminar en los pasillos cuando el tren arranca?

– Pe…perdón. Es que me perdí, además mi rana de chocolate saltó y no la podía atrapar

El niño miró a Draco a los ojos con un gesto de espanto.

– Esa no es excusa. Veinte puntos menos para tu casa

– Yo…Yo soy nuevo en el colegio, todavía no tengo casa

– Pues cuando la tengas le restaré esos puntos

Draco se inclinó y acercó su rostro al suyo para mirar más de cerca sus facciones.

– Eres feo además, eso te restará otros veinte puntos…

– ¡Eso no es justo! –dijo el chico tomando valor

– … y encima respondón, eso te resta otros diez puntos

– ¡Voy a decirle al profesor que tú me estas molestando!

– Seguramente serás un Gryffindor, tienes pinta de ser un bocón y cabeza hueca

El pequeño hizo un puchero y sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr rápidamente por sus mejillas. La humedad de su nariz se hizo evidente cuando el chiquillo empezó a sollozar.

– Y además llorón –el chico se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura del niño –¿Sabías que en Hogwarts a los niños cómo tú los mandan al bosque prohibido con lobos y bestias para que se les quite lo cobardes?

– No…no es cierto

– ¡Malfoy!

El rubio giró la cabeza hasta la voz que lo había sorprendido. Hermione Granger había llegado al rescate del niño, típico en una Gryffindor.

– ¿Molestando niños de nuevo Malfoy?

– No es asunto tuyo sangre sucia –dijo poniéndose de pie

– ¿Sangre sucia? –preguntó el niño limpiándose las lágrimas con la punta de su suéter –¿Qué es eso?

Draco Malfoy sonrió aun más. Tendría la oportunidad de molestar a Granger con la inocente pregunta del mocoso.

– Verás, los sangre sucia son los hijos de muggles. Los que no deberían ser magos, los no talentosos…

– Malfoy…

– … algunos trolls son más listos que ellos

– ¡Malfoy!

– ¿Dime Granger?

– Cierra la boca

– Se me olvidaba… también son algo mal educados –dijo dirigiéndose al niño

Hermione puso las manos sobre los hombros del pequeño y le susurró algo al oído. En pocos segundos se marchó, dejándolos solos en el pasillo.

– Vaya Granger, no creí que tenías tantas ganas de quedarte a solas conmigo

Draco había comenzado a sonreír pero no pudo disfrutar por completo su triunfo, pues una enorme cachetada lo sorprendió.

– No vuelvas a insultarme, hurón

La sangre sucia que lo había golpeado mantenía un puño cerrado mientras que con la otra mano lo señalaba. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, temblaba de furia.

– Y no te atrevas a molestar a los niños más pequeños, si lo haces de nuevo se lo diré a McGonagall. ¿Entendiste?

– A mi tú no me amenazas, si quieres ir de soplona… hazlo

El rubio tomó con fuerza la mano que lo señalaba, tomó su muñeca y apretó con fuerza hasta arrancarle una mueca de dolor a Hermione.

– Y tú… vas a empezar a respetarme si no quieres acabar como los otros muggles

El chico dio media vuelta y se perdió entre los pasillos del tren, dejando a Hermione petrificada con aquella amenaza.

_"Como los otros muggles"_

* * *

><p><strong>HUY! <strong>**Más problemas para Draco...**

**Bueno, ya han entrado a Hogwarts! ahora que sucederá? **

**Hermione tendrá varias sorpresas y no serán muy agradables que digamos ;)**

**Cuéntenme que les pareció el chap! **

**Lo veo pronto!**

**Novalee**


	7. Discusiones y percances

**Hola a todos... **

**Esta vez les dejo un capítulo pequeñito. Ando algo triste y sentí la necesidad de desahogarme con algo. Que mejor forma que metiéndome en la mente de alguien mas y Draco se ofreció como voluntario :D**

**Pongan atención porque de ahora en adelante, las discusiones Draco-Hermione se van a poner intensas. Además se van a descubrir varias cosas y porque le doy tanta importancia a Dysnomia.**

**Sin más que decir... los dejo leer**

* * *

><p>Discusiones y percances<p>

1

Había pasado cerca de cuatro horas desde su encuentro con la sangre sucia en el tren. La detestaba, la detestaba con todas sus fuerzas por ser tan "perfecta" y mirarlo como si no lo mereciera. Detestaba su forma de caminar por los pasillos, como si el piso no fuese digno de sostener semejante saco pestilente. Pero ya lo vería, su plan incluía algo que anhelaba Granger con el alma y sería él quien se lo quitaría llegado el momento.

Se burlaría de ella, pisotearía su ego y se reiría en su cara. Pero todo tendría su momento y eso no sucedería sino hasta dentro de un mes, cuando los alumnos de sexto año pelearan por el premio anual.

Él era inteligente y muy diestro en las artes mágicas, así que sería fácil para él obtenerlo. Normalmente él no se preocupaba por cosas tan insignificantes como ganar el premio anual, pero esta vez era diferente. Tenía a Dysnomia durmiendo en la lechucería, y si quería obtener su ayuda era mejor mantenerla contenta y cómoda en una habitación.

Comúnmente el premio acarreaba consigo, múltiples beneficios como contar con una torre entera para sus ganadores. Eso incluía una habitación y baño exclusivo para él, un lugar muy amplio que podría ser un perfecto escondite.

Por ahora era prefecto y aunque tenía una habitación propia, tenía que cruzar la sala común para entrar y salir. Aquello no le convenía, pues aunque las serpientes le guardaban respeto, los chismes corrían como pólvora cuando se trataba de él. Y la clave de su éxito era mantener un perfil bajo, como si eso fuera posible para un Malfoy.

Un ligero ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, girándose a la ventana. Llovía, llovía a cantaros pero a pesar de la oscuridad pudo ver una lechuza sosteniéndose de la ventana y tocando el vidrio con el pico.

Draco se acercó rápidamente y abrió la ventana para que la lechuza pudiese ingresar.

– ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –dijo el rubio molesto por la interrupción

Las plumas del ave estaban empapadas y unas pequeñas gotas de agua caían por su pico.

El rubio la tomó en sus brazos y la colocó sobre un escritorio en la esquina de su habitación, dejándola ahí mientras se dirigía a su baúl para sacar una toalla.

– Eres un tonto Draco Malfoy

Cuando el chico dio media vuelta para mirar a la lechuza, sus ojos se toparon con una chica desnuda sentada sobre su escritorio.

Varias gotas de agua caían por su cabello y cara. Sus brazos cubrían sus pechos abrazándose a sí misma para mantener el calor. Su cabello caía por su espalda, fino y lacio llegando casi a su cintura. Sus pies colgaban, dejando que sus dedos se rozaran entre sí, mientras que unas gotas recorrían sus pantorrillas para caer en el suelo.

Por primera vez, Draco la vio indefensa.

– Pues tú no eres la chica más brillante, mira que salir a estas horas y con esta lluvia

El hombre de ojos grises tomó la toalla y la colocó sobre sus hombros, cubriendo su desnudez. Mirándola con ternura, parecía una niña.

Dysnomia se acomodó en la toalla, limpiándose el rostro con la punta. Primero la frente deslizando la tela de un lado al otro, continuando por una de sus sienes hasta llegar a su mejilla. En un camino muy curioso, se deslizó por la nariz acariciando su piel con delicadeza.

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que ella era una veela, su belleza rebasaba los límites de la realidad. Era una completa ilusión.

Sus largas pestañas aún húmedas se movían entre cada pestañeo, dirigiendo la mirada hasta los ojos grises de Draco.

Aquello era un juego hipnótico, era un ángel. Un bello ángel que lo miraba con fiereza, con aquella mirada peligrosamente seductora que tenía. Esta forma de mirar hizo que Draco recordara que la pureza que se anidaba en su interior se había esfumado justo en el momento en el que la había elegido para alimentar el alma de su madre.

Pero sus ojos, aquellos ojos llenos de pasión se habían liberado. Se notaba la diferencia cuando ella usaba el collar de Narcisa, pues sus ojos eran completamente muertos, llenos de odio y maldad. Sin embargo ahora, su mirada era completamente distinta.

Era difícil de creer que un ser tan bello y con tanta vida en la mirada, hubiera sido capaz de cometer los crímenes que en el pasado cometió.

Su lengua mojaba sus labios, preparándolos para hablar; pero justo en ese momento un enorme ruido, resonó por la habitación.

– Tengo hambre –dijo en susurro

Draco soltó una carcajada.

– Te olvidas de mi comida y encima te ríes

No podía contener la risa. En mucho tiempo Draco Malfoy no había reído con tanta fuerza y sin malicia incluida. Siguiendo sus instintos la abrazó, humedeciendo su fina camisa de seda negra y depositó un suave beso en su cabello mojado.

– Lo había olvidado –le respondió sonriendo aún

– ¡No te rías! –dijo dándole un codazo

– Pobrecilla ¿Habrás sufrido mucho allá arriba no es cierto?

– No es gracioso

Dysnomia se levantó, revelando aún más su piel húmeda y sujetando firmemente la toalla a su pecho.

– Quiero algo de comer ¡ahora!

Draco levantó la ceja y la miró de arriba abajo. Y deleitándose con la imagen que tenía enfrente, sonrió mientras se quitaba la camisa de seda que llevaba puesta y se la daba a su acompañante.

– No quiero que te resfríes

La chica la tomó bruscamente.

– Quiero algo de comer, Draco

– No soy ningún elfo doméstico, y ni creas que puedes hablarme así

Dejando caer la camisa negra sobre la cama, la chica se sentó en las suaves sábanas esmeraldas del Slytherin. Sin pudor alguno, se deshizo de la toalla y comenzó a frotarla por su pecho y abdomen. Con pequeños toques para recoger el las gotas que escurrían por su piel.

Los ojos de Draco la recorrían ferozmente, mientras que ella parecía muy ocupada en su tarea de secarse.

– Como si no me hubieras visto así antes –dijo Dysnomia poniendo especial atención en secar sus piernas

– Tengo grajeas en el baúl –respondió Draco lo más fríamente que pudo

– Hablo de comida de verdad

– No pienso ir a las cocinas a esta hora y menos por un capricho tuyo

– Si resulto una molestia, debería reconsiderar la idea de permanecer aquí

_"Malditos encantos femeninos"_ pensó Draco mientras la veía secar su cuello

– No juegues conmigo

– No es juego, cariño

El rubio se acercó hasta ella y sin previo aviso la tomó por los hombros para obligarla a levantarse.

– No te acostumbres

Dicho esto la tomó por la cintura y se acercó a sus labios para darle un suave beso.

– No se te olvide mi té con limón

El Slytherin la miró a los ojos y sonrió, antes de salir hacia las cocinas.

2

Iba caminando por los pasillos, maldiciendo como era su costumbre en aquellos días. Tendría que ir hasta el primer piso y todo por el maldito apetito de Dysnomia.

La verdad es que en el fondo, le había agradado mucho la forma en que literalmente lo obligó a ir por su cena. Sin duda la idea de tenerla en su habitación durante todo el año, no le resultaba en absoluto desagradable.

Subía unos cuantos escalones para llegar al pasillo principal, cuando una voz bastante conocida e irritante lo sorprendió.

– ¡Malfoy!

El rubio la ignoró al reconocer su voz y continuó su camino a las cocinas.

– ¡Malfoy, detente!

Hermione comenzó a apresurarse para alcanzarlo.

– ¡Te estoy hablando!

Por fin y después de una pequeña carrera, la castaña logró alcanzarlo e interponerse entre él y el inicio de una de las escaleras.

– ¡Malfoy!

El rubio la miró con desprecio y la apartó con un leve empujón. No necesitaba ninguna razón para arruinar aún más su humor.

Continuó su camino, pero una pequeña mano lo detuvo a mitad de las escaleras. El contacto con su piel le produjo una intensa quemazón, que lo hizo agitar el brazo para deshacer su agarre.

– No me toques, asquerosa muggle

– Y tú no me ignores

– Yo hago lo que se me da la gana y si quiero te ignoro. No tengo que perder mi tiempo con alguien tan insignificante como tú

– Diez puntos menos para Slytherin por andar merodeando los pasillos a esta hora –dijo controlando su ira

– ¿Qué?

– Y otros diez puntos más por haber ignorado a la prefecta en guardia

– No me vengas con idioteces Granger. Apártate de mi vista si no quieres acabar siendo un fantasma de Hogwarts

– ¡Quince puntos menos por amenazar a una prefecta!

Un brusco movimiento hizo que ambos se sostuvieran del barandal de piedra. La escalera se movía y se dirigía a la entrada del quinto piso.

Sin decir más Draco Malfoy continuó caminando antes de que la escalera volviera a moverse. Y Hermione lo siguió en silencio.

– ¿Vas a seguirme?

– No –dijo la chica con la barbilla en alto

– Entonces esfúmate

– Primero me aseguraré de que regreses a tu sala común

– ¡No me digas! –dijo Draco sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban

– Si no lo haces tendré que obligarte

– ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

– Créeme Draco Malfoy que no me conoces en lo absoluto

– A mí me parece que te conozco bastante bien

El chico se acercó a ella y comenzó a rondarla como un ave carroñera.

– Deja de hacer eso. ¿Es que acaso eras un buitre en otra vida?

Sin prestar atención la tomó del cuello, como lo había hecho aquella noche en su casa, cuando la apuntó con su varita.

– Te conozco muy bien Granger, más de lo que quisieras

La chica comenzó a sentir un temblor por toda su espina dorsal, que curiosamente le pareció muy familiar. Pero fue justo entonces que notó que el rubio simplemente usaba unos pantalones de seda negra, dejando al descubierto sus bien pronunciados pectorales.

Sin saber muy bien porque, esto la puso nerviosa. Y no es que nunca hubiera visto a un hombre semidesnudo; había visto a Harry y Ron de aquel modo. Aunque aquello no contaba, pues eran casi sus hermanos.

– ¿Nerviosa Granger?

Hermione tragó saliva de forma bastante sonora, lo que causó una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Draco.

– No me vas a decir que nunca habías visto a un hombre sin camisa. ¿Acaso no te has tirado a Potter o a Weasley alguna vez?

– Cállate Malfoy

– Apuesto a que fue Potter, porque Weasley es demasiado imbécil como para llevarse a la cama a una mujer. Dime Granger, te gustó o fue tan patético qué prefieres olvidarlo

– ¡Cómo te atreves! Ellos no son como tú

– Tienes razón, ellos no podrían contar como hombres

Los nervios de Hermione hervían de ira. No iba a tolerar que volviera a insultarla, ni a ella ni a sus amigos.

– Tienes razón

Aquella frase desubicó por completo al blondo.

– El concepto de hombre que tú tienes es demasiado bajo para ellos ¿sabes por qué?

– Muero de curiosidad –dijo Draco con ironía

– Porque ellos no son hombres al llevarse una chica a la cama, ellos son hombres porque son valientes, cálidos y porque saben cómo tratar a una mujer. Ellos no son como tú, que solamente tienes fama de don Juan –Hermione hizo una pausa para continuar –siento lástima por ti. Porque eres alguien seco e incapaz de amar y porque cuando tengas cincuenta y tus supuestos encantos desaparezcan te quedarás solo. En cambio ellos…

– Muy bonito tu discurso Granger, casi me haces llorar. Sólo que, es una lástima que aunque tú seas supuestamente más humana que yo; no tengas a nadie que "te ame" –dijo dibujando comillas al aire con la última palabra –Dime Granger ¿Qué se siente ser la única chica de sexto que jamás ha sido besada?

La castaña tembló cuando el rubio, sorpresivamente acercó sus labios a los suyos.

– Con gusto te besaría, pero me resultas demasiado desagradable como para hacerlo

Dicho esto, la chica lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas para alejarlo de ella.

– Primero muerta, nunca hubiese tolerado que…

– ¿Es decir que ya te besaron? Vaya sorpresa ¿Quién fue el desafortunado? ¿Qué es lo que le hiciste? ¿Le apuntaste con una varita? ¿Realizaste un imperio?

– Eres un bárbaro. No me sorprende que sean chicas como Pansy Parkinson las que andan tras de un bruto como tú

– Créeme Granger que darías hasta lo que no tienes por estar en su lugar

– Te equivocas, yo soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para ir tras un imbécil como tú

Hermione se retiró con la cabeza en alto, muy al estilo Granger y sin mirarlo cuando giró por un pasillo para desaparecer de la vista del rubio.

3

Draco se quedo plantado en el pasillo y sin más regresó a su sala común olvidando por completo la comida de su… ¿amiga?

Él no era de piedra y por alguna razón que él desconocía, las palabras de la Gryffindor habían dañado su ego, así que regresó a su habitación dispuesto a descargar su amargura con la chica que se hallaba su habitación. Sin embargo la encontró dormida sobre su cama, en posición fetal.

– ¿Qué pasa? –dijo aun adormilada cuando sintió las manos del rubio tomarla por la cintura para acomodarla debajo de las suaves sábanas

– No he encontrado a ningún elfo –mintió

– No importa, eres tan lento que el hambre se me ha quitado

El chico se metió a la cama con ella, aun sintiendo rabia por las palabras de Granger.

– Gracias por haber ido a las cocinas – dijo ella acercándose a él y depositando un beso en su pecho

Ella acercó su tibio cuerpo al de Draco y pasando una de sus manos por abdomen se quedó dormida.

Granger se equivocaba, él sí tendría a alguien.

* * *

><p><strong>Como ven... mi Draco a pesar de ser frío <strong>

**SI TIENE CORAZÓN**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo**

**Los quiere**

**Novalee**

**P.D. ****DEJEN REVIEWS**

**No lo digo por otra cosa sino saber que tanto les gusta el fic... ya saben, siempre es bueno conocer sus opiniones :D**


	8. El principio del caos

**Hola a todos! **

**Gracias a los chicos/chicas que me siguen enserio me da mucho gusto que les este gustando la historia ;) siento mucho no poder actualizar tan seguido pero digamos que prefiero traerles un capítulo bien planeado a cualquier cosa, de la que después me pueda arrepentir.**

**Debo dar las gracias por los reviews jajaja no lo había hecho antes :S lo siento mucho pero ahora mismo ponemos solución:**

**Gracias a irenelove2 creo que ya debes saber si lo ayudará o no ;) (lamento no haber contestado antes pero soy una despistada) adrmil espero que te siga gustando la historia y que continúes conmigo hasta el final. Maggie Night me agrada mucho que disfrutes tanto del fic, enserio me alegra que te guste mi trabajo. Yuuki Kuchiki trataré de actualizar pronto :D al menos lo más seguido que pueda. Caroone en este capítulo comienzan a entrelazarse sus historias, pon mucha atención en la parte dos del capítulo. A dos chicas que me escribieron :( y que no se su nombre de verdad les agradezco mucho, ustedes me animan a seguir con esta historia.**

**Enserio muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de mandarme un review, me agrada mucho conocerlas/los y saber que les parece el fic**

**BUUUUUUUEEEEEEEENNNNNNOOOOOO O**

**Los dejo leer, porque aquí comienza todo**

**Disfrútenlo**

* * *

><p>El principio del caos<p>

1

No había muchos sitios más sin recorrer. La castaña bostezaba cuando el reloj del gran comedor anunció otra hora más de guardia.

La verdad aquello de recorrer los pasillos a altas horas de la noche para corroborar que no hubiera fallo en la seguridad del colegio, no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Sin embargo Dumbledore les había pedido a los prefectos que se mantuvieran alerta por el gran número de ataques recibidos en las últimas semanas. Y ella como buena alumna, se ofreció con Ron para la primera guardia.

El anciano profesor le había dado una poción color perla para que sus escasas horas de sueño fueran el equivalente a dormir una noche entera. Aquella botellita descansaba en el cajón de su mesita de noche cuando ella arribó a su habitación, adormilada y sin una pizca de vida. Sin mucha delicadeza se quitó el uniforme dejándolo esparcido por el frío piso de piedra y fue directo al baño para lavarse los dientes y cepillarse el cabello.

Tenía que terminar de desempacar y eso le provocó enojo. Lo único que realmente deseaba era recostarse y encontrar la paz en un sueño profundo.

Refunfuñando, tomó la ropa de su baúl y la metió en el armario tal y como estaba; sin ordenar ni clasificar como era su costumbre. Simplemente tomó el uniforme que usaría al otro día y lo colocó en el respaldo de su silla frente al escritorio.

Justo cuando giró para meterse a la cama, un ligero sonido la hizo volverse a la silla en donde había colocado su ropa.

En el suelo sus finos dedos recogían con temor una hermosa joya de oro blanco que se había resbalado de la tela de su túnica.

Hermione tembló al notar como la fría joya acariciaba su piel, sin provocarle dolor alguno. No hubo descarga que sacudiera sus dedos ni miedo cuando intentó tomarla entre sus manos.

Por primera vez la chica sostenía el collar.

Con mucho cuidado, como si ella pudiese romper el grueso y duro metal, lo sostuvo en sus manos caminando lentamente hasta su cama.

Lo inspeccionó, poniéndolo contra la luz de su varita mientras hurgaba de arriba abajo sus partes, mirando la imponencia del zafiro contra los pequeños diamantes que lo adornaban. Presumiendo su belleza y dejando en claro que el centro de la atención se encontraba plasmado en cada una de las caras de la piedra. Lo giró, mirando una y otra vez el símbolo estampado al reverso. Intentando descifrar el enigma y el porqué una extraña sensación recorría cada parte de ella cuando se encontraba cerca.

Miró la fina cadena hecha de hilos de oro, entretejidos, entre una danza hipnótica para los sentidos de Hermione. Ella miró por unos segundos el broche incrustado en la fina cadena y lo rozó con las yemas de sus dedos, acariciando a la joya y pidiéndole permiso para abrirla y tomar posesión de ella.

Ella accedió, abriéndose mágicamente para Hermione. Botando el seguro que sellaba su acceso e invitando a la chica a colocarla sobre su cuello por primera vez.

El enorme peso dejó caerse sobre el pecho de la chica, decorando con gracia su cuello y adornándola a juego con sus mejillas.

Ella se sonrojó aún más, se sentía invadida por un enorme calor que se extendía por la parte baja de su abdomen hasta la punta de sus pies.

Era reconfortante haberla tomado a pesar de ser ajena. Aunque ella la había encontrado en Ollivander's, no podía evitar sentirse culpable de poseerla y reclamarla como suya. Sin embargo aquella noche poco le importó la cuestión moral, simplemente disfrutaba del enorme peso de la piedra y se preguntaba quién pudo haber perdido semejante cosa.

Si la Hermione en sus cinco sentidos la pudiera haber visto, se hubiese infartado al ver como sucumbía a los encantos de algo tan frío como aquello. Algo tan material.

Sin embargo si la Hermione en sus cinco sentidos supiera lo que ella experimentaba, probablemente hubiese reaccionado de igual forma. Cayendo en aquel bello trance.

Sin separar sus dedos de la gema, se recostó entre las sábanas escarlata. Cayendo en un profundo sueño casi al instante.

Ahí estaba, por primera vez en la historia de la magia, una joya de la familia Malfoy se encontraba sobre el cuello de una sangre sucia.

2

Eran dos chicas. Eran dos chicas dormidas. Con sus delicados cuerpos descansando sobre la superficie de las sábanas. ¿Eran las mismas sábanas? Yo diría que no.

Una leona envuelta en la suavidad del escarlata. Su piel erizada y húmeda. Su respiración agitada y sus caderas contorsionándose. Los labios rosados se envuelven en un dulce vaivén de su lengua, los aprisiona con sus dientes y los oprime suavemente.

Inquieta, otra mujer se revuelve entre el esmeralda. La seda no puede cubrir su piel húmeda y ansiosa. Los muslos hierven y se abren suavemente.

Hermione se inquieta aun más, frunce el entrecejo y oprime los labios. Mueve sus piernas enredándolas de nuevo en las sábanas de Gryffindor. Su cuerpo es invadido por el fuego, se inundan sus entrañas y palpita aturdido su corazón.

Dysnomia toma las sábanas de Slytherin y las encierra en su puño, remueve la tela de sus piernas y se libera. Acaricia la suavidad de la cama con sus pies mientras imita a la leona frunciendo el ceño. Su cuerpo es invadido por el hielo, sus entrañas infértiles, su vientre frío y palpita acelerado el corazón. Le es devuelta su vida.

Hermione acaricia con sus yemas cada fibra de la almohada, extiende los brazos reconociendo esa nueva sensación. Sus blancos pechos erguidos, palpita el vientre y las piernas abrasadas se retuercen en las sábanas. Un intruso la invade ahora y toma posesión de su cuerpo.

Relaja sus músculos y cae en un sueño.

Dysnomia tiembla cuando es invadida por imágenes, reconociendo cada una de ellas al instante.

Hermione curiosa, observa cada uno de los nuevos escenarios.

En el fondo una silueta se le acerca. Está oscuro y su rostro no es visible, simplemente pueden saber que es un hombre por la forma de su cuerpo.

Hermione camina por la habitación, mirándola. Es muy parecida a Grimmauld Place. Los candelabros de plata, los tapices, las cortinas y la cama. Todo es tan similar, que le parece que ha estado ahí antes.

Dysnomia no lo duda, ha estado ahí antes. Desesperada corre lejos de la silueta y se dirige hacia la puerta, sin embargo el hombre la aprisiona tomándola por la cintura.

Hermione mira curiosa, cada detalle. Pero es sorprendida por las manos del hombre que la acompaña. La sujeta con fuerza y la golpea contra el muro.

Dysnomia grita y da golpes ciegos a su captor, intentando escapar de él.

Hermione siente un profundo dolor en su espalda e intenta gritar.

– Fuiste una tonta al dejarte atrapar –dijo una voz ronca –y la verdad no creo que salgas viva de esto

Ambas lo escuchan, ambas se asustan al sentir la fuerza del hombre contra sus cuerpos.

Cada una en diferente cama, despierta ahogando un grito de desesperación. Aún con la sensación áspera de las manos del misterioso hombre de sus sueños.

3

Dysnomia gemía entre sueños, mientras sus labios susurraban. "No me toques" había dicho, su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras sus piernas se agitaban contra la madera de la cama.

Había comenzado a sangrar debido a la fuerza con la que propinaba las patadas, sus manos hechas puño sujetaban las sábanas y sin embargo no podía despertar.

Draco la tomó por los hombros para agitarla con fuerza, hasta que ella despertó. Ahogando un grito.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos pero ella continuó luchando por soltarse, aun estaba adormilada. Aún no identificaba la realidad.

– ¡No me toques!

Draco atrapó sus piernas con las suyas, posándose justo sobre ella para que no continuara pateando el marco de la cama. Con sus manos, tomó firmemente sus muñecas intentando no hacerle daño.

– ¡Aléjate!

– ¡Dysnomia! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!

– ¡Basta!

– ¡Es un sueño! ¡Tranquila!

La chica dejó de retorcerse. Continuaba agitada, cuando miró el rostro del hombre que la acompañaba. Era Draco.

– ¡Es un estúpido sueño!

Los cabellos rubios del chico caían sobre su frente y sus fríos ojos grises miraban interrogantes a Dysnomia.

– ¿Pero qué coño soñabas?

El rubio se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta su escritorio para tomar su varita.

– Yo… -dijo la chica intentando mentir lo mejor posible –no recuerdo

– No soy estúpido

Se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama apuntando con su varita uno de los dedos de la chica. Una chispa azul salió de la punta hasta la adolorida piel de la mujer y lentamente fue sanando, dejándola justo igual a como estaba antes del incidente.

– No he dicho que lo seas

– No te pases de lista. Dije que quiero saber qué diablos te puso así y espero que me respondas

Él la miró intentando estrujar cada uno de sus sentidos en busca de respuestas. Sin embargo ella se negó con una simple mueca sobre sus labios.

– Sólo fue un mal sueño –dijo cubriéndose con las sábanas

Draco la miró largo rato. Recorriendo sus facciones hasta memorizarlas por completo.

– No lo había notado –respondió con sarcasmo

Dysnomia cubrió su piel con la precaria prenda y reacomodó su larga cabellera negra sobre la una pequeña pila de almohadas. Se recostó mirando el techo de la habitación, sintiéndose extraña. Vacía.

Draco se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas.

– ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?

La morena lo miró a los ojos y sonrió abiertamente.

– Si lo supiera, te lo diría

El rubio desvió su atención a su cuello, deslizando delicadamente sus dedos sobre su piel aun erizada. Sin embargo ella no reaccionaba, se mantenía inmersa en un mar de dudas.

Sentía algo extraño dentro de ella. Ahora sentía un frío enorme invadiéndola, su piel muerta ante cualquier sensación ya no respondía a las caricias de Draco. Ya no sentía aquella necesidad imperiosa de tenerlo cerca ni la incitaba a tocarlo con la misma pasión con la que solía hacerlo.

– Tengo frío –dijo abrazándose a sí misma

– Eso se puede arreglar

Draco acercó sus labios a los de la chica, tomando su barbilla y elevando su rostro para depositar un beso sobre sus labios.

– Hablo en serio

El chico hizo caso omiso al comentario y continuó besándola con ímpetu.

Sus manos descendieron a los botones de su camisa y comenzaron a despojarla de la única prenda que los separaba.

– Draco

Draco se separó de la chica y caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

– Como quieras –dijo con voz fría

Ella no quería pelear. Pero aun estaba temblando de miedo, las imágenes de la habitación, del hombre en ella y la sensación de sus manos en su piel aún estaban vívidas sus sentidos.

– No me refería a eso

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta él. Acunó sus mejillas entre sus manos y pegó su frente contra la suya.

– ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

– No pasa nada, Draco

Se pegó a su pecho y acarició con sus yemas el contorno de sus músculos. Lo menos que quería era iniciar una discusión con él, simplemente quería una sola cosa. Borrar las imágenes de su pesadilla.

– ¿Por qué quieres empeñarte en que algo pasa?

– Dime tú ¿Por qué quieres empeñarte en que nada pasa?

– Porque no pasa na-da

Se pegó aun más a él mientras terminaba con la tarea de desabrochar la camisa que vestía.

– Al menos nada que no quiera

Sus pies se mantenían en puntas para alcanzar los labios del rubio, necesitaba sentir sus manos, su piel suave recorriendo la suya. Necesitaba borrar la sensación áspera que aún permanecía en ella.

Draco la miraba intentando leer su mente, pero no consiguió nada. Aunque la verdad poco le importaba averiguar qué era lo que mantenía tan inquieta a Dysnomia.

Fue entonces que la seda cayó al piso.

4

Hermione no había dormido bien. Se había despertado durante la madrugada con una terrible sensación en el pecho. Con una especie de grito atorado en su garganta, que le impedía respirar.

Se había olvidado de beber su poción antes de dormir, por lo que unas enormes ojeras sobresalían entre su piel.

Se revolvió entre las sábanas, sintiéndose extraña. Un ligero calor se extendía aún por su vientre y sentía un terrible miedo en el pecho. Temía y no sabía a qué, o a quien. Simplemente el sentimiento se hallaba fijo en su piel, como si se hubiera tatuado de repente.

Miró el reloj y se levantó sobresaltada, tenía clase en quince minutos. Entró corriendo al baño y rápidamente se metió a la ducha.

Las gotas del agua fría terminaron por despertarla, recorriendo su espina dorsal con una refrescante sensación. Comenzó su labor de enjabonar su enorme mata de cabello castaño, notando que sobre su cuello aun permanecía el collar que se había colocado la noche anterior.

Sus dedos buscaron el broche para quitárselo, sin embargo éste no cedió. Pensaba que el jabón no permitía que sus dedos pudieran abrir el collar para liberar su cuello del peso.

Cuan equivocada estaba.

* * *

><p><strong>y bien?<strong>

**que les pareció el capítulo?**

**déjenme**** sus opiniones en un review o un mensajito personal**

****Espero dejarles el próximo pronto****

****Los quiere****

****Novalee****


	9. El collar de Narcisa

**HOLA A TODOS! Como han estado? **

**Me da mucho gusto que a algunos de ustedes les guste el fic, gracias por hacermelo saber:**

**Gracias a camii enserio que intentaré publicar más seguido, espero que te siga gustando la historia. Maggie Night me da gusto que pienses eso del capítulo anterior, aquí puedes empezar a descubrir que clase de cambio hubo :D Alexiz en este capítulo hablo más acerca del collar, y con respecto a Dysomia bueeeno ella es así por una razón y después te darás cuenta a que se debe ;) solo debo decir que no es tan mala como parece. alexf1994 paciencia, poco a poco las dudas irán desapareciendo, gracias por leer de verdad me encanta saber que pienses que el capítulo es bueno.**

**para todos aquellos que tienen dudas aquí explico unas cuantas cosas, por cierto las letras en negritas son recuerdos de Draco (para que no haya confusión)**

**Ya saben que pueden dejar sus comentarios, preguntas, saludos, sugerencias, lo que piensan, etc, etc, etc. **

**Así que... los dejo leer y los veo abajo**

* * *

><p>El collar de Narcisa<p>

1

Llevaba casi dos semanas con el collar pegado al cuello. Había probado de todo tipo de hechizos, pociones e incluso tirar de él hasta que la piel quedara rosada por la fricción. Simplemente nada funcionaba y aquello la había comenzado a asustar terriblemente.

Además y como si no tuviera más de que preocuparse, se sentía inquieta, como si estuviese molesta o a la expectativa de cualquier cosa para explotar contra todo o todos los que la rodearan. Varios días atrás, había lanzado un pesado libro contra la cabeza de Ronald después de su comentario acerca de su estrés, después de eso, Harry llevaba consigo su casco de Quidditch. "Por si acaso" había dicho cuando Ron le preguntó por su inusual utensilio.

Se había disculpado pero no concebía como había sido capaz de perder el control de aquella manera, por otro lado también sentía un miedo tremendo cuando hablaba con los chicos sobre la vigilancia del castillo y si habría algún indicio de traición bajo el techo del colegio. Sentía perder el control de cada una de sus acciones y luchaba por mantener la cordura.

También había tenido sueños inquietantes, veía a sus padres atados y colgando frente a una chimenea. Veía a Voldemort torturándolos y luego un haz de luz verde. Había despertado los últimos días ahogando gritos de desesperación y ahora temía en regresar a su habitación durante la hora de dormir. Prefería permanecer despierta, cosa que no daba resultado pues cuando el sueño lograba vencerla, las pesadillas empeoraban.

Ella no era ninguna tonta, sabía y tenía más que claro que todo aquello se debía a una sola cosa. Una pesada y lujosa "cosa" colgando de su cuello.

Volvió a juguetear con la pluma y puso los ojos al frente de la clase fingiendo poner atención a lo que McGonagall decía. Tenía claro que se trataba de la transformación humana a algún mueble, pues Neville no logró convertirse en una mesa cuando Seamus lanzó el encantamiento.

El pobre hombre terminó con las piernas convertidas en patas de mesa pero el resto de su cuerpo cayó al suelo por la falta de equilibrio. Toda la clase rió, en especial los miembros de Slytherin que se encontraban justo al otro lado del aula.

– Bien señorita Granger, podría mostrarnos como lo hace –dijo McGonagall con voz autoritaria

Mas Hermione no se movió, continuaba pensando en alguna forma de cómo quitarse aquel objeto endemoniado del cuello. Quizás sería buena idea pedirle a Harry su capa de invisibilidad y acudir a la sección prohibida para buscar algo. Tal vez ahí tendría suerte buscando el símbolo impreso al reverso. Sabía que no era gran cosa, pero por algo podría empezar y buscar lo que aquello significaba podría ayudarla a encontrar una solución.

– Señorita Granger –dijo McGonagall caminando hacia donde ella estaba

Era una tonta. Ella jamás tomaba lo que no era suyo, aun no entendía que le hizo hacer semejante estupidez. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido ponerse el collar sin saber de dónde provenía? Se tenía bien merecido pasar todo aquello.

– Hermione –susurró McGonagall

– Profesora –dijo sobresaltada cuando la vio frente a su pupitre

– ¿Te ocurre algo?

No era común que Hermione se encontrara distraída y menos en una clase. La profesora la miró y notó las crecientes ojeras sobre su rostro, lo que le atribuyó a que seguramente la Gryffindor estaría ocupada estudiando para el examen del premio anual.

– ¿Estuviste ocupada anoche Granger? –dijo Malfoy al fondo de la habitación

Todas las serpientes rieron ante el comentario del rubio mientras Hermione se sostenía las sienes con las manos. Había comenzado a sentirse mareada.

– Bien señor Malfoy, ya que se encuentra tan activo en la clase le agradecería que pasara al frente con la señorita

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Alguien necesita ser el voluntario al que la señorita Granger transforme

– No pienso acercarme a ella –la miró con desprecio mientras ella se ponía de pie tambaleándose por el mareo

– Tendrá que hacerlo si no quiere pasar el resto del mes en detención

Draco se levantó a regañadientes y paso al frente de la clase.

– ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo el que la transforme?

– Señor Malfoy ¿Dónde quedo su sentido de la caballerosidad? –McGonagall se acomodó los lentes mientras continuaba hablando con voz neutra –Bien muchachos, ya hemos visto como se transforman seres humanos a sillas y mesas. Esos son objetos de tamaño promedio y muy similar al humano, sin embargo cuando se trata de objetos de tamaño pequeño o mayor a la persona transformada se tiene que realizar un encantamiento diferente

– ¿El encantamiento varía dependiendo del tamaño?

– Así es señor Weasley

– Que estupidez

– Señor Weasley sino le agrada la clase puede retirarse

Ron se quedó callado y se sumió en su asiento esperando a que McGonagall continuara.

– Bien si no hay otra interrupción –dijo mirando a los alumnos –bueno, el hechizo es muy simple. Tendrá que moverse la muñeca en forma de "S" y decir con voz clara "Hommunis"

Algunos alumnos repitieron lo que la profesora había dicho mientras otros practicaban los movimientos en silencio. Sin embargo Hermione permaneció estática y mirando todo, aun continuaba con el malestar.

– Bien, ahora señorita Granger quiero que visualice en su mente algún objeto pequeño y después diga claramente "Hommunis" ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione asintió y giró hasta toparse de frente con el rubio que la veía con indiferencia, tanto como si ella no mereciera que él le dirigiera la mirada.

– Mas te vale que lo hagas bien –susurró el chico

La castaña sonrió pensando lo más vergonzoso en lo que podría convertirlo, lo imaginó lo más claro que pudo en su mente antes de decir el hechizo. Estiró la mano derecha y apuntó a Malfoy en el pecho mientras dibujaba una "S" y pronunciaba el conjuro.

Estaba a punto de terminar cuando se volvió a marear, pero esta vez cayó al suelo.

– ¡Qué diablos!

Oía voces y risas a lo lejos, sin embargo ella no podía visualizar nada en concreto. Veía manchas y su cabeza estaba confundida, justo como si hubiera girado y girado durante largo rato.

– ¡Señorita Granger! –la profesora corrió hasta ella y la sujetó por la espalda

– ¿Profe…?

Hermione ya no pudo completar la frase, simplemente se desmayó.

2

– ¡Esa asquerosa sangre sucia!

Pansy no podía parar de reír, aun tenía la imagen de Draco impregnada en la retina.

Hermione no había podido terminar el conjuro por lo que el rubio quedó a mitad de la transformación. Vestido con un lindo overol de mezclilla y camisa rosa. Además su cabello en vez de ser cabello real, se había transformado a estambre color paja, sin embargo su tamaño continuaba siendo el de un humano. Y el intento de la castaña por convertirlo en una muñeca, se quedó en eso, en un intento.

Después de eso, toda la clase terminó riéndose de la penosa transformación del Rey de Slytherin. Incluido su grupo de descerebrados que siempre lo acompañaba.

– Debiste haberte visto Draco –Blaise hacía un esfuerzo por contener la risa mientras daba palmadas en el hombro de Malfoy

– Fue muy gracioso –dijo Goyle

– Me las va a pagar esa… esa –decía mientras buscaba alguna palabra para describir a la castaña

– Vamos Draco relájate, además no fue culpa de Granger –comentó Theo

– ¿A no?

– Bueno, ella se desmayó sin terminar el conjuro

– Eso no me interesa, de cualquier modo me las va a pagar

– Ella se veía mal durante la clase y estaba a punto de decir que quería ir a la enfermería cuando tú la interrumpiste, así que no fue su culpa

– ¿Por qué tan atento en lo que hace Granger, eh Theo? ¿Acaso te gusta la sangre sucia? –dijo Blaise

– Bueno, en realidad estaba mirando a Potter ¿Ustedes saben porque carga el casco de Quidditch todo el tiempo?

– Como si fuera importante –dijo Pansy acercándose al rubio y sentándose en el brazo del sillón

– Además no creo que sirva vengarse, todo mundo se burló de ti y a no ser que quieras lanzarle un cruciatus a todos yo diría que…

– Theo cierra la boca

Draco estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notaba como Pansy acariciaba su cabello.

Planeaba una forma de desquitarse por el mal rato que le había hecho pasar la castaña, pero todas las ideas las descartaba al darse cuenta que no eran lo suficientemente vergonzosas como para vengarse. Pero ya pensaría en algo, al menos algo que lo hiciera sentirse satisfecho.

Se levantó del sillón dejando a Pansy sentada a la orilla y se dirigió a su habitación. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer aún y no iba a desperdiciar su tiempo en pláticas absurdas con los demás.

Arribó a su amplia habitación casi de inmediato y encontró a su morena amiga con una pequeña bolsita mientras la ataba a su tobillo. Vestía una larga bata roja y su cabello era trenzado hasta la punta.

– ¿Tienes todo listo?

– Sí, en realidad solo te estaba esperando –respondió la chica

– Esta es la dirección –dijo el rubio sacando un trozo de pergamino de su túnica y extendiéndolo para que ella lo tomara – ¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo?

Dysnomia lo miró a los ojos y sonrió tímidamente. Echó un vistazo al trozo de pergamino y después lo metió en la bolsita que colgaba de su tobillo.

– Creasy estará en el claro del bosque en dos horas –dijo cambiando el tema

– Supongo que tendré que confiar en tu elfo

– Es elfina –respondió tomando la mano del chico –ella te llevará y te traerá de vuelta

– De acuerdo –dijo besando la mejilla de la morena

La chica asintió mientras deshacía el nudo de su bata. Se dirigió hasta la ventana dejando caer su vestimenta a su paso, pero antes de que pudiese convertirse en una lechuza, Draco habló.

– Trata de cuidarte ¿quieres?

Aunque no lo decía abiertamente, aquellas palabras eran traducidas a "me preocupo por tu seguridad".

Sonriendo se despidió de él, su viaje sería un poco largo por lo que su viejo amigo se quedó parado frente al marco de la ventana viendo como desaparecía entre la noche.

3

– Mione

En su cabeza aturdida, lograba procesar el suave susurro de una voz conocida contra su oído. Llevaba varias horas inconsciente y había comenzado a reaccionar después de varios intentos de Harry y Ron.

– Mione, despierta

Lentamente y con mucha dificultad la chica había logrado abrir sus ojos marrones para encontrarse con los dos chicos que la cuidaban. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y comenzó a levantarse.

– No Hermione, Madame Pomfrey ha dicho que debes descansar

– Quiero sentarme Ron ¿podrías ayudarme por favor?

El chico colocó torpemente una pila de almohadas para que su amiga pudiera descansar.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

– Bueno aparte de convertirte en la celebridad del momento –dijo Ron sonriendo de lado

– ¿Qué?

– Lo que ocurre, es que estabas en clase de transformaciones intentando convertir a Malfoy en un objeto cuando te desmayaste –continuó Harry

La castaña recordó claramente cuando Malfoy la había molestado y cuando la profesora McGonagall le había mandado a ser voluntario para la transformación.

– ¿En qué tratabas de convertirlo Herms? –preguntó Ron divertido

– En una muñeca ¿Por qué?

– Ron, creo que eso no importa mucho ahora

– ¡Bromeas! Fue lo mejor que he visto en años. Le he escrito a Fred y George para contarles, se van a volver locos cuando sepan lo que hiciste

– ¿Pero que hice? –preguntó la chica confundida

– No alcanzaste a convertir al hurón en muñeca, así que terminó vestido con un overol y una camisa rosa –dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros

– ¡Y eso no es lo mejor Hermione! ¡Su cabello terminó siendo de estambre! ¡De estambre amarillo!

Hermione imaginó todo aquello y se unió a las carcajadas de Ron. Mientras Harry se mantenía con el ceño fruncido.

No podía creer que había avergonzado al hurón frente a toda la clase, no había sido su intención pero no podía evitar sonreír de tan sólo imaginarse al chico en plena transformación. Era una lástima que no hubiera visto el espectáculo.

– ¿Ya terminaron?

– Vamos Harry relájate –dijo Ron

– No voy a relajarme –esta vez miró a Hermione fijamente –Madame Pomfrey dijo que no te has estado alimentando bien, cuando llegaste aquí tu corazón apenas latía Hermione ¡En que estabas pensando!

La chica enmudeció. Durante los últimos días ella había comido el equivalente a tres raciones de comida y aun así tenía hambre todo el tiempo. Parvati la veía comer con asombro cada vez que desayunaban juntas, incluso le había dicho que era peor que Ronald comiendo.

– ¿Qué?

– Harry tranquilo, ella está bien y nada malo pasó

– ¡Pero pudo pasar! Hermione prométeme que vas a cuidarte ¿de acuerdo?

– Pero Harry, yo he comido más de la cuenta estos días

– ¿Entonces vas a decirme que te desmayaste sólo porque sí?

– Me sentí mareada antes de desmayarme pero eso es todo. Harry tranquilízate, si algo me pasara serías el primero en saberlo

El moreno la miró y Hermione pudo ver en sus ojos verdes la angustia que había pasado y que aún se concentraba en sus pupilas. No quería ver sufrir a sus amigos y mucho menos preocuparlos con la reciente adquisición que colgaba de su cuello. Así que simplemente calló.

– Perdón por gritarte Herms

– Normalmente soy yo la que te regaña –Hermione sonreía y extendía los brazos para alcanzar a su amigo –así que la próxima vez que hagas alguna locura recuerda lo que se siente

– Señor Potter, señor Weasley la hora de visita ha terminado –dijo madame Pomfrey desde la puerta

Harry y Ron se despidieron de su amiga con un abrazo, ella necesitaba descansar.

– Antes de que se vaya señor Potter, me gustaría echarle un vistazo a su pierna

4

Aun tenía tiempo antes de que la elfina fuera al bosque por él, tenía tiempo de sobra y un asuntito más que atender. Abandonó la sala común de Slytherin y recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras, tomó la más cercana para llegar al segundo piso. No necesitaba caminar mucho para llegar a la amplia sala de enfermería y sobre todo a la única habitante que permanecía dormida en la segunda hilera de camas, junto al ventanal.

No tenía claro que iba a hacerle, simplemente quería verla para decirle alguna cosa hiriente como solía hacer durante los últimos años en Hogwarts. No iba a tolerar que ella se burlara de él y mucho menos le iba a perdonar el estúpido incidente de la clase de transformaciones.

Ya había tenido bastante de la castaña. Las preguntas en Ollivander's, el golpe que su padre le había dado en la cabeza, arruinar su hobbie de molestar a los alumnos nuevos, quitarle puntos a su casa y la discusión de aquella noche en las escaleras. Ya no iba a permitir que siguiera molestándolo y menos siendo ella una despreciable sangre sucia.

Arribó a la amplia sala. Impecable como siempre, iluminada tenuemente por la luz de la luna entrando por los ventanales. Las sabanas blancas perfectamente colocadas sobre las camas; de todas las camas a excepción de una. La única que mantenía un habitante.

Las frías y tiesas sábanas de hospital cubrían a la perfección a Hermione Granger. Ella dormía profundamente abrazando la almohada, su respiración era lenta y constante casi armónica; siendo lo único que podía escucharse en toda la habitación. Uno de sus rizos bailaba graciosamente a causa del viento que entraba y salía de su nariz, mientras que el resto de su cabello cubría por completo su cuello y pecho.

Draco caminó hasta encontrarse a dos pasos de la cama de Hermione y la miró. Miró con detenimiento su rostro poniendo especial atención en su pequeña nariz. A decir verdad nunca antes había puesto atención en sus facciones pero le pareció graciosa la combinación de cada una de ellas. Tenía una ligera capa de pecas sobre su tabique hasta los pómulos, eran muy tenues casi invisibles. Su nariz era recta aunque con una pequeña punta respingada al final, era graciosa en verdad. El rubio resopló y dirigió su mirada al resto de la habitación.

Había un mueble al fondo, en donde había cientos de pequeños frascos con líquidos de diferentes colores. Olvidando a la castaña, se dirigió hasta ellos y comenzó a leer cada uno de los nombres que Madame Pomfrey había escrito en una pequeña etiqueta de identificación. Quizá alguno de ellos le resultaría útil en algún momento así que aprovechando la visita, comenzó a meter a sus bolsillos aquellos que creía podrían servirle en el futuro.

– No se toca lo que no es nuestro, Malfoy –dijo la castaña adormilada, seguramente el ruido de los frascos la había despertado

Draco se dio media vuelta, viendo a Hermione sentada sobre su cama, con las sábanas cubriendo sus piernas.

– Vaya, vaya. Miren quien despertó

– No deberías estar aquí hurón y mucho menos tomar pociones de la enfermería

El rubio se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos hasta la chica.

– Y supongo que como buena alumna, irás con el chisme a McGonagall

– Si dejas en su lugar lo que has tomado, podría ahorrarme la molestia

– ¿Y si no que?

Hermione miró de soslayo la silla que se encontraba frente a su cama. Sobre ella estaba su uniforme doblado y lo más importante, su varita.

– Yo no haría eso si fuera tú Granger –dijo mirando sus intenciones –antes ya te hubiera lanzado un imperdonable

Draco se recargó con aire casual sobre el respaldo de una silla, mirando a la castaña con tranquilidad. Ella a su vez se volvió a recostar, estaba cansada y no iba a tolerar insultos del rubio. Tomó la fría sábana y la colocó sobre su hombro, girándose después para darle la espalda a Malfoy.

Al ver tal gesto la serpiente se molestó ¿Cómo podía ignorarlo con tanta facilidad? Lo hacía rabiar, ella no era nadie para hacer tal cosa con un Malfoy.

– He venido porque me pareció olfatear un asqueroso olor a impura

Hermione temblaba de ira bajo las sábanas, ella no quería entrar en el jueguito de Draco. Viendo que no conseguía su atención, el chico de ojos grises se acercó a ella, se inclinó lentamente y comenzó a aspirar el aroma que despedía su enorme y salvaje melena.

Esperaba encontrarla repugnante, tal y como pensaba que eran todos los sangre sucias del mundo. Pero se encontró con todo lo contrario, aspirando un suave y fresco aroma. Era difícil de explicar, puesto que nunca antes había olfateado algo tan peculiar; tenía un olor a hierbas, a flores silvestres. Era suave y ligeramente dulce, como si en aquel preciso momento él hubiera tenido entre sus manos un pequeño trozo de durazno. Pero eso no era todo, tenía entre las múltiples notas de aquel precioso perfume un aroma a tierra húmeda, a tierra recién bañada por la lluvia. Tal y como solía oler el rosedal de la mansión Malfoy.

Sin embargo, pudo terminar de encontrar los nombres de las fragancias que emanaban de aquella maraña de rizos, pues la castaña al sentir el cosquilleo de su respiración sobre su oreja, se levantó con tanta rapidez que casi pierde el equilibrio.

– ¡Basta! ¡No te he preguntado a que has venido!

Draco continuaba con aquella mezcla de olores sobre su nariz, era magníficamente delicioso. No podía creer que ella, que alguien tan insignificante oliera tan bien. Maldita sea, esperaba que le resultara repugnante y aquel aroma había hecho que tuviera que tragarse sus palabras. No era del todo desagradable.

– ¡Lárgate Malfoy! ¡No sé a qué has venido ni me interesa en lo absoluto!

Ninguna persona le había dicho semejante cosa y mucho menos una mujer. Y lo peor que puede hacer alguien es herir el orgullo de un Malfoy.

– Ya me cansé de ti Granger

– ¡Ja! Si tan cansado te encuentras, no sé cómo es que has venido hasta aquí

– Te voy a enseñar a respetarme

– Yo no respeto a cobardes como tú

– ¡Tú y yo no somos iguales! Tú eres una asquerosa impura, una patética traga libros, un ratón de biblioteca que juega a ser la niña perfecta

– Pues siendo una sangre sucia, como tú dices, he conseguido realizar magia que tus patéticas habilidades nunca conseguirán

– Cierra la boca, maldita impura

– Tú eres el que debería cerrar la boca y pensar bien lo que dice, porque lo único que haces es repetir lo que tú "papi" te ha dicho

– Tu no deberías existir, eres una aberración un error de la naturaleza. ¡Entiende que hasta los muggles tienen su lugar! ¡Los magos también! Pero cosas como tú que no son del todo magos ni del todo muggles no deberían…

Sin embargo el rubio ya no pudo terminar pues en ese momento sintió arder su mejilla. El dolor que le hizo cerrar la boca comenzó a combinarse con la rabia de ser golpeado por Hermione Granger. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía y no iba a tolerarlo nuevamente.

Se abalanzó sobre ella lográndola sujetar de una de sus muñecas.

– No vas a volver a meterte conmigo Granger, lo de transformaciones es lo último que voy a aguantar de ti

– ¿Es por ese estúpido hechizo por lo que has venido hasta aquí a insúltame?

– Da gracias que soy un caballero Granger, créeme que puedo hacer cosas peores

– ¿Entonces debo darte las gracias por limitarte a insultarme todos los días? –dijo alzando la ceja

– Da gracias que sé controlarme

Dicho esto la soltó y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, desapareciendo a los pocos segundos de la vista de la chica.

– ¿Por qué me odias tanto Malfoy?

5

Llegó justo a tiempo al claro del bosque y justo como Dysnomia había dicho, una elfina se encontraba esperándolo sentada en la rama de un árbol. Usaba un lindo vestido blanco con motitas azules, mientras que en su cabeza se hallaba un listón mal atado a una de sus orejas.

– Señor Malfoy, es un placer verlo de nuevo

La elfina comenzó una serie de reverencias antes de aproximarse al rubio.

– ¿Tu ama te ha dicho a donde tenemos que ir?

– Sí señor –dijo moviendo sus enormes orejas de murciélago

– Bien, entonces date prisa

Draco tomó la mano de la pequeña criatura y en menos de un segundo apareció en el jardín de una enorme mansión. Había varios hombres con túnicas negras rodeando la casa, pero cuando vieron arribar a Draco abrieron paso para que éste pudiera entrar.

– Espera aquí –ordenó a la elfina con voz fría

– Sí señor

– Buenas noches señor Malfoy–dijo uno de los guardias

El rubio lo ignoró y se apresuró a entrar a la amplia estancia. Era muy distinta a Malfoy's Manor. Tenía varios cuadros de paisajes, un enorme pianoforte en el centro de la habitación y había flores decorando varios jarrones apostados en cada esquina.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación principal, tocó la puerta y al no encontrar respuesta entró silenciosamente.

Narcisa Malfoy dormía plácidamente sobre la enorme cama, tenía un libro en la mano derecha y sus lentes de lectura mal colocados sobre su nariz. A Draco le volvió la vida cuando notó un suave rubor sobre sus mejillas, al menos había mejorado durante los últimos días.

El rubio se acercó a su madre y quitó con mucha delicadeza los anteojos colocándolos sobre su mesita de noche. Después retiró el libro de su mano y lo puso cerca de su almohada.

Era tan bella, tan delicada y lo más valioso que Draco tenía en el mundo. Tomó un mechón de su cabello deslizándolo por detrás de su oreja.

– Señor Malfoy –dijo en susurro Temperance llamándolo desde la puerta

El rubio besó la frente de su madre y la cubrió con las mantas.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó de mala gana

– Lamento interrumpirlo señor, pero el sanador tiene noticias sobre el estado de su madre. Me dijo que le avisara

– ¿Dónde está?

– En el sótano señor, tal y cómo usted lo ordenó

Draco bajó rápidamente hasta el frío y húmedo sótano. Abrió la reja y empuñó su varita apuntando a un hombre al fondo de la habitación. Éste permanecía despierto, con la ropa sucia y la barba notablemente crecida. Era un hombre de cabello negro y rizado, joven y alto.

Dentro de aquel lugar se ubicaba una pequeña cama y una charola de comida fría que Temperance había llevado varias horas antes.

– Señor Malfoy –dijo el hombre levantándose

– Señor …

– Streatfeild –se presentó extendiendo la mano –Thomas Streatfeild

– Bien señor, Streatfeild –dijo estrechando la mano del hombre –me han dicho que deseaba hablar conmigo

– Si bueno, es acerca de dos asuntos

– ¿Cuáles son?

– Uno es la salud de su madre y el otro es mi condición aquí

– Hable…

– Bueno señor, su madre ha mejorado notablemente. Ya puede caminar y ha estado paseando por los jardines estos últimos días, ha comido muy bien y su cuerpo ya no rechaza las pociones que le doy. Sin embargo me parece que aun es muy inestable y no podré hacer más hasta que me expliquen su condición –el hombre hizo una pausa mientras bebía un poco de agua de la bandeja –le he preguntado a la chica que la cuida pero no he obtenido respuestas

– No espere tenerlas, eso es algo que no es de su incumbencia

– Me temo, señor que es necesario que yo conozca a fondo la condición de la señora Malfoy. De lo contrario no podré ayudarle

Draco Malfoy meditó la petición del medimago durante unos instantes, parecía honesto con sus palabras y si la salud de su madre dependía de revelar algunos secretos, no le importaba hacerlo.

– De acuerdo –Draco respiró hondo antes de continuar – ¿está familiarizado con el hechizo _mortuus anima?_

**_Aquella noche Draco acompañó por primera vez a Lucius en una misión del señor tenebroso. Era verano en Londres y llovía a cantaros en la ciudad._**

**_Vestido con una enorme túnica negra, Lucius estaba al frente del ataque mientras que su hijo le cuidaba la espalda de hechizos enemigos._**

– Me temo que no señor

**_El señor tenebroso cobraría venganza de aquellos mortífagos que lo habían abandonado, por esa razón había enviado a sus hombres a matar a los traidores._**

**_Se había distraído intentando defender a su padre de un potente hechizo imperdonable, cuando vio a su madre caer frente a sus ojos. _**

– Es un hechizo que fragmenta el alma hasta matar a quien lo recibe

**_Ella había servido de escudo, el hechizo iba dirigido a él._**

– ¿Su madre fue víctima de ese conjuro?

**_Narcisa permanecía en el suelo mojado, sus facciones pálidas eran casi transparentes en aquel preciso momento. Su cabello rubio comenzaba a tomar una tonalidad blanquizca, como si envejeciera al instante, mientras que sus ojos vidriosos y abiertos se mantenían inmóviles._**

**_Lucius lanzó un avada kedavra al mago que había lanzado aquel conjuro a su esposa y continuó con la batalla sin inmutarse por la caída de Narcisa._**

– Así es

**_Draco se quedó arrodillado frente a ella, intentando hacerla reaccionar. La agitaba con fuerza, le gritaba pero nada resultaba. Llevó una de sus manos hasta el delgado cuello de su madre para comprobar que continuaba viva._**

– Tuvimos suerte de llegar a San Mungo a tiempo, por eso aun vive –continuo el chico

– Lo lamento mucho señor

– No lo lamente, simplemente sánela

– Eso haré señor Malfoy, pero debo preguntar qué fue lo que hizo para que la señora no muriera

**_Habían pasado varios días desde el ataque y en San Mungo ya no había nada que pudieran hacer por su madre. El doctor había dicho que esperaran, pero el rubio se negaba a esperar ver morir a madre. _**

**_Ella estaba inconsciente en su cama, mientras su hijo leía y releía el viejo libro de conjuros de la biblioteca de su padre._**

– Eso es algo que a usted no le incumbe

**_En el pecho de Narcisa, relucía una hermosa joya de oro blanco. Draco apuntaba con su varita directamente al zafiro que permanecía en el centro, mientras repetía varias palabras en latín. Había fallado en los primeros intentos, pero después de mucho practicar, el rubio había conseguido hacer que de su varita saliera un hilo blanco de luz que depositó dentro de la joya._**

– Lo siento señor pero debo insistir, por el bien de su madre

**_Con los dedos temblorosos, quito el collar del cuello de su madre y lo depositó dentro de su bolsillo._**

– Limítese a obedecer –dijo con voz fría –por eso está aquí

El rubio se dirigió hasta la reja para salir del sótano, cuando el sanador lo interrumpió de nuevo.

– Señor, he hecho todo lo que me han pedido y aun así permanezco encerrado

– Haga que mi madre mejore y consideraré dejarlo salir de aquí

Dicho esto salió de ahí, aun inmerso en sus recuerdos e implorando a Merlín que el collar de su madre estuviera en buenas manos.

* * *

><p><strong>Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago ****escribiéndolo**

**Saludos desde México**

**Los quiere**

**Novalee**


	10. Luna y la noche

**Hola a todos!**

**Lamento haberme desaparecido pero estuve ocupada en estos días :D y después de eso me tomé un ligero descanso para recuperar fuerzas e ideas para el fic. Pero no se desesperen. Juro solemnemente que no abandonaré el fic ;)  
><strong>

**Les tengo noticias! jajaja bueno en realidad es una aclaración con respecto al fic. Algunas de uds no me han leído desde el inicio, por lo que quizás no noten nada raro en el capítulo. PARA LAS QUE SI LO VAYAN A NOTAR! EN ESPECIAL CON RESPECTO A GINNY! les comento que corregí el capítulo 4 hace varios meses. Mi torpeza casi me costó el fic, pero ya lo arregle ;) les ruego que me disculpen.**

**Este capítulo está lleno de pleitos jajaja ;) pero creo que ahí se nota ese aire y esa tensión por el retorno del Lord.**

**Eeeeeeen fiiiiiin**

**Ahí**** van los saludos :D**

**alexf1994 en realidad la joya es algo muy importante, pero no puedo adelantar nada. Aunque aqui verás que Hermione al menos tiene una pista con respecto al collar ;) ojalá que te siga gustando el fic, de verdad agradezco tus comentarios. Yuuki Kuchiki gracias por seguirme! enserio me da mucha alegría saber que Dulce Frenesí es de tu agrado, ojalá y me sigas leyendo hasta el final. Maggie Night Gracias! enserio muchas gracias! me encanta que leas la historia, tus comentarios siempre me elevan el ánimo ;) Habrá muchas sorpresas desde ahora, y no del todo agradables... me alegra que pienses seguir el fic hasta el final GRACIAS. MellaTena gracias por el comentario :D y si... tienes razón. No por cualquier cosa se enamorarán ;) ya verás que tengo planeado y ojalá que te guste. azu23blood gracias, pues aqui tienes el otro capitulo para que no te quedes en ascuas ;) espero poder escribir más seguido, lo prometo. Y bienvenida a nuestro DULCE FRENESÍ.**

**Bueno... espero que lo disfruten y los veo abajo**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10<p>

Luna y la noche

Ella miraba fijamente el lago. El suave movimiento del agua y el bello reflejo de la luna sobre su superficie, miraba el bello oleaje de las ramas, las hojas arremolinarse a causa del viento y el cielo. Ese cielo totalmente despejado que se imponía frente a sus ojos; tranquilo, misterioso y despejado. Tan despejado que podía verse en él, un azul profundo que la hacía estremecer.

El frio viento rozaba sus mejillas, helándolas por completo, sus labios rojos eran acariciados por pequeños mechones rizados que se habían escapado del enorme chongo que portaba en el cabello. El amplio pijama cubría sus pies descalzos; ella descansaba sobre la piedra de la torre.

Su roja nariz delataba que había estado llorando minutos atrás y sus labios estaban rojos a causa de las fuertes mordidas que daba al contener el llanto. Un llanto estúpido, era cierto pues no había razón para tal.

Simplemente había sentido una enorme presión en el pecho era angustia, o quizás tristeza. Ella no lo sabía, más sin embargo era la razón de su llanto.

No podía dormir, ya casi no lo hacía. Sentía miedo de cerrar los ojos y encontrarse con imágenes horribles de sus padres siendo torturados, de sus amigos siendo asesinados y de una mujer pálida que agonizaba. Cada noche era lo mismo.

El frío metal en su pecho la hacía temblar. Ella sabía que no era posible, pero de vez en cuando sentía que podía moverse y cambiar bruscamente de temperatura.

Con los dedos temblorosos lo tomó, sacándolo de debajo de la ropa para evitar que continuara enfriando su piel. Hecho esto volvió a posar sus manos alrededor de sus rodillas, pegándolas contra su cuerpo para conservar el calor.

– Deberías abrigarte –unos ojos azules la miraban al fondo de la torre

Hermione se paró de un salto y empuño la varita.

– Los nargles podrían subirse a ti, si notan que tienes la piel fría

– ¿Luna?

Luna Lovegood salió de entre la oscuridad, con un aire soñador e inocente. Ella sonrió y alzó las cejas como solía hacer cuando encontraba algo muy divertido.

– Veo que ya es tarde. Pero no te asustes, no te harán daño si tienes confianza

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Siempre vengo aquí, es divertido ver las estrellas

La rubia desvió la mirada al cielo, ignorando a Hermione por completo y sentándose en el lugar en el que la castaña estaba, hacía apenas unos segundos.

– Eso va contra las reglas Luna

– Si… supongo que sí –dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Hermione se quedo en silencio esperando a que Luna continuara, sin embargo no lo hizo.

– No me has preguntado que estoy haciendo aquí

– Bueno… supongo que si quisieras decírmelo ya lo hubieras hecho. Por eso no pregunté –respondió balanceando los pies

La castaña se sintió incómoda por aquel comentario, Luna tenía razón.

– Te ruego que no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí, Harry y Ron se molestarán si saben que me escapé de la enfermería –dijo Hermione de inmediato

– Es cierto, tú deberías estar en la enfermería. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

– No mucho

– Entonces creo que deberías regresar, supe que estas débil y que te desmayaste en clase

– No quiero regresar

– ¿Por qué? La enfermería no es tan mala, dan pudín los viernes y las camas son muy cómodas

– No es por el pudín que quiero quedarme, es que no quería estar ahí

La rubia miró el cielo con curiosidad, de ladeando la cabeza mientras que su larga melena caía en cortina a su costado.

– Los muggles de la antigüedad pensaban que las estrellas contaban historias ¿no?

– Sí, eso creían –dijo Hermione perpleja ante el cambio de charla

– Mi papá dice que no es cierto, y que en realidad revelan el futuro. Que los muggles no sabían cómo leerlas y por eso las mal interpretaban

– ¿Tú crees en eso?

– Una vez me encontré la figura de una ciruela dirigible

– ¿Y qué ocurrió?

– ¿Qué tendría que ocurrir?

– Algo, supongo. Bueno… tu mencionaste que dicen el futuro

– Una ciruela dirigible no determina el futuro –decía frunciendo el ceño levemente

– Lo siento Looney pero no creo en esas cosas

Luna continuó mirando el cielo mientras balanceaba los pies.

– Tú no creías en la magia antes de entrar a Hogwarts y resulta que eres una bruja

Hermione no supo que responder, así que simplemente miró a su amiga. Por segunda vez en la noche ella tenía razón.

– Entonces, dime ¿Cómo lees las estrellas?

Luna la miró entusiasmada, nunca la tomaban enserio; y aunque eso no le importaba, le emocionaba saber que su amiga se interesaba en saber algo que ella conocía a la perfección.

– Depende de lo que quieras saber

– ¿Y si quiero saber acerca de Voldemort y Harry?

La rubia negó firmemente con la cabeza.

– Tiene que ser acerca de ti

– Hmmm… entonces que tal si pregunto acerca de si ganaré o no, el premio anual –dijo haciendo la pregunta solo por hacerla

Luna fijó la vista al cielo y con uno de sus finos dedos señaló dos estrellas. La primera, era una imponente figura brillante y la segunda un pequeño haz de luz.

– A veces las cosas llegan del modo en el que menos te lo esperas

– ¿Qué significa eso?

– Mi madre siempre me lo decía

– ¿Y eso significa…?

Los enormes ojos azules de Luna se volvieron a perder entre el cielo y Hermione supo que no contestaría su pregunta. Pero no importaba, de cualquier modo ella no creía en ese tipo de cosas.

Desde su desafortunado curso de adivinación, consideraba a ese supuesto don algo inútil e impreciso. Respiró el frío aire, llenando sus pulmones por completo y entumeciendo su pequeña nariz.

– ¿Por qué ya nunca estas con nosotras en las horas libres?

– ¿Eh?

– Ginny y yo siempre nos preguntamos lo mismo. ¿Te hicimos algo Herms?

– Luna… yo no estoy molesta contigo

– ¿Entonces? ¿Ya no quieres ser amiga mía?

– Luna –dijo en tono maternal poco común en ella

Hermione se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos para estrecharla. El frágil y delicado cuerpo de Luna se anidó suavemente en los brazos de la castaña.

– Tú siempre serás mi amiga. Yo te quiero mucho, pero en estos días no me he sentido nada bien

– ¿Estás enferma?

– No, bueno en realidad no sé. Pero supongo que si fuera así Madame Pomfrey ya me lo hubiera dicho. Lo que ocurre es que me siento muy confundida, a veces hago cosas que no quiero y digo cosas que no deseo decir

– Todos estamos muy confundidos en estas fechas. Voldemort está en ascenso y resulta bastante deprimente para mucha gente

– Si, supongo que es eso –dijo mintiendo a su amiga

– Pero supongo que si yo fuera Voldemort, querría eso

– ¿Cómo dices?

– Sentirse triste hace que las prioridades ya no sean tan importantes –contestó sonriente

Hermione sonrió a su amiga, ella tenía razón. No dejaría que nada la distrajera de sus planes, tenía que mantener la cabeza fría y concentrarse en ayudar a Harry. El mundo mágico se estaba desquebrajando en esos precisos segundos y una tristeza absurda como la que sentía, no iba a impedir que ella luchara.

– Que curiosa…

– ¿Perdón? –preguntó Hermione

– La cosa que cuelga de tu cuello –indicó Luna con el índice

La leona sintió un frío congelar su espina. Tomó la gema y rápidamente la ocultó debajo de su ropa.

– ¿Es nueva?

– Sí

– Parece muy antigua y es muy bonita

– ¿Tú crees?

– Sí, aunque es más bonita que la que la señora Tonks carga en el cuello

– ¿Andrómeda Tonks?

– Es muy curioso, porque ella también tenía nargles en la cabeza

– ¿Cuándo viste el collar de la mamá de Tonks?

– Hace muchos años, mi mamá y ella eran muy amigas ¿sabes?

El corazón de la Gryffindor latía a mil por hora. No era mucho, pero quizás la madre de Tonks podría saber a quién pertenecía el collar. Después de todo ¿Cuántos collares de ese tipo podría haber?

– Tengo que irme Lonney –dijo mirando su reloj –dentro de poco, Madame Pomfrey hará su ronda nocturna

– Descansa –dijo Luna despidiéndose con una enorme sonrisa

2

– Te digo que es él. ¿Quién más sino?

– Ya basta Harry. No desviemos la atención, es imposible

– Todo es posible Ron

– No. Además él es parte de la Orden y el mismo Dumbledore confía en él

– ¿Y tú que sabes? Podría ser un espía de Voldemort

– Harry ¿Siquiera podría terminar mi comida sin tener que oír el nombre de Snape otra vez? –respondió Ron de mala gana, llevándose un vaso con jugo de calabaza a la boca

El moreno miró hacia el otro lado de la mesa y con la vista perdida en algún punto del papel tapiz, picoteó aquello que tenía en el plato.

Eran molestas hasta las figuras borrosas que pasaban al fondo del gran comedor, los susurros chillantes de los demás e incluso el aire. Caliente, después de una gran lluvia con sol. Respiraba agitadamente, mientras sus manos en movimientos involuntarios destrozaban la comida que estaba frente a él.

¿Por qué les resultaba tan increíble la idea de que Snape fuera el infiltrado? Le reventaba la idea de no ser tomado en serio cuando se trataba de revelar el fondo de la conspiración. Era absurdo, después de todo, él era el que tenía que enfrentarse a Voldemort. ¿Cómo podían confiar en él y después dejar de hacerlo con tanta facilidad?

– ¿Puedo sentarme? –dijo una voz femenina

– No –respondió sin mirar a quien preguntaba

– Le preguntaba a Ron –respondió Ginny sin mirar a Harry

– Déjalo, hoy está de mal humor –susurró Ron

Harry miró a Ginny sentarse frente a él, evitando toparse con sus ojos.

– Ya lo noté, pero no creo que sea culpa mía. Así que no veo porque tenga que desquitarse conmigo

– Lo siento Ginny, no te reconocí

– Como sea –dijo quitándose la melena de los hombros –Sólo quería preguntar cuando serán las pruebas para el nuevo equipo de Quidditch

– Es cierto, Harry. Ahora eres el capitán –comentó Ron con repentino interés

– Quiero el puesto de cazador

– ¿Estás loca? El Quidditch es un juego muy rudo –respondió Ron

– Es cierto. Qué bueno que no estás en el equipo o no saldrías de San Mungo

– ¡Qué graciosa! Además una cosa es que pidas el puesto y otra que lo tengas

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

– Que obviamente habrá mejores postulantes para el puesto

– Eres un tonto Ronald. Sabes que soy excelente jugando –dijo la pelirroja alzando las cejas – ¡mejor que tú!

– A mamá no le hará ninguna gracia que entres al equipo

– Ella no tiene porque enterarse Ronald

– Ella siempre se entera Ginny

– Porque siempre vas de chismoso. ¿O como es que se enteró que salgo con Dean?

– ¿Sales con Dean? –preguntó Harry de repente

Ginny lo miró unos segundos y luego bajó la mirada. Sabía lo que Harry sentía por ella por lo que le resultaba bastante incómodo tocar el tema frente a él.

– Desde hace una semana para ser exactos –dijo Ron –ese idiota se la pasa besuqueando a mi hermana

– Ronald ¡Ya basta!

– Es la verdad Ginny. Hay tipos geniales, pero tenías que elegir al más papanatas de todos

– Todos los chicos con los que salgo son unos papanatas para ti

– Bueno… no tengo la culpa de que salgas con puros idiotas

– ¡Es suficiente! –dijo Ginny levantándose de la mesa –Harry, esperaré la convocatoria

– Si… adelante Ginevra lárgate

Ginny desapareció del comedor después de torcerle la boca a su hermano.

– Parece que todo el mundo está de mal humor hoy

Hermione se encontraba de pie frente a ellos.

– Prometo no ausentarme tanto tiempo la próxima vez –dijo extendiendo una sincera sonrisa a sus dos amigos

Como si un aura mágica se hubiera situado a su entorno, Harry y Ron se tranquilizaron al ver a su amiga de vuelta con ellos.

3

Los cuerpos contorsionándose entre las sábanas. Sudorosos, hirviendo suavemente al compás de dos caderas moviéndose febrilmente, una contra la otra.

La suave piel blanquizca, erizada, humedecida de saliva y sal. Los ojos en blanco, cubiertos por una telaraña de cabellos húmedos sobre su frente. Una mujer agitada que susurra palabras indescifrables, la voz entrecortada que sale por su garganta es silenciada por los besos. Unos besos agresivos que buscan saciar una sed de carne.

Sobre la alfombra esmeralda; orgulloso se eleva un ángel bañado en sudor. Moviéndose suavemente con la música que emerge desde el fondo de una mujer. Vaciando su hombría una y otra vez sobre la piel lechosa de la morena, disfrutando lo único que ella puede ofrecerle.

Unas uñas se entierran en su cuello y él eleva unas largas piernas hasta su cintura. Se adentra en un mar de lujuria, una y otra vez. Se desliza en una cuenca frágil y carnosa, mientras muerde unos labios secos.

Pero el éxtasis no lo satisface. No llega a él ese placer explosivo al que está acostumbrado. No siente su cuerpo vibrar, sólo la siente temblar; sólo siente a su compañera gemir y contraerse alrededor suyo.

Continuando su vaivén, ahora de forma violenta, intenta saciar esa sed que le quema las entrañas. Girándola por completo y apresándola contra el suelo, mirándola cerrar los ojos y apretar los labios de placer. Siente dentro de ella ese calor que aun no llega a recorrerlo y un gruñido emerge de su pecho; un gruñido que ella confunde con satisfacción en vez de frustración.

– Draco –susurra Parkinson

Pero él no la escucha, y se limita a levantarla del suelo y llevarla cargando hasta el escritorio frente a la ventana. Abriendo ese lugar no tan oculto para él ni para muchos otros.

La madera chilla, protestando por el peso de la chica y las embestidas del rubio. Pansy lo recibe cálidamente ajustándose a ese centro tan lleno de deseo, acoplándose de forma imperfecta a cada movimiento y emitiendo una voz seca y pastosa, incapaz de despertar algo en cualquier hombre.

Puede sentirlo cada vez más cerca, latente, pero es incapaz de desarrollarse.

Una piel lechosa e insípida choca contra el vitral de la habitación adhiriéndose a cada figura por la humedad. Mientras el olor a sexo penetra en las fosas del rubio, quien cada vez se encuentra más cerca de ella logrando algo casi imposible.

Al fin y después de provocar un sin número de sensaciones en su compañera, lo consigue. El clímax llega a recorrer su piel, pero es algo insignificante y vacío.

– Eso … eso Dra…Draco fue… genial –decía la chica con voz ronca

Draco se limitó a tomar su ropa y comenzar a vestirse, dejando a la chica aún exhausta sobre el escritorio.

– ¿Cuándo podré venir de nuevo?

– No lo sé –respondió de mala gana mientras se ponía los pantalones

– Apuesto a que olvidaste por completo que eres un hombre comprometido

Pansy al ver poca atención en ella se acercó con pasos felinos hasta rodear su cuello y depositar un frío beso en sus labios.

– Vístete ¿quieres? –dijo irritado por los comentarios de la chica

– Hace un rato casi me arrancas la ropa. ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo toda la tarde?

– Tengo clases

– ¡Por favor Draco! Tú preferiste quedarte aquí conmigo en vez de ir a pociones, no veo por qué no quieras renunciar a encantamientos por mí

– No me da la gana Pansy, ahora vístete

Pansy lo miró alejarse y tomar su camisa. Lo vio girar las mangas con mucha delicadeza, una delicadeza que tenía con la prendas pero jamás con ella.

– ¿Es por ella verdad?

Draco ignoró el comentario y comenzó a buscar su corbata.

– ¡Entonces porque no vas a revolcarte con ella! ¡Porque tienes que venir a joderme!

La sangre hervía en Pansy y aun más al ver la indiferencia del rubio.

– ¡Primero vienes a cogerme como si fuera la única mujer en el planeta! ¡Y después que haces eh! ¡Me botas peor que a un trapo viejo!

– ¡Cállate Pansy!

– ¡No me callo! ¡Porque no me da la gana! ¡Anda! ¡Si piensas tanto en ella! ¡Si vas a casarte con ella! ¡Si te gusta más que yo porque no te vas con esa zorra!

– ¡Aquí la única zorra eres tu Parkinson!

– ¡La defiendes! ¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Poco hombre! ¡No sé porque tanto te interesa!

– ¡Ya basta!

– ¡Anda! ¡Vete de Hogwarts! ¡No sé porque la prefieres! ¡Yo valgo más que esa muerta de hambre! ¡Que esa arrastrada!

– ¡Porque ella no es una neurótica como tú! ¡Y porque ella es mejor en la cama!

Dicho esto último, lanzó su corbata al piso; ganándose un puchero de Pansy.

– ¡¿Contenta?!

– ¡Ojalá seas muy feliz Draco! –Pansy temblaba de ira en cada frase –¡Seguro que pronto esa perra te dará hijos para engatusarte más!

– ¡Estás loca!

Draco caminó furioso hasta la puerta del baño.

– ¡¿A dónde vas?!

– Voy a darme una ducha y cuando salga no quiero verte aquí ¿entiendes?

Cerrando de un fuerte portazo, Draco Malfoy liberó toda la ira que sentía contra Pansy mientras que una oleada de llanto se desataba en la chica que aún se encontraba en el centro de la habitación.

4

Era muy temprano por la mañana. El suave viento revolvía unos bellos rizos castaños mientras una chica con un montón de libros en los brazos bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

Había olvidado por completo que el día de ayer, la profesora McGonagall había abierto la convocatoria para la prueba del premio anual. Y aunque la convocatoria permanecería abierta durante una semana, siendo Hermione Granger no podía sentirse tranquila hasta haber escrito su nombre en aquel trozo de pergamino.

Con el corazón palpitando velozmente, llegó hasta el muro en donde anuncios mágicos se encontraban suspendidos en el aire.

– ¡Vaya! –exclamó alzando las cejas

El pergamino se encontraba casi lleno, dejando apenas espacio para su nombre.

– Espera un poco más Hermione –decía imitando la voz de Ron esa mañana –apuesto a que nadie estará inscrito

Hermione tomó una pluma de su mochila y comenzó a escribir su nombre en el espacio que quedaba.

– No pasará nada si no lo haces hoy, Herms

Continuaba imitando a su pelirrojo amigo mientras extendía con un fino hilo la última letra de su apellido. A esa pequeña "r" que siempre tenía la fortuna de ser decorada con mayor dedicación que las demás y celosas letras.

– Eso me pasa por hacerte caso Ronald

– ¡Vaya Granger! Veo que pasar tanto tiempo con Weasley hace que se te pegue cierto encanto humorístico

Un hombre rubio de larga túnica negra sobre sus hombros la miraba con un gesto divertido. Bello, como sólo Draco Malfoy solía serlo, con la punta de su nariz haciendo sombra contra su mejilla. Con sus delicados y suaves labios sonriendo divertido por la mala imitación de la castaña.

Lentamente se acercó a Hermione y con un rápido movimiento de mano, le arrebató la pluma que aún sostenía en sus dedos, para posarla después sobre el pequeño espacio debajo del nombre de "Hermione Granger"

– ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Malfoy?

– ¿Eres tonta acaso, Granger? Es obvio ¿no? Me inscribo para la prueba del premio anual –dijo mientras escribía con dificultad su nombre –Aunque hubiera sido más sencillo si no hicieras esas patas de arañas

– ¿Patas de que…?

– Tus enormes y feos intentos de letras me impiden escribir con claridad mi nombre

– ¡Qué lástima! Pero no te preocupes, el próximo año podrás intentarlo

– Para tu mala suerte, Granger, ya me he inscrito –dijo extendiéndole la pluma –y seré yo quien reciba el tan esperado y patético premio

– ¿Si lo crees así entonces porque rayos te inscribes? –replicó Hermione ignorando la pluma que Malfoy le tendía

– Eso no te interesa "sangre sucia"

Malfoy tomó el fino instrumento de escritura que Hermione había rechazado y lo deslizó por detrás de la roja oreja de la castaña, mientras le susurraba al oído "Suerte Granger".

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer!<strong>

**Y a los nuevos lectores les doy la bienvenida :D**

**Dejen opiniones, críticas o lo que gusten**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Y que los nargles no se les suban a la cabeza ;)**

**ciao**


	11. La lechuza herida

**Hola a todos!**

**Me da mucho gusto poder escribirles de nuevo :) estoy muy contenta! ujuuuu ya se acerca la navidad y como buena escritora les dejo un capítulo laaaargo. Se los iba a publicar hace días pero le hice varios cambios :D así que espero que lo disfruten mucho chicas!**

**Y bueeeeeno ahora van los saludos :D**

**Yuuki Kuchiki espero que te agrade, porque este chap lo hice especialmente largo a petición tuya ;) espero que te guste mucho y si es así déjame tu comentario, diciéndome que te agradó y que no.**

**Strangeeers bienvenida a este dulce frenesí :). Llegas justo a tiempo, porque van a comenzar a salir los secretos y el drama. Espero que te enamores ****de esta historia ****tanto como yo.**

**azu23blood que bueno que te guste la sinceridad de Luna, en lo personal este personaje me encanta! aunque no alcanzo a comprender a que te refieres con que lo que dice no es muy agradable. Espero que disfrutes el chap.**

**Maggie Night que te puedo decir? Gracias! Gracias en verdad por seguir el fic y por animarme tanto con tus comentarios! En verdad lo aprecio mucho :D en el próximo capítulo creo que vas a comenzar a comprender un poco más la relación de Draco con Dysnomia :) ten paciencia porque ella es pieza importante en el romance Malfoy-Granger y tiene una historia de bastante peso dentro de la trama.**

**Esta ocasión me gustaría decirles que este chap fue escrito con la canción "My Love" by Sia, que sorprendentemente me hizo escribir un total de 23 páginas de word para ustedes. Quizás les haga sentir un poco lo que yo sentí al escribirlo, no lo sé, es una sugerencia.**

**Bueno los dejo leer ;)**

**y como siempre... nos vemos abajo**

* * *

><p>La lechuza herida<p>

1

El polvo del feo y abandonado pub "Cabeza de Puerco" cubría las ventanas con una gruesa capa. Las mesas de madera descascarada y apolillada eran testimonio de que ni un fantasma había pasado por aquel lugar desde hacía ya varios años.

Aberforth Dumbledore esperaba detrás de la barra clientes que nunca llegaban mientras dormitaba levemente sobre un banco.

Su único acompañante era un gato, sin mencionar que en la esquina, un hombre con una enorme cicatriz en el rostro miraba los empañados vidrios, bebiendo de vez en cuando de su copa de ginebra.

Como era costumbre, la mayoría de los alumnos que salían de excursión preferían obviamente el abarrotado y popular pub de "Las Tres Escobas". Sin embargo una notable excepción hizo que el hombre de barba blanca se tambaleara al oír un sonoro portazo.

– Buenas tardes –dijo una señorita con una larga túnica negra cubriendo su rostro

– ¿Eh? …Ah buenas tardes –saludó Dumbledore con una sonrisa rápida –dígame que le ofrezco

– Cerveza de mantequilla –respondió grosera

Caminó lenta y elegantemente hasta el hombre de la esquina, que al verla se levantó rápidamente para acomodarle una silla mientras que la joven se deshacía de la capucha.

A Pansy Parkinson no le hizo gracia la cercanía con aquel hombre pues en muchos sentidos Gary Ridgway era un hombre repulsivo.

– Señorita Parkinson, es un honor –saludó con una cabezada

– Igualmente –dijo falsamente

Rápidamente rodeó la mesa y se sentó en donde segundos antes permanecía inmóvil.

– Me sorprendió mucho su carta señorita. Dígame ¿En qué puedo servirle?

– Se trata de un servicio suyo

Gary Ridgway se interesó aun más en la charla, inclinándose hacia el frente para poder escuchar mejor.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Luce demasiado adorable para tratar negocios de ese tipo!

– Las apariencias engañan señor Ridgway

Aberforth se acercó con un tarro de cerveza de mantequilla que puso frente a Pansy y se alejó con una lentitud casi irritante.

– ¿De qué se trata?

– ¿De quién se trata? Sería una pregunta más precisa

Gary sonrió con sadismo mostrando un diente de oro sustituyendo a su colmillo.

Pansy Parkinson sacó una fotografía bastante maltratada de su túnica y la deslizó por la mesa hasta Ridgway.

Con unos dedos cubiertos de piel seca, el hombre la tomó para girarla. Una mueca de horror se asomó en su rostro cuando vio la silueta de una mujer de cabello negro sonriendo orgullosa mientras era sostenida, por un hombre rubio de ojos grises y uno moreno de ojos oscuros, por la cintura. Blaise Zabini miraba de reojo a la mujer del centro, mientras ésta se sonreía con Draco Malfoy.

– ¡¿Dysnomia Beckwood?!

– ¡Vaya! Me ahorró el trabajo de explicarle quien es

– De ninguna manera

– ¿Cómo dijo? –preguntó Pansy con los ojos saliendo de sus cuencas de incredulidad

– No pienso acercarme a esa bruja de nuevo

– ¡Es un cazador! ¡Y trabaja a sueldo! –dijo golpeando la mesa –Así que yo decidiré a quien se acerca

Aberforth permanecía dormitando sin inmutarse siquiera de la conversación de ambos.

– Esa maldita me hizo esto –dijo señalando la cicatriz de su cara

– Supongo que tendrá muchos más problemas estéticos que ese, así que ¿Qué más da?

– Casi me asesina –respondió con la cara completamente roja

– Entonces supongo que debería darme las gracias por pedirle que la mate

– ¿Matarla? Yo soy un cazador. Busco a las personas ¡no soy un asesino a sueldo!

– Y yo soy una mujer muy rica –respondió poniendo un pequeño saco sobre la mesa –y sé que todo mundo tiene un precio. La pregunta es ¿Cuál es el suyo?

Gary Ridgway miró el saco por unos segundos. Valoraba mucho su pellejo y sabía que aquella mujer no era sencilla de atrapar y mucho menos de matar.

**_Un hombre lo miraba con desprecio, la habitación era insuficiente para él, se sentía sofocar. Los pulmones le ardían, sus extremidades estaban adormecidas y el cansancio hacía su cuerpo pesado._**

**_ Elevó la vista con dificultad, la luz amarillenta lo cegaba casi en su totalidad pero pudo ver que una elegante silueta entraba en la habitación._**

– **_Lo hemos encontrado rondando cerca de la casa –dijo el hombre con una reverencia –esperamos sus ordenes, mi señora_**

– **_¿Ya averiguaron que es lo que quería aquí? –preguntó la mujer_**

– **_Aún no –respondió –le hemos torturado toda la noche pero no quiere hablar. Es un hombre bastante difícil_**

– **_O tú eres demasiado blando–dijo mirándolo con desprecio_**

– **_Señorita Beckwood, el joven Zabini la busca –dijo otra voz desde afuera de la habitación_**

– **_¡Estoy ocupada! ¡Acaso eres imbécil!_**

**_La voz no volvió a intervenir, pero Gary hubiese querido que así lo hiciera. La hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente se acercó lentamente y él pudo por fin enfocar su imagen._**

**_Era algo totalmente irreal, incluso pudo pensar que se trataba de una pesadilla, su belleza rayaba en la locura pero era algo escalofriante a la vez. Sus ojos oscuros tenían una llama demasiado sádica para ser combinada con una apariencia tan angelical. Sus bellos labios rojos los mantenía fruncidos, pero aún así su belleza no se inmutaba del gesto de enojo en su rostro._**

**_El largo vestido rojo rozaba con la piedra y el escote dejaba asomar una piel suave contrastando con una extraña gema azulada, siguiendo el recorrido, miró sus brazos cubiertos por una fina tela y su mano izquierda jugueteaba con destreza con una varita delgada que era enrollada por una fina rama de hojas secas._**

– **_Seré clara contigo, no estoy de humor ni tengo la paciencia ahora como para investigar a quien estas buscando –dijo dirigiéndose a Gary –así que será mejor que me lo digas de una vez_**

– **_Yo no busco a nadie –respondió con voz débil_**

– **_¡Crucio!_**

**_Un violento fuego inundó su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que sentía su piel desgarrarse lentamente. Aullaba de dolor, pataleaba y se revolcaba contra el piso pero lo único que conseguía era que el dolor fuese más insoportable._**

– **_¡Quiero un nombre!_**

**_El fuego se apagó lentamente, sin embargo su piel continuaba sintiéndose rota y le ardía todo el cuerpo._**

– **_Podemos seguir toda la noche –dijo jugueteando con la varita en sus manos_**

**_Al ver que no respondía y con un nuevo movimiento de varita, Gary Ridgway sintió sus extremidades estirarse al máximo. Sus músculos ardiendo y destrozándose por dentro mientras la piel intentaba resistir ante el agresivo movimiento._**

– **_Puedo esperar todo el tiempo del mundo pero apuesto a que tu cuerpo no –comentó con voz seductora mientras se acercaba a él –estoy segura que en menos de un minuto tus brazos comenzarán a desprenderse. ¿O tu qué opinas Cetus?_**

**_El aludido no hizo caso, simplemente miraba a otro lado intentando no ver lo que seguiría en el próximo minuto. Detestaba escuchar los gritos de los presos y aun más cuando era Bellatrix o Dysnomia las que se encargaban de la tortura._**

– **_¡Lo haré! –gritó desgarradoramente_**

**_El dolor cesó de inmediato y Gary quedó tendido en el piso intentando articular ideas. Sus músculos y su piel protestaban aún, al momento en que varios hilos de sangre corrían de varias cortadas que habían sido causadas por el estiramiento de sus miembros._**

– **_Bien, te escucho_**

– **_Deborah… me… me contrataron para buscar a Deborah Beckwood –dijo jadeando_**

**_Dysnomia se acercó a él y con un rápido movimiento de varita le hizo una enorme cortada en el rostro._**

– **_¿Crees que soy idiota? Hasta un tonto sabe que ella está en Azkaban_**

– **_Entonces… busco a… Bellatrix Lestrange_**

**_Ella comenzó a caminar por la habitación, con una tranquilidad casi insultante, que no hacía más que atormentar a su víctima._**

– **_Bien, si no quieres hablar lo averiguaré yo misma_**

**_Gary que había comenzado a reincorporarse, cayó de rodillas de nuevo cuando una serie de imágenes se impregnaron en sus pupilas. Imágenes que ni siquiera recordaba que existían, vio la muerte, el hambre y la sed. Sintió el más agudo dolor al ver los recuerdos de su madre muriendo, de su padre alcohólico, de los golpes de la adolescencia y su propia agonía. _**

**_Todo se detuvo de repente, cuando pudo sentir una mano helada estrujar su cerebro mientras extraía lo único que le importaba. Un hombre encapuchado que hablaba con él en un bar, seguido de la imagen de Draco Malfoy._**

– **_¿Así que ni siquiera sabes para quien trabajas?-dijo la morena con un tono de burla_**

– **_Entonces ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dijiste? –preguntó Cetus_**

– **_Porque si no cumple, van a matar a su querida esposa –volvió a dirigirse a él –es muy noble ¿no crees? Así que por esta ocasión, voy a darle una oportunidad_**

– **_¡¿Qué?!_**

**_Ni todos los sabios del mundo hubieran podido adivinar lo que saldría de sus labios. Ella perdonando la vida a un hombre, era casi tan absurdo como ver a Voldemort sonreír._**

– **_Casualmente y para suerte tuya, el señor Tenebroso necesita de los servicios que tu ofreces, así que me pidió que te llevara ante él_**

– **_¡¿Entonces porque la tortura, maldita bruja?! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas_**

– **_Bruja sí, maldita nunca –contestó sonriendo –es obvio ¿no? Tenía que saber que tan confiable eres y me has convencido. Sin mencionar que estabas cazando a mi prometido_**

– **_No pienso quedarme aquí –dijo con furia_**

– **_Bueno, si así lo prefieres _**

**_La varita volvió a dirigirse a su pecho haciendo que éste se estremeciera y corriera de espaldas hasta la esquina de la habitación. Dysnomia comenzó a reír._**

– **_Me lo imaginaba –comentó dándose la vuelta _**

– **_Te… tengo un precio –dijo con un hilo de voz_**

– **_Eso lo discutiremos luego, al Lord le importan los resultados, no tu paga_**

– **_Y a mí me interesa mi paga –respondió mirándola aun con miedo_**

– **_Bueno… que te parece la vida de tu esposa. Al parecer es suficiente ¿no? –dijo mirando a Cetus_**

Gary permanecía distraído frente a la mesa mientras que Pansy Parkinson hacía muecas por el horrible sabor de la cerveza de mantequilla que Aberforth le había dado.

– Quiero cien mil galeones

Pansy Parkinson casi se atragantó al oír el precio.

– Le daré cincuenta mil –respondió

– Entonces no hay trato, madame

– ¡Está loco! ¡Aquí la que da órdenes soy yo!

– Y el que arriesgará el pellejo seré yo. Esa maldita casi me asesina la última vez

– Entonces hágalo por venganza

– Si no le convence el precio. ¿Por qué no lo hace usted?

Pansy guardó silencio.

– Ya veo, usted también sabe de lo que ella es capaz –dijo mientras tomaba la copa de ginebra y bebía un sorbo –Cien mil es mi precio

– De acuerdo, le daré cien mil –aceptó Pansy mientras guardaba el saco que había puesto sobre la mesa –pero lo haré hasta que termine el trabajo

– Lo siento mucho señorita, pero tendré que comprar información con un querido amigo del ministerio. Y verá, esa información cuesta

– De acuerdo –dijo Pansy extendiendo el saco de nuevo –hágalo y asegúrese de poner el cuerpo en donde puedan verlo. Es importante que se sepa que está muerta

2

Las Tres Escobas estaba totalmente llena, la mayoría tenía que caminar de lado para poder transitar por la habitación y en el fondo una cabeza con un gorro puesto, bebía una cerveza de mantequilla.

– Creo que con suerte podré ganar el premio anual –dijo Neville muy entusiasmado

Todas las caras cercanas a Neville giraron para mirarlo con asombro y cierto atisbo de incredulidad. En especial Ron quien no aguanto la risa y dejó escapar una enorme sonrisa de su rostro, ganándose una patada por debajo de la mesa por parte de Hermione.

– Yo… yo no entiendo que tiene de especial –dijo intentando sonar normal

– ¡Estás loco Ron! Es fabuloso, tu nombre grabado en una placa dorada sobre tu puerta. Una torre solo para ti, con una sala y un enorme baño –decía totalmente embelesado –además todo el mundo sabrá que eres increíble

– Percy lo ganó y debo decir que no me hizo creer que era especial. Aun no puedo creer que lo lograra –comentó frunciendo el ceño

– ¿Tú también competirás no es verdad Hermione?

– Así es Neville

– Quizás podamos ser vecinos en la torre –respondió sonriendo –sería increíble porque podríamos hacer los deberes juntos

Hermione sonrió al ver el rostro de Neville totalmente iluminado.

– No lo creo Neville –dijo seriamente –quiero decir… que el premio solo se le otorga a una persona

– ¿Es enserio?

– Sí, bueno lo sé porque leí la historia de Hogwarts

– Que lastima –respondió Neville desolado

– Pero podrías ganarlo Neville –intervino Ginny mirando a todos para presionarlos a decir lo mismo

– Es verdad –dijo Harry de repente

– ¿Es broma cierto?

Una voz masculina hizo que todos giraran para ver a un chico de ojos grises parado detrás de todos. El rubio iba acompañado de dos enormes bulldogs de nombres; Crabbe y Goyle.

– Había oído chistes, pero debo decir que éste es el mejor

Hermione los vio reírse y enfureció al ver como Neville se hundía en su silla por el comentario.

– El chiste sería, mejor dicho Malfoy, que tú quieras participar por el Premio Anual

– Buen intento Granger pero no puedes hacer bromas sobre eso

– Siendo como eres Malfoy ¿Qué harás? ¿Le pedirás a tu padre que te compre el premio? Porque supongo que tu padre ya se enteró de esto

Esta vez Ginny, Ron, Harry, Neville e incluso Goyle rieron por el comentario de la castaña.

– No es necesario Granger, mi habilidad es soberbia y eso lo verás muy pronto

– Hermione te destrozará en menos de cinco minutos Malfoy–dijo Ginny

– Yo diría que en mucho menos –complementó Ron

– Vaya Weasley ¿No deberías estar con Thomas? –dijo mirándola y mirando a Harry después – ¿O acaso ya lo cambiaste por "Cara rajada Potter"?

– Cállate idiota –respondió Ginny

– No, no, no, no ,no –dijo moviendo su índice como regañando a un cachorro –no deberías ser agresiva Weasley. Por cierto ¿Cómo están tus padres? ¿Siguen siendo igual de patéticos?

– Cállate Malfoy –dijo Harry mirándolo con rabia

– Ni para ser traidores sirven

– No te atrevas a nombrarlos –respondió Ron –tendrías que lavarte la boca primero

– Ginevra y Ron –dijo llevándose el índice a la sien –¿Acaso tus padres son alcohólicos Weasley?

– ¡Ya basta Malfoy! ¿A qué has venido? –explotó Hermione

– Sólo quise conversar con el trío de oro, es mi pasatiempo favorito. Una sangre sucia, un traidor a la sangre y un mestizo; es interesante ver toda la escoria que el mundo mágico puede tener. Todos en un mismo lugar ¡vaya! Deberían cobrar por el espectáculo, tal vez así puedan salir de la pocilga en la que viven ¿no Weasley?

– ¡Basta! –gritó Ginny

– Tranquila Weasley sólo estamos charlando

– Pues ya lo hiciste, ahora porque no te largas –dijo Hermione enojada –y de paso llévate a tus amigotes contigo

– Pronto voy a enseñarte a respetarme, Granger

– No me digas –dijo con sarcasmo

Las serpientes se marcharon lentamente, apropósito para enfurecer más a la leona. Hermione temblaba de la cabeza a los pies despertando cierta aura peligrosa a su alrededor.

– ¿Estás bien Hermione? –preguntó Ginny alarmada por su gesto

Hermione no respondió, permanecía ajena a la situación mientras un fuego crecía en su pecho, ira. Ginny posó una mano sobre su hombro haciéndola reaccionar de pronto, sobresaltándola.

– Hermione… tranquila

La pelirroja abrazó a su amiga, sintiéndola temblar y haciendo que la ira se fuera apagando cuando el calor de Ginevra Weasley la invadió.

3

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde la última visita a Hogsmeade y al parecer las cosas con Hermione se habían tranquilizado. Las pesadillas habían cesado un poco, aunque sus hábitos alimenticios eran extremadamente sorprendentes. Incluso Ron la había visto comer con un gesto de asombro impreso en el rostro.

Durante los últimos días Hermione había comido el equivalente a casi tres raciones de comida y los crecientes desvelos a causa de la tan cercana prueba no ayudaban mucho.

– Al parecer las serpientes también entrenarán hoy –decía Ron de mala gana

– Me parece que van a elegir un nuevo buscador

– ¡Vaya! Al menos ya se dieron cuenta de que Malfoy es una completa basura en el Quidditch. ¿Cómo es que lo sabes Harry?

– Bueno, es que la profesora McGonagall nos reunió a los capitanes para dividir el periodo de prácticas

– No me digas que…. toda la temporada…tendremos que compartir el campo con las víboras esas

– Me temo que si, Ron

– ¡Pero Harry!

– ¿Qué quieres que haga? Fue decisión de McGonagall

– Y eso no es todo –dijo Ginny interviniendo por primera vez

– ¿Qué podría ser peor?

– Malfoy es el nuevo capitán –contestó Harry

Hermione a pesar de permanecer a lado de sus amigos, dejaba su mente vagar por el infinito sin embargo aquel nombre había hecho que regresara de golpe a la Tierra.

– ¡Hermione vas a chocar! –le advirtió Ron jalándola del brazo con fuerza

– Lo…lo siento

– ¿Por qué te disculpas Herms?

– Parece que alguien está distraída –dijo Ginny cargando una escoba

– Es que he estado hasta tarde en la biblioteca, la prueba es el lunes y necesito estudiar

– Hermione, vas a pasar la prueba con los ojos cerrados, de eso no hay duda –dijo Harry alentándola

Todos los chicos se dirigían al campo de Quidditch para las pruebas de equipo, Ron intentaría obtener el puesto de guardián contra un tal Cormac McLaggen del que Hermione había escuchado vagamente. Y Ginny, bueno Ginny era otro asunto porque todos sabían que ella obtendría el puesto de cazadora.

Hermione caminaba intentando esquivar los charcos que había, pero justo cuando logró esquivar el último, se resbaló y cayó de sentón sobre el césped húmedo.

– ¿Segura que estas bien Herms? –preguntó Ron

– Si, no es nada

– Creo que deberías regresar a tu habitación –dijo Harry preocupado –quizás aun estés algo débil

– No es nada, ya se me pasará –respondió sonriendo levemente –vamos al campo de Quidditch

– Creo que mejor te acompañaré al castillo –dijo Harry entregándole su saeta de fuego a Ron

– No Harry, son las pruebas y tienes que estar ahí en cinco minutos. Sólo estoy distraída, te lo aseguro

– Aun así Herms, no quiero verte de vuelta en la enfermería. Será mejor que te lleve al castillo

– No Harry, no te preocupes por mí

– Harry tiene razón –replicó Ron

Hermione vio a sus amigos mirarla seriamente, por lo que accedió a retirarse a descansar.

– Voy contigo

– No Harry, me voy sola. No te preocupes por mí –respondió sonriente –suerte a todos

A ella realmente no le importaba el Quidditch pero le hubiese gustado ver a sus amigos y estar con ellos durante la prueba. Sin más remedio comenzó a caminar de vuelta al castillo, Harry tenía razón, ella no se sentía muy bien que digamos. Estaba muy cansada después de pasar casi toda la noche estudiando para la prueba y necesitaba descansar.

Hermione alzó la vista al cielo mientras se detenía sobre la colina más pronunciada, la pendiente la había cansado por lo que se detuvo a respirar un poco antes de continuar. Puso sus manos sobre su cadera y se estiró un poco mientras llenaba sus pulmones de oxígeno, realmente necesitaba descansar.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes, mirando el color piel de la luz filtrándose por sus párpados y disfrutó un rato del viento impregnado del aroma de los arboles del bosque prohibido. Escuchando los sonidos que acarreaba aquel frio viento. Escuchando un chillido.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe topándose con una imagen borrosa a causa de la luz entrando rápidamente en sus pupilas. Pudiendo identificar una mancha oscura cayendo directamente en el bosque prohibido.

Cuando la castaña pudo habituarse de nuevo a la luz, bajó corriendo hasta el inicio del bosque y buscó con la mirada aquel extraño bulto entre los arbustos, sin embargo no lo halló. Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando un chillido bastante agudo, volvió a llamar su atención.

Hermione se internó más en el bosque caminando lentamente en busca de aquello que emitía aquel sonido. Cruzó cerca de diez metros cuando vio un conjunto de plumas negras tirado entre la hojarasca. Era una lechuza.

El animal volvió a chillar y Hermione notó como su hermoso plumaje estaba manchado en sangre. Rápidamente se arrodilló junto a ella quitándose la chaqueta y envolviéndola con extremo cuidado. De pronto sus ojos se percataron de una pequeña bolsa que cargaba atada a una pata, cosa que tomó entre sus dedos y la desató con cuidado para guardarla en su bolsillo.

El ave casi estaba totalmente inerte, su cabeza no tenía fuerza alguna, tenía los ojos cerrados y una enorme herida sangraba escandalosamente en su costado.

– ¿Quién te hizo esto, bonita?

La lechuza pudo abrir los ojos por un segundo y se quejó una vez más en los brazos de Hermione, cayendo después inconsciente. Conmovida la castaña, la tomó en brazos y se dirigió al castillo.

4

– ¡Eres un imbécil! –gritó Pansy Parkinson al hombre sentado frente a ella

Gary Ridgway estaba recostado contra un árbol en la espesura del bosque prohibido, sosteniendo su muñeca totalmente deshecha, una muñeca bañada en sangre a la que hacía falta la mano. Su aspecto era horrendo, su color era casi transparente por la pérdida tan escandalosa de sangre y sus labios estaban secos por la deshidratación.

La hemorragia había cesado gracias a un hechizo, sin embargo eso no minimizaba el dolor.

– Ella me atacó antes de que pudiera matarla –dijo con voz débil –ya había acabado con el dueño de la tienda cuando la sorprendí

– ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡No puedes hacer las cosas bien! ¡Y aun así te atreves a venir aquí! ¡¿Acaso estás demente?! ¡Este no es lugar para hablar de esto!

– Logre herirla, con suerte estará muerta en este momento

– ¡No quiero depender de la suerte, idiota! ¡Tu trabajo era claro! ¡Debías eliminarla!

– ¡La herí! ¡Cumplí con el trato!

– Supongamos que está muerta –dijo Pansy llevándose la mano a la frente y la otra a la cintura – ¡te dije claramente que tendrían que ver su cadáver para que supieran que murió! ¡¿qué tan difícil es recordar una orden?!

Gary frunció el ceño mientras intentaba vendarse la muñeca con un trapo sucio que había sacado del bolsillo.

– ¡¿Dónde?!

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Dónde la encontraste!

– En Borgin y Burkes

– ¡¿Qué?!

El lugar era frecuentado por mortífagos que la conocían ¿Por qué Dysnomia habría acudido ahí? Resultaba bastante patético que ella hubiese acudido ahí solo para ir de compras, cuando un grupo bien armado pudo haberla llevado ante el Lord.

– Estaba comprando algo cuando llegue

– ¿Viste lo que compró?

– No, ella lo guardó de inmediato después de asesinar al dueño

– ¡¿Te vio?!

Gary fijó la vista al suelo y guardó silencio.

– ¡Te estoy preguntando algo, idiota! ¡¿Te vio?!

El hombre siguió sin responder, cosa que no hacía falta pues Pansy entendió ese silencio como una respuesta afirmativa.

5

No podía llevarla con Madame Pomfrey y Hagrid no estaba en Hogwarts aquellos días. Desesperada por curar al pobre animal, la chica se dirigió a su habitación.

La sangre empapaba la chaqueta por completo y la lechuza había dejado de quejarse desde que habían subido las escaleras. Hermione la colocó con mucho cuidado en el suelo y se dirigió al baño para lavarse las manos y atender a su pequeña paciente. Llenó un recipiente con agua caliente de la ducha y tomó una toalla limpia.

La sorpresa fue poca para describir el asombro de la leona al ver el suelo de su alcoba empapada en sangre y una mujer desnuda, ocupando el lugar de la lechuza.

6

– ¡Eres un bueno para nada! ¡Tienes idea de lo grave que es esto! –Pansy actuaba como una loca

– Voy a desaparecer

– ¡Si alguien te encuentra! ¡Si ella lo hace! ¡Si ella se entera de que fui yo la que la mandó matar! –ella gritaba mientras se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza –¡Me va a asesinar!

– Nadie lo sabrá nunca, mi señora…

– ¡Lárgate!

– Ella no me encontrará

– ¡Qué te largues!

– Mi paga…

– ¡Por supuesto que te daré tu paga! ¡Maldito desgraciado! –decía mientras apuntaba con su varita directamente a su pecho

Gary la miraba con los ojos como platos, callado y sin la intención de moverse un solo centímetro.

– Eres tú o yo –Pansy parecía una demente –lo siento mucho

Los ojos de la morena estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, su mano temblaba ferozmente y sus labios eran tan fuertemente apretados, que solo un susurro pudo escaparse de ellos. Avada kedavra.

7

Hermione se acercó lentamente a la mujer que yacía frente a ella. Estaba de costado, dando la espalda, por lo que pudo percatarse de un sin número de cicatrices sobre su piel. Pequeñas cortadas apiladas a su costado, en línea y formadas cual ejército nacional. Líneas de piel sanada, lo que Hermione pensó que eran resultado de un látigo; seguidas de pequeñas telarañas de finos hilos de piel nueva.

Era inaudito pero ahí estaba, aquella mujer había sido usada como afilador de innumerables púas y cuchillos de distintos tamaños y formas.

Con mucha cautela, la castaña se acercó a ella haciéndola girar para poder ver su pálido rostro. A pesar de que no la pudo reconocer, Hermione sintió que la había visto antes.

Tuvo miedo de no saber quien se hallaba en su alcoba y sobretodo de encontrarse con un tatuaje sobre su antebrazo. Sin embargo no había nada.

– Por Merlín –susurró la castaña

Hermione sacó su varita y la hizo levitar hasta su cama, dejándola entre las suaves sábanas escarlata. Tomó el recipiente con agua y comenzó a limpiar la herida con la toalla.

Luego de haber dejado su piel libre de tierra y hojas secas, Hermione tomó su varita y con hechizo sanador hizo que la enorme herida comenzara a cerrar hasta el punto de desaparecer por completo.

Con las manos aun cubiertas de sangre, comenzó a colocar una sábana sobre ella, para cubrir su desnudez. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar de cubrirla, vio como la piel de la chica volvía a abrirse violentamente ante sus ojos.

Una herida mucho más grande que la anterior apareció de nuevo en el abdomen de Dysnomia, sangrando de forma escandalosa. Al momento en que sus ojos se abrían de golpe y comenzaba a proferir fuertes gritos de dolor.

Asustada Hermione tomó su cara entre sus manos, llevándosela al pecho para tranquilizarla.

– ¡Ahhhhhh!

Los gritos de la morena hacían que Hermione sintiera un enorme escalofrío en la columna, le erizaba la piel, oír la fuerza tan desgarradora con la que la voz salía de su garganta.

– Tranquila, tranquila –decía sosteniendo sus manos –te voy a llevar a la enfermería

La castaña la terminó de cubrir con la sábana, rozando accidentalmente su mano contra la herida de la chica, haciendo que ésta gritara aun más de dolor.

– Por Merlín. Quédate quieta por favor

Dysnomia comenzaba a temblar violentamente mientras que las venas de sus ojos, terriblemente enrojecidas, comenzaban a formar derrames.

– ¡Mátameeeee! ¡Ya matameeeee!

Hermione la miraba completamente horrorizada, tenía una varita en mano y por primera vez, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ella.

– ¡Ahhhhh!

Su cabeza daba mil vueltas, intentando hallar algún hechizo, alguna nota en algún libro que le indicara que hacer con hechizos como esos. Pero inútilmente, Hermione no sabía qué era lo que le ocurría a la joven.

– ¡Aaaaaaa! –gritaba hasta casi perder la voz

Hermione tenía miedo, miedo de no saber qué hacer, miedo de no saber quién era aquella mujer y de que ella pudiera morir.

De repente ella recordó el hechizo que Moody usó la noche en que fueron atacados, para curar su pierna. Así que apuntando su varita y aun con miedo de empeorar el estado de la morena, susurró "vulneris".

Para sorpresa de Hermione, la chica dejó de gritar y cayó en un estado casi de inconsciencia; mientras que la herida dejaba de sangrar, al grado de dejar visibles solo unos hilos de sangre que continuaban saliendo del cuerpo de Dysnomia.

Sin embargo, la herida continuaba abierta y con la inminente amenaza de continuar sangrando. Hermione debía darse prisa y llevarla con madame Pomfrey.

La sola idea la hizo pararse en seco. ¿Qué pasaría si ella era una fugitiva? ¿Si ella escapaba de alguien? Eso sin duda delataría su paradero, pero no podía dejarla morir en su habitación. Tenía que ponerla en buenas manos. Quizás el profesor Dumbledore podría ayudarla.

– Hmmm –se quejaba la morena

Definitivamente Dumbledore sabría qué hacer, solo tenía que llevarla a su despacho. Imposible, ella estaba muy débil.

– Dra…

Sería mejor llevar al profesor hasta su alcoba, así ella no correría el riesgo de ser vista ni de desangrarse en el camino.

– Draco…–decía Dysnomia con voz débil y frunciendo el ceño –Draco

Hermione volteó de repente, la había oído decir "Draco". Ella estaba llamando a alguien.

– Hmmm –se quejó antes de caer inconsciente

La castaña se asustó al verla inmóvil y colocó dos de sus dedos sobre su cuello, para cerciorarse de que continuaba viva. No había tiempo que perder, así que salió corriendo de su habitación y bajó las escaleras de la torre, con toda la velocidad con la que fue posible.

La imagen de un chico rubio y de ojos grises apareció en su mente. ¿Sería a él a quien llamaba? Imposible, pensó.

Pero ¿Y si él era el único que podía decir quién era? ¿Y si él era el único que podría ayudarla? Rechazó la idea por completo, después de todo él nunca ayudaría a una sangre sucia.

Salió al pasillo principal y justo antes de dar la vuelta, chocó con la profesora McGonagall.

– ¡Por Merlín! ¡Señorita Granger! ¡No debe correr en los pasillos!

– ¡Profesora! –dijo con la respiración entrecortada –debo hablar con el profesor Dumbledore

– Me temo querida, que no está en el colegio en este momento. Salió hace una hora

Luego de unos segundos la profesora se percató de que llevaba sangre en las manos.

– ¡Señorita Granger! ¡Está sangrando!

Pero Hermione no la escuchó más, pues corrió lejos de ahí, con rumbo al campo de Quidditch.

Solo había una persona que podría ayudarla.

8

– No creo que los uniformes deban ser completamente esmeralda este año –dijo Nott desde el vestidor

– Siempre son así –respondió Draco desde las duchas

– Lo sé, pero creo que esta vez debemos causar impacto

– Sólo es un puesto de Quidditch, no la copa mundial Theo

– Pero no me vas a negar que hasta Potter se sorprendió

– ¿Y quién no? Para ser honestos nunca te había visto jugar así, eres bueno

– ¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta?

– Bueno… nunca te había visto en el puesto de buscador

Draco salió envuelto en una toalla, por la cintura.

– ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Qué te parece si cambiamos un poco el uniforme?

– Basta Theo

– Anda, tú puedes hacerlo. ¿Qué tal esmeralda con detalles plateados?

– Espero que tu padre no te escuche hablar así o creerá que te has vuelto homosexual –dijo Draco burlándose

Theo le lanzó la toalla que tenía envuelta en la cintura, directo a la cara. Pero Draco, lejos de molestarse, se la lanzó de vuelta.

Hubo silencio, mientras Theo comenzaba a vestirse y Draco escogía su ropa. Era viernes por la tarde, así que tenía pensado ir a algún lugar concurrido y pasearse en busca de alguna nueva conquista.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de desprenderse de aquella toalla, una chica de cabello castaño y mejillas sonrosadas irrumpió en la habitación.

– ¿Qué diablos haces aquí Granger?

Hermione se detuvo un segundo, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

– Estas son las duchas de Slytherin. Si buscas a Potty, debe estar al fondo del pasillo –dijo con un tono de burla

– Te necesito Malfoy –dijo con voz aun agitada

Malfoy alzó la ceja, mientras Theo miraba a Hermione perplejo.

– Lo sé, pero no tendrás tanta suerte Granger

– Hablo enserio… yo… iba por el bosque cuando me encontré con un animal herido

– Debe ser una historia muy interesante, pero no tengo tiempo para sangres sucias

Draco se acercó a ella para tomarla por las muñecas y empujarla fuera del vestidor.

– Draco, no la lastimes –dijo Theo

– Es una lechuza negra

El rubio se quedó estático, aun sosteniendo a la castaña. Mojando sus manos con el agua que escurría de sus cabellos platinados y dándose cuenta de la sangre seca que había en ellas.

– Está herida

Los ojos grises del chico se fijaron como dos púas en los marrones de Hermione. Apretando sus muñecas aún más, la acercó a él.

– Ella dijo tu nombre, por eso vine –dijo frunciendo el ceño por el dolor – ¡basta! Me estas lastimando

– ¿Dónde la tienes?

Theo se había levantado de repente.

– Draco, suéltala –dijo tomando el hombro de su amigo –la estas lastimando

– ¡¿Dónde?!

– En mi habitación, en la torre del ala oeste

Draco la soltó de repente y se dirigió a su ropa. Por primera vez Hermione notó que únicamente llevaba una toalla, así que dirigió la vista hacia otro lado.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Theo

– Si –respondió tímidamente al ver que a éste tenía el torso desnudo

– Deja abierta tu ventana, yo iré en un momento –dijo el rubio poniéndose los pantalones –y no le digas a nadie más lo que me has dicho ¿entendido?

– ¿Qué ocurre?

Draco ignoró la pregunta de su amigo y se colocó la camisa. Mientras que Hermione salía con rumbo a su habitación.

9

Los hilos de sangre aún brotaban de la herida, débiles a causa de toda la sangre que ya había perdido.

Hermione esperaba justo a lado de la ventana, alguna señal de que Draco Malfoy estuviera a punto de arribar. Sin embargo aun no había nada.

Nerviosa, miraba de vez en cuando a la chica que yacía en su cama, temblando y empapada en sudor.

– Vamos Malfoy –susurraba

De repente la morena se empezó a quejar de nuevo, a emitir leves chillidos, arqueando la espalda.

Hermione se dirigió hacia ella, mientras veía con asombro como volvía a transformarse en una lechuza. Sin embargo la transformación no llegó a terminarse, haciendo que la chica volviera a su estado original.

Aquello era algo totalmente desconocido para la castaña ¿Qué clase de magia sería aquella?

Un sonido del viento chocando con la ventana, hizo que su atención se concentrara en un rubio que entraba montado en una escoba a su habitación. La castaña miró a Draco Malfoy dejar la escoba y dirigirse rápidamente a la mujer que estaba sobre su cama.

Había un extraño gesto sobre su rostro, era algo que Hermione nunca había visto en Draco Malfoy. Angustia.

– Nomie –susurró mientras besaba su frente –Nomie, tú no

Luego de esto, Draco Malfoy pegó su frente a la suya. La castaña al ver esto, se sintió extrañamente incómoda, había demasiada intimidad en aquel gesto y por alguna razón ella no quería verlo.

Draco descubrió su abdomen, para ver aquella horrible herida. Había empeorado, el contorno de la piel se había oscurecido, además se había inflamado escandalosamente. El rubio quedó asombrado de ver que su piel comenzaba a tomar la textura de una lechuza, seguida de contorciones de transformación. Pero de nuevo, ella no pudo terminar.

– Merlín –dijo dirigiéndose por primera vez a la castaña – ¿desde cuándo ha estado ocurriéndole esto?

– Esta es la segunda vez –respondió con un hilo de voz

El rubio se acomodó en la cama y acercó su rostro al de Dysnomia, palmeándolo suavemente en las mejillas.

– Nomie… despierta

La chica parecía no reaccionar, por lo que Draco tomó su nuca y la elevó suavemente.

– Necesito que despiertes, vamos –dijo moviéndola con delicadeza –abre los ojos ¡maldita sea!

– Malfoy, es inútil –intervino Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

– Cállate Granger –dijo desesperado – ¡Tienes que abrir los ojos! ¡Hazlo!

Contra todo pronóstico, Dysnomia comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Unos ojos inyectados en sangre y con la mirada perdida.

– Por Merlín –Draco parecía más que asombrado por la condición de la chica – ¿Qué te hicieron?

Ella sonrió levemente y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

– Intenté cerrar la herida –intervino Hermione –pero se hizo más grande

– ¿Qué hiciste para detener la hemorragia?

– Utilice el hechizo "vulneris"

Draco la miró con asombro, no dudaba de sus habilidades ni mucho menos. Pero realmente le sorprendió que Hermione Granger supiera de esa clase de hechizos.

– Y no cerró la herida –dijo pensativo – ¿Cómo es eso posible?

– Al menos la hemorragia ya paró

– Sí, pero va a morir si la herida no se cierra a tiempo –dijo mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido – ¿Qué más le ha ocurrido? ¿Qué otros síntomas tiene?

– Ninguno, más que la fiebre y los escalofríos

– ¿Cómo la encontraste?

Hermione se acercó hasta la cama y miró fijamente a Malfoy.

– Ella cayó del cielo

– ¡¿Estaba volando?!

– Sí, yo vi que algo cayó entre unos arbustos

Draco miró a su amiga, era casi irreal que ella hubiese llegado hasta Hogwarts con vida.

– Creo que tenemos que llevarla con Madame Pomfrey

– No –dijo arremangándose la camisa

– Va a morir si no lo hacemos

– Y morirá si lo hacemos

El rubio tomó el recipiente con agua y se dirigió al baño para tomar más agua y cambiar la toalla sucia.

– Si hubieras querido llevarla, lo habrías hecho. Y sin embargo viniste a mí

– Ella te estaba llamando –dijo Hermione defendiéndose

Draco salió del baño luego de unos minutos y se sentó junto a Dysnomia, tomando la húmeda toalla para ponerla en su frente.

– No eres ninguna tonta, Granger. No la llevaste ahí porque sabes que ella se esconde

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, mirando a Malfoy atendiendo a la chica.

– ¿Por qué otra razón estaría convertida en lechuza además de herida?

– Hiciste bien en no ir de chismosa

La leona se mordió la lengua para no replicar. Era insultante que ni siquiera le diera las gracias.

– ¿Y ahora qué? –dijo impaciente

– Hay que esperar

– ¡¿Esperar?! ¡Esperar que! ¡A que ella muera!

– Hay que esperar a que los síntomas sean más claros para saber que hechizo o poción usar

Hermione caminó cruzada de brazos por la habitación, sintiéndose completamente inútil. Asombrada por la aparente calma con la que el rubio humedecía la piel de su amiga.

– No debería tardar tanto –dijo Draco de repente

– Lo sé, me parece que algo está bloqueando la maldición

– ¿Por qué lo crees? –preguntó asombrado el rubio

– Bueno, ella llegó hasta aquí volando. Con una hemorragia como la que tenía, ella debería estar muerta

Draco coincidió con lo que Granger decía. No podía haber otra explicación, de otra manera ella ni siquiera hubiera podido llegar al castillo.

– ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó la castaña luego de varios minutos en silencio

El rubio no le respondió, por lo que la leona se molestó.

– Creo que he sido bastante paciente al no preguntar

– Entonces sigue perfeccionando tu paciencia, Granger

– Resulta que tu amiga está en mi habitación, en mi cama y creo que haberle salvado la vida me hace merecer una explicación

Draco la miró en silencio, decidiendo que decirle y que no.

– Bien –dijo con un resoplido –ella es una amiga de la infancia y sus padres la persiguen. Quieren matarla

Aquellas palabras eran la forma de decir gracias, ella debía conformarse con aquello. Hermione aguardó a que continuara, sin embargo no lo hizo.

– ¿Por qué querrían matarla? –preguntó luego de unos segundos

– ¿Por qué crees tú Granger?

– La torturaban

– ¿Qué?

– Bueno… ella tiene demasiadas cicatrices en la espalda –dijo señalando con la mirada a la chica

Draco la miró con un gesto de asombro, el jamás las había visto. Con mucho cuidado movió un poco su torso, hasta toparse con unas cicatrices perfectamente formadas en su costado.

Era cierto. Y él nunca las había notado, a pesar de haberse acostado con ella en un sin número de ocasiones, nunca las vio.

Guardó silencio, sintiéndose el ser más miserable sobre la tierra. Había tomado de ella todo lo que pudo; su inocencia, su virginidad, su pureza, su salud, su vida y aún así desconocía por completo las razones de aquellas marcas. Era una escoria, ni siquiera había mirado con detenimiento su cuerpo, ni había sentido su piel cortada.

Ya había tomado suficiente de ella y su cuenta corría que ella saliera con vida.

10

Hermione miraba a un hombre rubio dormir en su sillón. Era de madrugada y la temperatura había descendido considerablemente.

Durante las últimas horas no había hablado, simplemente se limitaron a miradas llenas de incomodidad. En un intento débil por no demostrar su humanidad, Draco intentaba no mirar a su amiga agonizar, sin embargo la angustia poco a poco se fue haciendo evidente, acabando por ser obvia para la leona.

Después de todo Draco Malfoy era un ser humano y dormido parecía tan indefenso, que una persona podría olvidarse de lo cruel que podía llegar a ser. Hermione supo entonces que aquella barrera, aquella pantalla de indiferencia que solía tener no era más que un escudo, un escudo para no mostrar que tenía sentimientos.

11

Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando Draco se despertó, la luz de la luna iluminaba la alcoba de Hermione, quien se hallaba dormida en una silla frente a Dysnomia. Completamente torcida.

Draco se aproximó a su amiga y tocó su frente, al parecer la fiebre había cedido. Después miró su herida, la cual no parecía haber mejorado nada. Por el contrario, se veía mucho peor. Totalmente ennegrecida e hinchada.

Luego miró a la leona. Completamente torcida, habiéndose quedado dormida por cuidar a Dysnomia y justo cuando se disponía a regresar a la comodidad del sillón, la miró de nuevo y maldiciendo sus costumbres de caballero inglés se dirigió a ella.

Tomando con mucho cuidado su brazo para ponerlo alrededor de su cuello, la acercó a su pecho, tomando su frágil y delicado cuerpo entre sus brazos. Un agradable y fresco aroma inundó sus fosas nasales, justo cuando la elevó en el aire.

Draco caminó con ella en brazos y la depositó en donde minutos antes, se encontraba descansando. Poniendo sus piernas y cabeza sobre cada brazo del sillón y su cadera en el asiento.

Debía de aceptarlo, ella le había salvado la vida a su amiga.

12

Hermione abrió los ojos de repente. Un jarrón que su madre le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños había explotado.

– ¡Qué diablos! –gritó Malfoy

– ¡Qué hiciste!

– Yo no hice nada

Ambos miraron a Dysnomia. Estaba sudando y de su pecho salían fuertes gruñidos. De pronto, el espejo que se encontraba en el baño de la leona explotó.

– No puede ser –dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a su librero

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Es su magia! ¡La intentaron despojar de su magia!

Las ideas de Hermione empezaban a hilarse, aun adormilada, encontró el libro que buscaba. "Maldiciones y torturas del Medievo".

– Eso es imposible

– No lo es. Los magos lo usaban como castigo –explicaba mientras hojeaba el libro en busca de la página correcta

– La magia es parte de nuestra esencia, no puede ser extraída de un mago o bruja

– Si es posible, es casi tanto como sacarle el alma solo que es peor

Draco estaba impresionado ¿Cómo es que Granger tenía entre sus posesiones libros de tortura? Pero ahora eso no importaba, el hecho de salvar a Dysnomia parecía acaparar su atención.

– ¿Qué tanto?

– Es mortal, Malfoy. Antes de poder arrancar la magia de una persona, ésta moriría

– ¿Entonces porque la herida, Granger? –preguntó impaciente

– Porque la maldición tiene que tocar su sangre –dijo tendiéndole el libro al rubio

Draco tomó el grueso volumen que la castaña le tendía, sin embargo no lo abrió.

– El problema es ... –dijo Hermione

– ¿Qué?

– Que solo ella puede expulsar la maldición de su cuerpo

Draco la miró y en un segundo, volvió a dirigir la mirada a su amiga.

– ¿Cuántas personas lo han conseguido?

Hermione miró a la chica retorcerse de dolor y guardó silencio. Aquello era algo que en verdad desconocía.

13

Abrió los ojos y con mucha dificultad logró enfocar un techo alto de piedra. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido y pesado. Le dolían los párpados y se le cerraban cuando intentaba abrir los ojos por un tiempo prolongado.

Su pecho se sentía hueco y cada vez que respiraba, sentía sus costillas romperse. Los pulmones le ardían y su boca estaba seca.

Poco a poco las ideas fueron aclarándose en su mente, haciéndola recordar lentamente pequeños fragmentos de lo que había sucedido la noche que la hirieron.

Asustada, intentó levantarse haciendo que se doblara de dolor y cayera de nuevo entre las suaves almohadas blancas.

– Tranquila –dijo Hermione calmadamente

Dysnomia miró la suave sonrisa de Hermione a contraluz, tardando un poco en entender que se encontraba en la habitación de la chica. Los colores escarlata de las cortinas brillaban tanto como si un intenso fuego mientras se movían ligeramente a causa de una fría y húmeda brisa.

El olor a tierra húmeda inundó sus fosas nasales, un olor fresco y penetrante que la hizo estremecer ligeramente.

Los cabellos de Hermione caían rebeldes sobre su rostro, filtrando pequeños rayos de luz por las rendijas, sus ojos marrones la veían con una enorme alegría impresa en sus pupilas mientras que sus enormes incisivos resaltaban entre la blancura de su sonrisa.

Sorprendentemente Dysnomia se alegró de despertar una vez más y aun más de que alguien la mirara con tanto cariño. Sin importarle siquiera como había llegado ahí, ni como era que Hermione Granger le daba la bienvenida.

Los ojos de la morena se llenaron de lágrimas y un enorme nudo se apoderó de su pecho y su garganta.

Hermione dejó de sonreírle de repente, al percatarse de que unas enormes gotas de agua salada comenzaban a inundar sus mejillas y a humedecer su larga melena negra.

– No la asustes Granger –dijo la voz de Draco Malfoy a su izquierda

Ella giró su rostro, encontrándose con una sonrisa torcida y unos ojos cansados.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó el rubio

La morena intentó hacer sonar su voz, sin embargo no lo consiguió. Draco borró la sonrisa de su rostro y se acercó a ella de inmediato.

– Tranquila –dijo al ver como su cara se llenaba de angustia al no poder hablar

Hermione se levantó de su sitio y sacó de su baúl un pañuelo blanco, que le ofreció a Dysnomia.

– Debe ser la sangre, no te asustes. Debes intentar toser

La morena miró con miedo a Hermione, mientras Draco la ayudaba a sentarse. Sintiendo sus huesos romperse, ella hizo una mueca y lanzó un gritó que no pudo oírse.

– Trata de toser –dijo Hermione de nuevo

Ella asintió y comenzó a realizar esfuerzos para hacer que su pecho expulsara aquello pesado que se encontraba obstruyendo su voz. No lo consiguió, sino hasta después de varios intentos.

Malfoy la sostenía por los hombros mientras ella expulsaba enormes coágulos. Hermione tomó el pañuelo y con un movimiento de varita desapareció la sangre.

– ¿Estás mejor? –preguntó la castaña

– Si –dijo con voz débil y ronca

Esta vez fue Hermione quien la ayudó a colocarse de nuevo sobre las almohadas.

– Creo que sería bueno que descansaras un poco –comentó Hermione

Parecía todo tan irreal. Sus sentidos completamente colapsados, apenas y se sentía despierta. Su voz ronca, casi sin audición y su vista borrosa, hicieron fácil la tarea de volver a quedarse dormida.

14

Hermione bajaba a toda velocidad, directo al gran comedor. Especialmente arreglado, para que aquel día en exactamente cinco minutos comenzara la prueba del Premio Anual.

Draco subía corriendo los escalones, de dos en dos. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para llegar desde la sala de las serpientes hasta el gran comedor, en menos de cinco minutos.

El cabello de la castaña se movía escandalosamente por la fuerza del viento contra sus rizos. Sus mejillas encendidas resaltaban sus bellos y vivaces ojos marrones.

El cabello del rubio se movía desordenadamente sobre su frente, oscureciendo aun más aquellos ojos grises que solían estremecer a cualquiera.

Las suaves manos de Granger se deslizaban por el barandal de la última escalera de piedra y sus labios eran ferozmente mordidos a causa de los nervios.

Una de las fuertes manos de Malfoy estaba hecha un puño mientras se concentraba en esquivar las estatuas del pasillo que lo llevaría a la puerta lateral del gran comedor, apretando los delgados y finos labios.

Jane se detuvo en seco al ver a todo el alumnado sentado y listo para la prueba.

Lucius se detuvo al ver que la profesora McGonagall explicaba a los alumnos, las instrucciones antes de iniciar.

– Por lo tanto, es importante que usen tinta y que se aseguren de su respuesta ya que no es permitido usar hechizos de borrado. Además… -dijo deteniéndose –ah señorita Granger, parece que se le hizo un poco tarde

Draco miró a Hermione entrar al gran comedor y tomar el único asiento disponible, en la esquina más apartada.

– Señor Malfoy, puede tomar el asiento de allá –le indicó la profesora al notar su presencia –el que está junto al señor Longbottom

El rubio caminó elegantemente hasta donde le indicaban, sintiendo las miradas de todo el alumnado. En especial la de ciertos ojos marrones que lo miraban desde la esquina más apartada.

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal lo hice?<strong>

**De acuerdo, si! Algo pasó aquella noche entre ellos. Digo, al menos ya no se insultaron tanto ;)**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Si fue así!**

**No olviden hacérmelo saber, pinchando el botoncito de review o de favoritos ;)**

**Les mando muchos besos y espero poder publicarles antes de navidad**

**Los quiere**

**Novalee!**


	12. Puedes llamarme Nomie

**Y ESTOY DE REGRESOOOOOO!**

**De acuerdo no volví antes de Navidad, lo siento en el alma :(**

**COMO FORMA DE COMPENSARLOS HE DECIDIDO HACERLES UN PEQUEÑO REGALO, QUE HICE CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA TODOS USTEDES.**

**VERÁN, HICE UN PEQUEÑO BLOG EN DONDE SUBÍ UNA LINDA CARPETA CON LAS CANCIONES QUE ME SIRVEN PARA ESCRIBIR EL FIC. DEBO DECIR QUE SOY UNA CINÉFILA EMPEDERNIDA, ASÍ QUE LA MAYORÍA PERTENECEN AL SCORE DE MUCHAS PELÍCULAS. DIGAMOS QUE LO QUE PIENSO REGALARLES ES EL SOUNDTRACK (QUE MAMON SE ESCUCHA) DEL FIC.**

**LA MAYORÍA LAS HE RE-NOMBRADO CON FINES MERAMENTE PRÁCTICOS, PARA SABER QUE CANCIÓN ME SIRVE EN QUE MOMENTO. ASÍ QUE USTEDES TAMBIÉN PUEDEN ESCUCHARLAS Y DELEITARSE CON COMPOSITORES COMO: Desplat, Marianelli, Newman, Portman, Morricone, Goldenthal, Navarrete, Williams, Nyman, Cantelon, etc.**

**ADEMÁS PIENSO SUBIRLES EL SOUNDTRACK DE LAS OCHO PELÍCULAS DE HARRY POTTER. CADA VEZ QUE PUBLIQUE, VOY A DEJARLES EL LINK DE DESCARGA**

**BUUUUEEEEENO ESTE ES EL BLOG**

** dulcefrenesi-novalee. blogspot. mx **

**(SIN ESPACIOS OBVIAMENTE)**

**SI TIENEN ALGÚN PROBLEMA CON LA DESCARGA, POR FAVOR AVÍSENME PARA QUE LO SOLUCIONE ;)**

**y bueno, después de todo el promocional**

**VAAAAAN LOS SALUDOS :D**

**azu23blood muchas gracias por seguir la historia :) me alegra mucho saber tus opiniones y sí tienes razón, a partir de ahora Draco y Hermione pasarán más tiempo juntos. Pero aún no nota el collar, debo decir que eso lo tengo reservado para un poco más adelante ;) **

**Yuuki Kuchiki mil gracias por el review, bueno con este capítulo respondo a la pregunta del triángulo amoroso :') que bueno que te guste tanto el fic realmente me da muchos ánimos saber lo que opinan de él. Espero que continue gustándote **

**Maggie Night reeeeespondiendo a tu pregunta, SI Hermione duerme solita. Tuve que cambiar un poco la idea acerca de lo prefectos porque sino no hubiera podido meter a Dysnomia a su habitación y por supuesto tampoco a Draco. Digamos que es una de los beneficios de ser un prefecto :) a mi también me parece que Nott es un lindo, bueno el también tiene su historia y es todo un caballero (donde hay de esos?) muchas gracias por tu comentario **

**Kendra gracias, mil gracias de verdad me levanta mucho el ánimo saber que crean que es buena la historia :) bienvenida, espero que continue gustándote mucho, porque a mi me faaaascina escribirles y creeme que no lo ****hago por el número de reviews ni nada. Aunque no te voy a mentir, si es muy padre que te escriban y que te digan que les gusta tu trabajo. Pero mientras haya personitas que quieran leer mi historia, aunque sea una sola, yo seguiré escribiendo **

**Dnuve Hideki que bien que pienses eso :) a mi también me atrapa escribirles, creo que es fascinante meterte en un mundo completamente ajeno al nuestro, sobretodo por la magia y las posibilidades de crear personajes, momentos y experiencias. Realmente lo disfruuuuto muchiiiiisimo. Pues aquí estoy de vuelta, espero que disfrutes el capítulo. Mil mil gracias por preocuparte y por andarme mensajeando acerca del fic, enserio CREEME que no lo voy a abandonar jamás :) puede que me tarde un poquitin pero estaré de vuelta lo juro. Bueno, quiero decirles que **Dnuve Hideki es la causante de que les haya hecho el blog :) me senti tan bien por que alguien se preocupara por mi y el fic jejeje y taaaaan mal por tenerlos abandonados que decidí consentirlos un poco :) asi que bueno si les gusta el regalito que les deje, ella es la causante****

**Hay un comentario anónimo...HOLA QUE TAL :) enserio lo leiste todo en dos días? CHANGOS! tengo que ponerme a escribir como loca jejeje :) mil gracias por el comen aunque no sepa tu nombre, te lo agradezco en el alma **

**Mrs Haze Holaaaaaa :) a ti también y bienvenida**

**Bueno, después de la letanía de acá arriba, los dejo leer a gusto :)**

**Si alguien descarga el "soundtrack" (insisto, se escucha super mamón si lo digo de ese modo) les diré que para este capítulo ocupé el tema de: _Pansy Conspires_, _Draco & Hermione_ y para los recuerdos de Draco con Nomie ocupé el de _Rose Garden in Malfoy Manor_. **

**JA! me quejo de que suena mamón y nombro las canciones en inglés jejeje sólo a mi me pasa**

**Bueno, este capítulo va dedicado a dos personitas que me han estado ayudando muuuuchísimo**

**Una gran amiga a la que quiero mucho, créanme siempre lee el fic cuando entro en crisis, a pesar de ser las 12:00 de la noche se levanta y lo lee para darme su opinión :) Ella ha estado conmigo desde el inicio :) Mil gracias!**

**La otra personita, acaba de iniciar a leer el fic y es una amiga muy querida también. Apenas me animé a pasárselo. Se que es un poco tarde, bueno con casi medio mes de retraso pero bueno... este capítulo va dedicado a ella por su cumpleaños :)**

**EEEEEEEN **

**FIN**

**LISTOSSSS?**

**Bueno aqui les dejo el fruto de mis desvelos**

**y lo digo enserio! son las 03:30 am**

* * *

><p>Puedes llamarme Nomie<p>

12

**_Caminaba por los largos y oscuros pasillos de la mansión Lestrange. La potente y fría luz de la luna se filtraba por las enormes y deterioradas ventanas; dando un lúgubre espectáculo de luces contra el mármol._**

**_Aquellos días había recibido la orden de permanecer sujeta a las necesidades de Bellatrix, sin embargo la bruja lejos de darle alguna orden, la mantenía sin hacer cosa alguna. Decía que era demasiado estúpida como para poder resolver siquiera una simple tarea._**

**_La compañía no era tampoco la gran cosa, Theo no dejaba sus estúpidos libros y estaba embelesado por el viejo piano de Bellatrix que guardaba en las mazmorras. La pobre criatura ni siquiera sabía cómo tocarlo, pero le causaba enorme interés. Por otro lado, se encontraba Blaise, que más que hombre parecía un animal lleno de ganas de matar a alguien. Como ella, no soportaba la idea de tener que recibir órdenes de Bellatrix, sin embargo era parte de su entrenamiento y debía obedecer a lo que el Lord decidiera._**

– ¿Leíste lo que publicó Julie Walters en Corazón de Bruja? –decía la voz de Daphne Greengrass a lo lejos

– ¡Esa mujer debe estar loca o algo asi! –respondió Millicent Bulstrode –yo no veo su lista de hombres interesantes del mundo mágico como algo útil, mira que poner a Harry Potter en ella

– Es asqueroso –añadió Astoria

– No tanto como el desayuno de esta mañana

– Lo sé –contestó Daphne – esos malditos elfos no sirven ni para preparar un poco de comida decente

– Al menos el jugo de calabaza es digerible

– ¿Quieres un poco, Pansy?

**_Había recorrido casi toda la casa y podía presumir de conocerla de cabo a rabo, e incluso con los ojos vendados. Era patéticamente aburrida su vida dentro de la mansión, pero ¿qué podría hacer?_**

**_Un sonido de un golpe seco resonó por el pasillo. No estaba lejos del lugar en donde se había escuchado aquel ruido tan extraño, así que continúo caminando._**

– ¿Pansy?

**_Paso a paso, iba descubriendo nuevos sonidos, varios susurros de una voz que de inmediato pudo reconocer._**

**_Llegó hasta el pasillo que conducía al despacho de Bellatrix, viéndola parada al fondo en compañía de Greyback y una mujer atada a la que Lestrange amenazaba con una daga de plata._**

– **_Mírame bien, estúpida, porque mi rostro burlándose será lo último que verás en tu asquerosa vida_**

**_Greyback soltó una carcajada, mientras la conducía por el pasillo._**

**_De pronto los ojos de Bellatrix chocaron contra los suyos, mirándola como era su costumbre, de forma despectiva._**

– **_No te quedes ahí, idiota –dijo la morena dirigiéndose a Pansy –ven y enciérrala. Yo me encargaré luego_**

**_Pansy miró a Bellatrix por unos segundos y se dirigió casi corriendo hasta la prisionera para tomar las sogas que la mantenían atada, mirando por primera vez en la noche su rostro._**

**_Ella no creía en la suerte, sin embargo esa noche no podía ser mejor ni la más feliz para ella, al menos en mucho tiempo._**

**_Los orgullosos ojos de Dysnomia Beckwood chocaron con los suyos, aquello no podía ser más perfecto. Ella cautiva y bajo su cargo._**

– **_¿No escuchaste? ¡Llévatela!_**

– **_Los calabozos están llenos –dijo Pansy casi susurrando_**

– **_¿Calabozos? ¿Quién dijo calabozo? –Bellatrix reía mientras tomaba las mejillas de su prisionera–ella debe estar perfecta para el Lord, así que debemos darle el trato de princesa al que está acostumbrada_**

**_Sin decir más, Pansy obedeció, tomando entre sus manos temblorosas las gruesas cuerdas._**

– ¿Pansy?

**_Subieron en silencio hasta las habitaciones. Pero Pansy estaba a punto de volverse loca, escuchando solamente el sonido de su respiración y viéndola caminar tan tranquilamente rumbo a su nueva prisión. _**

**_Ni siquiera en momentos como aquellos, ella dejaba de lado su maldito orgullo._**

**_Justo antes de entrar a la habitación, la morena tomó suficiente valor y golpeó el cuerpo de su prisionera contra la pared, dirigiendo su varita hasta su cuello._**

**_Dysnomia soltó una carcajada llena de burla._**

– **_¿De qué te ríes imbécil? -dijo Pansy presionando la punta de su varita contra su piel -¿sabes que puedo matarte?_**

**_La morena espero unos segundos, recuperando el aliento debido a su risa._**

– **_Eres tan patética ¿sabes?_**

**_Pansy sintió una descarga de ira recorrer su cuerpo._**

– **_Tú no eres nadie sin una varita _**

– **_¿Y por eso tuviste que esperar a que alguien más me despojara de ella? – Dysnomia continuaba riendo –Ni siquiera pudiste hacerlo tú_**

– **_No me provoques_**

– **_Si hubieras querido, ya me habrías asesinado –respondió tranquilamente alzando las cejas_**

– **_Puedo hacerlo, si quiero_**

**_Dysnomia sonrió, caminando amenazadoramente hacia Pansy, eliminando el poco espacio entre ellas._**

– **_¿Entonces por qué no lo haces? –susurró acariciando con su fresco aliento las fosas nasales de Pansy –la tienes fácil. No tengo varita, ni arma alguna. Estoy atada y mejor aún, te lo estoy pidiendo_**

**_Pansy se quedó inmóvil mirando a su enemiga alzar una ceja con desdén._**

– **_Tu nunca puedes hacer las cosas sola, eres la misma cobarde de siempre Parkinson_**

**_Con la elegancia que la caracterizaba, entró lentamente a la habitación, quedándose parada junto a la puerta y mirando a Pansy._**

– **_Pero no soy yo quien está atada, ni quien va a sufrir la furia del Lord_**

– **_Precisamente –dijo burlona –no eres lo suficiente como para que los demás se tomen tantas molestias_**

Un líquido pegajoso comenzó a recorrer sus piernas, haciendo que regresara a la realidad de golpe.

– ¡Estúpida!

– Lo siento Pansy –Millicent se disculpaba mientras trataba de secar el jugo que había derramado sobre su amiga

– ¡No me toques!

Pansy se levantó rápidamente, tomando de forma grosera la servilleta que le ofrecía Millicent. Rápidamente se dirigió a la salida, secándose en el camino y refunfuñando, como era su costumbre. No tenía ánimos de tener que soportar las torpezas de cabezas huecas como las que se hacían llamar sus "amigas".

Se sentía perseguida, sofocada e incluso paranoica desde el "incidente" con Ridgway en el bosque, pensaba que en cualquier momento algún auror o Dysnomia llegarían por ella.

Realmente las cosas se le habían salido de las manos, no quiso matar a Gary, en verdad no lo quiso matar. Pero el imbécil se lo había ganado, no había cumplido su parte del trato. Y con él muerto, sería difícil que Dysnomia, en caso de que hubiera sobrevivido, fuera por ella.

Aquello se lo repetía una y otra vez, intentando convencerse de que así sería. Sin embargo no conseguía sentirse segura ni mucho menos. Aquello era una pesadilla, una enorme pesadilla.

Miraba constantemente a Draco, intentando hallar alguna pista. Esperando que él le anunciara la muerte de Beckwood, esperando que él la buscara, deseando convertirse en la nueva chica Malfoy de un momento a otro. Sin embargo no había rastro, simplemente se le veía cansado, más cansado que de costumbre. Eso sí tenía suerte, otras veces ni siquiera tenía la oportunidad de verlo en todo el día.

Ella también estaba cansada. Aunque sonara paranoico, varias noches había estado despierta y sosteniendo con fuerza su varita. Tenía un miedo escalofriante a lo que podría sucederle, no quería verse involucrada en nada. ¿Pero a quien engañaba? Estaba envuelta en todo aquello, hasta el cuello.

Se sentó pesadamente a orilla de las escaleras y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, para después frotarse los ojos con fuerza.

– **_Tienes tres horas antes de la próxima guardia_**

**_El rostro de Blaise se había iluminado de repente, esa noche se le veía realmente amenazador. Pero aquello no parecía problema, al menos no para ella._**

– **_Eres la mejor ¿lo sabías?_**

**_Pansy sonrió burlona, caminando lentamente por el pasillo. Dándose la vuelta antes de perderse en la oscuridad y dirigiéndose a Blaise por última vez._**

– **_Diviértete –dijo agitando la mano –y dale mis saludos_**

**_Dicho esto, Pansy giró como si fuera una niña jugando y se perdió en la oscuridad, justo en el momento en el que Blaise conjuraba un hechizo y giraba la perilla._**

Pansy abrió los ojos de repente, definitivamente había muchas cosas por las que Beckwood la mataría con gusto.

2

Estaba agotada, apenas y podía sostenerse en pie. Quería llegar a su cama y tumbarse hasta que llegara el otro día, los párpados caían pesadamente sobre sus ojos marrones mientras que su enorme mata de cabello rizado se encontraba más alborotado que de costumbre.

Hermione giró la fría perilla lentamente, sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle y de milagro, en ese momento ella no cayó al piso. Como buena y valiente Gryffindor, permaneció unos segundos aguardando a que el malestar pasara, sostenida solamente de la dorada perilla.

Llevándose la mano a la frente, cerró los ojos aprentándolos con fuerza. Respirando profundamente se incorporó y dibujó una amplia sonrisa antes de adentrarse en su habitación.

Nunca alguien había dependido tanto de ella, alguien la necesitaba. Alguien se encontraba indefenso detrás de esa puerta y por ese alguien, completamente desconocido para ella, debía permanecer firme.

– Estás despierta –dijo Hermione cuando hubo entrado

Cubierta hasta el cuello con las sábanas y con bastante lentitud, la aludida giró la cabeza para toparse con Hermione.

Dysnomia hundida entre las almohadas la miraba con esos enormes ojos, que Hermione pensaba, eran de lo más expresivos que podían llegar a ser cualquier par de ojos que hubiera visto antes.

– Buenos días –saludó, con una voz bastante mejorada

Hermione se acercó a ella, dejando su mochila en una silla para luego acudir directamente hasta su cama.

– ¿Quieres sentarte?

La castaña no esperó una respuesta, de inmediato comenzó a acomodarle las almohadas. Mientras Dysnomia comenzaba a levantar la cabeza y a mover los brazos, intentando sentarse sola, sin embargo no lo logró.

– Déjame a mí

Hermione la tomó en brazos y con bastante dificultad, logró sentarla arrancándole un leve chillido. A pesar de los días, ella aun sentía su cuerpo hecho astillas, apenas lograba soportar que alguien más la tocara o la ayudara a incorporarse.

– Lo siento –se disculpó Hermione

Dysnomia se acomodó suavemente entre las almohadas, frunciendo el ceño y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

– No es tu culpa, no tienes porque pedir perdón

La castaña la miró unos segundos. A pesar de todo lo sucedido, ella no tenía conocimiento exacto de quien se encontraba en su cama en esos precisos momentos. Simplemente y por una extraña razón, decidió confiar en Draco Malfoy y acoger a una supuesta "vieja amiga".

Durante esos días, ella había revisado la pequeña bolsa que la joven cargaba consigo el día que la encontró. Pero no había nada que pudiera identificarla. Simplemente una varita, un saco lleno de galeones y un estuche que no pudo abrir. Pero nada más.

Debido a las múltiples pociones que en los últimos días Draco le había dado a beber a la chica, pocas veces podía encontrarla en sus cinco sentidos. La mayor parte del tiempo la encontraba ajena al mundo, totalmente drogada para poder soportar el dolor de su cuerpo.

Aquel día, después de varios, era el primero en que podía ver a la morena completamente consciente.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos, Hermione tomó su cepillo del buró y se sentó a lado de la morena para comenzar a peinarla.

– Soy yo quien debe disculparse –dijo Dysnomia después de un rato –he causado muchas molestias

Hermione tomó un largo mechón entre sus dedos y torpemente comenzó a cepillarlo.

– No digas eso

Aunque Hermione tenía el cuerpo adolorido de dormir en el suelo, no le resultaba una carga ayudar a un convaleciente. Sin embargo, algo que si le molestaba y mucho, era la constante presencia de Draco Malfoy en su habitación. Merodeando y cuestionando todo lo que se encontraba dentro de ella.

Preguntándole constantemente, que hacía alguien como ella con un libro de "Torturas del Medievo", burlándose de la pijama de "anciana" que solía ponerse, mirando con desdén las fotos inmóviles de sus padres muggles, riendo de su estrés a la hora de hacer los deberes, mirándola constantemente cuando había silencios prolongados, molestándola simplemente con su sola presencia.

– Si no te molesta, hay alguien que puede cuidar de mí

– ¿Cómo? –preguntó Hermione completamente despistada

– Puedo llamar a alguien y pedirle que venga a cuidarme. Pero necesito preguntarte si no te molesta, ya he causado demasiados problemas

– ¿Alguien más?

No podía imaginar a alguien más merodeando su habitación, Draco Malfoy ya era suficiente.

– Es alguien muy discreto y que seguramente no causará molestias. Déjame presentartela

Hermione la miró perpleja. Había dos opciones: aquella chica era demasiado confianzuda o realmente ella era demasiado estúpida para permitir una invasión total a su privacidad.

Antes que pudiera replicar, Dysnomia susurró algo completamente inaudible para la castaña y en un instante una elfina de vestido azul con rayas blancas, apareció frente a ellas haciendo una reverencia.

Hermione la miró con los ojos como platos.

– Creasy, ella es la joven de la que te hablé

La elfina miró a su ama unos segundos antes de lanzarse a los pies de Hermione sollozando desesperadamente.

– ¡Creasy está muy agradecida! ¡Creasy está en deuda! –la elfina lloraba desesperadamente mientras Hermione permanecía inmóvil mirandola –¡Ha salvado a mi ama! ¡Creasy hará lo que le pida!

– Creasy tranquila

La elfina, al oir la voz de su ama se incorporó e inmediatamente se lanzó a los brazos de Dysnomia. Haciéndola gritar ante un contacto tan brusco.

– Lo siento ama –se disculpó Creasy al instante

– No es nada –respondió Dysnomia con los ojos llorosos –yo también me alegro de verte

Hermione no sabía que hacer, o mejor dicho de que sorprenderse. De ver a una elfina vestida de tal forma. O de que una elfina no conociera su nombre ni huyera de ella para no recibir un calcetín.

– Bueno, no nos han presentado oficialmente. Dime cuál es tu nombre, por favor –mintió Dysnomia de forma magistral

– He… Jane –dijo Hermione pensándoselo seriamente –me llamo Jane

Técnicamente no era una mentira. Pero por alguna extraña razón ella no quería decirle su nombre, sintió en ese momento cierta desconfianza.

– Bien, Creasy de ahora en adelante ella dejará de ser una extraña ¿comprendes? Ella es ahora una amiga

– Sí, ama

– Bueno ¿podrías traerme un poco de comida? Ya he causado muchas molestias a Jane, y no quiero seguir abusando de su hospitalidad

– Por supuesto ama –dijo dando un chasquido y despareciendo de inmediato

Hermione aun perpleja dirigió la mirada hasta la joven recostada en su cama.

– ¿Qué fue todo eso?

– Bueno, ella es mi elfina…

– Eso ya lo sé –dijo Hermione molesta –yo… no entiendo…

– ¿No entiendes qué?

– ¡Nada! ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Por merlín! ¡Primero me topo con una lechuza, qué resulta no serlo de verdad! ¡Después te convulsionas en mi alcoba! ¡Llamas a Malfoy y resulta que él no tiene intensiones de decirme quien rayos eres! ¡Tu magia regresa a ti de una forma sobrenatural y sigues viva a pesar de todo! ¡Y tienes una elfina! ¡Eso es esclavitud!

– En primer lugar –respondió tranquila –y como te habrás podido dar cuenta, soy un animago. Y bueno, Draco es así con todo mundo así que cualquier cosa que quieras saber, si es que quieres tener una respuesta será mejor que me lo preguntes a mí. Lo de la magia es algo que yo tampoco entiendo. Y por supuesto que quiero a Creasy, ella es alguien muy importante para mí y si te molesta su presencia puedo pedirle que no vuelva

– Cissy no tiene que irse, ella tiene derechos

– Creasy, su nombre es Creasy. Y claro que tiene derechos, es un ser vivo

– Entonces tú no la maltratas –dijo Hermione pensativa

– Por supuesto que no, no soy un animal. Y por si no te has dado cuenta ella viste como ningún otro elfo en el país y aún así continua prestando sus servicios, de forma voluntaria

Hermione le daba vueltas al asunto, tratándose de elfos ella perdía el control intentando defenderlos a capa y espada. Sin embargo la chica tenía razón, la elfina vestía un lindo traje de rayas y hasta ese momento ella no había reparado en el modo de hablar que la joven tenía con ella.

– Lo siento –se disculpó Hermione –es sólo que esto me resulta muy extraño

– Comprendo

– Todo esto en menos de una semana y ni siquiera sé tu nombre

Dysnomia la miró unos segundos, como quien mira a un cachorro y sonrió tranquilamente.

– Mi nombre es Clèmence –respondió con una enorme sonrisa

Hermione la miró con desconfianza, paseándose por la habitación como si se encontrara en un interrogatorio.

Ojoloco le había dicho una vez, que tratándose de extraños había que cuestionarselo todo, absolutamente todo. También recordaba que la señora Weasley le había dicho una vez que cuando las personas mienten, se siente.

Pero no había nada fuera de lo normal en su voz, era muy buena mintiendo o aquello era verdad. Tampoco inflaba la nariz como Harry ni le enrojecían las orejas como a Ron. No oprimía los labios como su padre ni evitaba la mirada como su madre. No se pasaba la lengua por los labios como Viktor ni tampoco aguantaba leves segundos la respiración como Ginny.

Y sin embargo ella no terminaba de tragarse aquel nombre. Con sólo verla sabía que no era el suyo, sonaría patético pero ella no tenía cara de llamarse Clèmence.

– Me refiero al real –dijo Hermione audazmente

Poco a poco la sonrisa de Dysnomia se fue borrando de su rostro, al momento en que Hermione sonreía de satisfacción al ver que la había descubierto.

– Dysnomia Beckwood –dijo en un tono más serio –ese es mi nombre

La cabeza de Hermione trabajaba a mil por hora, intentando hallar el lugar en donde había escuchado ese nombre.

– No te conozco, pero por alguna razón tu nombre me parece conocido

– Bueno, estuve en Hogwarts en primer año. Pero dudo mucho que me recuerdes, además yo estuve en Ravenclaw no en Gryffindor

Hermione miró a Dysnomia intentando de recordar su rostro o imaginarlo con unos años menos.

– Y yo sin embargo te recuerdo bien –dijo con una sonrisa–sólo que yo te conocía como Hermione Granger no como "Jane"

La castaña sintió una descarga helada por todo su cuerpo.

– Inseparable de Ron Weasley y Harry Potter ¿no?

– Eso te lo ha dicho Malfoy

– En realidad no, yo a diferencia de ti, te recuerdo muy bien –comentó relajada –"Es le-vi-o-sa no leviosá"

– Ravenclaw no tomaba clases con Gryffindor, era Slytherin quien lo hacía –dijo roja como un tomate

– Mentira, eso me lo ha dicho Draco pero lo encuentro muy gracioso –sonrió divertida –si no me crees puedes preguntarle a McGonagall si recuerda mi nombre, estoy segura que no dudarás de su palabra

– Lo haré, puedes estar segura

Dysnomia sonrió, Hermione Granger era justo como Draco se la había descrito. Orgullosa, terca, inteligente y reprimida. Bueno, aquello último tendría que descubrirlo aún.

– Bueno, tengo más preguntas

– Adelante

– ¿Eres morifago?

– No

– Quiero la verdad

– ¿Acaso ves un tatuaje en mi antebrazo?

Hermione dudo unos segundos, ella ya la había revisado la noche que la encontró. Sin embargo sentía la necesidad de hacer esa pregunta.

– ¿Algo más?

– Sólo una cosa –dijo Hermione con determinación –ya que vas a quedarte un poco más en mi habitación. Te agradecería que le pidieras a Malfoy que no vuelva a poner un pie aquí, ya no es necesario si tu elfina será la que te cuide de ahora en adelante

– No te cae bien ¿cierto?

– Se la pasa burlándose y diciéndome sangre sucia

– De acuerdo, hablaré con él. Tenía pensado hacerlo esta noche y ahora que me dices que te incomoda, con mayor razón lo haré

– Gracias

Hermione se sentó por un momento en la cama, realmente se sentía bastante mal. Se llevó las manos a la frente y cerró los ojos. Quería continuar con aquella conversación, sin embargo su malestar había empeorado.

– ¿Te ocurre algo?

La castaña respiró suavemente y abrió los ojos fingiendo que se encontraba mejor.

– No es nada

– Estas pálida

Hermione negó con la cabeza pero en ese momento sintió que le explotaría, así que paró de golpe.

– Es sólo un dolor de cabeza, no es gran cosa

– Ven –dijo extendiendo los brazos débilmente

Por un momento se lo pensó seriamente, sin embargo terminó accediendo. Acercándose lentamente a ella, le extendía los brazos como si quisiera abrazarla pero cuando estuvo cerca la tomó por la cabeza y colocó los dedos en sus sienes, masajeándola suavemente. Aquello se sentía tan bien.

– Antes también solía tener muchos dolores de cabeza, pero aprendí a darme masajes. Son muy relajantes y te ayudan a controlar la ansiedad

– Gracias –dijo aliviada

Los largos dedos de Dysnomia viajaron hasta el cuero cabelludo y continuó masajeandola. Acariciando su cabello rizado, y haciendo figuras invisibles sobre su cabeza.

– No me lo agradezcas –susurró –si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, con gusto lo haré

Hermione entrecerraba los ojos, estaba muy agotada. Sin embargo logró escuchar las palabras de Dysnomia.

Una pequeña promesa que terminaría uniéndolas de por vida. Tan sólo unas pocas palabras que haría a Hermione confiar hasta su vida a aquella nueva amiga.

– Dysnomia es un nombre muy largo –dijo Hermione adormilada

– Es verdad –respondió riendo –mi nombre es lo último que me gusta en el mundo. Pero tú puedes llamarme Nomie

3

– ¡Ginny!

La pelirroja giró rápidamente hacia donde un chico de gafas y cabello azabache la llamaba. Harry corría en dirección suya, aun con el traje de Quidditch puesto y la escoba en la mano.

– Hola Harry –saludó Ginny –¿ocurre algo?

Harry llegó con la lengua de fuera hasta donde Ginny se encontraba.

– ¿Has visto a Hermione?

– No desde el desayuno ¿por qué?

El moreno hizo un gesto de disgusto, el había quedado con ella antes del entrenamiento de Quidditch para llevarla a la enfermería. Pero la mujer era más terca que una mula y no había acudido a su cita, ni le había hecho caso de visitar a Madame Pomfrey para su chequeo semanal.

– Gracias Ginny –dijo Harry despidiéndose mientras emprendía de nuevo la carrera hacia la torre de Gryffindor

Ginny lo miró asombrada. Casi siempre, Harry Potter la buscaba con alguna excusa para poder hablar. Sin embargo ahora él casi siempre parecía estar al pendiente de Hermione y eso a pesar de saber que era su mejor amiga, llegaba a incomodarla.

Ginny Weasley era una mujer extremadamente guapa y aunque había decidido empezar una relación. Le molestaba el hecho de no captar la atención de Harry tanto como antes.

Ella no era la clase de chica a la que le gusta traer hombres a los pies, sin embargo antes de enterarse de que su amado Harry Potter estuviera enamorado de ella, ya había aceptado tener una relación con Dean. Prometiéndose por supuesto, intentar quererlo y no solo verlo como una vía de escape para olvidar a Harry.

Hermione le había dicho que no la entendía ¿pero quien podía hacerlo? Ella estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, a lado de Harry y Ron haciendo quien sabe que. Incluso a veces ella llegaba a sentir celos de la cercanía que su amiga tenía con Harry.

En cambio, ella estaba sola. Absolutamente sola, con sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Aquello incluso había resultado destructivo para ella, tener tanto tiempo sola con sus pensamientos era nocivo para ella. Entonces llegó Dean, y la hizo sentirse bien. Tremendamente bien.

Le halagaba encontrarse con alguien que le hablara como a nadie más, le gustaba sentirse querida a pesar de saber que ella no le correspondía de la misma manera, le gustaba que la sorprendiera con una caja de grajeas o que la llevara a las tres escobas a beber una cerveza de mantequilla. Se sentía halagada de ver un libro, mencionarle que le gustaba y al día siguiente tenerlo envuelto con un moño en su escritorio. Era egoísta, lo sabía pero lo necesitaba.

Llevaba tanto tiempo sola, que al ver todos aquellos detalles le hicieron creer que realmente le quería. Algo que por supuesto Hermione le había mencionado un par de ocasiones y que Ginny se había negado a aceptar. Todos, absolutamente todos estaban en contra de esa relación. A pesar de ser amigos de Dean; Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Luna e incluso Parvati le habían mencionado que no era una relación sana.

Y bueno. Dean no era la persona más brillante, ni valiente, ni guapa, ni tenía una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo. Ni era Harry Potter, pero la costumbre de representar algo para alguien más a veces gana sobre la razón.

Sabía que Harry estaba enamorado de ella, pero también sabía que nadie la trataría mejor que Dean.

"Eres una tonta Ginevra Weasley"

4

Con la piel erizada, recibiendo suaves y frías gotas de agua provenientes de la duchas. Frotando su rostro contra sus manos jabonosas, disfrutando de la frescura de un baño con agua helada después de un largo entrenamiento.

Respirando ese suave aroma a tierra mojada que aún tenía su piel. Un aroma extrañamente familiar, delicioso por supuesto pero completamente irritante cuando recordaba quien más lo poseía sobre su piel.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde? –dijo Nott desde los vestidores

Draco cerró la llave y con mucha paciencia, envolvió su cintura con una toalla.

– Nada que te incumba

Nott estaba acostumbrado a los cambios de humor de su amigo, asi que no le dio importancia a su respuesta. Por el contrario sabía que cuando Draco estaba de mal humor, era porque algo malo ocurría. Era cuando más necesitaba de él.

– Bueno, pensaba salir con Astoria al lago

– Felicidades

– Vendrá Pansy, por si quieres venir

Draco entró a los vestidores mirando a Nott como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero verla?

– Escucha Draco, ella ha estado muy triste estos últimos días. ¿Puedo saber que le hiciste?

– Nada que ella no quisiera, eso te lo aseguro –dijo Draco burlón

Nott lo miró molesto, a pesar de ser un mortífago y un casanova al igual que su amigo. No dejaba de lado su caballerosidad.

La guardaba cierto aprecio a Pansy, a pesar de no ser una amiga cercana. A veces el trato de toda una vida, hace necesario despertar el sentimiento de cariño hacia una persona. En especial si esa persona estuvo en momentos de soledad y desprecio por parte de sus padres.

– No seas cruel con ella Draco, sabes bien que ella te quiere

– Pero yo a ella no

– ¿Entonces podrías hacer el favor de no seguir acostándote con ella? –dijo Nott tomando valor –no haces más que ilusionarla

– Si tanto te importa, entonces no veo que haces con la insípida de Astoria

– Hablas como si nunca te hubieras enamorado

Draco miró divertido a Nott. Pobre e indefenso Nott, era un sentimental. Un completo y torpe sentimental.

– Así que estas enamorado de Astoria

– No, pero me gustaría estarlo algún día. Quizás no de ella pero si de alguien más

Nott terminó de vestirse en silencio. Esperando salir de ahí pronto para no soportar las risas de Draco con respecto a su última frase.

– Será mejor que cuides tus palabras Draco Malfoy, un día de estos te vas a enamorar y te morderás la lengua

5

Apenas respiraba, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados, fuertemente cerrados. Pronunciando un nombre tartamudeando, queriéndose morir. Haciendo que el tiempo se detuviera, llegando a un lugar completamente conocido para ella.

Encontrando una cara en medio de la oscuridad con ayuda de sus manos, acostumbrando sus pupilas de una forma casi dolorosa a la ausencia de luz. Intentando hallar formas y figuras dentro de las sombras largas.

Apartando la vista de vez en cuando para mirar más a su alrededor. De pronto, siendo cegada por una potente luz blanca cierra los ojos fuertemente para recuperar su visión.

Consiguiendo apenas unas tenues siluetas que sus pupilas logran captar, borrosas. Comienza a distinguir que son dos. Dos siluetas humanas colgando del techo de Grimmauld Place, completamente inmóviles de no ser por sus ropas moviéndose a causa del viento.

Con horror descubre los rostros de Peter y Jane Granger, con los ojos vidriosos y los labios morados. Colgando del techo por una cuerda atada a sus cuellos.

Hermione abre los ojos de golpe, dándose cuenta de que se encuentra sollozando. Regresando de nuevo a la realidad.

– No puede ser –dijo Hermione frotándose los ojos

La castaña se sentó lentamente, intentando no despertar a Nomie quien aun continuaba dormida. Descubriendo pocos segundos después a un rubio sentado en el sofá, mirándola con ojos penetrantes.

Hermione se levantó y lentamente se dirigió hasta él. Sin embargo Draco no se movió, continuaba estático, firme en su mirada. Una mirada que le helaba la sangre a Hermione, que con muchos esfuerzos lograba esquivarla para no perderse en el gris tan penetrante de los ojos de Malfoy. Una mirada que estaba dirigida exclusivamente a ella, solamente a ella.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿No es obvio Granger?

Hermione vio como la mirada de Draco era re-dirigida hasta la cama en donde Nomie continuaba descansando.

– ¿Y cómo entraste?

– Creo que deberías aprender a colocar hechizos útiles sobre tu ventanas. No me parece agradable tener que forzar un hechizo para poder entrar a tu habitación ¿sabes? Eso me hace pensar que no soy bien recibido aquí

– Bingo, al fin lo notas

Draco sonrió tranquilamente, extendiendo a Hermione un pergamino.

– Quise hacerte un favor

– ¿Qué es esto?

– Ábrelo

Hermione tomó el pergamino que Draco le ofrecía y se dirigió a la ventana para poder leerlo. Mientras que Draco se acomodaba en el sillón, tranquilo, como solo un Malfoy lo está después de haber hecho alguna maldad.

– ¡¿Qué tome las guardias contigo?! ¡¿Acaso estás demente?!

– Baja la voz, no querrás despertarla –dijo señalando con la mirada a donde Dysnomia se encontraba –se pone de muy mal humor cuando lo hacen

– ¿Quieres decirme que significa esto?

Draco por fin se dignó a levantarse del sofá y caminó hasta ella.

– Necesito hablar contigo Granger, a solas con urgencia

– ¿Y no puedes hacerlo ahora?

– ¿Qué parte de "a solas" no entiendes? –dijo susurrando a su oído

– ¿Y por eso tanto teatro?

– Bueno, debo admitir que la idea de hacerte rabiar me parece muy atractiva. Por eso pedí a McGonagall que cambiara mi pareja de guardia nocturna

– Hablaré con ella, no quiero tener que pasar más tiempo del contigo

– Lo dudo, parece que la vieja McGonagall está muy entusiasmada con la idea de que miembros de diferentes casas comiencen a convivir más. Ahora déjame a solas con ella –dijo señalando a Nomie

– Tú no me das órdenes y menos en mi propio cuarto

– Vámos Granger, quiero estar a solas con ella –dijo Draco mirándola con burla –puedes quedarte si gustas. Aunque para ser honestos no pense que fueras de esas a las que les gusta mirar

Hermione miró a Draco con cara de incredulidad.

– No en esta vida Malfoy, mucho menos en mi habitación. Ahora lárgate ¿quieres?

Draco lejos de molestarse, comenzó a quitarse la túnica lentamente. Quitando uno a uno los botones, con mucha paciencia.

– Por Merlín ¿quieres hacer el favor de no hacer eso? Por todo lo sagrado, Malfoy ella no puede ni moverse

– Te sorprenderías –comentó burlón

Justo después, Draco comenzó a desabotonar su camisa.

– ¡Basta! Ya comprendo, no tienes que montar este numerito para hacer que me vaya de mi propia habitación. Pero no te acostumbres Malfoy

Hermione tomó uno de los libros de su estante y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

– Buena chica

Cuando por fin estuvo a solas con Dysnomia, Draco abotonó de nuevo su camisa al momento en que se acercaba a ella lentamente para poder despertarla.

– Nomie –susurró

El rubio acercó una de sus manos hasta su mejilla para poder despertarla.

– Nomie despierta, necesitamos hablar

Lentamente, la morena se fue despertando. Abriendo los ojos lentamente, chocando con la gélida mirada de Draco. Sonriendo suavemente al verlo.

– Draco

– ¿Cómo te sientes? –dijo sentándose a orilla de la cama

– Mejor, al menos ya estoy consciente –respondió sonriendo levemente

– Eso es cierto

– ¿De que quieres hablar?

– ¿Cómo que de qué? Quiero saber quien te atacó, quiero saber que es lo que ocurrió

Dysnomia se acomodó en las sábanas y miró a Draco largo rato antes de responderle.

– Fue Ridway

– ¿Ridway? ¿Gary Ridway?

– Sí, fue el quien me atacó

– Pero si él es un cazador

– Lo sé, pero me vio justo cuando estaba en Burkes. No lo vi antes, sólo hasta que me lanzó el hechizo

– ¿Lo asesinaste?

– Por desgracia no

– Yo me encargaré de buscarlo ¿de acuerdo? Nadie va a volver a ponerte las manos encima

Nomie miró a Draco, vio ese gesto lleno de determinación tan característico en él y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Era un hombre arrebatado y sabía que cuando algo se cruzaba por su mente no había dios que lo parara.

Por eso se mantenía callada, por eso había callado tantas cosas del pasado. No quería ponerlo en peligro, no quería meterlo en sus asuntos. No quería que supiera la verdadera razón que la tenía atada a Hogwarts, quería hacerlo a su manera. Quería vengarse con sus propios medios..

– Nadie

Draco se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo Dysnomia no respondió como otras veces lo había hecho.

– Prepararé la bañera –dijo cariñoso

Antes de que Dysnomia pudiera replicar, Draco había desaparecido de la habitación con rumbo al baño.

Dysnomia tomó su pequeña bolsita de la mesita de noche, la que Hermione había encontrado atada a su pie. Con mucha paciencia, tomó el estuche que se encontraba dentro y volvió la bolsita a la mesa.

Mirando por la ventana esperó a que Draco hiciera nuevamente su aparición.

– Tengo el encargo que me pediste –dijo dirigiéndose a Draco

El rubio apareció de nuevo en la alcoba unos minutos después, con la camisa arremangada y una toalla en la mano.

– Aquí lo tienes –dijo Dysnomia extendiendo el estuche

Draco dejó la toalla de lado y tomó lo que Nomie le ofrecía.

– Exactamente ¿qué es?

– Bueno, conseguí un collar maldito. Querías algo imperceptible, discreto y efectivo; así que pensé que esta era la mejor opción

El rubio intentó abrir el estuche, sin embargo al igual que la leona no tuvo éxito.

– Tienes que lanzarle un hechizo para poder abrirlo. Pero no te lo recomiendo, un simple roce con ese collar y la persona que lo toque acabará muerto –comentó –te aconsejo que lo abras sólo cuando vayas a dárselo

– Es muy buena tu idea, sólo que hay un fallo en "lo discreto". No quiero que sepan que soy yo quien lo asesine ¿sabes?

– En todo caso, creo que deberías hechizar a alguien más para que se lo entregue

Draco sonrió dirigiendose a su túnica para guardar el estuche. Y regresando a ella rápidamente.

– Eres increíble ¿sabes?

El rubio descubrió su cuerpo y en un ágil movimiento, la elevó en sus brazos llevándola hasta la bañera.

– Voy a pararte ¿de acuerdo?

Dysnomia pudo ponerse de pie aunque le resultaba aún doloroso, sin embargo con ayuda de Draco pudo permanecer así por un rato.

– Necesitas ropa –dijo señalando el pijama de Hermione que traía puesto

– Es bastante cómodo –respondió mirándo su atuendo

– Claro, para una anciana

– No seas grosero con ella Draco, me salvó la vida ¿recuerdas?

– Eso no le quita lo mojigata

– Draco –dijo reprendiéndolo –por favor no seas así con ella. Sé que le incomoda mucho mi presencia así que por favor no lo arruines aún más. Ella se ha portado increíblemente bien conmigo, otra persona en su lugar ya me habría delatado

– De acuerdo, pero no te garantizo no molestarla en tu ausencia

– Eso es algo

Cuando Draco hizo el gesto de quitar la parte de arriba del pijama, Dysnomia se cruzó de brazos cubriendo su pecho.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se ruborizó y dirigió la mirada hasta el piso. Draco por su parte, se

concentró en su gesto, levantando con gentileza su rostro.

– ¿Qué pasa?

Dysnomia lo miró a los ojos.

– Sonará patético pero me da pena que me mires desnuda

Draco sonrió pícaramente y depositó un beso en su cabeza.

– No te rías, es cierto

– Puedo pretender que no lo hago –dijo burlón

– No Draco, eso solemos hacer siempre

– ¿A qué te refieres?

Con mucho cuidado, ella se sentó a orilla de la bañera.

– No quiero continuar así

– No entiendo lo que me dices

– Tú no me quieres Draco

– No seas tonta, sabes que te quiero mucho. No estaría aquí si no fuera cierto

– Pero no me amas

El rubio la miró extrañado, suponía que ella sabía que aquello era cierto. Sin embargo jamás se lo había dicho de un modo tan directo.

– Por supuesto que si lo hice

– Lo hiciste, pero ahora ya no

La morena miró a Draco a los ojos, revelando las lágrimas que comenzaban a inundarlos.

– La mujer de la que te enamoraste ya no está aquí. He cambiado Draco, ambos lo hemos hecho. Y no quiero un simple te quiero ¿sabes? –dijo cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas –Tampoco quiero enterarme de tus aventuras con Parkinson, con Greengrass o con otras más

Draco la miró seriamente, no sabía que le afectara tanto.

– Tú sabías como estaban las cosas

– Sí y acepte gustosa porque al igual que tú, yo también quería una familia. Ser tu esposa era realmente tentador; mis padres no volverían a tocarme, tendría el respeto por ser una Malfoy, tendría un esposo que me tratara como princesa, tendría hijos y me encargaría de ser feliz

– ¿Entonces?

– Pero no quiero sólo te quieros, tampoco quiero sólo sexo Malfoy –dijo sollozando –un día mi belleza se acabará y me volveré gorda. Se me caeran los pechos, los dientes y… ¡No te rías Malfoy!

– Lo siento –dijo Draco tiernamente

– Dejarás de desearme

– Siempre te tendré cariño

– Pero yo no quiero eso. Quiero a alguien que me ame Draco, quizás suene utópico pero quiero a alguien que me ame aunque sea vieja y fea

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te amo?

– A parte de tus múltiples aventuras –dijo sarcástica –Yo no me merezco esto y tú tampoco

Draco se llevó la mano a la nuca. Odiaba hablar de esas cosas.

– ¿Quieres cancelar el compromiso? ¿Eso quieres?

Dysnomia lo miró en silencio, Draco interpretó eso como un sí.

– No creo poder encontrar mejor compañera que tú. Eres inteligente, astuta, divertida y la única mujer con la que puedo terminar una conversación sin ir a la cama, bueno no siempre –dijo sonriéndole –El punto es que, en verdad quiero que en un futuro seas mi esposa

– Tu lo que quieres es una sangre limpia que te dé un heredero

– Y una buena compañera, digna de mi apellido –complementó

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que el Lord no me matará antes?

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a permitirlo? El apellido Malfoy tiene bastante peso aún, y con la muerte de Dumbledore seré un mortífago de gran importancia

– De acuerdo, ya entendí. Pero no pienso seguir acostándome contigo Draco

Draco sonrió, mirándola divertido.

– Nunca nadie te ha obligado

– De acuerdo, hagamos un trato

– ¿Qué clase de trato?

– Bueno, vive tus aventuras y disfruta de tus conquistas. Yo haré lo mismo –dijo la morena en tono serio –si encuentro algo que vale la pena, esto se acaba. Pero si no, yo cumpliré mi promesa y seré tu esposa

– Me parece justo –dijo tomándola de las mejillas

Draco se acercó a ella y la besó. La beso con ternura, con todo el cariño con el que fue posible hacerlo. La besó suave y delicadamente, como si temiera romper sus labios con los suyos. La besó por largo rato, intentando sentir lo mismo que sintió la primera vez que lo hizo. Pero no lo logró, ella tenía razón. La joven Dysnomia de la que se enamoró, se había esfumado.

Aquellos veranos en Malfoy Manor no volverían jamás. Aquellos paseos a escondidas, aquellas veces en las que ella se escapaba de su casa y aparecía tímida y ruborizada en su alcoba. Aquellas caricias inexpertas de ambos, aquellos besos tímidos, aquella inocencia. Los juegos, las risas y la pasión tan arrebatadora que comienzan a sentir con la llegada de la juventud.

Su madre tocando el violín en el rosedal, Dysnomia escuchando en el césped cubierta en aquellos vestidos blancos que volaban con el aire, aquellos que solía usar. Las pláticas, los chocolates, el lago, la luz de las cortinas filtrándose por su alcoba. Su cabello largo y despeinado por haber salido a hurtadillas de casa, su sonrisa blanca en contraste con sus suaves labios rosas.

Su sonrisa traviesa e inocente. El sabor a cereza de su boca, después de haber probado un caramelo. El rubor de sus mejillas al avergonzarse. Sentir esa necesidad de no perderse ningún detalle de su rostro, de su sonrisa, de sus palabras, de ella. Sentirse plenamente feliz con sólo verla.

Las velas encendidas, escurriendo cera sobre los candelabros. La luz comenzando a filtrarse por las ventanas. Ellos. Con las manos temblorosas. Tomando confianza en sus caricias. Con el miedo de moverse. Con miedo de lastimarla. Sintiéndose incómodos ante la desnudez, sin saber bien que hacer. Sin poder apartar la vista de su piel. Con palabras inconclusas, agitadas. Con la sal sobre su piel erizada. Con la piel virgen. Con la piel joven. Sensible a las caricias.

Las sensaciones, las nuevas experiencias. Mirarla, unos ojos radiantes, llenos de vida. Ver sus pupilas dilatarse. Sentirla contrayéndose. Decir un "Te Amo" plenamente sincero.

Tenía razón. Él tampoco lo había vuelto a sentir.

6

Hermione estaba recargada en la estatua de jabalí, justo en donde el pergamino de la profesora McGonagall había indicado. Poco a poco, pudo ver la figura de Malfoy acercándose hasta ella. Saliendo de entre las sombras, hasta ser alumbrado a uno de los candelabros que iluminaban el pasillo.

– Buenas noches Jane

Hermione se sintió extraña al oir su segundo nombre en labios de Draco Malfoy, algo que el rubio notó de inmediato al ver su rostro.

– Nomie me ha contado acerca de su charla –explicó

– Que bien, supongo que te habrá mencionado acerca de mi petición

– Algo así, pero te voy a decir una cosa JA-NE. Las cosas que quieras decirme, dímelas y no la uses a ella de intermediaria ¿está claro?

– Parece que la aprecias mucho ¿no?

– Eso no te incumbe

Hermione no quería discutir aquella noche y menos con la serpiente de Draco Malfoy.

– Como sea –dijo Hermione sentándose en uno de los escalones

– ¿Qué haces?

– Esperando a McGonagall

– Pues esperarás por mucho porque no va a venir

– ¿Qué dices? Pero el pergamino decía…

– Tienes que aprender a ser más astuta Granger

Draco se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano para ayudar a levantarse.

– Me engañaste, McGonagall no cambió los turnos

– Técnicamente estamos de guardia Granger, pero no es eso lo que haremos esta noche

El rubio volvió a poner énfasis en su mano, esperando que la leona la tomara para levantarse. No lo hizo, por lo que Malfoy se limitó retirarla.

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que vamos a hacer algo esta noche?

– No seas necia Granger, vamos sígueme

– Yo no voy a ningún lado contigo

– No te hagas la difícil, ven aquí sino quieres que te lance un imperio

– No pienso moverme de aquí

Malfoy comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

– Escucha, sino quieres venir no importa. Sólo no vayas de chismosa después

– ¿Y a dónde irás?

– Si no vienes, no tengo porque decirte

– Hablo enserio, si quieres que no diga nada más vale que sea por una buena razón

Una palabra más que saliera de esa boca de insoportable sabelotodo y Draco Malfoy iba a estallar.

– Voy al bosque prohibido

– ¿A qué? ¿Y a estas horas?

– Voy a conseguir unas plantas para la poción de Dysnomia, ya no tengo lo suficiente para prepararla

– ¿Y porqué no vas a los invernaderos? Seguro que Sprout te regalará las que necesites

– Si como no ¿y que le digo? –dijo Draco sarcástico –profesora necesito plantas para una poción sanadora, pero no le diga a nadie porque ella es prófuga

Draco comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la salida, dejando a Hermione sentada en los escalones.

– Por eso necesitas mi ayuda

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que la necesito?

– Bueno, me llamas aquí para que te acompañe

– Por supuesto que no, lo único que quiero es una coartada y ya

– ¿Y yo soy tu coartada?

– Ni McGonagall ni ningún profesor dudarán de ti, si tú dices que hiciste la guardia conmigo te lo creerán

– Eso es pedir ayuda, Malfoy

– Como sea, no me interesa

Draco se dio media vuelta y continuó caminando, deteniéndose justo antes de dar vuelta con rumbo a la salida.

– ¿Vienes o no?

Hermione se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo en dirección a Malfoy.

7

– ¿Falta mucho Malfoy?

– Deja de quejarte y busca una planta igual a esta –dijo mostrando una estraña hoja con puntos blancos

– Llevamos horas buscando

– Pense que Nomie y tú eran buenas amigas

– Hablar por menos de veinte minutos, no es convertirse en amigas Malfoy –dijo buscando la hoja que Malfoy le indicaba

– No te quejes, ya sólo falta esa hoja y regresamos al castillo

– Hace frío ¿cómo quieres que no me queje?

– Tonta, te hubieras cambiado para la "guardia"

– Eso hubiera hecho de no ser por "alguien" que comenzó a devestirse en MI alcoba

Draco contuvo la risa, realmente le resultaba extrañamente agradable molestar a Granger.

– La tengo –gritó Hermione desde el otro extremo del claro

– No grites

– ¿Por qué?

Antes que Draco pudiera responder, Hermione pudo percibir el sonido de varios cascos acercándose hasta donde ellos estaban.

– ¿Qué es ese sonido?

– Corre –dijo Draco tomándola del brazo y arrástrandola hasta la parte más espesa del bosque

Hermione corría lo más rápido que podía, intentando seguirle el paso a Malfoy. No sabía que era aquel ruido, pero lo que fuera no sonaba nada agradable.

Después de mucho correr, Draco y Hermione se refugiaron en un montón de árboles. Mientras la castaña respiraba agitadamente y se liberaba del agarre del rubio.

– ¿Qui… quieres decirme que fue eso? –preguntó agitada

– Son centauros

– ¿Centauros? Por Merlín –dijo asustada –¿me tragiste al territorio de los centauros? ¿Acaso estás demente? Los centauros son muy territoriales, en ocasiones…

– Si, si ¿quieres callarte de una vez?

– Tú a mi no me callas ¿tienes idea de lo grave que es…

– Ahí vienen

Ambos callaron de golpe, esperando que no fueran descubiertos. Hermione invadida por el miedo, utilizando el cuerpo de Malfoy como escudo.

Pero el sonido se fue. El sonido de docenas de centauros galopando se había detenido bruscamente dejando a ambos chicos temblando espasmódicamente en espera de algún indicio de peligro.

Draco se mantenía de espaldas a la castaña apretando su varita bajo su túnica y mirando con detenimiento a su alrededor.

– Malf…

El rubio hizo un gesto para que la chica se mantuviera en silencio.

¡_Por Merlín! ¿Es que acaso esta chica cargaba tan mala suerte?_

Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, el rubio se situó entre dos enormes árboles. Por su parte la castaña lo siguió de cerca, tomándolo por el brazo y pegándose a su cuerpo bien torneado. Se hubiera enfrentado mil veces a su loca tía Bellatrix antes que quedarse sola en aquel lugar. El Slytherin al sentir el cálido contacto de la chica agitó el brazo con brusquedad.

– Maldita sea Granger. Quita tus asquerosas manos muggles de mí –dijo en susurro

Hermione lejos de hacerle caso se aferró más al rubio esperando que le sirviera de escudo humano.

_Con que el valor es una virtud de un Gryffindor, maldita sea. De todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts tenía que venir con la más cobarde y cabezota de todas._

– Está bien Granger. Quédate detrás de mí, pero si te atreves a tocarme de nuevo te saldrán chispas rojas por las orejas.

La castaña frunció el entrecejo, no estaba en condiciones de replicar, tenía tanto miedo que le era imposible insultar y negarse a la opción que él le daba.

– Eres despreciable –dijo Hermione sacando todo el veneno que podía

– No soy yo el que tiembla como elfo asustado

No había nada. Habían pasado cerca de diez minutos inmóviles y a la espera de que los sonidos de galope regresaran. Aparentemente las bestias no volverían a molestarlos, al menos no esa noche.

Draco miró por primera vez a Hermione. Ésta se encontraba temblando y con cara de haber visto al mismísimo Voldemort.

– ¡Vaya Granger! Te asustan sonidos de galope pero no te asusta ver la cara rajada de tu amigo Potter

La castaña soltó rápidamente al rubio y lanzó un manotazo para que se callara. Draco hábilmente detuvo el golpe tomándola por la muñeca y manteniéndola estática en el aire. Lentamente ejerció fuerza sobre ella por lo que la castaña hizo una mueca de dolor y con la otra mano intentó abrir la del rubio para que la soltara.

– No Granger, se mas gentil. ¿Qué diría el viejo Dumbledore si te viera manoteando como una vulgar sangre sucia?

El rubio había expulsado todo su odio en aquella frase y complacido esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

– Perdona. Olvidaba que eso eres. ¡Una despreciable y vulgar sangre sucia!

La castaña aún continuaba forcejeando con el rubio pero al oír el nuevo insulto se detuvo bruscamente y lo miró con todo el odio con el que era capaz de mirar.

– ¡Maldito elitista! ¡Suéltame asquerosa serpiente! O te juro por Merlín que…

– ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Vas a llamar a San Potter para que te salve? ¿O irás a lloriquearle a McGonagall? –se burló el rubio

La Gryffindor comenzó a temblar de ira y mirando fijamente a Malfoy le escupió en la cara.

Draco cerró los ojos y apretó más fuerte la muñeca de Hermione. Lentamente e intentando contener su ira se limpió el rostro con la manga de su túnica y cuando hubo terminado abrió sus ojos grises.

– Escúchame bien niña tonta. No pienso soportar ninguna de tus estupideces otra vez

Hermione rogaba a Merlín que sus piernas le respondieran como si fuera corredora profesional de maratón. Sabía que si lograba huir, el condenado hurón la atraparía rápidamente.

El rubio notó su expresión y bajó la guardia de inmediato. Aun no lograba identificar cada una de sus expresiones por lo que extrañamente pensó que las palabras que había lanzado la habían logrado intimidar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la castaña reunió fuerzas y logró darle un rodillazo en su zona baja. El Slytherin aulló de dolor y soltó la muñeca de la chica.

Hermione aun sintiendo que sus piernas le temblaban comenzó a correr en dirección al castillo, dejando al indefenso hurón arrodillado en la hojarasca.

_Vamos Hermione, vamos, vamos. ¡Estúpidas ramas!_

Las ramas de algunos árboles bajos la habían sorprendido de repente dejándole enormes arañazos en el rostro y desorientándola por unos escasos segundos. En esos momentos la castaña se lamentaba de no ser precisamente una chica deportista y que tuviera tan mala condición física.

Poco a poco las fuerzas de sus piernas se fueron esfumando hasta que por fin se detuvo cerca de un árbol. Su respiración era exageradamente agitada y sus piernas parecían más débiles que el pudín de manzana de la señora Weasley.

_Anda Hermione, no falta mucho para llegar al castillo._

¿A quién engañaba? Faltaban casi cuatro kilómetros para llegar y la amenaza de que el maldito hurón la atrapara se hacía inminente.

La oscuridad de la noche hacía que los nervios de la chica ejercieran total control sobre ella, jamás en su vida había tenido que correr y enfrentar sola a alguien. Siempre había contado con sus fieles amigos y siempre se habían mantenido juntos hasta el final. La chica comenzó a controlar sus temblores corporales agitando sus manos y frotándolas contra sus muslos.

El silencio de la noche no hacía más que hacerla preguntarse qué estaría tramando el chico o si tendría que temer al hecho de que no hubiera indicios de que Malfoy la siguiera. Entonces escuchó un chasquido de una rama rota. La castaña giró la cabeza y al notar a una silueta emerger entre las sombras reanudó su carrera hasta el castillo.

A unos escasos metros una sombra se aparecía entre los arbustos crecidos del bosque. Seguramente tardaría menos de un minuto en lograr atraparla y la haría pagar por siquiera albergar la idea de enfrentarse y golpear a un sangre pura como él.

_¡Te tengo maldita zorra! _El Slytherin había corrido hasta ahí aun con el dolor entre las piernas, pero con la placentera idea de venganza rondando sus pensamientos. Rápidamente la localizó, aún corría y esquivaba las ramas y raíces de los árboles. Pobrecilla, realmente creía que podría escapar de él.

Fue entonces cuando el pequeño cuerpo de la chica sintió una enorme masa derribándola dolorosamente. Draco Malfoy se encontraba a un lado de la castaña y sin esfuerzo logró hacerla girar sobre el suelo para posarse sobre ella.

Hermione se retorcía en el suelo pero él la sostuvo para que no pudiese continuar, sin perder tiempo su adversario aprisionó su cadera con sus piernas y sostuvo sus muñecas por encima de su enorme melena castaña.

– Buen intento Granger –murmuró el chico. Al parecer no había ninguna señal de encontrarse cansado por la larga carrera

– Su… suéltame –intentaba decir entre suspiros en busca de que el oxígeno regresara a sus pulmones

El chico esbozó una sonrisa cínica y contempló a su presa antes de decidir qué hacer con ella. Por su cabeza pasaron mil formas de tortura, tanto física como psicológica. Pero se detuvo a mirarla para decidir cuál era más cruel y satisfactoria.

– Termina de una vez maldito hurón –dijo la chica recuperándose – ¿Qué será esta vez? ¿Aceite hirviendo o el potro?

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír más. Era perfecto. Tenía a Granger bajo su control y esta vez no habría nadie que la salvara.

– No me sorprende que solo conozcas las formas de tortura muggle.

En el cielo las nubes avanzaban lentamente, liberando la luz de la luna y haciendo que el bosque pudiese ser apreciado por ambos. Fue en ese momento cuando Draco apreció a la leona a la que había logrado someter, dejándolo con una enorme sensación de poder y satisfacción al verla tan indefensa bajo él.

La castaña estaba recostada en la tierra, con su salvaje melena esparcida y llena de hojas secas. Sus ojos brillantes lo miraban con una templanza sorprendente (sin duda no sabía lo que le esperaba) mientras su lengua humedecía sus labios. Al mirarla Draco borró rápidamente la sonrisa de su rostro y descendió la mirada hasta el pecho de la castaña. La agitación de la joven hacía que éste se elevara y descendiera rápidamente dejando entre cada movimiento una ligera abertura entre los botones de la prenda que aprisionaba su pecho.

Lentamente Draco Malfoy juntó las muñecas de la castaña con una sola mano pero al notar como su presa comenzaba a moverse de nuevo llevó uno de sus dedos sobre los suaves labios de la chica.

– Shhhh…shhh...shhh…shh – dijo la serpiente acercándose al oído de Hermione – No Granger, no queremos ser descorteses ¿Verdad?

Después de unos segundos de contemplar como los ojos de la chica comenzaban a cambiar de expresión, el hermoso rostro del mago comenzó a descender por su cuello aspirando su aroma fresco y disfrutando la suavidad de su piel. En todos sus años en Hogwarts jamás se había fijado que la insignificante sabelotodo de Granger tenía la piel tan suave. Había llegado hasta su rostro y sin perder mucho tiempo acercó sus labios a los suyos, rozándolos y sintiendo su cálido aliento.

Hermione se había mantenido callada, tensando cada uno de sus músculos hasta convertirse en una estatua viviente que contemplaba con horror a Draco Malfoy.

Por su parte la serpiente reanudó su camino por el cuello de la chica pasando la lengua por él.

– ¡Suéltame asqueroso depravado!–la castaña había reaccionado ante aquel estímulo –¡Maldita sanguijuela no te me acerques!

Draco hacía caso omiso a sus reproches y miró por primera vez como la falda de la chica revelaba sus suaves piernas. Durante aquel forcejeo se había elevado por sus muslos dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Con mucho cuidado de no soltarla dirigió una de sus fuertes manos hasta ahí, saboreando las sensaciones que la piel de la chica le otorgaba.

Al notar que las caricias de su oponente se elevaban de tono, Hermione comenzó a moverse con violencia.

– ¡No me toques! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! ¡Me das asco maldito pervertido!

– ¡Vaya Granger! ¿Quién lo diría? no estás tan mal después de todo. Quién diría que debajo de ese uniforme de monja y esa cara de mojigata hay algo... –dijo arqueando una ceja y esbozando una sonrisa llena de sorpresa –aceptable.

– ¡Malfoy suéltame! –la cara de la chica comenzaba a dar muestras de miedo – por favor déjame ir

– Qué bien, que bien. Ya comenzamos a ser más corteses. Pero aun tenemos un problema… ¡Nadie insulta y mucho menos golpea a un Malfoy sin ser castigado!

El hecho de que Draco la hubiese tocado de aquel modo hacía que Hermione sintiera pánico ante la idea de estar sola, a cuatro kilómetros del castillo con ÉL.

– Malfoy suéltame –dijo en un esfuerzo porque no se le quebrara la voz

– No lo creo Granger –contestó el chico con cinismo –veamos… ¿qué crees que pasara ahora?

El esfuerzo del chico por hacerla sentir pánico comenzaba a rendir frutos. Hermione había comenzado a temblar debajo de él. Pero su rostro demostró aun mas temor cuando el rubio sin dejar de mirarla con sus penetrantes ojos grises comenzaba a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su blusa, dejando al descubierto la piel de su pecho.

Cuando su mano no encontró más botones, dirigió la mirada hacia su pecho descubierto y comenzó a descubrir un poco uno de sus senos.

– ¿Sabes Granger? Nunca me he acostado con una sangre sucia –comentó elevando la vista hacia la chica –Es momento de saber que se siente ¿no crees?

Los temblores del cuerpo de Hermione comenzaron a ser aun más violentos al ver como el chico comenzaba a despojarla de su ropa íntima. Fue entonces cuando el rubio soltó una carcajada que resonó por todo el bosque.

– ¡Enserio creíste que iba a acostarme contigo Granger! –dijo entre carcajadas –¡Vamos Granger! Sé que me acuesto con cientos de chicas pero no eres tan afortunada… además dudo mucho que entres en esa categoría

Hermione aun sin recuperarse del terror que sentía volvió a mostrarse agresiva y a retorcerse con fuerza en busca de liberarse.

– ¡Maldito seas Malfoy! ¡Te odio! ¡Me das asco! ¡Preferiría tener que acostarme con Filch antes de siquiera tocarte!

– Auch… Granger has herido mi orgullo –contestó intentando sonar dramático

– ¡Suéltame! ¡He dicho que me sueltes! ¡Nefasta sanguijuela!

– Escúchame bien Granger. Te voy a enseñar a respetar a los sangre pura y aun más a los Malfoy. Y te juro por Merlín y toda su orden que no habrá día en el que no te mires al espejo y recuerdes que me debes respeto.

Hermione comenzó a sentir un dolor agudo en el pecho y pronto todo se volvió negro.

– ¿Granger?

La castaña se había desmayado de repente, la larga carrera había hecho agotarse de inmediato. Su salud no había estado del todo bien durante las últimas semanas, por lo que un esfuerzo tan grande como el de aquella noche había acabado con ella.

– Maldita sea

Draco hubiera disfrutado vengarse de una Hermione consciente, burlarse de ella. Pero indefensa, eso era otra cosa. Renunciando a regañadientes de la idea de vengars, Malfoy tomó su blusa y comenzó a abotonarla de nueva cuenta.

Una fina cadena alrededor de su cuello llamó su atención, no la había notado hasta ese momento. Su pecho estaba vacío, por lo que tomó la cadena entre sus dedos, dispuesto a curiosear un poco acerca de que era lo que la sangresucia Granger tenía colgando de su cuello.

El zafiro oculto entre sus rizos, apartado de la vista de Draco comenzó a moverse en dirección al rubio que comenzaba a tirar de la cadena. Sin embargo, interrumpiendo su tarea Malfoy volvió a alertarse de pronto. El sonido de los centauros volvía a resonar por el bosque.

Rápidamente, se acomodó la túnica guardando con cuidado las plantas que había recolectado. Se agachó y tomó a la leona entre sus brazos, dispuesto a llevarla de nuevo al castillo.

* * *

><p><strong>Buueeeeeeno espero que todo vaya teniendo más sentido ahora<strong>

**Mil perdones por hacerlos esperar tanto :(**

**Supongo que habrá dudas de como estaba colocado el collar como para que Draco no lo viera**

**Bueno, es muy sencillo y es que suele pasarme constantemente **

**cuando llevas algo pesado en el cuello y te acuestas normalmente se va de lado**

**como a la altura de tu oreja (no sé si les haya pasado) y bueno, considerando**

**la enorme mata de cabello de Hermione...**

**por eso Draco no la ve**

**no sé si me explico :)**

**Cuídense mucho**

**y nos vemos... bueno mejor ya no les digo cuando jejeje**

**pero espero que sea pronto porque ya anda rondando el otro capítulo en mi cabeza**

**quiero que sepan que nunca subiré nada que no me guste**

**por eso tardo tanto**

**digamos que YO soy el primer filtro**

**y si no me gusta a mi, prefiero esperar a tener ideas mas claras**

**y más tiempo para escribir**

**en fin...**

**y cuéntenme que les pareció el capítulo**

**Los quiere **

**Novalee**


	13. La petición de Jane

**HOOOOOOOOLA A TODOS!**

**¿ME EXTRAÑARON?**

**LAMENTO NO HABER REGRESADO ANTES :( PERO LA UNIVERSIDAD, FAMILIA Y AMIGOS NO ME DEJAN MUCHO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR**

**QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO ME COSTÓ MUCHO, NO ESTABA SEGURA DE PUBLICARLO PERO MIS AMIGAS ME ESTUVIERON ECHANDO PORRAS PARA QUE LO HICIERA JAJAJA **

**QUISE DEJARLES ESTE CAPÍTULO ANTES DE SALIR DE VIAJE :)**

**EEEEEEEEEN FIN**

**VAN LOS SALUDOS**

**lis07 gracias por leer y dejarme tu comentario :) ya tengo planeado el final pero no quiero adelantar nada jejeje disfruta la historia y ojalá sea de tu agrado el capítulo. Un beso**

**azu23blood Asjdjdjkdjdjd ;) perdón por no actualizar, espero responder tus preguntas en este capítulo y dejarte con más dudas muahahahahaha (sonrisa malvada) mil gracias por seguirme  
><strong>

Maggie** Night**** y el lazo se fortalece más ;) aqui revelo más secretos jajaja de los que te gustan al parecer, hay más efectos del collar :) aqui lo descubro... pero mejor lee jejeje y dime que opinas**

**Kendra**** mil gracias por el comen :) me levanta los ánimos saber que hay gente leyendo. Ojalá y cumpla con las expectativas jejeje uds me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Mil gracias**

**Sn**** gracias por decírmelo :) ojalá tengas un lindo día también. Un abrazo**

**y una disculpa a **

**Fran Lestrange de verdad lamento no haberte contestado antes :( pero se me revolvieron los cables a la hora de contestar. Estaba revisando y note mi error :( ****gracias por leer :) yo también me considero adicta a la pareja jajaja te lo juro, es como si draco estuviera en mi cabecita :) cuidate también, un beso**

**BUEEEEEEENO**

**AHORA SI, A LEER SE HA DICHO**

**ESTA VEZ NO SUBI EL SOUNDTRACK DE LA CÁMARA :(**

**LO SIENTO PERO EL INTERNET ANDA MAL... PERO PARA LA PRÓXIMA LOS RECOMPENSARÉ ;) LO PROMETO**

**PARA ESTE CAPÍTULO ESCUCHÉ**

*****WAR CHILD****

***MY NAME IS NOMIE**

*****MALFOY'S MISSION****

***THE SNAKE & THE LIONESS**

**Y ESTE CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO A UNA PERSONITA MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ Y A QUIEN EXTRAÑO MUCHÍSIMO. ESPERO QUE MIS BESOS LLEGUEN HASTA DONDE TU ESTÉS :)**

**HORA DE LEER!**

**COMO SIEMPRE NOS VEMOS ABAJO **

**:)**

* * *

><p>La petición de Jane<p>

La negrura de la noche bañaba las copas de los árboles. El suave viento movía lentamente las hojas haciendo música con su roce. Como si danzaran. Como si cantaran.

Caía el cielo entre gota y gota de la fría lluvia, entre la niebla del bosque, en las tristes y grises nubes, en Gran Bretaña. Y el sonido de la voz de la lluvia acompañaba al viento en su melodía. Olía a tierra mojada, un fresco y dulce aroma que inundaba los pulmones de Draco. Deleitando, muy a su pesar, su delicado sentido del olfato.

El rubio había evitado respirar pero el intento le había llevado a inhalar más profundamente. Había intentado hacer respiros cortos pero el intento le había hecho tener que llenar sus pulmones. Había intentado respirar con la boca pero un sabor peculiarmente delicioso inundó su boca, su lengua, su garganta y su pecho. Reclamándolo.

No sabía bien, si era a causa de la lluvia o si se trataba de la castaña que descansaba. Recargada sobre la pared, inconsciente. Pero no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, no quería hacerlo así que simplemente se había alejado de ella. Situándose en la zona más apartada de la cueva, mirando al exterior, buscando un poco de aire fresco.

Draco Malfoy veía las hojas siendo arrastradas por la lluvia. Las miraba siendo mojadas por las gotas y pensó cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que él volviera a ver la lluvia, cuanto tiempo pasaría siendo él y viviendo como él quisiera. No era un hombre libre y lo sabía, su libertad la había entregado el día en que el Señor Tenebroso le había hecho la marca en su antebrazo.

Por otro lado estaba su padre y ese maldito honor familiar del que tanto le hablaba. Desde que tenía memoria el le había dicho que él sería la cabeza de la familia Malfoy y heredero de los apellidos más sobresalientes de toda Inglaterra. Que él era también un hijo de la noble casa de los Black, un sangre pura que tendría que cuidar su apellido de cualquier mancha. Con la obligación de dar un heredero con la sangre más pura de todo Reino Unido, un heredero que él ni siquiera deseaba.

El había hecho lo que quería, sin importarle en lo más mínimo el deber familiar. Tomando sus propias decisiones, siendo un Malfoy no le importaba los líos que podía ocasionar sabía que su apellido sería suficiente para salir de cualquier problema. Pero ahora debía cumplir, ser un hombre para proteger a su madre y para cuidar a Dysnomia.

Durante la mañana en que recibió una carta de su padre. Hacía frío y llovía como aquella noche. Inglaterra, tan húmeda como de costumbre y tan fría como aquellos días. Estaba en la torre astronómica cuando un halcón dejó caer a sus pies un pergamino perfectamente enrollado. Draco no tardó en darse cuenta de quien era la carta.

Era triste pero siempre que su padre le enviaba cartas, era para presionarlo o exigirle algo. Nunca, en toda su vida había recibido una palabra de afecto por parte de su padre. Sabía perfectamente que él no le quería, pues muchas veces ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo. Sabía también que él había sido concebido con el único propósito de extender la línea de los Malfoy, con la única intención de que un apellido con tal importancia no se perdiera en el tiempo.

Narcissa Malfoy había tenido muchos problemas para concebir y después de varios abortos consiguió dar a Lucius lo que tanto esperaba. Un heredero.

Sin embargo esa no había sido la única razón para traer al mundo a Draco Malfoy, por otro lado estaba la prueba de lealtad que muchos de los mortífagos de aquella época le habían dado al Señor Tenebroso. Un soldado más por cada familia de sangre pura, un lazo más con la causa y una prueba de confianza. Niños de guerra.

Una generación que vivió siempre a la sombra de prejuicios y a la que se le fue impuesta una forma de pensar, una que fuera acorde a los deseos y planes del Lord.

Por eso Draco odiaba a su padre, por traer al mundo a alguien que nunca pidió vivir lo que había vivido hasta aquel entonces. Por eso Draco amaba a su madre, por haberlo amado a pesar de las circunstancias en las que Lucius la trató con tal de tener un hijo.

Draco sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una cigarrera de plata y tomó uno de los finos cigarros de su interior. Mirando aun las gotas caer, con los ojos perdidos en el bosque y en el tiempo, se lo llevó a los labios y continuó contemplando la lluvia.

2

**_Verde, con los rayos de sol filtrándose entre las hojas. No era la triste y gris Inglaterra a la que estaba acostumbrada. Era un lugar diferente, coloreado de varios pétalos en un amplio jardín._**

**_Jamás lo había visto y sin embargo en su interior hubo un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad. Estaba vestida con finas telas de seda, con un bello lazo color rosa bajo su pecho y su cabello recogido en suaves ondas. Jugueteaba con la tela cayendo suavemente sobre su cuerpo, caminando entre las flores y disfrutando de la textura de la seda sobre su abdomen._**

– Malfoy –dijo Hermione con voz débil, incorporándose –¿dónde estamos?

Draco la miró inmediatamente, chocando sus fríos ojos grises con los somnolientos de Hermione.

– ¡Vaya! Ya era hora que despertaras

Hermione sintió una especie de frazada cubriéndola, era suave y cálida. Muy cómoda, como si la abrazara para darle calor. La castaña al sentir el frío viento golpear sus mejillas, se acurrucó más en dicha frazada.

Un olor penetrante la embriagó de inmediato, era un aroma masculino y tremendamente familiar. Hermione miró la manta que la cubría y se dio cuenta que no era una manta, sino la túnica de Draco Malfoy.

– Supongo que habrá que esperar a que deje de llover –dijo Draco dándole de nuevo la espalda

Hermione lo miró y por fin entendió que él la había llevado hasta ahí. Recordó que estaban en el bosque y que había peleado con él, que estaba a punto de hacerle daño pero sin embargo ella estaba cubierta con su túnica. A salvo con él.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

– ¿Tú que crees genio? Esperamos a que pase la lluvia. No creerás que iba a cargarte hasta el castillo y menos en medio de semejante tormenta ¿o si?

– Gracias –dijo Hermione avergonzada

– No me lo agradezcas, no lo hice para ayudarte

– ¿Disculpa?

– Se supone que estamos en el castillo haciendo guardia ¿que le diré a McGonagall si desapareces en la supuesta guardia?

Hermione se hundió más en la túnica, respirando discretamente el delicioso perfume de Malfoy.

3

– **_Madre_**

**_Dysnomia observaba a una mujer de cabellos rubios mirar hacia la ventana._**

– **_Me han dicho que deseabas verme –continuó _**

– **_Así es pequeña –dijo con un tono meloso en la voz –pero ven, acércate. Margaret cierra la puerta ¿quieres?_**

**_Una mujer de aspecto robusto hizo el gesto de dejarlas a solas._**

– **_No, quédate. Tú también acércate_**

**_Ella obedeció también. Parándose a unos cuantos metros de Deborah, justo detrás de Dysnomia._**

**_Vestida de blanco, con telas suaves y ligeras, con telas ahora mojadas por la lluvia. Con un listón rojo sosteniendo torpemente su largo cabello negro, a manera de diadema. Con mechones húmedos cayendo en su frente, rebeldes y desordenados. Y un rubor en sus mejillas. Estaba agitada._**

– **_¿Dónde has estado? –dijo su madre friamente_**

– **_La señora Malfoy me invitó a tomar el té_**

– **_Eso es muy curioso ¿sabes? –dijo poniéndose de pie_**

– **_¿Cómo dices?_**

– **_¡No me quieras ver la cara de estúpida! Narcissa no te invitó a tomar té_**

**_Dysnomia miró la mesa frente a su madre y descubrió las dos tazas que permanecían en ella._**

– **_Así es –gruñó Deborah acercándose más a su hija –ella estuvo aquí. Dime ¿exactamente a que fuiste a la mansión Malfoy?_**

**_Nomie miró a los ojos a su madre y le mantuvo la mirada en silencio._**

– **_¡¿Estuviste con el mocoso de los Malfoy?!_**

– **_No_**

**_Deborah se lo pensó unos segundos, mirando de arriba abajo a su hija. Decidiendo que hacer con ella._**

– **_Lo preguntaré una vez más –dijo conteniendo su ira –¿A qué fuiste a la casa de los Malfoy?_**

– **_A ver a Narcissa_**

– **_¡Margaret! ¡Sugétale los brazos!_**

**_La mujer sin pensarlo dos veces tomó ambos brazos de Dysnomia y los llevó a su espalda. Inmovilizándola por completo._**

– **_¡Suéltame! ¡Margaret suéltame! –gritaba asustada –¡suéltame!_**

Dysnomia despertó al instante, ahogando un grito. Pero no estaba en su casa, estaba en la torre de Gryffindor, en la habitación de Hermione Granger. Su madre no estaba ahí pero a pesar de eso, podía sentir su presencia y no pudo evitar sentir rabia y tristeza.

No quería recordar, no quería volver a tener esas pesadillas. No quería que los recuerdos la atormentaran cada vez que ella cerraba los ojos ni quería sentir la desesperación de revivir una y otra vez lo mismo.

Decidida, extendió el brazo hasta alcanzar la varita que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche e hizo aparecer de inmediato un frasco de una forma muy peculiar. Posó la varita sobre su cien y lentamente fue extrayendo varios hilos plateados de su cabeza.

Vio rápidamente a la joven Dysnomia jugando con Draco, cariñosa entre las sábanas. Vio un collar. Se vio a sí misma siendo sujetada por Margaret. Se vio llorar mientras su madre la llamaba _ramera_. Vio sus múltiples castigos. Vio sus lágrimas. Vio a Creasy llevar una carta. Vio a Bellatrix ir por ella. Vio el dolor, la agonía y la angustia. Vio el rostro de Blaise sudoroso. Vio a Theo abrazarla y abrir una ventana. Se vio a sí misma apuntándole con una varita. Vio una ráfaga de recuerdos que le habían costado sangre.

Su corazón palpitaba muy de prisa cuando hubo terminado. Todo estaba en orden, su mente estaba despejada, como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Su respiración era mejor, más tranquila y más rítmica de lo normal.

Se había quitado un peso de encima. Volvería a ser la misma…

3

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

– No

Hermione lo miró con enfado y volvió a acurrucarse en la túnica, esperando unos segundos antes de formular la pregunta que había rondado su cabeza desde hacía ya varios días.

Respira. Presiona los ojos con fuerza y vuelve a respirar. Dirigiendo los ojos marrones de nuevo a Malfoy y tomando aire pronuncia.

– ¿Desde cuando eres mortífago?

En breves segundos, Hermione Jane Granger había captado la atención del rubio de ojos grises que se encontraba frente a ella. De inmediato los ojos grises de Malfoy perforaron las pupilas de la castaña, haciendo que en ese instante Hermione se estremeciera.

– ¿Qué mierda dices?

– No soy tonta Draco

– No te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre, asquerosa sangre sucia –dijo con la voz más fría que podía tener –tu y yo no somos iguales

– Aun no respondes

– No tengo porque hacerlo

– Tienes razón, has lo que quieras

Draco miró de reojo a Hermione tomando una postura más relajada. Como si no le importara lo que le acababa de preguntar. Eso le molestó.

¿Cómo podía preguntar algo así y luego pretender que no le importaba en lo absoluto? ¡Era Malfoy! ¡Era Draco Malfoy! Y para cualquiera eso debía bastar para mantener su atención fija en él, aunque él no estuviera dispuesto a ofrecer lo mismo.

– Hablas como si supieras algo –dijo mirándola profundamente –das por hecho que lo soy

– ¿Y acaso no lo eres?

Esta vez Draco se quedó callado.

– Me lo suponía –dijo Hermione volviendo a colocar la cabeza en la pared y cerrando los ojos, dispuesta a dormir

– Tú no sabes nada de mi

– No se necesita ser un genio para saber de ti –respondió con los ojos cerrados

– Tú no me conoces –dijo con burla

– Si tu lo dices

El rubio aguardó unos segundos. Esperando que Hermione continuara hablando, más no lo hizo. De nuevo eso le molestó.

– Aun no me respondes

– Tú a mi tampoco

¡Qué irritante!

– Cambiemos de tema, si eso te incomoda. No tengo ganas de pelear contigo –dijo Hermione amablemente

– ¿Y quien dice que quiero hablar contigo?

– Bueno, en vista de que la lluvia no parará en un buen rato supuse que quizas querrías conversar

– Supones mal

– Bueno…

Draco la miró unos segundos más. Notando que Hermione Granger levantaba la barbilla y sonreía con los ojos cerrados. ¿Acaso creía que había ganado? Apretó los puños, viéndola ahí tan cómoda y presumiendo su triunfo. ¿Por qué no la había abandonado en medio del bosque? Maldita sea, eso hubiera sido mejor que estar ahí, soportando su cara sonriente. Se sentía descubierto, desnudo. Se suponía que nadie debía saber que era un mortífago y ahora la maldita sabelotodo Gryffindor sabía que él llevaba la marca en su antebrazo. ¿Pero como lo había notado? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y porque no se lo había echado en cara antes? Ni siquiera se le notaba que lo supiera.

Definitivamente la Gryffindor no era lo que aparentaba a simple vista.

– Cuando curaste a Nomie

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Draco desubicado

– Te arremangaste la camisa para limpiarle la herida –dijo abriendo los ojos –entonces la vi, pero no dije nada por respeto a ella. No era momento de echarse a pelear

Solo había una persona que podía leerle el pensamiento. ¿Pero que demonios le pasaba a la Gryffindor? O era una completa doble cara o alguien estaba suplantándola usando la poción multijugos.

– No es asunto tuyo

Hermione no hizo caso a su comentario. Y se giró hasta darle la espalda a Draco, dispuesta a dormir.

Aquella noche Draco Malfoy no pudo dormir. Miró la lluvia, miró el fango de la cueva, la miró a ella.

Dormida, completamente indefensa. Bien podía hacerle lo que quisiera y amenazarla para que ella nunca abriera la boca y dijera su secreto. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente la miró intentando descifrar que era lo que había en esa cabeza. Imaginando y adivinando quien era Hermione Granger.

Porque conocía a Hermione desde hace años, sin embargo esa noche y por ese pequeño e insignificante momento supo que no la conocía del todo y eso lo intrigó.

Supo que ahora lejos de ser su enemiga, ella debía convertirse en su aliada. Se había convertido en alguien que sabía demasiado de él. Que conocía sus secretos y una de sus debilidades. Y se sintió extrañamente expuesto y vulnerable.

Había que cambiar los papeles y hacer que… ella no hablara. Habría que vigilarla, saber sus puntos débiles ahora que ella conocía los suyos. En menos de un mes… ella lo había conocido más de lo que debía. En menos de un mes… ella sabía cosas que podían destruirlo por completo. En menos de un mes Draco Malfoy estaba en sus manos.

En menos de un mes… ella se había inmiscuido en sus planes.

4

– Buenos días profesora McGonagall –saludó Hermione amablemente

Los ojos de Malfoy se dirigieron ferozmente en dirección a la castaña.

– Buenos días señorita Granger

– Alguien se despertó de buen humor –dijo Blaise burlón

– Tuviste buena noche ¿eh Granger? –preguntó Pansy burlona

Hermione se dirigió sonriente al otro lado del aula, sin prestar atención a las burlas de la Slytherin.

– Silencio, empecemos la lección de hoy

¿Pero que coño le pasaba a Granger? Esa noche había respondido como jamás lo había hecho en los seis años que llevaba de conocerla. Y esa mañana, cuando iban de vuelta al castillo se mantuvo en silencio. Un maldito silencio que torturó por completo a Draco Malfoy, por primera vez en la historia hubiera deseado que ella hubiera hablado, aunque fuera un poco.

Quería saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente, porque diablos se callaba. Que mierda ganaba con decirle que sabía que era un mortífago. Y ahora con ese saludo, entrando al aula como si nada hubiera pasado. Con la barbilla alzada y ese insoportable gesto de triunfo. ¿Quién podía entenderla?

– Por siglos la transformación fue una de las habilidades más sobresalientes dentro del campo de la magia…

Unas veces parecía temerosa, como cuando estuvo a punto de vengarse de ella en el bosque. Otras veces parecía una serpiente conversando. Pero ahora volvía a ser la insoportable Gryffindor.

Sentada con sus estúpidos amigos, jugando a ser la reina de Hogwarts. Draco la miraba con desdén. La miraba alzar la mano de inmediato, seguramente McGonagall ha hecho una pregunta y ella como es costumbre había respondido, queriendo presumir que es digna de permanecer en el castillo.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, seguramente había contestado bien. Potter le sonríe y le da unas palmadas en la espalda mientras Weasley le levanta los pulgares de ambas manos. Como si aquello fuera la gran cosa.

Ahora se lleva un mechón detrás de la oreja, sonrojada ante tantas miradas. Estúpida. Esas son la única clase de miradas que podría recibir semejante bruja.

Pansy a su lado comienza a acariciar su pierna. Él la mira de reojo y vuelve de inmediato la vista hacia la Gryffindor, quien de nuevo levanta la mano.

Draco presiona sus puños, molesto. Y en un gesto retira bruscamente la mano de Parkinson de su entrepierna. Ella hace un puchero y mira aburrida a McGonagall.

Draco de nuevo la mira, derritiendo sus brillantes y helados ojos sobre el cálido color chocolate.

5

El gran comedor estaba lleno de personas. Abarrotado por completo, Draco comía lentamente lo que quedaba en su plato y sin muchos ánimos conversaba con Theo.

– Me dijo Blaise que podemos ir a su casa para Navidad, pero no sé. La verdad no me apetece tener que aguantar a Blaise durante las fiestas… aunque para ser honestos, prefiero eso a tener que soportar a mi padre

– Sí, supongo que si

Theo lo mira y nota su gesto ligeramente perdido.

– Aquí es cuando dices: "Theo, hermano ¿por qué no vienes a Malfoy Mannor a pasar las fiestas?"

Draco vuelve de inmediato a la conversación y sonríe ante el comentario de su amigo. Theo lo mira algo divertido.

– Theo, hermano ¿por qué no vienes a Malfoy Mannor a pasar las fiestas?

– Ja… gracias es muy amable de tu parte pero Blaise me lo ha pedido primero –respondió sonriendo

– No sé porque haces planes, aun falta mucho para Navidad

– ¿Bromeas? Nieve, escobas… ¿quidditch?

– No creo que tengamos tiempo para quidditch

– Siempre hay tiempo, en especial si se trata de quidditch

El sonido de varios aleteos inunda el gran comedor. Draco eleva la vista rápidamente y molesto vuelve a su comida.

Enseguida Theo captura con sus manos un pequeño paquete con varias cartas atadas, sin mucho ánimo comienza a abrirlas. Draco fija su atención en su plato.

– Theodore Nott, Gringotts y un bociferador de Amanda Hook

– No quiero saber quien te escribe Theo

Una carta cae frente a Malfoy, de inmediato reconoce la caligrafía. Sin inmutarse dirige la mirada hacia las otras mesas. Esperando toparse con la habitual imagen de Longbottom siendo golpeado en la cabeza por algún paquete de su abuela. Sin embargo sus ojos se dirigen a otra parte.

– Gringotts me esta ofreciendo la cuenta "escoba en mano". Esos hijos de puta saben cuando uno se volverá mayor de edad y justo antes comienzan a mandarte todo tipo de mierda

Los ojos grises de Draco miran a la castaña atrapar sonriente un pequeño paquete.

– Si la adquieres, recibes cobertura contra ataques de dragón, mordidas de hombres lobos y hasta accidentes en escobas…

Granger toma una carta y emocionada comienza a abrirla.

– Creo que no esta tan mal despues de todo

La Gryffindor lee y los ojos de Draco la siguen con la mirada. Hermione mueve los ojos por una lectura apresurada mientras el Slytherin continua observándola. Lentamente la sonrisa de la castaña se va desdibujando de su rostro hasta convertirse en una mueca. Asustada, sale corriendo del Gran Comedor.

Malfoy hace el gesto de levantarse pero instintivamente se vuelve a sentar, y dirige su mirada a Theo quien mira muy entusiasmando la propaganda de Gringotts. Lo que le ocurra a la Gryffindor no es algo que le interese.

Sin embargo Draco Malfoy no volvió a probar bocado.

6

Las noticias tampoco habían sido buenas para Harry, aquella mañana él había recibido una larga carta de Ojoloco informándole la nueva situación del mundo mágico.

Como era de esperarse, los aurores no lograron rescatar a los sanadores que fueron raptados durante la redada a San Mungo. Una nueva ola de problemas aquejaban al mundo mágico. Sin sanadores, ni pociones suficientes, sin un buen proveedor de varitas como el señor Olivander, sin periodistas confiables que informaran la situación real del creciente movimiento. Con cientos de asesinatos muggles, con la amenaza hacia Hogwarts, con las nuevas bajas en el ministerio.

Sin duda alguna debía reunir de nuevo al Ejército de Dumbledore, debían practicar y aprender a defenderse. Para defender su causa y su propia vida.

Aquella noche hablaría con Ron y Hermione. Esperaría que Dumbledore continuara con la idea de las lecciones privadas que le había mencionado cuando fue a dejarlo personalmente a la madriguera. De ese modo él podría aprender de él y ayudar al ED. De ese modo sabría como acabar con Tom Riddle.

7

Hermione miraba el bosque desde la Torre Astronómica, su lugar favorito para pensar en aquellos días. Ella tampoco había recibido muy buenas noticias.

Miles de preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza. Primero con respecto a la carta de sus padres ¿qué debía hacer? ¿cuánto tiempo podrían vivir de aquel modo? Eso le resultaba realmente abrumador.

Y por otro lado estaba el enorme titular que enmarcaba el diario el profeta que había recibido. Era una estúpida por haber confiado de esa manera, una estúpida en verdad. Pero a pesar de todo, ella no sabía que hacer exactamente. Hablaría con Nomie después.

Hacía mucho frío y viento desde aquella gran altura. Sin embargo pudo notar como el collar cambiaba de temperatura hasta sentirse completamente caliente y con un ligero palpitar desde el metal. Ella lo tocó, por encima de la ropa. Jamás se había comportado de aquel modo, de haber podido ella hubiera jurado que el collar podría saltar de excitación en cualquier momento. Sin embargo sus ojos húmedos por el reciente llanto, se fueron secando casi de inmediato, como si su corazón se endureciera en el momento.

Como si ese extraño parásito lo reclamara como suyo y lo volviera de piedra para él. Hermione no supo que sentir en ese momento. ¿Alivio? ¿Tranquilidad?

Pero instintivamente suspiró y continuó mirando el follaje menearse violentamente por el viento.

– Mira que tenemos aquí…

Hermione giró inmediatamente, sosteniendo su varita por debajo de la túnica al reconocer esa fría voz masculina.

– Tranquila, sólo quiero charlar –dijo Malfoy levantando las manos mientras la miraba burlón

La castaña se lo pensó mejor y bajó la guardia, sin embargo continuó con los dedos sobre su varita.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– ¡Vaya! Esa no es la forma de responderle al hombre que te salvó la vida ¿no crees?

– Yo no veo ningún hombre aquí

Draco sonrió aun más. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa Granger, la misma con la que había charlado en el bosque.

– A veces pienso que hubieras sido una buena Slytherin ¿sabes? Es una lástima que seas impura

Hermione lo miró sorprendida y de inmediato intentó recobrar el control de la conversación.

– No te equivoques Malfoy –dijo en tono arisco –¿a que viniste?

– Como dije, solo quiero charlar

Malfoy intentó acercarse a ella, pero ella se lo impidió con una sola mirada. Draco no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado por aquellos ojos marrones.

– Viniste por lo de anoche ¿cierto? A negociar lo de tu pequeño secreto

– Yo no negocio pequeña…

– Me doy cuenta –dijo presionando aún más su varita –pero es una lástima que seas un poco descuidado

– Si te atreves a decir algo…

– No Malfoy… eso ya no funciona –respondió burlona –tus pequeñas amenazas no me asustan

Malfoy levantó una ceja.

– Sino me equivoco, anoche temblabas por el miedo de que yo pudiera hacerte daño

– Malfoy, deberías pensar mejor tus amenazas porque poco a poco van perdiendo efecto ¿sabes?

El rubio estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza, sin embargo logró contenerse.

– Si lo que quieres es que no diga nada, lo haré

– ¿Lo dices enserio?

– Si, pero lo haré con una condición

Malfoy se llevó una mano al rostro, frotando fuertemente su palma contra su cara.

– Tú no eres nadie para darme condiciones

– Claro que soy alguien –respondió firmemente –alguien que sabe de tu amiguita y que sabe que eres un mortífago, puedo abrir la boca en cualquier momento y lo sabes

– Antes te mataría –dijo lleno de rabia

Draco comenzó a acercándose amenazadoramente a la castaña, sin importar que la varita de la Gryffindor comenzara a hacerle presión en el pecho.

– ¿Por qué no lo intentas hurón?

Hermione tuvo que elevar su rostro para poder continuar mirándolo. Sin embargo pudo sentir que su pecho lentamente cambiaba de temperatura de nuevo, volviéndose frio a capricho del collar.

Sintiendo un enorme frio su espina al ver los ojos tan amenazantes del rubio, ella dio un paso hacia atrás. Haciendo que la serpiente notara su titubeo y aprovechara para acorralarla contra la pared.

– Te voy a matar maldita impura

– Malfoy

El susurro de la chica hizo que Draco recobrara su estado normal, reconociendo su peculiar aroma y notando de nuevo el rubor de sus mejillas y lo rosado de sus labios.

Rápidamente se alejó de ella. Y le dio completamente la espalda, esperando que aquello bastara para que ella se largara de la torre pues no lograba recomponerse de su cercanía.

Dio gracias a Merlín y a toda su orden, cuando por fin escuchó los pasos de la Gryffindor alejarse por las escaleras.

8

Hermione corrió desde la torre astronómica hasta el retrato de la señora gorda sin parar. Estaba confundida por su encuentro con Malfoy.

La sensación sobre su pecho no la había sentido jamás ¿acaso el maldito collar volvía a molestarla de nuevo? ¿o era ella la que le había hablado de esa forma a Malfoy?

– Mione, que bueno que te veo –dijo Harry a sus espaldas

Hermione se giró rápidamente y lo miró con alivio.

– ¿Te pasa algo?

– No nada

Harry la miró unos segundos, pensativo y luego de un rato de silencio, continuó con su conversación.

– Ron nos espera en la sala común, necesitamos hablar

– ¿Es urgente?

– Si… perdón no te dije antes ¿tienes cosas que hacer?

– No, bueno no ahora

– Excelente

Ambos entraron a la sala común, casi vacía por suerte. Ahí estaba Ron, sentado en una esquina. Con varios frascos de cerveza de mantequilla, esperándolos.

– Pensé que tardarías más

– Si pero me topé con Mione en la entrada y ya no tuve que ir a buscarla

Harry acercó una silla a Hermione y después tomó asiento.

– Bueno ¿de qué se trata esta vez Hary?

Hermione miró a su amigo con curiosidad y un poco de preocupación. Siempre que Harry se portaba serio, las cosas no andaban bien.

– Esta mañana Ojoloco me informó de la situación allá afuera. Es espantoso…

– ¿Entonces es cierto lo de los ataques muggles? ¿Lo del puente? ¿Y los supuestos terroristas?–preguntó Hermione

– Sí, me temo que son mortífagos –respondió Harry –¿quién te lo dijo Herms?

– Mis padres me mandaron una carta esta mañana. Me dijeron que Ojoloco les pidió no salir de Grimmauld Place por los recientes ataques

– Sí, eso fue lo que le pedí

Hermione miró a su amigo, sintiendo en su corazón una enorme gratitud.

– Harry…

– Te prometí que nada le pasaría a tus padres –dijo con tono cálido en la voz

– Bueno –interrumpió Ron –hemos platicando acerca del ED y que deberíamos reunirnos de nuevo para practicar

– Creemos que la alerta permanente de la que tanto habla Ojoloco, es prioridad en este momento

– Opino lo mismo –dijo Hemione –hablaré con todos. Supongo que volveremos a utilizar la sala de menesteres

– No es la mejor opción –dijo Ron –pero no tenemos alternativa

Hermione se llevó a los labios una botella con cerveza de mantequilla y respiró profundamente antes de hablar. De un momento a otro decidió decir lo que en ese momento la aquejaba.

Debía confiar en sus amigos…

– ¿Recuerdas cuando hablabamos de quien podría ser el mortífago infiltrado en Hogwarts? –preguntó dirigiendose a Harry

– Sí por supuesto

– No de nuevo por favor –dijo Ron

– Creo saber quien puede ser

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de repente. Y Ron casi se atraganta con el sorbo que había dado a su cerveza de mantequilla.

– Hace unos días –dijo Hermione escogiendo muy bien sus palabras –vi que Draco Malfoy tenía un tatuaje en el brazo

– ¿Malfoy? –dijo Ron con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas

– ¿Crees que Mafoy es el encargado de tomar Hogwarts?

– No lo creo Harry, estoy completamente segura de que así es

Harry se llevó el índice a sus lentes, para acomodarlos mejor.

– Francamente Hermione, lo dudo –dijo Harry pensativo

– ¿Por qué?

– Bueno si yo fuera Voldemort, enviaría a alguien más experimentado… además Malfoy… bueno

– Digamos que no es la persona más brillante –completó Ron

– Me parece que lo subestimas

– Vamos Hermione –dijo Ron –es un niño de papi que juega ser el malo

– Si tuviera que elegir a alguien, hubiera elegido a Snape por ejemplo

– ¡De nuevo con lo mismo!

– Baja la voz Herms –pidió Ron

– No podemos descartar a nadie –dijo Hermione

– Exactamente y tampoco podemos darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo con Malfoy

– Harry… él es un mortífago

– Me parece que tratas de encontrar cosas donde no las hay

– Y a mi me parece que eres tú el que desea con todas sus fuerzas que sea Snape el mortífago para encerrarlo ¿no es así?

Harry se quedó callado.

– Harry…

– Entrenaremos el viernes por la tarde en la sala de menesteres –dijo Harry cortante

– ¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a confiar en mí?

– No es que no lo haga Herms pero…

– … pero quieres a toda costa que sea Snape

Hermione se levantó de la silla enojada y con la mano en la cintura se dirigió a Harry.

– No tengo intenciones de discutir… avisaré a todos de lo del viernes

– Hermione… -dijo Ron

– Hasta mañana –se despidió molesta

9

No había sido su día, no hacía falta de reconocerlo públicamente. Malfoy, Harry, Ron y ahora después de todo el día lleno de problemas y discusiones se dirigía a su habitación. A Dysnomia.

Antes de entrar, Hermione sacó de su mochila el periódico que había recibido aquella mañana y lo tomó con fuerza antes de entrar a la habitación. Una pelea más, una discusión más no le hacía mucha gracia. Sin embargo necesitaba respuestas.

La encontró sentada en la orilla de la cama, cepillando su larga cabellera y con una bata de seda que Draco Malfoy le había regalado.

– Buenas tardes señorita Granger –saludó amablemente Creasy

– Hola Jane –dijo con una sonrisa Nomie, la primera que le era dirigida a Hermione en todo el día

La castaña pasó de largo sin saludar, lo que deshizo la sonrisa en el rostro de la morena.

– ¿Te pasa algo?

Hermione se dirigió hasta un sillón y dejó su mochila, para después dirigirse a ella.

– Esta mañana recibí el diario El Profeta

Dysnomia la miraba muy atenta mientras que su elfina acomodaba las almohadas de la cama de Hermione.

– No entiendo

Hermione le extendió el trozo de periódico para que ella lo pudiera leer.

– He sido muy paciente con todo esto…

Dysnomia tomó con sus largos dedos el amarillento periódico y leyó el titular.

"Deborah Beckwood encabeza un nuevo ataque durante las fiestas de Oxford"

Los ojos de Nomie se dirigieron rápidamente hasta los de Hermione, a quien se le veía realmente molesta.

– Quiero saber quien eres, creo que es lo menos que me merezco

– No entiendo que tiene que ver esto…

– ¡Basta! –dijo Hermione desesperada –no soy tan ingenua Dysnomia esa mujer es una mortífago y el apellido Beckwood no es común en Gran Bretaña

Nomie la miró y luego miró la foto del periódico. Deborah con una placa de asignación en la prisión de Azkabán.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Y quien es Deborah Beckwood?

Dysnomia respiró unos segundos y después se dirigió a Creasy, quien miraba paralizada la escena. La elfina desapareció con un chasquido.

– Debora Beckwood es mi madre

Hermione la miró con asombro, pero sobretodo con impotencia. Beckwood era un nombre que le sonaba familiar por alguna razón, ahora entendía porque. Había leído varios periódicos con noticias que nombraban su apellido.

– Y si… yo pertenecí a las filas de Voldemort

– ¿Cómo…? –preguntó sorprendida –revisé tu antebrazo

– Es algo largo de contar

– No me importa –dijo con firmeza –quiero saber quien duerme en mi habitación

Nomie la miró unos momentos y bajó la mirada avergonzada.

– Puedes echarme si gustas

– No… lo que quiero es la verdad

– Estas molesta

– ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!

Hermione trató de calmarse. Ese día había resultado nocivo para ella.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Quién te atacó?

Nomie respiró hondo antes de contestar.

– ¿Sabes lo que es un cazador?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y aguardó a que continuara.

– Son personas que buscan a otras y se les paga por hacerlo. Y a mi me atacó un cazador llamado Gary Ridway

– ¿Por qué?

– Alguien le pagó

– ¿Y por qué?

– No lo sé, pero a él no le pagaron por buscarme –dijo seria –a él le pagaron para asesinarme

Hermione escuchaba atenta mientras se paseaba por la alcoba. Finalmente se detuvo frente a Nomie y la miró fijamente antes de preguntar.

– ¿Y por qué si fuiste mortífago no estás con ellos en este momento? –preguntó molesta –ellos tienen ventaja ahora

– No lo hago porque vayan a ser derrotados ni mucho menos. Tengo claro que Voldemort tiene mucha ventaja ante la Orden del Fénix, no es eso por lo que estoy huyendo

– ¿Entonces?

– Se trata de mi, no quiero recibir órdenes de Voldemort

La castaña la miraba fríamente, muy en el fondo temía ser engañada de nuevo. Había pensado y dado vueltas al asunto durante días pero ahora que sabía quien era ella, ahora que Harry no le había creído pensó que era momento de actuar de diferente forma. Enfrentando sola lo que le molestaba.

– Sabías a lo que te enfrentabas cuando decidiste ser mortífago

– ¡Crees que yo lo elegí! –gritó molesta –¡¿tienes idea de lo que dices siquiera?!

Esta vez fue Hermione la sorprendida ante su reacción. Nunca la había visto en semejante estado. En unos segundos ella había pasado de ser la dulce Nomie que conocía a alguien completamente desconocido para la leona.

– Tuviste suerte de elegir. Tú al igual que Potter o Weasley pudieron elegir su bando, sus amigos ¡todo! Pero yo…

Las lágrimas de Nomie comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas escandalosamente.

– Yo no tuve elección

– Pudiste luchar

– ¡¿Crees que no lo hice?! Eres lista Granger ¿por qué crees que tengo todas estas marcas en la espalda? ¡eh!

Hermione se quedó muda, mirando a Dysnomia llorar.

– ¿Fue Volvemort?

Nomie elevó su rostro y miró a Hermione con los ojos inundados.

– No…fueron mis padres

"Sus padres la persiguen. Quieren matarla" Eso había dicho Malfoy el día que la rescató. No entendía como alguien podía ser maltratada por sus propios padres. Para ella padres era sinónimo de amor. Simplemente no podía concebir la idea de que pudieran hacerle daño a su propia hija.

– A ellos les gusta torturar

Hermione la miró con tristeza. Era cierto, aquel no era su día ni parecía continuar siéndolo pero esa no era excusa para que la maltratara o pidiera explicaciones de ese modo. Mione se sentó a lado de su nueva amiga y la tomó en brazos, sintiendo como temblaba por el llanto.

Aguardó largo rato hasta que ella pudo controlar sus espasmos. Hasta que ella pudiera hablar sin presiones, decidió que esperaría a que ella le contara lo que considerara pertinente. Sin embargo ella no dijo nada.

Hermione tuvo tiempo para pensar, aquel día había sido muy difícil para ella. Peleas constantes, la situación de sus padres, Harry sin confiar en ella, Ron sin defenderla, Dysnomia llorando. Sin embargo el nombre que permanecía en el aire y que constantemente se entrometía en su vida era el de Draco Malfoy.

Parecía que a toda costa Draco Malfoy quería permanecer en su mente.

– Tú salvaste mi vida, mereces una explicación –dijo Nomie con un hilo de voz –tienes derecho a estar molesta

Hermione la miró entristecida.

– Lamento haberte hablado así, no sabía lo duro que sería para ti

Dysnomia no la miró, permaneció con la vista perdida en la pared con el dolor impreso en el rostro.

– Mis padres son Deborah y Theophilus Beckwood, supongo que debo empezar por ahí

– No tienes que decirme nada sino quieres

– Soy hija única y nací por el compromiso de extender la línea de sangre de mi familia –dijo ignorando el comentario de Hermione –mis padres… bueno no son la clase de padres que todo mundo desearía tener.

Desde niña me dijeron que hacer, pensar y decidir pero hace menos de dos años atraparon a mis padres y los encerraron en Azkaban así que quede bajo custodia de Bellatrix Lestrange y los demás mortífagos.

Me entrenaron para ser un soldado perfecto para la causa. Me enseñaron artes oscuras, oclumancia, medimagia –Nomie se detuvo unos segundos para ver el rostro pensativo de Hermione –el Lord estaba muy complacido conmigo, lo cual es raro para alguien como yo

– ¿Cómo tú?

– Alguien así de joven –explicó –normalmente los jóvenes son los que menos le interesan por ser inexpertos y poco útiles. Pero pronto me convertí en alguien de importancia… no estoy muy orgullosa de ello, debo decir

Hermione la escuchaba atentamente.

– Siendo un mortífago es difícil recordar quien eres –dijo pensativa

La Gryffindor quiso acercarse al notar la tristeza en sus ojos, sin embargo no lo hizo.

– ¿Qué era lo que hacías para Voldemort?

Nomie la miró a los ojos como si deseara que Hermione jamás hubiera preguntado eso.

– Soy diestra en las artes oscuras y defensa –dijo con la voz muy baja –me mandaba a misiones y planeaba los ataques

– ¿Quieres decir que planean las batallas? –preguntó asombrada

– Por supuesto, no creerás que simplemente nos lanzamos al campo a ver quien muere y quien no

Hermione permaneció en silencio. Los movimientos de Lord Voldemort parecían ser mucho mejor y más pensados que los de la Orden. Eso la asustó.

– Se demasiadas cosas por eso quiere matarme… y no sólo él, mis padres me odian por abandonar al Lord

– Por eso Draco te ayuda

– Él es el único en quien puedo confiar –dijo con una leve sonrisa –lamento no habertelo dicho antes Jane, pero no me es muy agradable ir diciendo a todo mundo todo esto

– Lo entiendo

– ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Hermione se puso de pie y camino pensativa hasta el marco de la ventana, en donde se recargó para mirar a Dysnomia más detenidamente.

– No –dijo decidida –pero aun tengo una pregunta ¿por qué no fuiste marcada como los otros mortífagos?

Nomie la miró sorprendida, era de esperarse que Granger hiciera ese tipo de preguntas así que pensó muy bien antes de comenzar a explicarle porque no yacía la serpiente en su brazo.

– Los hombres no son un misterio Jane y Lord Voldemort es un hombre al que le gusta conquistar, al que le gusta el poder

Hermione la miró boquiabierta.

– No esa clase de conquista Jane –dijo divertida –me refiero a que le gusta tener el poder sobre los demás, por eso los marca. Sin embargo si te conviertes en algo inalcanzable e indomable para él, su interés jamás se perderá. A pesar de que en varias ocasiones me daba miedo su sola presencia, fingía no temerle. Creo que es por eso que sigo viva

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron en un instante. De un momento a otro había encontrado lo que buscaba, en un momento supo que Nomie no solo era valiosa para ella.

– ¿Puedo preguntar algo más?

Nomie se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Compartes las mismas ideas que Voldemort?

– Por supuesto que no –dijo ofendida

Hermione pensó unos segundos en creerle o no. Pero recordó la forma en que trataba a Creasy, con cuanto amor le hablaba y la veía. Recordó como la había tratado a pesar de ser una impura, como muchas veces le había llamado Malfoy. Y pensó que de compartir las ideas de Voldemort, ella no estaría huyendo de él. En esos tiempos era más cómodo para un sangre pura ser un mortífago.

Justo como lo había hecho Malfoy.

– Gracias por decirme todo esto

Hermione sonrió ampliamente, devolviendo la alegría a Nomie. Haciendo que se sintiera feliz de encontrar a alguien que a pesar de todas las atrocidades de su pasado, fuera capaz de sonreírle y confiar en ella.

10

Durante toda la noche Hermione Granger no había podido conciliar el sueño. Muchos hubieran pensado que se trataba de que ese mismo día a las doce en punto de la mañana, revelarían los resultados de quienes pasarían a la siguiente etapa para seleccionar al premio anual de ese año. Sin embargo, no era el premio anual lo que había hecho a Hermione no dormir sino la joven que yacía a su lado.

Había encontrado a la persona ideal para ella, quería saber todo de ella y su forma de defensa. Si había sido capaz de sobrevivir, debería ser diestra con la varita.

No le quedaba duda de que Nomie era una bruja excelente, con grandes habilidades mágicas pues continuaba viva a pesar de haber intentado despojarla de su magia.

Aprendería de ella y se concentraría en mejorar sus habilidades. Tenía por quien hacerlo, sus padres.

Ellos contaban con ella, y ella debía protegerlos a toda costa. Eran lo más valioso que tenía.

Al fin eran las seis de la mañana y como era costumbre para ella, se levantó y tomó una ducha antes de ir al gran comedor a desayunar.

Estaba terminando de vestirse cuando Nomie se despertó y amablemente le dio los buenos días.

– ¿Te desperté?

– No, no te apures –dijo aún somnolienta

Hermione terminó de colocarse su túnica.

– Hace mucho que no dormía tan bien

La castaña sonrió al verla estirarse suavemente entre las sábanas.

– ¿Qué hora es?

– Son casi las siete –respondió Hermione amablemente

La leona tomó un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar los nudos de su melena.

– He estado pensando –dijo intentando abordar el tema lo mejor posible –en lo que me dijiste ayer

Nomie pestañeó varias veces antes de poner un gesto de interrogación en su rostro.

– Y quiero pedirte algo

– Lo que quieras –respondió Nomie –sabes que lo haré con gusto

Hermione la miró y respiró profundamente antes de hablar de nuevo.

– Quiero que me enseñes a defenderme

* * *

><p><strong>NOTARON ALGO RARO EN MALFOY?<strong>

**JAJAJA**

**LES MANDO MILES DE ABRAZOS**

**Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR QUE LES PARECIÓ :) **

**SOLO ASÍ PUEDO CRECER Y MEJORAR LA HISTORIA**

**SONRÍAN SIEMPRE CHICAS**

**:D**

**UN BESO**

**NOVALEE**


	14. El canto de Ravenclaw

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Hola a todos! como ****están? **

**Bueno quise publicarles antes de que llegue toda la tropa loca (mi familia) jajaja y es que mi casa se convierte en la madriguera cuando llega alguna fiesta, sobretodo en estas fechas.**

**Quiero desearles un muy feliz año nuevo y una feliz navidad (atrasada)**

**Disculpen pero esta triste mortal no recuerda la contraseña del blog anterior, así que tuve que hacer otro. Ooops...**

**Aquí les dejo el link (sin espacios)**

** dramione-dulcefrenesi. blogspot. com**

**Ahí les deje unos regalitos para descargar y pasarse estas fechas como todo un Potterico :) espero que les guste porque se los dejo con mucho mucho cariño.**

**Por cierto, les dejo una nueva recopilación de temas para el fic. Y bueeeeno es que encontré nueva música que me ha gustado más que la anterior jeje Espero que les guste.**

**Esta vez utilicé:**

**Draco's theme**

**Military Training**

**Hermione's theme**

**Draco & Hermione**

**Espero que disfruten de estos temas taaaanto como yo**

**Van los saludos :D**

**Caroone mil gracias por leer bonita. Pues mira, no pasa mucho en realidad :) jajaja pero pasa algo que tiene repercusiones en el futuro. Tú dime que te parece. Un beso**

**Maggie Night me encanta leer tus comentarios, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir todo lo que opinas. Pues aquí dejo el nuevo capítulo, algo tarde pero con mucho cariño para todos uds.**

**Y pues como me gusta chismorrear de vez en cuando, les comparto que me voy a mudar!**

**Nuevo año, nueva casa, nuevas aventuras **

**QUE EMOCIÓN!**

**Y es que me ha pasado de todo este año. Cosas buenas y malas.**

**He perdido tanto que me dije a mi misma**

**ARRIBA LOS CORAZONES! Y deje de tristear**

**Así que a empezar con el pie derecho**

**o no?**

**Algo que me causa mucha curiosidad es saber que piensan de mí, es decir ¿cómo me imaginan? ¿cómo creen que soy físicamente? ¿cómo es mi personalidad?**

**jajaja es raro no? pero hubo una época en la que yo me la vivía leyendo fanfics y me imaginaba como se veían las autoras escribiendo sus historias. Quizás estoy loca jejeje o soy demasiado curiosa.**

****En fin.****

**Este capítulo va dedicado a este nuevo año que se avecina!**

**Así que a leer se ha dicho**

**Y como siempre, nos vemos abajo**

* * *

><p>El canto de Ravenclaw<p>

1

Había un peso enorme en el corazón de Hermione. Fría y dura piedra azulada.

– No creo que Hermione Granger necesite aprender a defenderse

Los ojos de Hermione no se movieron en absoluto, esperando a que Dysnomia por si sola cambiara de opinión.

La sonrisa recién amanecida con la que había despertado Dysnomia Beckwood se fue disolviendo hasta adoptar un gesto de seriedad. Se sentó en la cama y entrelazó los dedos mirando pensativa a Hermione.

– ¿Es enserio?

Hermione se mantuvo firme, mirándola con la barbilla en alto. Justo como solía hacer cuando algo era de suma importancia para ella.

– ¿Por qué? Es decir eres Hermione Granger–dijo pestañeando mucho –¿Cuántas veces no te has enfrentado al peligro?

– Pero nunca sola –respondió con voz ronca –siempre he estado con Harry y Ron. Somos un equipo

– Lo entiendo pero Hermione ¿Qué podría enseñarte yo?

– A sobrevivir

El suave sol de Inglaterra, tímido y débil se asomaba por la ventana de la torre. La figura de Hermione lucía imponente y firme a contraluz ¿quién podría pensar que Hermione Granger se sintiera indefensa, viéndose tan gloriosa?

Dysnomia se levantó de la cama y se colocó su hermosa bata de seda, se cruzó de brazos y caminó por la estancia.

– Sé que eres una bruja extraordinaria Hermione, y eso que apenas te conozco. Eres inteligente

– Pero no astuta –Hermione se llevó la mano a la frente

Nomie se detuvo frente al librero y observó las decenas de títulos que Hermione había leído o leería esa semana.

– ¿Artes oscuras? ¿Torturas del medievo? –Nomie frunció el ceño –deberías leer cosas más agradables

Hermione se aproximó hasta ella y le quitó un libro que recién había tomado en sus manos.

– Necesito saber a que me enfrento

– ¿Es eso lo que quieres que te enseñe? –dijo señalando los libros que Hermione apilaba en su pequeño librero

La Gryffindor no dijo nada.

– ¡Vaya! Eres impredecible, eh Granger

Hermione se sentía avergonzada y por un momento se arrepintió de haberle pedido que la ayudara. Apenas la conocía…

– Creo que necesitaremos un lugar para practicar

Sonrió y el calor regresó a su cuerpo de nuevo.

2

La mañana parecía ser más luminosa para Hermione. Sentía que sus pasos eran más ligeros, sentía que había un ritmo incluso cuando bajó las escaleras camino al gran comedor. No podía quitarse la sonrisa del rostro.

– ¡Hermione!

La castaña giró hasta toparse con Ginny, quien bajaba las escaleras detrás de ella con entusiasmo.

– Buenos días

Ginny la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de tomarla del brazo y caminar a su lado, como era su costumbre.

– ¿En dónde te metes Mione? Luna y yo siempre te buscamos en los tiempos libres

– Lo siento Gin –dijo abrazándola –prometo verte más seguido. ¿Qué tal los entrenamientos?

– No me quejo, Harry es un buen capitán. El que me hace enojar es Ronald, pedazo de tonto. Siempre me está diciendo que le dirá a mamá no sé que, que no debo jugar, que soy frágil, que soy una niña…

Hermione sonrió exhibiendo su blanca dentadura, cortesía de sus padres por supuesto. Imaginándose a Ron reprendiendo a Ginny, francamente aquello le resultaba muy bizarro porque usualmente el regaño era al revés.

– Pero ya sabes como es… él siempre tiene la razón. Ya me cansé de discutir

– ¿Pelean mucho?

Ginny se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente dramáticamente.

– Que si no es por el Quidditch es por mis notas. Hermione, has visto sus notas ¡Por Merlín! No puede regañarme por las mías. Nooo pero el tema preferido de esta semana es Dean

– Está celoso

– Celoso es poco, Herms. Dice que está horrendo, que es un idiota. Francamente no se quien es el idiota aquí: él por celarme así o yo por escucharlo

Hermione reía del monólogo de su amiga. Ginevra Weasley siempre que estaba de buen humor comenzaba a hablar, pero a hablar sin detenerse; era divertido para Hermione escucharla pues de vez en cuando solía imitar a su hermano de una forma magistral.

En una ocasión, en uno de esos brotes de alegría al muy estilo Weasley. Ginny hizo una imitación del profesor Snape en pleno desayuno, la sorpresa fue que él nunca la escuchó y sin embargo estuvo en detención por una detalle insignificante en clase de pociones. Uno de los tantos misterios de Snape, la omnipresencia.

– Pero no voy a dejarlo por que él me lo diga

– Me da gusto

Ginny sostuvo el brazo de Hermione con más fuerza y la detuvo en el pasillo.

– ¿Y tú?

– ¿Yo qué?

– ¿Has escrito a Viktor?

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente.

– ¡Siiiiii!

– Ginny –se quejó Hermione en medio de la risa

– Cuéntame Herms

– ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

– Qué te dice, que le escribes…

– En realidad no me he escrito mucho con él, está en pleno torneo y no tiene mucho tiempo

– Ajá

– Enserio, la última carta que recibí fue desde que entramos a Hogwarts

Ginny alzó la ceja y la miró conteniendo la risa.

– Ginny tengo hambre ¿podríamos darnos prisa?

– Nunca me cuentas nada –dijo moviendo sus lindas pestañas con rapidez

Hermione intentaba salir del pasillo pero Ginny se lo impidió tajantemente.

– Pues solo que vendrá unos cuantos días a Inglaterra –dijo tratando de esquivarla

– ¡Ahhh!

– Pero sólo unos días

– ¿Cuándo?

– Para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade

– ¡Ahhh!

Hermione miró hacia todos lados esperando que ningún pobre mortal hubiera escuchado el grito de emoción de Ginny Weasley.

– Ginny por Merlín ¿Qué tomaste?

La sonrisa de Ginny se esfumó. Pe-li-gro.

– ¿Es enserio? Una no puede estar contenta, siempre se tiene que estar ebria o loca. ¿Qué diablos les sucede?

– Ginny…

Pero Ginny caminaba molesta y apresurada con rumbo al gran comedor, dejando a Hermione perpleja en medio del pasillo.

Había una explicación para eso y se llamaban hormonas.

– Vaya teatrito

Hermione se dio la vuelta hasta toparse con una silueta masculina recargada en el muro de la pared de piedra, con las manos en los bolsillos.

– Malfoy

– Hola Jane, buenos días

Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar de la voz de Draco Malfoy su segundo nombre. Ese nombre tan íntimo que muy pocos o mejor dicho, casi nadie había utilizado con ella.

– Hola Draco, buenos días –dijo queriendo devolver el favor

Bingo.

– ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho, impura? No somos iguales

Hermione se sintió profundamente ofendida. ¿Para qué la buscaba y acosaba si lo único que quería era menospreciarla?

Draco Malfoy era una basura, un gran saco pestilente que no valía su atención. Si era un mortífago, que lo fuera. Pero que no se metiera con ella, al menos mientras estuvieran en Hogwarts.

– No somos iguales

– Entonces no me hables como si lo fueramos, me queda claro que nunca podría ser como tú –dijo con todo el desprecio que pudo

Hermione se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo al gran comedor. Eso molestó profundamente a Draco, nadie lo había dejado hablando solo. ¿Qué se proponía esa maldita impura?

En tres zancadas la alcanzó y la tomó agresivamente por el brazo, sin embargo la leona se zafó en un brusco movimiento.

– Que te quede claro que no soy ni Pansy Parkinson ni Dysnomia Beckwood. A mi no me ordenas ni me tratas como quieres ¿me escuchaste? Si te soporto es porque Nomie esta en mi alcoba no porque me agrade tu presencia, así que dejemos esto de las apariciones y discusiones a medio pasillo, porque no te quedan

Como le gustaba a Draco verla molesta y con las mejillas encendidas. Como le gustaba verla desafiante.

A un Malfoy no se le niega nada, se le da todo. A un Malfoy no se le insulta, se le alaba. A un Malfoy no se le grita en pasillos, se le susurra en la cama. A un Malfoy no se le odia, se le ama.

Muy en el fondo y aunque no lo admitía ni para si mismo, Hermione Granger era algo que Draco no podía tomar y eso desde el primer día en que la vio le había bastado para ganar su atención. Por eso la molestaba.

Y es que Hermione Granger era inteligente. Demasiado para el gusto de Draco, pues siendo así no podía domar su carácter a su antojo, no podía hacer que le temiera, ni que le obedeciera.

Y es que solo hay dos formas de llegar a una mujer. Su cabeza y su corazón. Y Hermione Granger era muy lista para dejarse embelesar, la pregunta era si lo era lo suficiente para negar su corazón.

– De acuerdo –dijo Draco astutamente –hagamos una tregua ¿quieres?

– ¿Eres capaz de hacer una tregua?

Draco la miró en silencio, con esa sonrisa de lado que solía ponerle cuando no la tomaba enserio. Ella se dio la vuelta.

– Vamos Granger, hagámoslo por Nomie

Bingo bebé. Hermione se detuvo en seco y se giró para ver de frente a Malfoy.

– No es que disfrute de tu compañía

– Pero es necesario

– Lo sé

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar. Draco no pudo evitar mirar sus labios.

– No quiero que me digas impura, ni que me insultes de otra manera –dijo Hermione al fin –no quiero que te aparezcas en los pasillos de la nada, ni que me espies

– ¿Algo más? –respondió sarcástico

– Sí –dijo firmemente –quiero verte lo menos posible

– Puedo cumplir con todas tus condiciones menos con la última –antes de que Hermione pudiera replicar, añadió –debido a esta penosa situación con Nomie

Hermione permaneció en silencio, esperando a que el dijera algo más. Pero no lo hizo.

– Quiero tu palabra

– ¿Disculpa?

– ¿Cómo se que vas a cumplir si no lo prometes?

– No se duda de un Malfoy

– Bueno, entonces prométemelo

Draco no pudo evitar resoplar. Molestia, así debió llamarse Granger.

– Yo Draco Malfoy, prometo no molestar a la señorita Hermione Granger con mis comentarios respecto a … su origen. Prometo dejar de espiarla y dejar de aparecerme por los pasillos. Listo ¿Contenta?

– Perfecto –dijo dándose la vuelta

– ¡Ey!

¿Acaso tenían algo en contra del desayuno? Hermione moría de hambre y Ginny junto con Malfoy se las habían ingeniado para hacer que ella no probara bocado en casi media hora. ¿De qué se trataba?

– ¿Si?

– Aun faltan mis condiciones

Hermione levantó la ceja y se cruzó de brazos esperando la avalancha de condiciones del joven y berrinchudo Malfoy.

– Me dejarás visitar a Nomie y no pondrás oposición a que ella permanezca en tu alcoba. Y lo más importante, no le dirás a nadie que está contigo

– Creí que eso había quedado claro, no voy a delatarla

– Quiero que lo prometas

La castaña miró a Draco leves instantes. Un trato es un trato, se dijo para sí misma.

– Yo Hermione …

– Aun no termino

Hermione levantó la ceja aún más.

– Quiero que dejes de ser tan agresiva conmigo, creeme Granger eso no se ve lindo en una damita como tú

Hermione pestañeó varias veces perpleja ante el comentario del rubio.

– Ya que vamos a pasar tiempo juntos, deseo que sea más… ¿como decirlo? Placentero

– Soportable –corrigió Hermione

– Si, bueno

– De acuerdo ¿Es todo?

– Es todo

– Bien, yo Hermione Granger prometo cuidar de… -Hermione miró a todos lados antes de continuar –Nomie y mantenerla en secreto. Prometo mantenerla en mi habitación…

– Continua

– Prometo permitir que Malfoy la visite

– Parece que falta algo

Hermione suspiró antes de agregar.

– Prometo tolerar tu presencia

Draco esperó a que continuara, sin embargo no lo hizo. No esperaba que lo hiciera así que se dio por satisfecho.

– Bien

– Bien

– ¿Ahora, puedo ir a desayunar?

Pero Draco no contestó, pues una voz escalofriante resonó por el pasillo dejándolos mudos a ambos.

_Singing__ "Oh willow waly" by the tree that weeps with me._

Ambos voltearon de inmediato hacia donde sonaba la voz. Era la dama gris de la torre de Ravenclaw que solía cantar por los pasillos la misma canción que según muchos, cantaba desde su muerte.

_Singing__ "Oh willow waly" till my lover return to me._

Usualmente los alumnos la evitaban ya que según la leyenda cuando ella cantaba traía mala fortuna a quien se encontrara cerca. Pues fue esa melodía la que cantó para el Barón Sanguinario antes de que él decidiera matarla.

Como era de esperarse, ninguno de los dos se movió del lugar en donde se encontraban. Ninguno creyó en la posibilidad de la suerte.

– De acuerdo, entonces si eso es todo –dijo Hermione amablemente

_We lay my love and I beneath a weeping willow, but now alone I lie._

– Es todo

– Bien, con permiso

Hermione se dio la vuelta para por fin, dirigirse al gran comedor y disfrutar de su desayuno.

– Propio

_Oh Willow I die._

Draco viendo que la leona se alejaba, caminó por otro pasillo rumbo a la entrada lateral del gran comedor.

_Oh Willow I die._

3

Draco Malfoy jugueteaba con la comida. Frente a él, varios trozos de frutas eran picoteados por su tenedor. No tenía apetito, ni siquiera ganas de encontrarse sentado en donde estaba. Aburrido miró a su alrededor, no tardaría la correspondencia. Mil galeones a que su padre le enviaría otra carta. Eso le revolvió el estómago.

– ¿Te pasa algo Draco? –preguntó nerviosa Pansy a su lado

Draco respiró profundamente antes de contestarle de un modo poco caballeroso.

– No tengo hambre Pansy, eso es todo

– Te ves pálido ¿no estarás enfermo?

– No lo creo –dijo antes de llevarse la copa a los labios

Pansy lo miró como si quisiese aprenderse cada fibra de su piel y con los dedos temblorosos por los nervios, añadió.

– Habrá una fiesta en Las Tres Escobas dentro de unas semanas, me preguntaba si tú…

Draco la miró como si tuviese algo en el rostro y en un gesto cordial, sonrió.

– No creo ser la mejor pareja del mundo

El rubio estaba de muy buen humor como para contestarle de una forma desagradable a Parkinson. Extrañamente, la pequeña charla con Granger le había dejado un muy buen sabor de boca. Podría decirse incluso que respiraba mejor.

– ¿Por qué no vas con Theo?

Pansy hizo un puchero y frunciendo el ceño miró al rubio.

– Él irá con Astoria

En ese momento la atención de Malfoy se desvió directamente hasta la mesa principal. Pues McGonagall se puso de pie y caminó hasta el centro con un pergamino en la mano. Lista para dar un anuncio.

– Entonces ve con Blaise

Antes de que Pansy pudiera continuar insistiendo, la anciana profesora se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

– Bueno días jóvenes –dijo con voz fuerte y clara

Todos los presentes la miraron con atención. Incluyendo cierto par de ojos marrones, desde la mesa de los leones.

– El día ha llegado

Draco re direccionó su mirada hasta encontrarse con la expresión llena de pánico de Hermione. Se había puesto pálida.

Él sonrió. ¿Acaso tenía alguna duda de que ella no pasaría a la siguiente etapa?

– Daremos a conocer los nombres de los seleccionados

McGonagall hizo una pausa y extendió el pergamino y alzó de nuevo la voz para continuar.

– De la casa de Gryffindor, Hermione Granger

La mesa de los leones se llenó de aplausos para la castaña que muy emocionada sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura.

– Señorita Granger, pase al frente por favor

La aludida, se levantó de su sitio y caminó torpemente hasta donde la profesora McGonagall se encontraba.

– Bien Gryffindor –dijo la profesora levantando la mano para intentar calmar los ánimos

Draco no quitaba la vista de una bastante sonrojada Hermione, que de cuando en cuando se apartaba varios mechones de cabello del rostro.

– Asquerosa sangre sucia –comentó con asco Pansy Parkinson

Pero Draco no le hizo caso, ni siquiera la oyó. Su atención se centraba por completo en Hermione Granger.

– El siguiente seleccionado –dijo McGonagall con autoridad y sin negar el orgullo en su voz –de la casa de Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom

Entre varias exclamaciones llenas de sorpresa, de nuevo la mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos.

Neville se levantó de inmediato y caminó avergonzado hasta la mesa principal. En donde Hermione lo recibió con beso en la mejilla y un abrazo bastante prolongado. Tanto que Neville terminó más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

– De la casa de Ravenclaw, la señorita Cho Chang

Esta vez la mesa del fondo fue quien aplaudió, y en medio de la multitud Cho Chang se puso de pie para dirigirse hasta donde McGonagall. Hermione la recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazo, al igual que Neville.

– Por último, de la casa de Slytherin el señor Draco Malfoy

Todas las serpientes, siendo la única excepción Blaise Zabini, aplaudieron al rubio.

– ¡Draco!

Pansy lo atrapó en un abrazo antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie.

– Señor Malfoy pase al frente por favor

Elegantemente, Draco Malfoy caminó hasta donde se encontraban los otros tres seleccionados. Sin que las palmas dejaran de sonar para él.

Cho Chang lo recibió con un tímido abrazo.

– Felicidades

– Gracias –dijo sonriéndole levemente

Neville le extendió la mano en un cortés saludo.

– Malfoy, felicidades

– Lo mismo digo Longbottom

Draco le estrechó la mano y se dirigió hasta Hermione.

– ¿A mí no me felicitas, Jane? –dijo en voz muy baja, para que sólo ella lo oyera

Hermione lo miró una fracción de segundo antes de extenderle levemente los brazos. Draco se aproximó y por primera vez la estrechó en sus brazos.

Fue solo un momento, un solo momento en el que Draco Malfoy se percató de lo pequeña que Hermione se sentía en sus brazos. Un momento en el que temió romperla si la abrazaba demasiado fuerte. Sintiéndola tremendamente cálida en su pecho.

Y escabulléndose entre sus rizos le susurró en el oído "Buena suerte" antes de soltarla y sentirse de nuevo vacío.

Hermione, cómoda por haberse librado de abrazo del rubio dirigió la vista al frente.

– Bien hecho jóvenes –reanudó su discurso la anciana profesora –ahora por favor tomen de este frasco un trozo de pergamino

Una esfera de cristal se encontraba al frente de la mesa de los profesores.

– Las damas primero –dijo Draco cortesmente a Cho Chang

La morena sonrió discretamente y se aproximó a tomar un trozo de papel amarillento para después dárselo a McGonagall.

– La Señorita Chang tiene el número dos –dijo McGonagall en voz alta

La siguiente en aproximarse fue Hermione, haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

– La Señorita Granger tiene el número dos también. De acuerdo, eso quiere decir que las parejas están hechas.

Longbottom miró de reojo a su futuro contrincante.

– La primera pareja en batirse en duelo serán los señores Longbottom y Malfoy, seguidos por supuesto de las señoritas Chang y Granger. Quien gane el duelo competirá en un duelo más con el ganador de la segunda pareja ¿queda claro?

Los cuatro asintieron.

4

**Viktor Krum en la noche, con sus ojos marrones y varoniles. Mirándome. Es invierno y me lleva en un una escoba, flotamos entre el frío viento y sobre el enorme lago que refleja la fiesta que aun no termina en Hogwarts.**

**Miro los reflejos del lago, las luces…**

– Concéntrate

Regreso a la realidad. No es con Viktor con quien estoy, no son sus ojos marrones y gentiles los que me miran. Son los fríos y calculadores ojos de Dysnomia.

– Me dejas ver demasiado Jane, concéntrate

**Me dispongo a hablar pero regreso a mi primer día en Hogwarts. Miro a Harry y a Ron sentados en un vagón, quiero preguntarles sobre un sapo, alguien lo perdió…**

– No me dejes entrar

**Trato de borrar lo que veo. Lo intento pero siento a alguien dentro de mi mente, la siento dentro de mí.**

– En blanco, recuerda

**Esa voz se oye cada vez más cerca, muy muy cerca. Blanco, por fin. Y Dysnomia sale de mi mente.**

– Bien, eso es algo. Descansemos

Abro los ojos. No estoy en el vagón, sino en mi habitación. Parpadeo rápidamente y distingo el rostro de nuevo gentil de Nomie.

– Respira

Me ofrece un vaso con agua y yo lo acepto con manos temblorosas.

– Lo hice –digo temblando

– Estuvo mejor, al menos esta vez no te desmayaste

Bebo un sorbo de agua y de inmediato siento el frío recorrer mi garganta, es delicioso. Respiro una vez más y le extiendo el vaso.

– Hay que continuar

– Creo que es suficiente por hoy

– No, quiero hacerlo

– Hermione, estás pálida. No lo lograrás si estás cansada, necesitas un respiro

– Tu misma me has dicho que Voldemort pasa horas torturando, él no parará si yo le digo que estoy cansada

– Hermione…

– Por favor

Dysnomia desliza los dedos por su melena, como si estuviera en un debate consigo misma.

– Esta vez no me dejes entrar

Me mira y yo me preparo. Siento mi mente ser penetrada, siento un profundo y punzante dolor en la frente.

– No me dejes

Siento mi piel arder y las gotas de sudor resbalar por mis sienes hasta mis mejillas.

**Miro el pasillo, hay mucha gente. No, no es gente. Son alumnos, alumnos de Hogwarts que rodean algo.**

**_"¡Hermione!"_ Y una pelirroja se acerca, es Ginny. "_Felicidades"_ dice una rubia, Luna me abraza. **

– ¡En blanco! ¡Hermione!

**_"Buena suerte Granger" _ **

– Concéntrate

Abro los ojos, de nuevo estoy en mi habitación.

– Suficiente –dice en tono severo

– No

Intento ponerme de pie pero no puedo, ella viene en mi ayuda y me coloca de nuevo en la silla.

– No vas a lograrlo si te mato, así que ya es suficiente. Es todo por hoy

Me gustaría decirle que estoy bien ¿pero como podría sonar convincente en estas condiciones?

– Ven

Nomie me sujeta de la cintura y me lleva en dirección a la cama. Se lo agradezco infinitamente. Me quita los zapatos y me recuesta sobre las almohadas.

– Descansa

– Voldemort no descansa

– Pero tú sí

Nomie se sienta en la orilla de la cama y me acaricia la frente y el cabello como si fuera mi madre.

– No esperes ser excelente en un arte que hace unas semanas que conoces

– No tengo tiempo

¿Acaso no lo entiende?

– Jane, penetrar la mente y defender la mía es algo que me llevó años aprender

– Yo no tengo años, Nomie

Nomie me acaricia la cabellera, es difícil discutir cuando se está tan cansada.

– Te prometí que te enseñaría y eso haré. Pero ahora descansa ¿quieres?

Cierro los ojos.

– Lo que toma años, deberás aprenderlo en meses. No lo lograrás si no me haces caso

Muy a mi pesar, tiene razón.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Espero que les siga gustando el fic**

**Les mando un abrazo gigante y feliz año!**

**Espero que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad**

**Con todo el amor del mundo**

**Novalee **


End file.
